GBF: Zeliel's Hobby Shop and Toy Merchandises
by Paro-D
Summary: Welcome to Zeliel's Hobby Shop and Toy Merchandises, where everything a modeler's needs is available. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. OCs and the like are welcomed in open arms(even OC protagonists from other stories are invited.) May become a multi-crossover story due to appearance of characters from other franchises. *Updates whenever possible*
1. Introductions First

**Hello Everyone!**

To be honest this fanfiction should've been posted before the last episode of GBF Try. But as life would have it I have been continued to be delayed due to my... laziness. Well, there's nothing I can do about it.

So if you have any OCs you want to feature in this fanfic just write on the reviews or PM me. After that we can talk if you want them to be a regular or a one-time appearance in this story.

* * *

**Gundam Build Fighters: Zeliel's Hobby Shop**

Akihabara. The place where most of electronic gadgets/devices and popular culture goods is scattered around the district and selling like street-food on the busy roads. If you were an anime otaku then this is the place for you. Lots of anime/manga merchandises on display left and right at the hobby shops aligned on the streets, cos-players who randomly do poses in crowded areas, and of course, those girls in maid outfits handing out promotional materials for their Anime themed Cafes.

_Thursday, 7:00 A.M._

"Hmmm, it's about time I open up for the new day..."

In one of the business blocks of Akihabara district, a modest hobby shop is situated just beside the center of an intersection. Surrounded by high-rising shopping malls and game centers teeming with people this hobby shop had the ideal setup for business. From the other side of the road it will look like a huge grayish black box with a metal grids at the center, which covers the shop's main window and door. On top of it is a huge sign with words written in black large font style characters on a yellow background; Zeliel's Hobby Shop, with the word "Zeliel's" written in English while the rest is written in Katakana, and beside it is a darkened silhouette of what it seems to be a federation mobile suit firing its beam rifle upwards. While being a dwarf in comparison to the large establishments towering over it, this shop is easy to spot by onlookers who comes across this intersection.

"Crowd density are in ideal condition. Calculating expected sales for today." A tall and lanky looking man is walking around the busy main Akihabara, where he seemingly observes the crowd around him while he walks toward the hobby shop.

Sasaki 'Zeliel' Furukawa, a loner 26-year old man hailing from Okinawa is the store-owner of this small hobby shop. With a messy Spike Spiegel-style dark brown hair, medium built body physique, well-rounded eye proportions, black pupils and a light brown complexion, he can be considered as a default personification of an adult Juan de la Cruz rather than a true Jiro Yamada.

An undergraduate engineering student after he quit college, he chose to become a hobby shop owner due to his experience as a hobbyist and recommendations from his friends and relatives. The name 'Zeliel' comes from his username on his game account on a famous third-person shooting online Gundam game. He became fairly famous in that online game; the first one to charge into the fray, and the first one to be shot down. While he performed poorly on the game, he did made some friends over time and slowly gains the respect of several other players and became a well-known player on the online gaming community. Soon after he quit playing the said game he adapted 'Zeliel' as his default nickname in every game/event he participated; Game beta-testing, local contests and of course, Gunpla building/battling. Thus, he named his shop 'Zeliel' - a surefire way of having his shop being recognized by the people who knew him.

Generally, his interest in Gundam and Gunpla were more of a casual fan rather than an avid fan; he knew most of the prominent Gundam series that have been aired in TV and the internet, but he rarely reads any mangas or light novels related to Gundam. Although he had little exposure to the side-stories of Gundam universes, Zeliel does know some of the mobile suits outside the main fandom - the OYW Pezun manufactured Zeon MS's, T3(Titan's Test Team) TR series, the Silhouette formula MSes, the bizarre MS designs of the Jupiter Empire, Geminass twin Gundams (and their upgrades) in Wing G-unit, the Librarian Works MS series in Seed, the second generation Gundams of Celestial Beings in 00 and many others.

He started Gunpla model-crafting after he watched the series Gundam wing and X, which was aired in television during his elementary years. And just like any other kid who got their hands first time on a Gunpla kit it was quite a unique experience. Indeed his works back then were only classified as 'quick-assemble-no-paint' (and sometimes no sticker) straight build, with the infamous 'nub funnels' sticking out like a sore thumb on the Gunpla, but for Zeliel it was the greatest moment of glory for him; this toy is something that he 'built' by himself. This sense of accomplishment drove him to go further into Gunpla model-crafting until he started high school, where he can no longer support his hobby and ends up losing most of his old Gunpla collection. After he suffered from a depression due to his failing grades he quit college and became a shut-in for a couple of years. Sometime after a close friend of Zeliel convinces him to go back to his old hobby to cure his depression; a crucial push that he needed to change his life. Gathering further support from his relatives he moved to Akihabara and started his own hobby shop business, just in time for the launching of a new entertainment system that's hitting Japan by storm; the Gunpla Battle System.

While not really a remarkable craftsman, Zeliel's skills as a Gunpla builder is considerably well-received. Using new-found techniques such as panel-lining, airbrush paint job, nub-removing and detailing techniques he skillfully built sample Gunplas of different Grades to perfection. He even had painted some of his Gunplas on display into Titanium Finish, glossy Metallic Finish, and recently Pearl White Finish. From this he also built some converted Gunplas, such as the PG 1/60 Zeta plus A1 based on the PG 1/60 Zeta Gundam, an RG 1/144 Full Armor Gundam Metallic Finish based on his RG 1/144 RX-78-2 Gundam, an MG 1/100 Reborns Gundam based on his MG 1/100 00 Raiser, and the PG 1/60 Gundam Epyon EW Red Metallic Finish based on the PG 1/60 Wing Gundam Zero EW.

His skills in Gunpla battling isn't really top-tier, but he can put up a good fight should the conditions be favorable to both him and his opponent. He even managed to nail a spot in the semi-finals during the last World Gunpla Battle Championship, until he was defeated by an Italian representative who uses a green and dirty white color schemed XXXG-01W Wing Gundam. Though he had fun competing in the world championship, after his fourth participation (Which he became a finalist) Zeliel goes back to tend his hobby shop and did not return to Gunpla world competition to refine further his skills as a builder/fighter.

So for now, he's ready for another day at work...

"Beginning preparations, opening shop." Zeliel noted to himself, after he slides up the roller shutter door covering his shop. After entering the premises he immediately begins to arrange his merchandises in a neat and orderly fashion.

Though the lot it occupies is no larger than an average convenience store, inside the shop is quite spacious enough for its customers to move around. When one views the shop entering at the glass door, the cashier takes the place on the right side adjacent to the window, where several HG and MG kits in diorama are displayed on the large table beside it. In the middle there are three 3X2X3 (LXWXH) meter glass boxes arranged perpendicularly to the window, in which several more items such as various Anime character figurines, Kamen Rider action figures, 'Robot Tamashii' toys and a number of custom built HG/MG/PG kits displayed inside. The spacings and walkways between and around these glass boxes is enough for 10-20 people to look around the hobby shop without feeling cramped inside. On the left and right wall shelves were numerous boxes of HG model kits that dominate the walls, followed by dozens of MG kits beside their HG counterparts, a couple of PG And RG kits that takes the middle shelves, and a few more NG/FG kits of varying scales at the lower corner shelves which completes the selection. Further back is the Gunpla Battle Arena, which is a separate room where three Gunpla Stadiums for customers who those who wants to play Gunpla battle. And finally a noticeably large flat TV screen screwed on a viewable angle at the ceiling for people who wants to watch the ongoing Gunpla battles inside the room.

After applying the finishing touches on his shop, "Preparations complete. Commencing enterprise procedures..." Zeliel silently muttered to himself, as he finally sits on the counter while reading a newspaper at hand, waiting for his customers to come.

_12:30 pm_...

It's already past noon. As usual business is good for his shop. A little while ago he already sold nine HG model kits to four people, and three more who bought some Tamiya paint bottles and panel markers. As he had no customers at the moment he took this chance to survey his shop's area through the window, staring at the crossroad in sight. And during that time...

"Warning, inbound unknown entity approaching."

He notices that an unusually fast object is heading towards his shop. The said object is moving so fast that it's exaggeratingly creating a cloud of dust on its trail.

Following the fast object with his eyes, "Engaging foreign entity in three, two, one..." Zeliel continues to observe the 'Unknown Entity' from his seat until it bursts through his fragile glass door.

*CRRAASSSHHH!*

"...Damn, My poor door..."

"OOooRrreeeeee, SAaaannJOooouuUU!"

The 'unknown identity' crashes into the shop's door, revealing itself to be a high school girl still in her complete uniform attire. She had Lapis Lazuli back-length hair, sky blue eyes, wears a typical white and blue blouse and a 10-inch long skirt and carries a school bag that looks like the backpack unit of a MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type.

"Oh shit..." Zeliel frowns as he glances at the girl, which he immediately recognizes and said, "You again...You damn frigging hyperactive Chuunibyou girl."

Hearing this from Zeliel, "Y-You scoundrel! How dare you address me like that!" the girl squealed as she points her cute index finger at the vexed store-owner, "Heed, young peon. For you will address me as... Purinsesu Godo (Princess God) Akina, the Master of Seven Blades!"

"Yeah right..." Zeliel rolls his eyes unimpressed and annoyed by this girl's reply.

Akina Himekami, a cheerful 15-year-old first year high school student of the prestigious Nadeshiko Academy, is one of the few females who frequently visits his shop. At 4'5" she is the shortest among all her classmates, however her unusual 86-50-84 figure, creamy white complexion and a perfectly shaped child actress-level facial structure makes any of her classmates hide in shame when compared to her (Yup people, this girl follows most of Gundam fan-service girls template in a form of a plumpy loli, being the eye-candy to please male Gundam fanboys who had raging hormones... although she's the very definition of a Chuunibyou - a girl who always lived in her imaginary world).

Wild and upbeat, she will take any opportunity to show off her 'Supernatural abilities' as Purinsesu Godo Akina, a character that she shamelessly emulates in public. Its because of this quirkiness that most people who met her were either ostracized or openly mocked her, much to her chagrin. She does have true friends who always support her, but they're not fond of her tendency acting as a teenage girl with a mind of a preschooler. The only ones who seemed not be too disturbed by this are her parents (which were somewhat supportive on her over-the-top fantasies), and Zeliel, who always reminded her that reality is a cruel mistress that she can't escape from.

"Dat engrish..." Zeliel remarked, "And you're attending an elite all-girls academy where the finest of all Japanese girls gather together and learn how to become a true Yamato Nadeshiko... I kinda feel sorry for the teachers who painstakingly trying to put up with your crazy antiques." sighing as he gently massages his temple.

Walking high and mighty towards the cashier counter, "Hmph, no ordinary human will ever understand the elegance of my presence..." The self proclaimed supreme being haughtily replied, "The only individuals who can grasp the true essence of my beauty... Are those who have transcended from you Oldtypes into Newtypes..."

"Yeah, I will never understand why are you so full of yourself... And I doubt no one other than your parents would take you seriously even if all the people in the world would become Newtypes." Zeliel shooked his head in deplore.

"Hmph... be enlighten, Oldtype... For you should be feel honored that you have been granted audience by this benevolent presence before you." Akina offers her hand to Zeliel, like she was some kind of villain praising his efforts to confront her.

"I don't really felt that honored." Zeliel just shrugged her off with a rude 'no way' hand gesture, "But still, I'm quite amazed that it's so early in the morning and your damn Chuunibyou-ness is already in high mode..."

"Correction. It's already past noon, you know." Akina intervened, while she points at the wall clock at the upper left of the cashier counter. "And I said call me Purinsesu Godo Akina!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He lazily commented after he take a look at the clock itself, "More importantly, don't you have school today? I believe It's still class hours until late afternoon." He then returns his focus to Akina.

"Eeehh!? You don't want seeing me~?" Akina suddenly changed the tone of her voice from an arrogant tyrant to an innocent little girl. "And I've made all the effort just to be here with you.~"

"Wha... What's with the sudden 'flustered little girl' look?" He becomes wary of her expression, trying to read her intentions.

Although Zeliel knew that this girl's actions were synonymous to worldly outrageous events, not even in his wildest dreams did he expect her most daring act yet would happen right now...

"Look. I even wear this for you to see..." Blushing like a ripe tomato, Akina slowly raises his skirt to show Zeliel her striped blue and white panties, much to Zeliel's shock and disbelief, "...D-Does this excite you?" She shyly asks, while trying to show more of her Victoria's secret.

"I-Idiot! Wh-What are you trying to do!?" Flustered and desperately looking away he snapped back at the now exhibitionist Chuunibyou, "Don't you realize that we can be seen from the outside!?"

"... You really don't want to see this?" She asks again, this time with a puppy eyes expression. Akina's pretty serious about this.

"Wi-Will you cut it out already!" For Zeliel, this is already too much. It was already hard for him to keep up with this energetic girl with a mindset of a preschooler, not to mention Akina's getting a bit too lovey-dovey with him. It doesn't even help that her advances towards him can warrant a visit to the police station by either charges of scandalous acts or sexual harassment case (Or in the worst case scenario, adultery).

"Hm!? This is-?"

Just then, an imaginary lightning flashes on his head, as if he senses two other unknown entities opening the shop's door(Nope, he's just parodying them, that's all). Before these two could enter the shop's premises Zeliel manages to get out of the counter and convince Akina to lower down her skirt and make herself busy looking at his new batch of custom built Gunplas. And when they entered the shop...

"W-Welcome to Zeliel's Hobby Shop! How can I help you?" He greeted the two newcomers with a smile, seemingly unaffected by what happened earlier. Now that's amazing.

The two promising customers took a quick look at the overall appearance at the shop. And after a moment they take notice of a certain custom built Gunpla displayed at one of the glass shelves. While they look different, these two resemble some of the characters from the Gundam franchise...

"Hey, look! It's that aquatic grunt suit from Gundam Seed Destiny...Though I can't recall it's name..." One of the customers points at the 8cm green toy robot on the center glass shelf. He had semi-curled blonde hair, cyan eyes, and wears a white military uniform similar to the ones seen worn by the Earth Alliance in Gundam Seed.

"Seriously?" His companion replied, "I thought it's that infamous Zaku II..." who thinks his guess is the right answer. This one had that popular 90's style cut brown hair, wears also a 90's style shades which hides his eyes and an obvious scar, and a deep blue Russian-style winter coat atop of white shirt and white pants.

"Great. Now these two have turned my hobby shop into a barber's shop." Zeliel muttered, while mentally face-palming from what he heard. Their guesses were both wrong, as the Gunpla in question is a EMS-06 Batara, Jupiter Empire's grunt suit. Although he admits one of them did came close, as he uses an old HGUC Zaku II as a base to create the kit.

"Don't you think their sense of fashion is a little too odd for their age?" Akina whispered to Zeliel, "And, wearing a winter coat in the middle of summer? That's just ridiculous, right?"

"You're one to talk..." Zeliel responded, giving a raised eyebrow look at Akina who seemingly forgotten what she had done earlier.

"Excuse me, where can we play a Gunpla Battle here? And, how much for the rent?" The EA (Earth Alliance) cosplayer walks up to Zeliel, who had a blue box in hand.

"Further at the back. 30 yen for 30 minutes of solo play per person." Zeliel nonchalantly answered, pointing at the separate room behind the two customers, "Also, 60 yen per match for two players who wants to trash each others multimillion yen plastic toy robots for fun." he added.

All three who listened to Zeliel's answer had gone silent for a moment. It was like their reaction was 'WTF did I just heard?' from what he said.

"Oohhh, you described Gunpla battles in a cruel way...I like it!" The winter-themed customer breaks the silence, smiling like a maniac and doing a thumbs up gesture at Zeliel.

Moments later a red and white small delivery truck stops right in front of Zeliel's hobby shop, which catches everyone's attention. It's a delivery truck with a Bandai logo on its sides and cargo compartment. After unloading several boxes from the truck the driver enters the hobby shop while towing a trolley from behind.

"Zeliel, I've brought the new batch of kits and some custom parts that you requested yesterday." A man in a white and red delivery man uniform greets Zeliel, carrying what seems to be boxes of newly released kits from Bandai. His uniform consists of a red and white themed cap, plain white T-shirt with assortments of red line accents, and white pants and black shoes.

"Oh good, you're here. Just put them at that corner. I'll organize them later." Zeliel points at the corner near at the counter, adjacent to the window display.

"Good afternoon." Akina greets the delivery man by bowing politely to him. She does know when to act as a proper lady from time to time.

Looking at Akina, "Dude, someone's been submitting her resume' to be your girlfriend at your desk. She maybe a loli but she's got the curves, and here you are ignoring her even she's right in front of you..." said the delivery man, redirecting his attention to Zeliel.

"I'd rather be fondling an Asuna Yuuki Dakimakura than touching this girl. You had no idea how crazy this girl can be." Zeliel nonchalantly points his right thumb at Akina, "Any man would have his future and dreams ruined the moment he dated this Chuunibyou."

A vicious punch in the gut followed by a sharp kick on the chest suddenly knocked down Zeliel, leaving him cringing in pain on the floor. The two customers along with the delivery man immediately backed away from the crime scene, not wanting to get involved in this brutal beat-down. The perpetrator is none other than Akina, who is still in her deadly Karate pose after she almost broke his ribs in a split second.

"Aaahhggghhh... Man down, man down...!" Zeliel silently mumbled, while still writhing in pain. "That's overkill, you know..."

"Hmph..." Ignoring him, Akina just flipped her long and elegant Lapis Lazuli hair like a model advertising a new brand of shampoo.

"Seriously, dude. You should be more aware of a girl's feelings, or she'll share it to you with her fists of fury." The delivery man said, offering a mocking smile at Zeliel.

"Shut up... Ugh..." Zeliel faintly retorted, as he massages his aching chest and abdomen trying to sooth out the painful sensation.

"Uhm, can we use the stadium now?" The blond EA cos-player intervened, cutting off short the comedy segment between Zeliel and Akina.

"Oh, right. This way... Oww..." Slowly getting up on his feet Zeliel regains his composure and lead the two customers on the Gunpla Battle Stadium room at the back.

Inside the room there are three separate Gunpla Stadium sets to choose from. These are then separated by two thick wooden walls as to prevent two ongoing Gunpla battles from disturbing each other. After they chose and activated the middle one the two customers goes to the opposing sides of the Gunpla Stadium and take out their Gunplas. After a few more explanations for the two customers Zeliel left the room and goes back to the cashier counter waiting for the battle to start.

"So they'll be watching the battle from those cameras, huh? We should give them a good performance, Jammille."

"Sure thing, but just don't get too sloppy on the controls like last time, Muhara."

_**"Please set your GP Base."**_

The two participants then placed their GP bases on the Stadium terminal and prepares for the Gunpla Battle. The GP Bases of both fighters reveals their names and their custom Gunplas; Muhara Rau Fraga with his Perfect Strike Gundam Mk. II, and Jammille Nilt with his Gundam X (Jammille Custom).

_**"Field 1, Space."**_

"This might get a little bit ugly for me..." Muhara thought to himself, as he knows that this stage is favorable towards his opponent and had few spots to setup an ambush.

_**"Please set your Gunpla."**_

The two fighters then placed their Gunplas on the Stadium's Gunpla Launching Point. Although colored in their default blue, white, red and yellow schemes these two miniature mobile suits are well built; no visible nub marks, painted accurately from its original design(NO stickers!), panel-lined, and polished neatly with Acrylic.

Muhara on the blue terminal of the stadium uses a Gunpla that have been quite popular in Japan after the airing of its HD remastered version of its series, the HGCE 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam. While the actual Strike Gundam had minor modifications such as its left skirt armor had a hidden anti-armor knife while the right side stores a single beam pistol from the HG Strike Noir, its backpack and main weapon systems have been given major modifications that give it a distinct design. The handheld beam rifle had two muzzles instead of one (Possibly a combination of the HGCE Strike's beam rifle and the other beam pistol of the HG Strike Noir) and the shield is a modified shield from an HG Strike Rouge IWSP, now with two large blades at the end sides of the shield (Again possibly from the HG Noir Kit) and the beam boomerang is hidden under the shield just below the Gatling gun. The backpack consists of the original Aile pack (with the wings inclined upwards and minus the beam sabers) with two more additional large thrusters on the top of smaller ones, a pair of large plasma cannons and small rail-guns attached to the side of the Aile pack's main body (Probably from the NG 1/144 Blast Impulse Gundam, connected to the beam saber's storage), and two anti-ship swords attached directly to the Aile pack's center(From the NG 1/144 Sword Impulse Gundam, located where the battery pack should've been). And last but not the least, two additional beam boomerangs and a pair of two-tube missile launchers equipped both on its shoulders completes the full arsenal of weapons in the Perfect Strike Gundam Mk. II.

On the red side of the stadium his opponent Jammille uses a newly released kit, An 1/144 HGBF GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh. And just like his opponent this Gunpla had also been slightly modified for the owner's personal taste. From one look one can tell it was built using three kits; the whole body is the Gundam X Maoh, its backpack came from the original HGAW Gundam X, while the battleship grade beam machine gun and Divider shield is from the HGAW GX Divider. It carries over the two shield beam rifles from the original GX and X Maoh, stored both on the modified side skirt armors for quick-draw-and-shoot tactics. The beam sabers of the GX Divider is placed on the forearms for quicker access, while it still retains the original beam sword of the GX in its S.C. backpack. The backpack is is also modified as well, having the GX Maoh's own energy panels attached to the two lower poly-cap attachments giving it a slight resemblance to the GX Divider's backpack design, while the Satellite Cannon itself is revamped to a much larger scale (Which is almost as large as its 1/100 counterpart). While this kit had fewer weapons than Muhara's Strike, it had more thrusters and smaller wings equipped on its body and limbs giving it a spiky look and a hi-speed feel. Because of this it doesn't have the optional Vulcan and missile pod like the original GX or the GX Maoh had, but boasts higher mobility than its base Gunpla.

_**"Gunpla Battle, Combat Start!"**_

"Muhara Rau Fraga! Let's do this, my Strike!"

"Jammille Nilt in the GX, going in for the kill!"

As the two mobile suits bursts out of their catapult and races toward the battlefield, they took a moment to observe their surrounding area. They realized that this field is the aftermath scene from Gundam 0083, with the Earth below them having a huge darkened crater where the dropped colony went. The Plavsky Particle generated battlefield faithfully recreated the remains of the MSes and battleships of the Delaz fleet and the EFSF, giving off an eerie feeling to both players.

"Hmm... guess I'll setup an ambush here..." Muhara finds a large broken solar panel floating beside him, and with it he takes cover as it is large enough to hide his bulky mobile suit. He thought that his friend's Gunpla needed a considerable amount of time to begin his attack until...

***BLAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!***

Without warning the Gundam X fires away its customized Satellite Cannon at the ruins of the Solar system II, decimating any cluster of debris that gets in the way of the powerful beam blast. The resulting damage is so large it cleaned a fourth of the debris floating around the battlefield. Luckily for Muhara his Strike is just a few clicks away from the beam shot, protected by his cover.

"Wh-What the!? It was this powerful!?" Muhara cried out with a gargling Take***to Ko**su voice, "And he already charged his cannon so soon!?"

"Muhara, if you don't make your move now this battle's going to be a one-sided win for me!" Jammille screamed, as he fires another round of the Gerobi assault at his opponent after he spotted the Strike's bulging cannon on the solar panel.

"Khh! You're not giving me any rest, are you!?" Muhara's Strike managed to boost away in time before it gets hit by the engulfing burst of beam directed at him.

Meanwhile, outside the Gunpla Battle Room...

"Kukuku... Kuhahahahah!"

Like a little kid watching a Michael Bay-style power rangers, Akina is thrilled to see the ongoing battle on the 5x3 meter monitor screen as she watches the two Gunplas duke it out in the recreated outer space battlefield.

"Hah!HAh!Hah! This battle is making my genes boil! Hah! Hah! Hah!" She declared, standing just below the monitor. With her arms on waist, grinning and laughing like a mad scientist she's now in her own world not caring whether or not someone hears her maniacal laugh. Creepy...

"Hey, was she this energetic whenever she watches Gunpla Battles?" The delivery man whispered to Zeliel, leaning towards his face.

"I told you she's not a normal person..." Zeliel whispered back, carefully not letting Akina hear their conversation.

"DESTROY! DESTROY! MORE! MORE! HAH! HAH! HAH!"

Back to Gunpla Battle Stadium 2...

Firing the Satellite Cannon five times in a row, the GX turns the whole scrap-littered battlefield into an almost cleaned state. Most of the large chunks of battleship ruins were disintegrated into space dust by the fierce Gerobi attacks, leaving only small bunches of space junk scattered thinly on the empty space. After exhausting the Satellite System itself, Jammille observes his surroundings, looking for his opponent's Strike Gundam. Just then a warning signal alerts Jammille of an opponent coming from behind, firing his two-muzzled beam rifle.

"Just stay still you-!"

After Jammille stops his Satellite Cannon spam attack, the Strike manages to close in at the GX and the fight becomes a dogfight shooting frenzy with them exchanging shots of their beam rifles. With the large fragments of broken battleships and colonies vaporized by Jammille's attack earlier there are little or no place to use as a hiding spot for the two fighters, leaving them resorting to shoot-and-dodge/block tactics.

"You aren't getting better in ranged combat!" Jammille blurted out, doing evasive maneuvers whilst returning fire with the battleship-grade beam machine gun.

While firing his dual-muzzled beam rifle and shield Gatling gun, Muhara then unfolds his Strike's twin plasma cannons and unleashes a dark reddish beam at the GX, only to be evaded by the customized A.W.(After War) era mobile suit with ease. He continues to fire again and again its cannons in tandem with the small rail-guns but to no avail, his opponent would always evade his attacks.

"Khh, I can't do this for too long...!" Jammille thought to himself, halting his counterattacks and focuses more on evading the Strike's fast and powerful ranged attacks.

The GX then dashes away from the Strike and its unforgiving barrage of bullets/beam shots in an instant. Seeing this the Strike gives chase, all the while spamming more beam shots at the GX.

"You're not getting away!" Muhara shouts out, still trying to shoot down his opponent as he chases it.

No sooner they arrived on a remaining compiled large wreckage of Salamis and Magellan-class warships some three minutes away from their initial position. In there the battle becomes a hide-and-shoot diorama, where the Perfect Strike Mk. II and GX (Jammille Custom) begins another exchange of beam bullets battle.

"Hiding there won't help you!" Muhara's Strike deploys all of its missiles from its shoulders and back compartment(Located behind the beam cannons) against the intact stern of a Magellan-class warship, where he saw the GX flew inside it.

After coming out from its hiding spot the GX unleashes its beam harmonica, destroying all the missiles launched by the Strike and grazing it's left head exhaust. The Strike fights back, only to have its handheld beam rifle and Gatling gun damaged by the beams from the same attack.

"Khhk...Take this!"

After throwing its damaged beam rifle at the GX and discarding the Gatling gun the Strike cunningly fires the beam boomerang from its shield in secret. Distracted by the beam rifle's explosion after he destroys it completely with its beam harmonica, the sneaky beam boomerang pierces through the Divider shield's open compartment, destroying together the Divider shield and the beam boomerang with a huge bang.

"Dammit!"

Using the huge explosion as a cover the Perfect Strike deploys again its twin plasma cannons and fires its dark reddish beams through the pink lump of fireball and into the GX's legs. The customized GX's legs were still attached, but the custom-part thrusters and wings on it were destroyed and it's already showing some malfunctions in Jammille's controls.

"Tchh!"

"Hahah! Guess it's going to be my win after all!"

Noticing that the GX is already decreasing its mobility and reaction time Muhara uses this opportunity to quickly dash below it and throw the Strike's two more beam boomerangs. The first one slashes the beam machine gun in half after Jammille fails to shoot it down quickly while the other one severely damages its backpack's thrusters and the enlarged Satellite Cannon, completely disabling it.

"I've had enough with those effing boomerangs!" Jammille yelled, commanding the GX to draw out its two buster shield beam rifles and shoots down the beam boomerangs before it could return to the Strike's hands.

"I still have these!" Muhara's Strike redeploys again its twin plasma cannons and focuses his aim at the GX's chest, but just before he can fire away...

"I won't let you!" Jammille quickly shoots down the fragmented remains of a Salamis-class battleship above the Strike, causing an explosion that scatters the small fragments and distracting the O.M.N.I. mobile suit. In that moment he gave a well-placed shot each at the twin plasma cannon's barrel, cancelling the beam attack and destroying the cannons.

"You damn-!?" after discarding the plasma cannons Muhara attempted to use his rail guns, only to be quickly shot down by the GX's beam rifles. "Did he actually increase the firing rate of his rifles!?"

"Heh, quite the unlucky day for you, isn't it?" Jammille openly mocked his opponent while he pours down more beam shots at him. "Now you can't shoot me from afar!"

"If that's the case, then...!" Drawing the two solid blades from its shield Muhara drove his Strike straight ahead towards the GX.

"What the-!?" Jammille's GX increases more of the beam rifle's firing succession chipping away little by little the Strike's shield as he boosts away from the attacking mobile suit.

Holding the shield in front of the mobile suit while continuously evading the beam rifle shots the Strike charges through the beam barrage and closes the distance between him and his adversary. After taking too much damage from the beam shots the Strike's shield finally shatters into pieces, and in that moment the Muhara's Strike gets into the grappling range of the GX and slashes the two beam rifles with its jet black solid blades.

"Khh!"

Before it could cut away its arms the GX does the same by deploying its beam swords from its forearms and blocks each the Strike's solid blades. The battle quickly escalates into a deadly sword fight between two Gunplas, each intends to cut his opponent into pieces. While the Strike's solid blades were treated with beam coating, the GX's beam swords eventually cuts through them after a few block and parry contacts.

"EEeeiihhh! I ain't done yet!" Muhara shouted, as his Strike kicks the GX's arms and boosts away for a moment.

Throwing away the broken solid blades the Strike finally draws out its two anti-ship swords from its back and restarts another hack-and-slash action with the GX.

"Fine, Let's see how will you fare this time with a larger sword." Jammille smirked, confident that he can win against Muhara's Strike even with a larger weapon in hand.

The two Gunplas then engages in another Star Wars-style sword fight. Slashing in horizontal, vertical and diagonal patterns each of them evade the attacks of the other while countering with their own attacks. The Strike lunges at the GX in a downward diagonal fashion with its anti-ship sword in impaling position, however the GX just sidesteps in the left and tries to puncture the Strike's back, only to be parried by its other Anti-ship sword and kicked away in the process. Jammille's GX then goes on the offensive, slashing its beam swords diagonally from both left and right sides at the Strike. The Strike responds by blocking the two beam swords with its own pair of anti-ship swords and kicks the GX in the abdomen. This sword fight lasts for another five minutes until Muhara shouts-

"let's settle this here and now!"

In a last resort the Strike jettisons its backpack and launches it towards the GX after he lured his opponent into a feint attack and boosts on the right in a split second. The GX was completely caught offguard, as the Strike's backpack continues to tackle him against a hull of a Salamis-class battleship.

"Aw, what the hell!?"

The Strike combines two of its anti-ship swords, handle-to-handle, into one gigantic heavy sword. The Strike then spun around the combined weapon and tries to puncture the pinned GX through the Aile pack. The attempt was slightly successful, as the GX barely managed to knock away the Aile pack (by repeatedly punching and slicing it)and escape in time but its whole left arm was severed and destroyed in a pink explosion along with the punctured backpack.

"AArrghh! Not yet!"

After the explosion the GX vanishes from the Strike's line of sight, but its radar shows its still in right front of it. The Strike then reaches to its beam pistol and carefully investigates the surrounding area. Then without warning the GX appears from behind the still intact Salamis ruin and throws its beam sword aiming at the Strike Gundam's chest, much to Muhara's surprise. The Strike narrowly escaped from being skewered by the beam sword, as it sacrifices its right arm (and accidentally along with the beam pistol) to divert the beam sword's trajectory.

"Tch, you still managed to survive from that!?" Jammille shrieked, desperately dashing away from the Strike. With its main thrusters damaged, it couldn't properly boost away from the Strike as it dashes closer to him.

The Strike then pulls out its anti-armor knife and puts all of its energy at its boosters at full speed and charges at the struggling one-armed GX.

"I've told you before! I'm the man who will make the impossible possible!" Muhara cried out, before the scene flashes in an engulfing white light...

1:15 pm...

_**"Battle Ended!"**_

The aftermath scene reveals result of the battle. The GX is still standing, but the Strike had been incapacitated with a gaping slash mark across its chest. The GX is in no good condition, barely standing on its damaged leg unit. On the monitor outside the Gunpla Battle Room a message in colorful and large bold letters is diplayed.

_**"Gunpla Battle Ended. Winner, Jammille Nilt and Gundam X (Jammille Custom)!"**_

Just before the Strike impales the GX's torso with its knife, in the last second the GX raises its left knee to block the Strike's knife, damaging the knee armor. Then it draws out its last beam sword from its back and slashes the Strike from the shoulders down to its central chest area, stopping its movement. And finally the Strike slowly powers down and lets go of the knife still stuck on the GX's left knee, exploding a few seconds later.

"Splendid! A splendid fight indeed!" Akina lets out another roaring applause, pointing a Japanese-style folding fan at the screen. She poses like a true Japanese royalty expressing her satisfaction.

"Where the hell did she pull out that fan?" The delivery man asked Zeliel, looking at Akina out of confusion.

"I don't know. And I don't want to know." Zeliel replied coldly, wanting to shrug off his question.

"But seriously, that's some intense fight." The delivery man commented, giving a serious stare at the large HD screen."That gave me goosebumps all over."

"It's pretty common in this place." Zeliel replied, "Stick more often around here and you'll find more battles like this everyday."

After getting out of the Gunpla Battle Room the two customers were interrupted by Akina who stands right in front of them.

"I commend you, sons of man, for showing us such a splendid fight-MMmmMMMmmpphhh!?"

Before the Princess God could finish her monologue Zeliel instantly grabs and wraps her to a large mattress sheet.

"Ahhaahahahah! Please don't mind her, she's just a bit excited after seeing your match. Now then, to the counter please..."

"..." Muhara and Jammille couldn't find any words to describe this awkward situation so they kept silent and followed the storeowner to the cashier counter.

Zeliel then lead the two straight to the cashier counter and pays the bill. They even bought some modelcrafter's tools and Tamiya paint while they're at it.

"Whew, that made me sweat a lot." Muhara exhaustedly said, "I know I'll be having a hard time fighting you, but I never expected it would be this intense."

"You made me panic big time back there, you know." Jammille replied, "If I hadn't drawn out my beam sword in time I'm the one who should've been destroyed in that last attack of yours."

Before they exit out of the store, Zeliel called out their attention for a moment.

"Hey, you two."

"Huh?"

"Here." Zeliel throws two packs of custom parts series 06 at the two customers, much to their surprise. How gallant of him.

"Huh? Aren't these..."

"Custom parts for your kits. I'm sure they'll be useful to you." Zeliel informed them like a true entrepreneur.

"Oh. Thank yo-" He then looked at the clear plastic bags and said, "Hey wait, why do these looked like they're deformed?"

"They're factory rejects. I found them lying around on this guy's working place. I thought it was a waste throwing them away so I took them with me as extra souvenirs." Zeliel then points his right thumb to the Delivery man, looking at Zeliel with an annoyed expression.

"..." Jammille and Muhara was dumbfounded from what they heard, "And... What are we supposed to do with these trash?" Muhara asked.

"Well, use them. You guys are good doing 'scratch-builds', right?" Zeliel commented smirking. "That should be enough for you guys." I take back what I said.

"I don't know if I'm going to thank you or scorn you..." Muhara muttered, having mixed feelings as he stares at the 'freebies' he was given.

"Ahahahah! You're one funny guy." Jammille intervened, "It's really nice we visited this place. We'll come again!"

"Thank you, I'll be waiting." Zeliel replied back with a smile as he saw the two left his shop.

"That was fun to watch, right? Right? Right?" Popping her head out of the wrapped mattress Akina jumps over and over again into the counter like a hare excited to see a carrot hanging in front of her.

Yeah, It is..." Zeliel replied, looking through the window. "Now then, I wonder who's going to be my next customers...?"

**End Session 1**


	2. Day Log 2A

_**Hello Again!**_

I think its exactly a month after I posted my last chapter, and I bet some of you were tired waiting for my next release (If you're actually interested in my junk, that is :p).

To be honest this should be twice as long as I intended to be, but I decided to cut my current chapter in half. I kinda find it daunting to write a whole bunch of words packed in one huge chunk of internet page, plus I'm itching to post my chapter even if it's still a complete mess. I'm hoping the chapter's quality won't be diminished by this.

By the way some aspects of the Gunpla Battle System and weapon systems would be slightly different from the anime compared to the one you will read in here, such as the transformation system of some HG kits, Plavsky particle manipulation theory and properties of some weapons/power-up systems when placed on the Plavsky particle generating machines. If you think I did something wrong then I apologize, I'll just do more research, no need to flame me for it.

So if you find any typos and wrong grammar usage just inform me on the reviews. I'll try to fix them as soon as I can.

...Damn, I really want a real live Gunpla Batttle system here in my country... I really wonder if those machines can move bootleg kits though...

* * *

**Day Log 2: EXAM VS NITRO**

_Monday, 10:00 A.M._

"Upgrade complete. Commencing initial test run."

Zeliel, while on a step-ladder, is up on the ceiling tinkering on the huge HD monitor screen. He's been installing additional peripherals at the Gunpla Battle Streamer for customers to have better scope of every ongoing Gunpla battle on his shop.

"Seems you've finished upgrading your Battle Streamer huh?" Accompanying Zeliel is the Delivery Man, who's assisting him in the adjustments of the two newly added HD monitor screens.

"Yeah." Zeliel finishes his work by wiping thoroughly clean the three monitor screens, "Could you turn on the monitor switch on that control pad?"

The three HD monitor screens then activated with a light-bluish flash and began streaming the insides of the Gunpla Battle Stadium, from the Stadium itself to the smallest details of each separate Stadium Booths. Each of the two recently installed monitors has the same dimensions as the first one, put end-to-end in an arc formation.

"Normally, you crammed the three ongoing Gunpla battles in one huge screen, so now you've decided to have one HD LCD screen to monitor each booth's Gunpla battles?" While fiddling at the control pad in his hands, the Delivery Man checks every video feed from the cameras inside the Gunpla Battle Room.

"Yeah, that's right." Zeliel further examines the three monitor's condition by inspecting their connecting wires, "No anomalies found. Now all we have to do is wait for those people who will use the Stadiums and some crowd who will watch them. That way we can determine if my upgrades were actually worth the effort."

"Finally, my very first Gunpla!"

A few minutes later a ten-year-old boy with a spiky and fiery red themed hairstyle shows up in the shop. He wears a plain white shirt, brown shorts and grayish rubber shoes that blends well with his young and healthy physique. His energetic personality matches the screeching voice that he used to greet Zeliel and the Delivery man.

"Hey, mister! Do you already have that reserved model kit I ordered from you?" The young boy then rush towards Zeliel's position, somewhere beside the step-ladder.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute..." Zeliel casually answered while climbing down the step-ladder. After he quickly pushes away the step-ladder to the wall side Zeliel hurried to the cashier counter and rummages through the hollow compartments of the counter table until his hands reached out to a black carton box.

"I really wonder what do you usually hide there in the counter table..." The Delivery Man sarcastically smirked while he himself tries to take a sneak peek on the counter.

"Here you go." Zeliel then hands over to the boy a HG kit from the counter's shelf, an HGBF 1/144 Build Burning Gundam. From the looks of the box it's still relatively brand new, with the box still shiny and no damage whatsoever.

"Yes!" The boy exclaimed heartily the moment he took it from the store-owner's grasp and have a look for himself. "Now I can build my own Gunpla from this!"

"Thank you for your continuous patronage~" Zeliel expresses his gratitude by bowing to the boy, "I've already inspected the contents for any defects, but you can return that to me if you find something wrong, alright?"

"Woohoo!Yahoo! Yahoo! Yes!" The boy just continued his victory dance ignoring the store-owner's reminder. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Woohoo!" ...He's getting annoying by the minute.

"And I can see that you don't care either way..." Zeliel just sighed witnessing the boy's celebration after getting the kit he per-ordered.

"Now that's one happy customer..." The Delivery Man commented, giving a smirk at the boy who's been making a ruckus on the shop. "Guess my timing showing up here is just right."

Reminding him after what he said Zeliel asks, "Now that you mentioned it, I was wondering... I didn't ordered any stocks, so what are you doing here?"

"Actually I want to talk to you about getting some stocks of Try Burning Gundam, Star Winning Gundam, Gundam AGE-2 Normal, several custom parts, and a few minor upgrades to your Gunpla Battle Stadium." The Delivery Man hands over to Zeliel a clipboard with a list of stock items scheduled to be distributed within a month, from HG model kits to packages of custom upgrade parts.

"Hold on, did you said...Try Burning?" The energetic boy paused his celebration dance for a while after he heard the Delivery Man.

"Yeah...What about it?" The Bandai employee blinks in confusion from the boy's question.

"Di... Di... Did you just said, Getting stocks of Try Burning Gundam?" The boy stuttered in his words confirming his suspicion.

"Yeah. Why?"

"...I heard they're still on the planning stage of creating an HG kit of it... And I thought this one is their newest kit they released..." The boy's composure is getting a bit shaky as he learned of this new development.

"Well, what's wrong with it? You can buy another one later on." Zeliel added, "Bandai's been doing this tactic for years, you know. Just be thankful they didn't made most of the new releases as Premium Exclusive."

"...Buying again... Premium Exclusive..."

"Didn't you know? They repeated the same thing with the HG 1/144 00 Gundam. After the finale of the 2nd season they released the 00 Raiser+GN Sword III kit with the Trans-Am mode as a special release. Forget the Inspection colors, the blue 00 Seven Swords/G is much easier to find and weren't P-Bandai priced."

"... Now I can't decide. Wait for the Try Burning or get this Build Burning..." The once jovial kid is now getting more indecisive about buying his beloved model kit right now or later.

"That's the last of my Build Burning Gundam. It'll take probably a month or two before I get another stock." Zeliel intervened, "So, what's your decision?"

Unable to say anything, the boy fell silent and stood still in his position. Zeliel on the other hand observes the boy and begins a countdown on his mind, as if he was waiting for the boy's next action.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"Daaammnnn YYooUUuuuu BAAaaaannDAAAAaaaIIIIii!" The kid bursts out of the shop at full running speed grabbing the Build Burning Gundam kit and leaving his payment at the cashier counter. Never bothering to look back the shop he left behind, the boy just ran aimlessly away and cursing the word 'Bandai' over and over again.

Looking at the boy while he's running away, "Oh look, another childhood memory ruined by Bandai..." Zeliel slips in a sly remark, "You guys really are an evil corporation."

"Don't give me that." The Delivery Man retorted, closing his eyes in irritation. "You say it like you're not benefiting from this."

"Admiral, Reporting in~!"

A familiar voice then stole the attention of the two while they're chit-chatting. With the high-pitched Yuk**ri T*m**ra voice and a cheerful greeting Zeliel easily figured out who's going to show up in front of him.

"A-Akina!?"

Barging into the shop with a huge bang, Akina breaks the glass door by ramming her hands into it with brute force. This girl had no love for the doors.

"Goddammit, the door! The door!"

"Urakaze, at your service~" Akina salutes to Zeliel like a true soldier of the seas, standing straight up and her right arm proudly in an angular formation with her right hand on eyebrow level. Her attire matches her behaviour; wearing a sleeveless white sailor uniform with a blue collar and a daring four and a half inch brown mini skirt. Her fluffy hairstyle is slightly different as well, now having two hair buns neatly tied into bundles at both sides just above her ears topped with a white sailor's hat for style. Ship girl sighted!

"What the hell is this again!?" Zeliel protested, having multiple comically large veins on his face. "Can't you at least enter my shop without breaking anything!?"

"Admiral, recently you seem to be tense and all... wanna take a break and have some fun with me~?" Akina winks at the storeowner as if she was implying her invitation to be a bit perverted. She was even doing a provocative pose where she narrowly exposes her bare breasts and slightly raising her already too short mini-skirt, which makes the two men seeing her nervously twitching and sweating. She sure is kinky for her age.

In a fidgeting reaction, "Y-You know... C-Cosplay is nice and all, but getting all too Gung-ho about it isn't really productive, you see." Zeliel mustered all of his sanity to calm his urges, "Y-You should know there are limits, especially doing it in public." while his cheeks obviously blushing in pink tone.

"Eheheh~ Getting excited from just that, aren't you?" The young cos-player playfully winks and sticks her tongue out at the flustered storeowner, enjoying the sight of his flustered reaction.

"You... just please, stop teasing me." Zeliel lowers his head sighing in frustration, still blushing. You know you want it too, right?

"Here we go again, another chapter of two lovebirds doting on each other..." The Delivery man loudly spoke out, trying not to be ignored by the two. "Please do note that 'I' am here, 'I' have mass and occupies space."

Akina and Zeliel paused for a while and looked at the Delivery Man, as if he said something obnoxious. The Delivery Man, noticing the glances of the two, returns their ostracizing gazes and asks-

"Wh-What?"

"Uhm, sir..." Akina politely called out to the Delivery Man. Her serious stare at the Delivery Man gives him an impression that whatever she's going to say would be something very important.

"Hm, wh-what is it?" The Delivery Man nervously asks, pondering if he can actually satiate the girl's curiosity.

"I know it's quite rude of me, but... What was your name again?" Akina innocently gives her question, putting her left index finger on her cheek.

It's as if he was hit by a ceremonial bell in the head, the Delivery Man felt stupid for getting scrupulous over such a simple question. He then relaxes and calmly replied to Akina.

"Oh, right. We often see each other here in this shop but I don't get the chance to introduce myself to you." He then turns his attention to Zeliel, who gives him a cue to introduce himself, "Zeliel, introduce me to this beautiful young lady here." the Delivery Man then gives him a glittering wink and a thumb up gesture.

"I didn't know your name either." Zeliel just returns the gaze with a deadpan face.

Having an exaggerated jaw drop expression, "...You seriously didn't know!?" the Delivery Man asked furiously, having an imaginary large sweat drop on his head as he was out of words to describe this revelation.

"I didn't bother asking, and you didn't bother telling to me." Zeliel coldly answered with a monotone voice, "And I'm not really interested either way."

"...Are you for real...?" the Delivery Man incredulously looked at Zeliel as if he was a complete stranger to him.

Mentally face palming after he heard Zeliel's reasoning, the Delivery Man felt betrayed by his expectations as well as having an urge to punch the store-owner square in the face. After a deep sigh he dons a haughty pose and then declared-

"Fine. Since I haven't introduced properly in this Fanfic, I'm going to use this opportunity to give my full name. From now on, you guys can call me-"

"Hey mister, do you have a Gunpla Battle Stadium here?"

"Huh?"

A voice of a young man stole the attention of the three, cutting off the Delivery Man's grand introduction. The boy had spiky comet-like black hair, red pupils and a somewhat training style attire; a hoodie red jacket over a black t-shirt, Black Jeans and pair of blue rubber shoes(Jordan 3 retro).

"I said, do you have a Gunpla Battle Stadium here?" The young man repeats himself, while the three remained silent in their position.

"Ah, yes we do. Please allow me escort you there, sir." Zeliel then left the two at the counter and tend to the customer who just entered the shop.

"...I felt being ignored for some reason..." The Delivery Man thought to himself, still stuck in his 'I am Awesome!' pose.

While entering his shop, "What happened to your shop's door, mister?" The boy pops in a question, "Seems like someone broke inside here. Were you've been robbed or something, mister?"

Reminded of the earlier mess Akina created, "Just call me Zeliel and no, never mind that." Zeliel diverted the conversation by asking him a random question, "By the way, I know this is Akihabara... but are you new here, mister-"

"Kamui. Kamui Sendo." The boy answered, "Me and my family just move here in Japan days ago, and I'm currently attending a school near here in Akihabara."

"Oh, I see." The storeowner nodded, "Well then, let's go to the Battle Room shall we?"

He then escorted Kamui to the Gunpla Battle Room where he activated and prepped up the Plavsky Particle generating machines into perfect running condition. After picking the Battle Stadium No. 3 (The one nearest to the Battle Room entrance/exit) Zeliel explains to him the details regarding the use of the Gunpla Battle machine, including the rules and regulations before he left the Battle Room. Kamui then goes to the red terminal of the Stadium and prepares his own GP Base and a red box on his hand.

_10:15 am..._

"Zeliel, huh? He doesn't really look like a foreigner, though."

**"Please set your GP Base."**

Immediately after setting in the electronic device to the machine a holographic console appears before Kamui, creating a pseudo-cockpit surrounding him. An indicator message then flashes in front of him written as follows;

**"Single Player Mode. Please Select Game Mode."**

**One-Man Army**  
**VS Ace pilot**  
**VS Mobile Armor**  
**Scene Recreation**  
**Original Missions**

"Hmm, guess I'll go with the One-Man Army Mode. I haven't played a Dynasty Warriors-style gameplay for a while, especially with a Gunpla." Kamui said to himself, while fiddling at the arm rakers at the holographic cockpit.

**"Total number of opponents: 1000. Number of units generated per 7 minutes: 250. Field Map: Random."**

**"Field 2, Desert."**

The scene on the playing field materializes into a sandy plane, with the artificial sun high in the sky in an almost empty terrain. The generated field resembles the scene where Kira Yamato fought and defeated Andrew Waltfield in Gundam SEED.

**"Please set your Gunpla."**

"I had 30 minutes to destroy 1000 machines, so I think this guy will do the trick."

Opening the black and red themed box Kamui picks up his custom Gunpla, a model kit that has been released recently in HG format. The Gunpla is well-built, with its body had no visible nubs or scratch marks and shines like a polished car.

The kit he holds is a modified HGBF 1/144 PPMS-18E Kampfer Amazing. While it still resembles the original Kampfer Amazing, it had a noticeably different color scheme, weapon configuration and an overall reduced MS frame/armor bulk. The Amazing Weapon Binder has been replaced by an entirely new set of handheld and built-in weaponry, and the paint scheme is patterned after the infamous color arrangement; the "Red Char" paint theme.

The Gunpla is armed with a custom-made handheld double-barreled beam rifle, similar in design and function compared to the one found on HGAW 1/144 Gundam X Divider on its right hand. The left hand carries a modified shield came from the HG Strike IWSP, with the beam boomerang omitted and an articulated shield body. The two protruding back binders are its high-powered beam cannons, both capable of rivaling Gundam Virtue's GN beam bazooka in terms of firepower. The kit also had three types of melee weaponry; A large anti-ship sword from the HG Destiny Gundam stored at the backpack between the beam cannons, A beam Tomahawk from the HG ZAKU Warrior stored in its rear waist, and a pair of beam sabers hidden on its forearms.

The color render vaguely resembles the 'Red Rival' pattern; the head unit, upper arm armors, hip armors, and foot armor plating are in bright red color shade. The upper chest armor, shoulder armors, forearms, crotch area, shield and lower leg armors are painted in deep or dark red tone. Lastly the exhaust vents, kneecaps, lower abdominal area, exposed joints, foot soles and the rest of its weapons are painted in gunmetal black scheme. With these color markings and reduced frame bulk it can easily mistaken to be a feminized version of the original MS-18E Kampfer, in a kinky red leather suit.

**"Gunpla Battle, Combat Start!"**

"Kamui Sendo, Kampfer Kai, launching!"

The red Kampfer dashes throughout the dusty battlefield with almost blinding speeds that it looked like a red blur on the Gunpla Battle Streamer screen.

After a few seconds dozens of MS-06D Zaku II Desert Types, OZMS-06 Leos and ZGMF-1017 GINNs reveal themselves from the bulging piles of sand surrounding the desert and began firing their handheld (solid projectile type) assault rifles at the red Gunpla.

"Leos, Zakus, GINNs... not really threatening..."

Like any other 'New-powerful-guy-showing-up-and-impresses-its-opponents-and-audiences-with-his-skills-beyond-their-imagination' scenario, the Kampfer Kai magically evaded all of the bullets thrown at it with little difficulty. Not even stopping, the Kampfer takes out one by one all of its opponents just by using its handheld beam rifle and Gatling gun, all the while shaming the efforts of the grunt suits trying to shoot him down by doing little and effortless evasion maneuvers.

"Well then, time to cripple down their numbers..."

Stopping for a moment, the Kampfer plants its feet firmly on the ground and adjusts its back-mounted cannons. And in a moment, the beam cannons released a concentrated blast of yellowish-white light of destruction at the attacking machines. After the deadly beams race through the formations of green MSes nearly a couple of grunt units survived the blast, with missing limbs and disabled weapons.

"I should've increased the number of times they would spawn..." Kamui spoke to himself, dissatisfied by how he easily dispatched the Plavsky Particle reproduced mobile suits.

Outside the Gunpla Battle Room...

Sitting on the cashier counter, "Eh, a Char custom Kampfer, huh..." Akina commented with her arms crossed, "Why do people believe that they have to paint their machines in red if its three times better than most machines? You really won't be three times as cool even if you use Char's machines, wears his red getup and underwear."

"Red is speed! Red is cool! Red is justice!" Shouted the Delivery man, clenching his fists up in the air.

"That is so old school joke, guys." Zeliel scolded the two while he occupies himself fixing the shattered glass door.

"Excuse me..." Another customer greets the shop. The guy seems to be in his 20s, had straight back-length dark blue hair, white complexion, a typical bishounen-style facial structure and deep Topaz eyes. His clothing getup composes of a complete formal white Italian suit, luxurious white formal shoes and carries a silver briefcase on his left hand.

"Hm? Hey, you're..."

Back to the Battle Room...

Kamui continued to decimate the combined forces of Zeon, OZ and Zaft grunt suits with just its projectile weaponry and clever maneuvers. And after a few minutes of show-off exhibitions...

_10:46 am..._

**"Battle Ended!"**

The game ended with the red Kampfer Kai standing alone in the desert, unscathed and proudly rests its beam rifle on its shoulders. All of the 1000 grunt units, on the other hand, are either heavily damaged or completely vaporized by its beam weapons. Soon after both the battlefield and the destroyed mobile suits dematerialized as the Gunpla Battle Stadium deactivates on its own, leaving the lone Kampfer at the center of the machine.

"I didn't get to use the Absorb system, huh? Well, at least I killed some time before I go home-"

"Uhm, excuse us for this, but there's a player who wishes to challenge you..." Zeliel interrupts the boy's monologue as he begins to pack up his Gunpla into his tool box.

The store-owner then notions the challenger to get inside the Battle room, allowing him to meet his opponent.

"Hello, mind if I challenge you in a one-on-one duel?" The white attired gentleman asks, slipping a small friendly smile at Kamui.

"I don't mind." Kamui replied, smirking at the fact that this man may satisfy his earlier disappointment from battling the grunt mobile suits.

Zeliel then restarted the Gunpla Battle Stadium and explains the details of match-style Gunpla battle to the two participants. After the two agreed to the rules and regulations Zeliel exited out of the Stadium to begin the match.

**"Player 2, please set your GP base."**

"I've already paid for the exhibition game you've done earlier and for this match." The gallant gentleman informed Kamui whilst setting his GP base onto the machine. "So for now let's enjoy this friendly match."

"Why thank you. Let's have a good and exciting match together." Kamui complied, readying his Gunpla into the battle machine.

**"Player 2, please set your Gunpla."**

The new guy then reaches out to his Gunpla from his silver briefcase. He then places it to the blue terminal catapult just above the GP base terminal.

Back in the cashier counter, Zeliel and Akina were talking about the newcomer's Gunpla and its characteristics.

"An HGUC Delta Kai kit, huh?"

"More like a Delta and Zeta parts kit-bash, if you ask me."

The said Gunpla is a slightly modified HGUC 1/144 MSN-001X Delta Gundam Kai. Its overall appearance and construction is flawless and beautiful, as its gleaming white and blue paint job reflects the modeler's skills are clearly top notch. Its overall appearance are a combination of most MSZ-006 and MSN-001 models; the head unit, shoulder to upper arms, leg units and main body parts is the Delta Kai, the forearms belonged to the Zeta Gundam, the waist unit is from the Hyaku Shiki(With the exception of the side and back skirt armors are from the Delta Gundam Kai), and its backpack came from the ReZEL Type-C (defenser b-unit)kit.

Its weapons include the original Delta Kai's handheld beam rifle, with some elements from the beam smart gun of the S Gundam. The shield also came from the Delta Kai kit as well, with all the optional weapons(Burst Bolt, Mega Machine cannons, High Mega Cannon) arranged perfectly on it for multiple usage. The proto Fin Funnels are now located at the shoulder armors, placed horizontally facing opposite directions. It also had the large beam cannons taken from the ReZEL b-defenser type on its back and the missile/grenade launchers carried over from the Zeta and ReZEL a-defenser type. Lastly its close range weaponry are its two beam sabers, located at the back waist of the Gunpla.

The paint job slightly remains the same as its base Gunpla; the overall MS armor is colored in pure white tint, with the exception of the blue accents on its upper chest armor, shoulder armor, sole of the feet and sides of the shield, light yellow on the V-fins, exhaust vents on its chest and thruster areas, and charcoal black coat for the central chest piece, exposed joints and equipped weapons(save for the proto fin funnels which is colored white and blue color).

After he sets his Gunpla into the blue catapult, an indicator then flashes into the new player's console, prompting him to take certain action.

**"This unit can transform into Alternate Mode by adding a few extra parts. Would you like to use this function?"**

"Certainly." He said excitingly, pulling out several pieces of Gunpla parts from his briefcase. The new player then toss in several extra parts such as an extra body unit, several connector polycaps and a few modified plastic adaptors.

**"Field 3, Forest."**

The field then materializes into the greenery scenario of the southeastern island battleground, a setting from MSG0080: The 8th MS team. The rainy weather setting could prove to be an asset or an obstacle for both players, as it made the terrain slightly treacherous both on air and land.

**"Gunpla battle, combat start!"**

"Satoshi Kanda, Delta Kai Ni, Soaring through the skies!"

"Kamui Sendo, Kampfer Kai, launching!"

The two machines then rushes toward the center of the battlefield, with the Delta Kai Ni flying above the thick flora and fauna while Kamui races through mazes of thick vegetation.

"Well then, let's start with this!"

Without warning the Delta Kai Ni fires his High Mega Cannon at the red Kampfer, drawing a large line of damaged terrain on the forest below him. However as expected the swift red mobile suit boosts left side to evade the beam and retaliated by firing its own pair of high-powered beam cannons. But just like what the Kampfer did it evaded the counterattack by dashing at the right flank.

"That beam cannon on his shield is as powerful as mine... I can use the Absorb Shield if he fires again, but I guess it's better to close in the distance to

disable it..." Kamui thought to himself as he continues to fire his beam cannons.

While evading the powerful beam shots the Delta then aims its custom beam rifle and releases a series of powerful blasts at the ground surrounding the Kampfer, creating a combination of smog and dust clouds that engulfs the red mobile suit, temporarily blinding it.

"Khh! I need to get out of here!" Kamui abruptly halted his attacks and hastily dashes toward the clear path of burned ground the beam shot had created.

When he finally gets out of the blinding distraction...

"Huh!?"

"Take this!"

Satoshi's Delta Kai Ni was already in front of him, with a unique blade-type weapon deployed on its shield. The Delta Kai Ni then thrusts in the Burst Bolt weapon towards the Kampfer's chest armor, but was blocked in time by the handheld Shield Gatling gun. Using this chance the Kampfer aims its twin-barreled beam rifle at the white Delta's neck area, but when he was about to pull the trigger the white mobile suit smashes its own beam rifle against it muzzle-to-muzzle cancelling his attack. Both units then pull the triggers of their beam rifles at the same time, creating a ball of energy between the muzzles of the beam rifles. The resulting ball of energy grows exponentially in a few seconds, and swallows the two beam rifles in a bright yellow explosion the size of a small-scale mobile suit explosion. Fortunately for the two machines, they broke away from the deadlock before the yellow energy burst engulfs them.

"Damn, I lost my Smart Beam gun..." Satoshi commented on his mind, "But, he won't be using his left arm for a while."

Unbeknownst to Kamui, the bladed weapon released a combination of small explosive impact and electrical surge that channels through the shield and to its left arm. Though in reality there is no real damage to a Gunpla with this kind of attack, it is a known fact that on certain electrical current flow rates and voltages they can disrupt Plavsky Particle's overall integration to the plastic's surface, weakening the plastics's reaction to Plavsky particle manipulation from the controls.

"Hm? What happened to my arm...?" As Kamui assesses the damage done by the surprise attack, he notices that he had difficulty controlling the Kampfer Kai's left arm.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" The Delta deploys the large beam cannons from its back and starts to rain down beam shots at the red Kampfer with deadly accuracy.

Kamui attempts to raise the Kampfer's shield to block the incoming attacks, however... "Shit, my left arm's malfunctioning!?" the Kampfer Kai's left arm just stayed dangling and unresponsive to his commands. "B-But how!? Wait..."

He then remembers the bladed weapon that the Delta Kai Ni used as it attempted to stab the red Kampfer's chest armor. At that time he realizes that the Delta kai's Burst Bolt weapon had abilities similar to the MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom's grappling wire.

"Damn it, I've been careless..." Kamui cursed to himself, "For now I have to get away from him...!" He then boosts away from the white mobile suit hovering in the air whilst evading his unrelenting barrage of large beam shots.

"Outrunning me? Not if I can help it!"

The body of the Delta then glows in a faint white blue light and disappears, only to be replaced by a body unit of different design. The arms then re-attaches below the new body and its shield is now in front of the mobile suit. The hips then flips up retracting the legs closer to the waist and its feet swings downward forming the back thrusters. Several poly-caps and plastic connectors materializes and began attaching themselves on the wings and body of the mobile suit, reconfiguring the Delta Kai Ni to its wave-rider form.

"It had longer time lag transformation than the RG Zeta, but I can tell that thing is no pushover...!" Kamui said to himself as he futilely tries to flee from the flying white TMS(Transforming Mobile Suit).

At the Cashier Counter...

"A custom-made Parts-former Gunpla, huh..."

"Parts-former...?" Akina gazed at Zeliel after he gave that comment.

"Some HGUC 1/144 transformable mobile suits uses an alternate body mold to access their wave-rider or MA mode. In model-crafting it's not that popular among modelers and builders due to the nuisance of changing them to their alternate modes. Even for Gunpla fighters they are rarely used; the whole transformation process in mid-battle takes about twice as long as any of their MG 1/100 UC TMS counterparts or the 1/144 RG Zeta Gundam, so some builders simplify or completely omits their transformation systems."

"Oh, I see..."

"But there is one advantage on using this kind of system..." Zeliel thought, "Several customized HGUC 1/144 TMS Gunplas that retains their parts-forming transformations have more durability, stability and had overall performances better than most tournament-standard variable machines..."

Back at the Battle Stadium 3...

As the Delta further closes in at the Kampfer from behind, the white TMS begins to charge its High Mega Cannon. But before it could fire away the red Kampfer forcefully discards its shield on its left hand and throws it at the Delta, hitting its front nose and altering the trajectory of the deadly beam blast. The beam barely grazes the Kampfer's left foot, and the Delta almost loses its balance forcing it to reduce its speed. With this the red Kampfer safely escapes from the Delta's firing range leaving behind its shield.

"So he can still escape from me in that situation, huh? Interesting!" Getting back on its stable flight, the Delta Kai then ascends further into the black clouds and transforms back to its MS mode. It then fires another round of its High Mega Cannon directly in front of the Kampfer, blocking its escape route.

"Khh! Don't tell me...!" Kamui then looked up at the Delta directly above him, and aims his beam cannons at the white mobile suit. "I won't let you do everything as you please!" He then unleashes two large beam blasts at his opponent, intending to destroy him with one powerful shot.

Evading the beam shots by diving below, the Delta deploys most of its grenades from its forearms and missiles from its back at the ground surrounding the Kampfer, creating another blinding cloud of dust and smoke engulfing the red mobile suit.

"This again!? I'm not going to fall in the same trick twice!" Rather than dashing towards the crater line Kamui commanded the Kampfer's movement to backtrack to its previous route and boosts away from the dust clouds. The Kampfer Kai then deploys its Anti-ship sword to anticipate any surprise close-range attacks, however...

"This will finish you off!" The Delta shows up from the smoke behind him, with its beam cannons deployed and charged to maximum output. When the Delta unleashes its powerful Gerobi attack, the Kampfer's pilot selected from his controls a hidden special ability.

"Fine then! I'm going to reveal the true strength of the famed Crimson Lotus before your very eyes!" Kamui shouted, activating a special system on his Gunpla. The Kampfer Kai's single monoeye camera then lits up into deep red hue, and in an instant he evaded the beam shot meant to its head and abdomen. He then charges towards the white mobile suit evading its beam attacks and attempts to slice the machine in half with its Anti-ship sword, only to hit thin air as the Delta flies away in time before the Kampfer's weapon reaches its target.

"This speed and power... EXAM system!?" Satoshi exclaimed, while flying away and fending off the swift Kampfer Kai with its Mega Machine Cannons on its shield.

The red Kampfer's movements became erratic, unpredictable and unable to be locked on Satoshi's cross-hair making it difficult for the Delta's machine cannons to land a hit. He even deployed his beam cannons in hopes of higher chances hitting his speedy adversary but to no avail. Confused and slowly losing his concentration Satoshi didn't notice that the Kampfer is already rushing in front of his Delta, going in for another sword stab similar to Shinn Asuka's move using the Destiny Gundam's Anti-ship sword . Seeing this he deploys his Burst Bolt weapon again to counter the attack, but in a sudden last second maneuver...

"I've told you before, I'm not going to fall in the same trick twice!" The Kampfer unexpectedly threw its Anti-ship sword at full force with his right hand aiming at the Delta's shield, piercing through it and dismembering its left forearm. The shield explodes, destroyed along with the forearm holding it and the Kampfer's Anti-ship sword.

"Khhk!"

"Now the two of us can no longer use our left arms!" Kamui declared in excitement, "But, I still have the upper hand!"

Continuing to rush head-on the Kampfer tackles the Delta downwards and pins it on the ground. Reaching to its beam tomahawk equipped to its waist the red Kampfer raises its tomahawk up in the air and tries to chop the Delta's head clean off the mobile suit, but was intercepted by the Delta as it grabs the arm holding the beam tomahawk with its intact right arm. In a desperate attack the Delta fires its Vulcans at the Kampfer's head unit, causing the red mobile suit to lean back a little and evade the bullets. Despite this however with the EXAM system active the Delta's efforts were proven to be futile, as the Kampfer's right arm overpowered Delta's own but the white mobile suit managed to redirect the beam tomahawk to hit just above its head unit.

"Tch, I really don't want to use this system on a non-tournament battle, but..." Satoshi then selects the 'SP1' option on the weapon slot and activates his mobile suit's own power-up system, making its armor seams and joints glow in whitish blue color. "You're not the only one who had that kind of system! NITRO system, Activate!" Satoshi screamed, while his Delta is struggling to grapple with his opponent's Kampfer.

"Wha-What the!?"

In that instant the Delta Kai Ni produced blue flames on its exposed inner frame and slowly pushes back the Kampfer Kai. When he had enough leverage the pinned white mobile suit kicks away the red one and immediately stands on its two feet.

"Khhh..." Kamui slowly guides the Kampfer's rise from the ground, still with its beam tomahawk active on its hand.

With the two mobile suits now on equal footing, a rather silent standoff happens between them. With the rain downpouring on their armors and their power-up systems active both mobile suits give off a rather eerie aura on their MS frames, the Kampfer in dark red outline while the Delta in whitish blue flame glow. It's as if they were waiting for a certain rock to crumble, the two miniature war machines then charges at full speed toward each other.

"Eat this!" The Kampfer then charges again its high-powered beam cannons and aims directly at the white Delta ahead of him.

"Awaken, Fin Funnels!" Satoshi yelled his order, with the two long pieces of plastic parts detaches from the white mobile suit's shoulder armor and began flying and orbiting around the Delta Kai Ni. He then commanded the two large funnels to surround and fires at the Kampfer Kai with precise accuracy.

"Funnels!? Tch!" Kamui misses his target as he steers clear from the beam shots. He tries to shoot down the funnels but despite their large size they're too nimble for Kamui to even land a hit. Out of options he runs away from both the large funnels and the Delta itself.

"He's still fast even with all that damage, huh?" The Delta then deploys one of its beam cannons and starts shooting at the Kampfer Kai whilst giving chase to the red mobile suit.

Fast and agile thanks to its BB-hs01 Booster Kai, the Kampfer Kai zigzags away from any fatal shots from both the funnels and the Delta's beam cannon. However little by little the funnels desecrate the red mobile suit's body by shooting away its right beam cannon, the whole left arm, right shoulder armor and left leg thruster.

"If this keeps up, I'll..." Even with the EXAM system active, the Kampfer Kai is at a great disadvantage due to the advanced weaponry and abilities of the Delta Kai Ni forcing him to dodge and flee from his opponent. He was thinking of giving up the match until he saw the discarded Shield Gatling gun just a little further in front of him.

"Hm? that's..." From there, Kamui devises a simple last resort tactic against his opponent.

In a quick reflex action the Kampfer throws the handheld beam tomahawk at the Delta, in which the funnels respond by shooting down the thrown weapon. Using this distraction the Kampfer then picks up the discarded weapon and equips it on its right hand. Re-adjusting its funnels the white Delta aims at the red Kampfer's back torso to finally defeat his opponent. But before the beams pierce through it the Kampfer raises its shield and absorbs all the thrown beam shots at it.

"A-Absorb Shield!? Tch!" He ordered the funnels to flank the red mobile suit on both sides, but just like what happened earlier the shield just absorbs all the beam shots intended to destroy the Kampfer. In that instant the Kampfer converts 30% of the absorbed energy into thruster energy, giving it a high boost of acceleration to get behind the large funnels and shoots them with the shield Gatling gun.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Kamui declared, with the Kampfer's red lit mono-eye sensor redirects its focus on the white Gundam before it.

Converting the remaining collected beams into thruster energy the red Kampfer zooms head-on at the white mobile suit. Seeing this the Delta disengages his beam cannon and draws out its beam saber from its back waist, ready to intercept his rush attack. The Kampfer then empties the Gatling gun's ammo as it continues to rain down bullets at its oppponent, however the white mobile suit spins its wrist rapidly to block the incoming solid projectiles copying the F-91, Turn A and/or G-Self's 'beam saber shield' move. When the two mobile suits are in grappling range of each other the Kampfer positions its shield to ram it against the Delta. The white mobile suit counters the move by doing a thrust attack on the shield with its beam saber, in which Satoshi skillfully pinpointed the shield's weak spot and punches through intending to create a hole on the Kampfer's shield and chest cavity.

On the distance it seems that the white mobile suit had won the battle with its close-range beam weapon piercing its body, but when one look closely the Delta misses its intended target. The Delta's bluish white beam weapon did destroy the shield, but only grazes the Kampfer's lower left abdominal area. On the other hand a yellow beam blade protrudes from the red Kampfer's right arm that pierces through the Delta's white and blue chest.

The Gundam's beam saber destroys the shield, but in return the Kampfer's hidden beam saber on its wrist pierces through the chest armor of the Delta Kai Ni. In a split second move Kamui successfully changes the trajectory of the Delta's beam saber millimeters away from the Kampfer's chest armor by swinging its right arm away from its chest armor. At that same time frame the Kampfer Kai activated its beam saber hidden on its wrists, aiming and shooting out a yellow beam that goes through the Delta's black central chest plating.

The Kampfer's EXAM system finally deactivates as well as the Delta's NITRO system, although the Delta shuts down all of its functions and fells on the ground in a crunching metallic sound.

In perfect timing the Plavsky particle generated rain had finally stopped along with the dark clouds clear out, replacing it with an artificial sun shining all over the broken forest below it. The lone red mobile suit stands proudly over its fallen opponent, seemingly looking at it not out of pity but that of respect.

**"Battle Ended!"**

On the Gunpla Battle Streamer, a message displayed colorfully on the screen in bold letters.

**"Gunpla Battle Ended. Winner, Kamui Sendo and Kampfer Kai!"**

_11:25 a.m..._

After the two exited out of the Gunpla Battle Room, Satoshi and Kamui shake hands to show their respect towards each other.

"That was a great battle. Thank you for taking my offer." Satoshi said, smiling in full grace.

"Pleasure was all mine, Mr. Kanda." Kamui replied, "Let's play again sometime."

"Sure." Satoshi then gestures a goodbye wave to everyone before he left the shop, "Well then, I'm off to my workplace. And, It's nice seeing you again, Zeliel."

"You take care out there, Satoshi." Zeliel waved back at him, as the white-attired gentleman closes the shop's door behind.

"I didn't expected you were actually friends with a famous male artist and a world-class Gunpla fighter..." Akina sneaks in a comment, "You never told me."

"You didn't asked." He answered, "We had a rough start. He trash talked me at first, and then me and him bashed each other in the World Tournament, and after that we kinda reconciled and gained a little respect to each others guts."

"Ooohhh, I smell Yaoi romance..." Akina grinned, "So how long have you two been dating?" she sarcastically added.

"Ha! Haa! haah! Hah! Hah! Hah!" Zeliel suddenly burst into laughter surprising everyone in the shop. And then after that he ends it with a stoic, "...No." glaring at the girl beside her.

"I'll be going then..." Kamui excuses himself to the two, standing just beside the glass box display.

"Huh? Oh yeah, okay. Take care." Zeliel nonchalantly gave a nod to the boy, signaling him to exit himself out of the shop.

"That is one awesome fight. I really should be hanging out here more often, Zeliel." The Delivery man interjected, giving a freaky wink and thumbs up at the store owner.

Just like earlier, Zeliel paused for a while and looked at the Delivery Man, as if he said something odd, again. And after a moment of deep silence, he asks, "So... Who are you again?"

Feeling fooled and left speechless, the Delivery Man stood still on his position. And after a deep sigh he cleared his throat and readies himself for another dramatic speech.

"OoooKay... Let's do this again from the start. I am one of Bandai's greatest employees stationed here in Akihabara, and would become its number one delivery man this year! I have bested all the hardships this company had thrown at me, so I can proudly say 'I'm a survivor, dammit!', And my name will go down in history as Bandai's greatest delivery man! Heed, for the name of that employee is-"

-The next day-

_8:30 A.M._

Somewhere in a certain dormitory...

"Hnnnnnggnnnhhh...Huuunnnhh..."

A black-haired brown-eyed male youth is sound asleep on his working desk with a nipper at his hand. His physical features were genuinely a male Japanese boy; common Japanese facial structure, fair skin complexion and slim but physically fit body structure. He wears a simple black T-shirt with brown shorts and white indoor-use sandals. From the looks of it he's been working non-stop on a self-assigned project that what it seems to be a series of backpack add-ons for HG 1/144 Gundam kits.

"Taijin." A soft and sweet voice calls out to him. It was a girl around his age, standing beside him. Her appearance is rather a good definition of a young female westerner; silky cream shoulder-length hair, sapphire blue eyes, a doll-like face and a white complexion. Her clothing composes of a red shirt, jean shorts and a pink and white themed sneakers.

"Taijin, wake up."

"...Hhhnnnh...Zzzzzz..."

"Taijin." The girl continued to rock and throttle the boy to wake him up from his slumber.

"...Hhhhnnnhhh..." Ignoring her the boy just simply shrugged her away with a snore.

"Taijin."

"...Hmmm..."

"Taijin."

"Hhnnggnnnkk..."

The girl persisted shaking his shoulders for a while, until she decided to slightly raise her voice tone and spoke his name on his ear.

"Taijin!"

"Hmm?" The boy slightly opens his eyes, blinking and wondering who was calling out to him.

Seeing his reaction the girl brings her face in front of his and said, "Hey."

"Huh? Whoah!" With her beautiful face the first thing he saw after waking up, the boy panicked and fell from his seat. After regaining his composure he then looked at the girl and asked, "K-Kosetsu!? Wh-What are you doing in my room!?"

"You told me yesterday we're going to Akihabara today." The girl replied with a stern look, "You said we're going to buy some parts for your new boosters, as well as new parts for my Sapphire Exia."

"Eh? O-Oh, right. I did said that." He groggily remarked, "Damn, I overslept again..."

"So, you're ready?" The blonde girl asks with a deadpan face.

"Huh!? Uhm, give me five minutes." The boy responded, "Wait for me outside, alright?"

"Okay." The girl then nodded and silently leaves his room, and goes somewhere at the dorm corridors.

"Well then..." Taijin said to himself, "I wonder if he had already stocked up some new upgrade part kits today..."

**End Day log 2 Part 1**

* * *

Aaand done for now.

So yeah, some of you would find the battle scene quite uninteresting and poorly executed. I have no excuse for that, since I kinda had a mental block when I was writing that part.

And, here's some tidbits:

Kamui Sendo and his Gunpla Kampfer Kai is an original character created by KentLinuxStadfelt. Thank you for lending your OC to me, hopefully you liked how I wrote your character and Gunpla in this chapter.

The two characters on the last scene are the two main protagonists of GBF: Ash and Snow, written by Sou 'Ryuga' Norken. Thank you too for lending your characters to me, dude. And, his story is a good read, just ask the regulars here who give reviews on his work. :D

Also, There's another story I would recommend; GBF: Life's Gunpla Battle Championship MKII, written by Blitzzurger96. It's a good read too, just look at the reviews people gave on that story. :)

Hopefully I did justice on writing these characters on my story.


	3. Day Log 2B

**Day Log 2B : An Epic (Fail) Battle**

_Monday, 1:45 p.m..._

It's already past noon. Zeliel's hobby shop had been busy and buzzing with people. The shop is quarter-filled with customers and windows-shopping guests who roams around the hobby shop. The Gunpla Battle Arena itself is pretty occupied as well, with all three Gunpla Stadiums active and being used by several fighters inside.

"What is that? Looks like a Seravee Physical Type." Akina asks, while sitting beside Zeliel on the cashier counter...Aaand SHE'S STILL WEARING THAT URAKAZE COSTUME...

"A Frame Arms* and Gundam Kitbash." Zeliel answered, while working on a model kit he's been holding for a while. He's been busy remodeling a Kotobukiya Frame Arms model kit by integrating a couple of HG 1/144 Gundam parts.

"Frame Arms*...?"

"Yeah... Look, these arms and legs are from the Graifen. And these weapon attachments are the Extend Arms 02 for the Graifen too. I modified this Seravee body so I can integrate it with this Graifen Frame Arms model." said Zeliel, while he applies panel lining on the edges and smaller detail marks of the kit.

"Ohh..."

The 15 cm robot toy has a very bulky and blocky appearance. The head unit and body resembles the HG00 1/144 GN-008 Seravee Gundam, with large armor platings on the abdominal area. Both arm units are the EXF-10/32 Graifen's arms, with bulky missile launcher packs on its shoulders and forearms. The hips down to the reverse knee-jointed legs and feet also belonged to the Graifen kit, laden with multiple armor platings and missile packs on the side leg armors. The backpack is a modified HG Wing EW 1/144 XXXG-01H2 Gundam H-Arms Custom backpack, now with a a pair of long missile containers replacing the Gatling gun holders.

Its weapons were quite straight-forward; a handheld GN Bazooka II taken from the Seravee Gundam, two beam cannons on its shoulder blades, and numerous missiles all over its body stored on the grayish black plating all over its body and as aforementioned missile launchers on its back.

The coloring is much expected for a heavily armored machine; An overall military-style mint green paint scheme on the head unit, abdominal cavity and limbs. The only exceptions are the grayish black painted slabs of armor covering the shoulder armors, chest area, hip and leg armors while the exposed joints, handheld weapons and inner frame are charcoal black in color.

"Whoa! That's some heavy firepower! Awesome build, dude!" A random onlooker immediately took notice of his creation and quickly dashes in front of the cashier counter, staring intensely at the model kit Zeliel was holding. He's a electrified hairstyle-type 18-year-old teenager who wears a simple white T-shirt, black pants and green rubber shoes.

"Why thank you~" Zeliel replied, "I'm glad you appreciated this Frame Arms/Gundam kitbash that I've built."

"Oh, so its not a pure Gundam kit, huh?" the random guest asked, "Damn, I wish I can build as good as this... but I'm short on scratch parts and time to customize my own Gunpla... if I can just buy a customized kit like this then I can just play Gunpla battles without the trouble of building one."

"6500 yen." The store-owner announced the price of the kit he's holding out of nowhere, surprising the teenager.

"Huh?"

"I'm selling this work of mine for 6500 yen... That is, if you're interested." Zeliel informed again the potential customer, whilst dusting away any dirt and paint grime on the kit. "I know the price is unreasonable, but as every modeler know Frame Arms kits doesn't go as cheap as-"

"Sold!" the teenager exclaimed while he hands over a bunch of green paper yen bills, "And let me use the Gunpla Stadium for one whole hour!"

"Will do! Thank you for doing business with me~"

After paying out Zeliel the young man runs off to the Gunpla Battle Stadium with the model kit in hand, as the store-owner follows him from behind. Just in time after two players came out of the Gunpla Battle Stadium 1 he and Zeliel get inside the booth, setting up stadium while the store-owner explains the details of using the Gunpla Battle Stadium. Afterwards Zeliel goes back to the counter and joins Akina on her seat.

"I never thought you'd sell your own work..." Akina pondered, opening the small door on the cashier counter. "Don't you want to keep your own work to yourself?"

"If it weren't for the Gunpla Battle System I would've had hard times selling these pre-built kits." Zeliel added, "True I like building them and being displayed here in my store, but I appreciate it too if someone enjoys mt work as much as I do. And besides, I'm a toy vendor. I capitalize in selling toys."

"Oh, is that so..." Another question pops out of the highschool girl, "But, Aren't Gunpla Battle machines can only move Gunpla scale models?"

"I dunno about the other Plavsky Particle generators on the big tournaments and other shops, but..." Zeliel crosses his arms and said, "When I tested some Robot Tamashii figures, Metal Build Gundam models, LBX kits, Macross Valkyrie kits, Code Geass kits, Kamen Rider figures, Zoid kits, several Transformers figures, Frame Arms kits, Busou Shinki models, AGP models and a few other plastic/metal action figures, they all seem to be compatible with my Gunpla Battle Stadium. Although, some of them are easier or harder to control than most Gunplas. Well, I did tweak those machines with that guy but-"

"I do believe it is possible to move and control a non-Gunpla model kit with Plavsky Particles." A voice coming from the glass shelf takes the attention of the two, "After all, most, if not all, Tournament-class Gunplas uses specialized parts and weapons that are built from non-Bandai materials to increase their perfomance, without the issue of the said parts and weapons not being recognized by the machine. He reveals himself to be the Delivery Man, still with his face covered by the white cap he wears. "Well, even up to this day most people in our company still doesn't fully comprehend how do these Plavsky particles works."

"I see..." Akina nodded, seemingly satisfied by the Delivery Man's answer.

"Oh, you're still here." Zeliel nonchalantly retorted, giving a stoic gaze at the Bandai employee.

"Zeliel, you've been very rude to me lately..." The white and red uniformed employee responded, "Treating me like some expendable grunt in SEED."

"You just really don't stand out that much..." The store-owner said, "And you're not the main protagonist in this story, you know."

"And you're still a hopeless virgin for 26 years." The Delivery Man makes a dirty comeback, "You have the guts to stand up against a bully but didn't have the balls to ask out a girl on a date."

"Oooooohh, you're a virgin..." Akina cracks a grin on her lips as he gazed at Zeliel like a hungry wild animal, "Fresh and untouched... eheheheh~" ...Scary little b**ch...

"Yeah, Whatever..." The aggravated store-owner then shifts his focus on Akina, "Anyways, you're always here for almost everyday and every afternoon." Zeliel frowned, "Please don't tell me you've been skipping school just to troll me..."

"Eheheh~" Akina slyly laughs, "I've been given approval by my homeroom teacher to get out early so you don't have to worry a thing, Admiral~"

"I'm not convinced that you just blurted that to me out of nowhere..." Zeliel raises his eyebrow out of suspicion, "And I'm no Admiral, so stop calling me that."

"Here's my test results, if you're still having doubts..." Akina hands over a copy of her report card to Zeliel, "We had a surprise test this morning and just the usual, piece o' cake~"

"Hmm, let's see..."

Incredulously scanning at her report card, Both Zeliel and the Delivery Man widen their eyes as they read the overwhelming scores written on the piece of paper.

"Wh-WHAT THE!? All of these... shouldn't be real! You scored 100 in Math, Basic Science, Home Economics ...and 94 in English!? NINETY-FOUR!? IN ENGRISH!? That is... That is so... IMPOSSIBURU!" His face then distorts into a facial meme with a sour and bitter expression. Don't judge a girl's intelligence by her attitude, bro.

"Eheheh, I'm awesome, right?~" Akina playfully gives a smile to the two men, "Just another day of being MVP of Nadeshiko Academy~"

"Such is the mystery of the Newtypes..." The Delivery Man commented, crossing his arms while doing a nod. "You really cannot judge an individual by his/her behavior." I told you so.

"Surely you didn't just tampered these results, do you?" Zeliel still insisted to himself that whatever he's seeing right now is just falsified information. Not everyone's a failure like you, dude.

"H-How rude!" Akina puffs her rosy cheeks in exasperation, "You shouldn't be accusing people like that! Do you think I'm the type who would cheat over something so frivolous?"

Without them noticing, another potential customer enters the hobby shop. From the looks of it she's a slender high school teenage girl with no remarkable characteristics whatsoever.

"Well, not really. It's just so strange that a Chuunibyou like you would actually have excellent grades in academics." Zeliel complied with a doubtful look at the super genius beside him.

"Mou! Don't call me a Chuunibyou! How many times do I have to tell you that you should address me as-"

"Uhm, excuse me."

"Huh?"

The high school girl who interrupted Akina then presented herself to the counter. Her typical purple twin wreathed ponytail hairstyle, black-trim colored glasses and seemingly average facial structure would make everyone classify her as an adolescent four-eyed moe gal. She wears the same Nadeshiko Academy uniform Akina seldom wears; reddish-brown blazers on top of white and blue accent blouse, default 10-inch brown skirt, above knee-length white leggings and black shoes.

"Ara, Shi-chan!" Akina greeted the newcomer, "I didn't expected seeing you here."

"Ah? Hi-Himekami-san!?" The girl reacted, "And why are you wearing that weird uniform?"

"You know her?" Zeliel asks, whilst glancing at the still KanColle cos-playing girl.

"She's Shiele Wulong, A schoolmate of mine." Akina informed, "She's one of the new foreign exchange students that we have this year. She's a bit shy at first, but everyone in academy get to like her immediately because I'm with her all the time~".

Incredulously raising his eyebrow, "Oh, really?" said Zeliel. Afterwards he refocuses his attention to Shiele, stands up from his seat and introduces himself, "I'm Sasaki Furukawa, but people call me Zeliel around here. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, Hello and good afternoon, Mr. Furukawa." Shiele politely bows her head to Zeliel in a graceful manner.

"Uh, I don't really like being called formally." Zeliel interjected, "Just call me Sasaki or something like that. I knew the word Zeliel is kinda hard to pronounce so you can shorten my real name in whatever you prefer."

"But that's... I can't..." Shiele is still hesitant on calling him by his first name.

"Okay, that settles it." The store-owner sternly rephrased himself, "Call me Zeliel, ZELIEL."

"B-But, that's a lot more harder to-"

"ZELIEL." He repeated in a deeper voice, "Z-E-L-I-E-L."

"O-Okay, Zeliel-san." Shiele stuttered, "N-Nice to meet you too..."

"Hey! Don't scare her!" Akina lashed out, raising her fists in protest.

Taking this chance the Delivery Man attempts another quick introduction of himself, "And I'm-" but before he could even finish his sentence...

"A-Anyway, is there an available Gunpla Stadium right now? I would like to rent one." Shiele quickly blocks him with a question.

Being news to her ears, "Heh~ I didn't knew Shi-chan is a Gunpla builder and a fighter." Akina said.

"I-I've just started recently." Shiele smiled brightly, "My little brother kinda inspired me to get into Gunpla model-crafting. He even taught me a little how to fight with a Gunpla..."

"Ah, I see." Akina nodded, "This is going to be fun to watch~"

"Well then, this way to the battle room please..." Zeliel then escorted Shiele to the Gunpla Battle Room along with Akina, tagging along while jovially jumping around.

Sulking into the corners, "I've been left out, again." The Delivery Man curls himself up as he mumbles something under his breath. Your name's not really that important, right?

Inside the Battle Room, the trio then moved inside the now vacant Stadium Booth 2 and sets up the Battle Stadium. After a brief explanation of the usage of the Gunpla Battle Stadium Shiele goes into the blue terminal of the stadium and prepares her GP base.

**"Please set your GP Base."**

Immediately after setting in the electronic device to the machine a holographic console appears before Shiele, creating a pseudo-cockpit surrounding her. An indicator message then flashes in front of her written as follows;

**"Single Player Mode. Please Select Game Mode."**

**One-Man Army**  
**VS Ace pilot**  
**VS Mobile Armor**  
**Scene Recreation**  
**Original Missions**

"Hmm, guess I'll choose the Original Missions-" Shiele was about to click in her choice of gameplay until...

**"Player 2 GP base detected. Changing mode to Player Match Mode."** The machine announces out of nowhere, canceling Shiele's choice of game-play.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Let me be your opponent!" Akina cuts in raising her left hand, "It's kinda boring if you only watch Gunpla Battles all the time, so let me join you, Shi-chan."

"E-Eeh!?"

"H-Hey, that was rude of you, Akina!" Zeliel intervened, "And, where did you even get that GP base?"

"I found this when I was rummaging through the counter earlier. And guess what this one's still working~" Akina said while doing a peace sign.

"H-Hey, that's...seriously, Akina... But, you haven't played Gunpla battle before, do you?" The store-owner reasoned out with Akina, "You also don't have any Gunpla with you, right?"

"Don't you worry, I can manage. And, I've already picked this one before we enter here~" She then presents on her right hand a heavily modified MG 1/100 GN-001 Gundam Exia converted to make it look like its predecessor unit, the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea.

The MG Gundam Exia had several parts modified such as its head unit, shoulder armors, chest unit, back unit and waist unit so that it faithfully replicates the Gundam Astraea. And since the Exia and Astraea had many similarities in body frame built it is a relatively simple kit conversion for most builders.

However this 1/100 scale Astraea kit also had the custom-made Avalanche Dash parts equipped to its body, giving it a more bulkier and heavily armored appearance than its base Gunpla. The Avalanche Dash equipment consists of two High-output vernier thruster clusters covering the entire shoulder armors, two additional thrusters on the forearms, front and back skirt armor platings that also doubles as thrusters, large chunks of leg armor platings that have hidden thrusters on the calves, and two large slabs of rectangular blocks behind the legs.

Its armaments is a massive jumble of weapon systems taken from most 2nd-3.5 generation Gundams. Its primary handheld weapon is the Exia R2's GN sword Kai with the distinctive green linings on the white solid blades on its right hand, and the Kyrios's pincer shield on the left. Several other long-range weapons include the GN Genocide Cannon (A combination of Virtue's GN Bazooka and Astraea's GN Launcher, put end to end) fitted on a peg connected on the right backpack slot, a pair of hand-carried GN missile launchers taken from the Kyrios connected on the left peg backpack slot, and a pair of GN beam pistols from the Dynames stored on the hip connectors. And aside from the primary GN sword Kai weapon its other short-range weapons include six beam sabers hidden on the knee armors of the legs, Exia's GN long and short blade(Now with the green GN condenser-like trimming similar to the GN sword Kai) mounted on the sides of the legs, the Astraea's GN Hammer stored on the lower backpack connector slot and two beam-emitting GN Claws disguised as large blocky rectangular slabs behind the legs.

Despite these weapons and armor crammed into the machine's frame they still allow the MS high articulation due to the fact they are positioned neatly in respect to the Frame's main joints. Though tightly packed, there's a considerable space in between the joints and additional equipment to allow body movement even with a larger MS frame.

Its color code made it resemble the Gundam Astrea's original paint scheme before Fon Spaak piloted it, skillfully detailed and panel-lined to perfection. The actual Astraea had the standard pure white finish on its overall armoring, with the exception of ocean blue shade on the chest panels, deep red on the rectangular chin and side abdominal area, silver strips that runs on the limbs, and dull gray on the exposed joints and inner frame. The Avalanche Dash equipment on the other hand had dominant light blue coating with white plates on the shoulder and leg areas, yellow accents on the exhaust vents and thruster linings, and metallic gray on the inner mechanisms of the add-on equipment. The whole Avalanche Astraea even had the decals usually seen on RG 1/144 kits all over its body, riddling the Astraea's frame and the Avalanche Dash equipment with white lines, serial numbers, caution signs and the name of the MS itself.

"This sure is quite heavy for a toy robot..." Akina lifts up and down the model kit like how a muscle builder uses an arm weight.

"Wow... that's one excellent build..." Shiele muttered to herself, "It's bulky, but I can tell it's fast and powerful enough to match its massive armor..."

"H-Hey! I'm still working on that machine!" Zeliel blurted out, "Don't just take someone's property so easily without permission!"

"It's fine, it's fine. Besides, you said you're happy when someone enjoys the machine you built by other people, right?" Akina uses the exact words he uttered earlier to her advantage.

"Khhhk..." Zeliel momentarily held back by her reasoning. And after a few seconds he gave an uneasy glance at the purple haired teenage girl, "Uhm, so Shiele-san, looks like the machine had just acknowledged that it's going to be a one-on-one match, and she really wants to play Gunpla battle with you, so..."

Shiele just simply smiled at Zeliel and said, "It can't be helped, can it? So I guess it's fine."

"Ugh, fine." Zeliel sighed, "I'll make some adjustments to that GP base so It'll be registered to you as its user."

"Yay! Thank you, Admiral~" Akina teasingly replied to the storeowner, "Rest assured that I'll be reserving some 'fanservice time' for you after this~" she then winked and gave a flying kiss to him.

"O-Oh my..." Blushing while her glasses became somewhat foggy, "S-So it's true... You and Himekami-san were..." Shiele is covering her mouth after hearing Akina's 'unspeakable payment' to Zeliel.

"Wi-Will you knock it off already!? I-I'll be going now!" Zeliel then clumsily stormed out of the booth, flustered and frustrated from the teasing girl's words.

**"Please set your Gunpla."**

The two players then set their Gunplas on the Stadium at the same time, scanned by the sensors on the Gunpla launching terminals.

"An MG Deathscythe and Blitz kitbash, huh..." Zeliel thought, "It's not really that impressive customization-wise, but the overall quality of that kit is really something..."

The kit is a relatively straightforward kitbash; the head unit, shoulder armors and waist down to the leg units are from the Gundam Deathcythe EW, while the torso and forearms are from the Blitz Gundam. The backpack unit is the combination of both the Blitz and Deathscythe, with the Deathscythe's original backpack are outfitted with the Blitz's own thrusters and stabilizers on its back.

The weapons equipped on the stealth-type mobile suit are the Deathscythe's Buster Shield on its left forearm while on its right is the Blitz's unmodified shield, with all of its default weapons faithfully remained the same. The Trikeros grappling weapon is now located on its left skirt armor, modified to disguise as nothing more than a mere slab of metal. And its handheld weapon beam scythe is stored on its backpack vertically near the right side of the backpack.

Its overall color arrangement of the kit isn't exactly suited for stealth tactics. The head unit(save for the face plate), shoulder armors, chest armor, skirt armors, foot soles and forearms are painted in purple tone. On the other hand the head's faceplate, upper arms, abdominal area and the rest of the legs are colored in deep gray shade. Other parts such as the exposed joints and inner frames are charcoal black in color, its rectangular chin is red while the V-fin and its chest exhaust vents are gold in color.

"Heh~, as expected from a family of art perfectionists, you never mess around with the quality of your own work." The plumpy Chibi remarked, glancing at her schoolmate's Gunpla.

"T-Thank you. Let's fight with all our best, Himekami-san." Megane-girl took her words as a compliment, as she prepares for the battle.

**"Field 4, Mountain."**

The field before them becomes the scenery of the Kilimanjaro Base, one of the settings of the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Even though called 'Mountain', it can also be classified as 'Tundra' due to the vast and desolate cold appearance of the field.

**"Battle Start!"**

In a highly nervous Mam**ko No**o voice, "Shiele Wulong, Extase Gundam, H-Here I go!"

And in an energetic Yuk**ri Tam**ra voice, "Akina Himekami, Avalanche Dash Astrea, Launching!"

After launching out of their holographic catapult, each machines rushes forward to heart of the battlefield. The Extase Gundam quickly boosts downward and hides into the ruins of the Titans base while the Avalanche Astraea steadily flies above it. Hovering above the fallen Titans Base, the Avalanche Astraea's pilot observes the surroundings as well as the holographic cockpit itself.

"Heh~ So this is what it looks like when you're the one at the controls." Akina said, "It kinda feels surreal, huh?"

She then accesses the weapon slots and takes a peek at the number of weapons available on the Avalanche Dash Astraea. With more than nine options to choose from, the girl's eyes sparkled in delight like she saw a diamond crystal the size of a quarter coin.

"Wow, so many weapons to choose from..." The girl squealed in amazement, "Well then, let's start with the big cannon~"

Selecting and activating the GN Genocide Cannon, the Astraea slightly adjusted its orientation and aims at the remains of the destroyed base. After a few seconds of charging the powerful beam cannon it releases a gigantic blast of light at the former military stronghold. The damage it caused after directly running through the base is so colossal that it literally disintegrated the base into smithereens creating a cloud of snow, water vapor and dust particles on the spot. After it clears out all could ever be seen on the base is a crater twice the actual area occupied by the Titans base itself!

"Whoah!" The Astraea's pilot was shocked to see the result of her curiosity, "I knew it was a powerful cannon, but I didn't think It'll obliterate the whole base in just one shot!"

"Kyaah!"

Emerging from the rubble of the now pulverized base is Shiele's Extase Gundam, who barely managed to avoid being pulverized by the Gerobi (Puking beam) attack of the Astraea by going deeper inside the Titans base underground tunnel network. Escaping to a nearby broken MS launch pad the Extase pops its head unit out of the snow and dirt buildup, looking left and right on the scene.

"What was that just earlier...? Shiele wondered, "Huh? What happened to the buildings?"

Wandering on the crater she made earlier, Akina probes the area where the beam had erased the whole base in an instant.

"Whoa, the damage's really evident up close..." Akina said, hovering and circling around the base's perimeter.

"W-Where am I? This is the same place that I went in earlier, right?" finally getting out of the sinkhole, Shiele investigates the surroundings as she makes the Extase's sensors scan the area. "Did Himekami-san do this?"

With the snowy weather getting a bit more unfriendly by the minute, the two machine's cameras and sensors were unable to detect each others presence and just aimlessly circling around the crater. A few more moments of random searching the two fighters unknowingly bumped at each other in the middle of the snowstorm...

"Huh?"

"Ah?"

The two machines comes face to face, in a rather awkward situation. While staring and standing just inches away from each other the two fighters exclaimed-

"Hiyaah!? You've found me already!?"

"Eh, you're already in front of me!?"

In a quick reflex the Astraea deploys its GN sword Kai and swings it upward at the Extase's central chest plating. However the combined uncalculated attack and dumb luck saved the Extase from the quick slash, as the Astraea Avalanche poorly executed the attack that its already stumbling in mid air.

"Whoa, that was close..." Shiele sighed in relief, shile she steers the Extase away from the 'circusing' Astraea.

"Uwwaahh! I missed!" Akina squealed, panicking and struggling to control her now spinning white and blues MS in mid-air.

Using the Hyper Jammer together with the Mirage Colloid the Extase disappeared from the Astraea's sensors and from the arena's cameras while it retreats to a safe distance. And finally taking it to stable flight...

"Eh? Where'd she go?" Akina was looking for her opponent rapidly swinging the Astraea's head unit left and right in a comical fashion. And then in an instant...

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Eh!?"

The Extase Gundam deactivates its stealth systems and goes in for a stab with its shield-mounted beam saber at the back of her opponent.

"F-From the back!?" Caught by surprise, Akina was held frozen on her feet to dodge her attack.

"P-Please hit!"

However Shiele also messed up her attack. She accidentally activated her side thruster on the controls as she charges forward, veering off her target just centimeters away.

"Hyaah! I miss!" Shiele shrieked, as the beam saber just grazed the Astraea's left forearm thruster.

Smiling ear to ear Akina shouts-

"EHeheheh~ It's my turn!" The Astraea then responds with a counterattack by doing another upward slash with its GN sword Kai at the Extase's right exhaust vent.

"Haah!"

"Oh no!"

Unfortunately, the bladed weapon only hit thin air as there's a rather small gap between the sharp tip of the GN sword and the right chest plate of the Extase Gundam.

"Ah, it didn't reach her..." Akina wryly smiled, realizing she made another mistake twice in a row.

"This is going to take a while..." At the cashier counter, Zeliel is frustrated to see his own creation have been rather performing poorly by Akina's hands.

"Tell me about it." The Delivery man replied, watching the battle while he sits on a chair near the table counter.

The two miniature mobile suit exchanges slashes and beam shots at each other with their weapons, only to miss and stumble just by using them.

"Eat this!" Akina draws out the Astraea's beam pistols on its hip and releases a volley of beams at the purple mobile suit, but much to her chagrin none of her attacks made any physical contact to her opponent's machine.

"Yaah!" Shiele responds by firing the buster shield aiming at the Astraea's chest. However her accuracy couldn't be even worse, as she fired it hastily while evading the beams thrown at the Extase and unintentionally lodging it into the snow-covered ground.

Back at the Cashier Counter...

"I... Am... Speechless... About... Their... Skills..."

Seeing the clash of the two novice fighters, the two spectators on the counter weren't really impressed nor entertained from the match they're watching.

"It's been 15 minutes, and still neither of them have scored a hit..." Zeliel pointed out, eating an instant noodle he prepared earlier.

"Well, at least they have good evasion skills..." The Delivery Man sarcastically remarked, "This is like watching two birds doing a fist fight."

"Shiele said her little brother taught her the basic maneuvers." The store-owner complied, "And as for Akina you can just say that she's just having a hell of a time figuring out the controls..."

"I see..."

Eighteen minutes have passed and the awkward battle continues, with the two still haven't land a hit at each other.

"Haaah!" The Astraea deploys all of its missiles at the Extase, however the launched projectiles only get past through the purple machine due to its nimbleness, stealth systems and a little luck on Shiele's part.

"Phew, that was close..." Shiele sighed in relief, holding her chest and trying to calm herself. But her luck soon ran out, as the Hyper Jammer and the Mirage Colloid she uses deactivates and starts to cool down.

"Eeih!" The Astraea suddenly lunges toward the Extase again, this time with its GN long and short blades at hand and the GN claws from the back of the legs deployed. "This time you won't get away from me!"

Seeing that she had nowhere else to run off Shiele commanded the Extase to tackle the Astraea in a last chance to break away from being cornered.

"Haah!"

"Kyaah!"

Despite being less massive and lightly armored the Extase managed to stammer the Avalanche Astraea and pins it down on the ground.

"Someone landed a hit, at last." Zeliel had his eyebrow raised, still having the deadpan face when the matched started.

"Well, that can count as a point, I guess..." The delivery man stated, while he munches on a moon cookie with the same facial expression as Zeliel.

"AAaahhh! Let me go! Let me go!" Akina wriggles the pinned Avalanche Astraea like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

"A-Ah! Please don't move so much!" Shiele pleaded as the Extase tries to hold on to the Astraea's limbs and body.

"...But seriously, I can't bear to watch this anymore..." The Delivery Man cringes in distaste watching the awkward comedy scene between the two fighters.

"Kinda frustrating, don't you think?" Zeliel cuts in, "There are more interesting battles over there but this one takes the most of our attention..."

"Aahh! M-My thruster!" Shiele freaked out as the Astraea's GN long sword damages the Extase's backpack while the massive mobile suit struggles to break free from the deadlock.

"Ow-ow-ow!" Meanwhile Akina squealed seeing the purple machine slowly chips away the Astraea's chest armor plating by repeatedly stabbing with its shield-mounted armor-piercing darts.

"What is this...?" Shiele thought, "I've been poking its internal frame for a while... but, why won't it get through the inner parts?"

"Aaah, mou! If it's comes to this...!" Bear-hugging the Extase the Astraea clamps on to the stealth-type MS tightly and fires up its boosters to launch upward from the ground.

"E-Eh!? Wh-What are you trying to do!?" The now terrified Shiele shrieked, astonished to the sudden turn of events that happened all too quickly. Seeing that she couldn't break free from the Astraea's grab she decided to let the Extase cling onto the massive mobile suit for a while.

"I'm going to throw you outside the field!" The Chibi cos-player declared, all the while grabbing the Extase and accelerating further to the edge of the stadium.

"Wh-Wh-Whaat!?"

When they reached the very edge of the stadium the Astraea tries to shake off the Extase from her grasp. However...

"Prepare yourself!"

"Aahh! N-No way!"

The Extase's clamping too tight on the Astraea's body, giving Akina a hard time throwing her unit out of the stadium.

"Hey, let go! Let go of me, I say!"

"Aaah, wait! Wait..!

"O-Oi! Don't cling to me too much! I'm going to fall too!"

"N-No!"

In a desperate attempt to prevent her Gunpla from falling out of the stadium the Extase fires its Trikeros and wraps it around the two units. But the only thing happened is she made the situation much more worse, as they are now tangled to each other. With the two machines tightly tied to each other they twirl into the edge of the stadium.

"Wh-Whoah! What are you doing!?" Akina cried out, "This just makes it harder for us to move!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Shiele apologized while panicking.

With the Astraea flying uncontrollably both units flew out of the stadium, going out of range of the Plavsky particle field.

_2:25 pm..._

**"Field out."**

"Ah."

"Ah."

**"Battle Ended!"**

The two kits were on the floor, still closely tied by the Trikeros' grappling wire. On the Gunpla Battle Streamer the result is displayed colorfully on the LCD screen.

**"Battle Ended! No Winner."**

Back at the cashier counter...

"Well, that was a... surprise ending, I guess." The Delivery Man commented, "That ended unexpectedly faster than you thought, right?"

"Something like that..." Zeliel retorted, "Was expecting a five-hour marathon of a no-hit battle scene..."

As the Plavsky particle generator powers down, Both Shiele and Akina picks up the two Gunplas on the ground. They were having a hard time trying to untie the grappling wire that's been wrapped around the two kits.

"Haa... it's completely tied up." Shiele sighed in frustration.

After they finally broke free the two kits from being tied up they exited out of the Battle Room.

"Ahahaha~ That was a bummer. I never thought it would end up in a tie." Akina scratches the back of her head out of otiosity.

"..." After gettting out of the Battle room Shiele just kept silent feeling embarassed by her earlier poor perfomance.

"I would like to get my Astraea back..." The store-owner goes over to confront Akina, reaching his palm to her.

"Oh, right. Here~" Akina hands over the Avalanche Astraea to Zeliel, along with pieces of the chest armor on her other hand.

"Haah, it's really messed up..." Zeliel looks at the extent of the damage to the chest area, "Hey, Let me see the circuit diagram for the damage limiter later. I'll be modifying the stadiums after closing time." he then notions the Delivery Man to give him the plans for the modification of the Plavsky particle generating machines.

"Sure." The Delivery Man replied, "But seriously dude, what kind of materials did you use to build that thing!? I saw it being skewered by that purple machine's darts!"

"Nothing special, actually. I just used some old model kits to build it." Zeliel then looked at the stack of large boxes at the corner of the cashier counter, with a couple of boxes on top that had different design from the others. The boxes were as follows; A 1/100 MG Gundam Exia Ignition Mode, HG 1/100 Gundam Dynames, HG 1/100 Gundam Kyrios, HG 1/100 Gundam Virtue, HG 1/100 Gundam Astraea Type F, and a box container of the Metal Build Gundam Exia, with several pieces of white plastic parts still visible on the broken box cover.

"What were you girls doing? That's not even a funny match." The Delivery Man scolded, giving a cold scowl at the two.

"Huh? You're still here?" Akina pointed out, having a big imaginary question above her head.

"Seriously, don't you guys act around that I'm invisible!" The Delivery Man blurted out, having multiple veins popping out on his face.

"But seriously, who are you again?" Zeliel further added to the insult, "We didn't get your name last time."

"If it's okay, can you give us your name right now?" Shiele interjected, smiling kindly at the Bandai employee.

Sighing deeply, he's still not sure how to react in this situation. Losing his cool, the Delivery Man angrily declared...

"Fine! I'm going to tell you my name right now, so listen carefully! My name is-"

Somewhere in a quiet neighborhood...

A tall, black haired and green eyed man is staring afar from his window. He wears a green shirt that has a orange Haro on the front, with a black chucks and blue jeans.

"Haah... That girl should act more on her age. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if she can spare some time and budget for the boss' kid..."

On his working desk is a standing half-completed Gunpla, with its weapons and optional equipment scattered all over the desk. At the side were the boxes of model kits that he used to build the Gunpla; an HG00 1/144 GN-010 Gundam Zabanya, a robot Tamashii figure AHSMB-005 Red 5, a Kotobukiya kit 1/144 PTX-DEX EX-Exbein, the P-Bandai exclusive HGUC 1/144 RX80PR Pale Rider heavy armament type, HGBF 1/144 XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam Full Cloth (Ver. GBF), and the HG SEED 1/144 ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam.

"Oh well, if I beat her in our gamble it'll be fine either way... But if she wins she'll be sponging out my wallet... now I'm getting more uneasy agreeing to this setup..."

On his seat is a GP base that had the words "Kale Cassel" appearing on the screen, with below is the name of the Gunpla he's been building; GN-010/ANOXYA Gundam Anoxya.

**End Session 2**

* * *

_**Hello there!**_

Yes, I made the battle this time a bit too messy in order to show some base character development for Akina and her recurring friend... or I'm just not really in creative mood when I narrate that whole battle scene. I apologize for the crappy writing.

It's really hard to have mental block/writer's block. It really makes you take weeks to months to build up a story chapter... _**OR MESS UP ON A PRACTICAL EXAM FOR A JOB INTERVIEW...**_

Just bought an RG 1/144 Justice Gundam. Wonder how can I kit-bash this with my HG sword Impulse and HG 00 Gundam Seven Sword :3

Also, I would recommend some stories that I find interesting; GBF: Moving Forward, GBF: Arisu in Wonderland and GBF: Mono-Eye Magician. They are all written by Admiral Muffin. These stories have a seinen slice-of-life feel to them, but they're all very well written.

Chapter 3 would probably took a month or two to be posted. So until then, I won't be online for long periods of time. If you want there are stories that would occupy your free time:

_**Infinite Stratos: M-ISV(Missing IS Variations)**_

_**Freezing X ****I****nfinite Stratos: An Alternate Timeline**_

Just click onto my profile to find these two stories.

...Well, that's all I want to say for now...


	4. Day Log 3A

**Another Chapter after two months :p . As usual, leave any comments or any mistakes in this chapter.**

* * *

**Day Log 3A: Wing-ers Vs. SEED-lings**

_Tuesday, 11:50 A.M..._

Sitting alone at the Cashier Counter, Zeliel is relaxing on his seat staring at the crossroads through his window. It's been a while that his shop is quiet and having a low visit of customers for the last three days. While it isn't profitable for the shop, it was a good change of pace for the store-owner from the wild and rugged times he had when it's on full house of new and regular customers, and that 'special guest' who always bust out his fragile door.

"Aahhh... peaceful and relaxing..." Zeliel stated, "No signs of aggressive activity within the vicinity, continuing to monitor the surrrounding area..."

A minute or so his new regular customer entered the shop and greeted the store-owner.

"Oh, hi there Zeliel-san."

"Yo, Kamui." Zeliel greeted back with a faint smile. "You gonna rent a Battle Room?"

"Ah, no. Not this time." The black-haired youth replied, "I'm just going to buy some kits. I have some new ideas for my new Gunpla."

"Oh, I see." The store-owner complied and gives the question, "So what are you going to get?"

"A 1/144 HG Build Burning Gundam and an HG 00 Quanta." Kamui answered, "You have each of those?" the boy asks.

"I've restock my Build Burning Gundam a while ago, and there's still some 00 Quanta kits left, I think." Zeliel then points out to the bottom right section of the wall shelf that's facing the counter, "Check out that corner on the bottom right spot over there. The Build Burning and the Quanta kits should be somewhere on that spot. When you're done picking up your choice go back here and we'll inspect the items for any defects, okay?"

"Okay." Kamui then hurries to the mentioned shelf location and starts to look for the kits that he wants.

Getting back to his seat Zeliel thought, "Well, guess it's starting to get busy here. Better go prepare for some snacks while I'm-"

"At last, I've done it!"

"Huh?"

Out of nowhere, a boy with a chin-length hair does an 'explosive entry' as he barges into the shop. His appearance is somewhat a combination of strange and plain getup; he wears a navy blue sailor hat, an oddly designed plain white shirt/seafarer's uniform, 80's style navy blue pants and ocean blue sneakers. He didn't broke the glass door unlike his regular 'female guest', however he made quite the commotion using only his voice.

"What was that!?" hearing the uproar Kamui runs off to the scene, only to find the oddly dressed boy proudly displaying his masterpiece. "What happened?" He asks Zeliel.

"Just some random kid bragging his new toy..." The store-owner said, having a deadpan face even with the sudden loud introduction.

Kamui then points out to the model kit the boy held and said, "Hey, isn't that..."

"Yes, look at this masterpiece! The G-Snail!" The boy yelled again while proudly holding a rather large model kit on his hand.

"G-Snail...?" Zeliel raised his eyebrow whilst crossing his arms.

"Look, it had this cool shell as its ultimate backpack. Even the legs are unique too!" The newcomer then points out the parts that makes it unique (Backpack and lower limb section) and arrogantly shows off the gimmicks on the custom Gunpla.

"..." The two just stood still listening at the boy, either out of curiosity or absurdity of his Gunpla.

The visible upper body is a vanilla HG 1/144 YG-111 G-Self, with a very awkward gray swirling shell-like backpack that is nearly five times as large as the Gunpla itself. The lower body consists of a modified Base Jabber, which is equipped with a series of mechanical limbs that's attached to the lower section of the support unit.

"That's kinda... unique, if I say so myself." Kamui commented, "But it really looks like a giant space flea to me, honestly." He mumbled.

*Que in FFXIII's Final Battle Music*

"...You really hate To**no's G no Reconqusita, do you?" Zeliel bluntly proclaimed. "Turning the G-Self into some RPG final boss ripoff..." At least he had originality, right?

"What are you saying!? This is how I show my love to To**no's latest creation!" The sailor boy retorted, "You have no idea how much effort I put into making this! All that planning and parts creation were a pain in the neck to-Ah!"

While waving his hands up in the air the G-Snail kit accidentally slips away from the boy's hand, and literally rolls away from him like a tire being thrown away from a car's axle. And just like any plot device that would happen the glass door was left open by chance, giving the kit an opportunity to roll outside the hobby shop and into the streets. Slippery just like a real snail, I see.

"Oh my SU-Cord!"

Chasing the runaway model kit the boy crosses through the pedestrian lanes and intersections disregarding the cars and people he comes across.

"Come back here...!" the boy shouted, as he jumps over cars and shoving aside pedestrians to catch up to his rolling away Gunpla.

The two were left dumbfounded, looking at the boy chasing his runaway Gunpla from afar.

"Well, that was random..." Kamui said, "Did he only wanted to brag his kit?"

"I sometimes have weirdos like him showing up here..." Zeliel replied back, "But compared to the days that Chuunibyou is present here this is just on the norm."

"I see." Kamui commented, "You always had a hard time, do you?"

"Uwaah, so many SEED kits~"

"Wow, these Gunplas looks so cool! They're perfectly assembled and well built!"

Sometime later two adolescent boys entered the hobby shop. With the glass door left open they took the liberty to enter and take a quick probing inside.

"Bro look! It's an MG Raigo Gundam!"

"Cool, an HG CGUE DEEP Arms!"

"Look over there, a PG Infinite Justice!"

Like toddlers who just entered Toy Kingdom for the first time the two boys were ogling about the custom-built kits displayed all around the shop. The taller one had a wavy neck-length dark brown hair, deep blue pupils covered by his green-tinted shades, a slightly mature facial structure and wears an all white military uniform that defines his handsome boy-next-door image. The younger boy on the other hand had a rocker's style light brown hair that is emphasized by his light blue bandana, brown eyes that complements his young face image and wears a sporty black shirt, yellow jacket and blue jeans attire that gives him that rebel bad boy look.

"Oh, bro! look! look!"

The younger one then pointed out a pre-built model kit displayed on the window table. The model kit he's been excited about is a highly detailed 1/144 Destiny Impulse Gundam, which is aside from being painted and panel-lined beautifully it also had the same detail markings that can be found on RG 1/144 Gunpla series. Behind the model kit were boxes of Gunplas that are used to buid the Destiny Impulse Gunpla; An NG 1/144 Blast Impulse Gundam, NG 1/144 Sword Impulse Gundam and an RG 1/144 Destiny Gundam.

"Uwaah, That's some craftsmanship..." The older sibling muttered, impressed by the level of detailing that was present on the kit.

"I know, right?" The older sibling agreed, "The builder is quite skilled, if I say so myself."

The two young men then glanced at the store-owner, having a combination of jealousy and admiration towards him. Seeing their sparkling stare Zeliel just waved his hand at the two as a greeting.

"Wow, you really are popular around this area." Kamui stated, "So that's why this place were never short on customers."

"Nah, looks like they just found this shop by chance." Zeliel just scoffed away Kamui's compliment.

Sometime after, another pair of boys entered the hobby shop. Just like the ones who entered the shop earlier anyone can tell these two are siblings. They also surveyed the area for the custom built miniature war machines that are displayed on the hobby shop.

"Hahah, look! An HG Leo Type IV converted build, and an HG Tragos!"

"Ohoh, an HG Scorpio converted build, huh? I can tell this one's a modified Rick Dias and Tallgeese kitbash."

"Look Aniki, a custom build HG Mercurius Suivant and Vayeate Suivant!"

The younger sibling had a refreshing combination of one-sided and spiky style dark blue hair, mint green eyes that had a very energetic feel in tandem with his innocent young face, and a seemingly upbeat personality to match. He wears a white top on a dark blue shirt, white pants and gray and blue rubber shoes.

"Look at that! An MG Taurus, Aries, and a Virgo!"

"Heh, I never thought I'd be seeing an MG Hydra Gundam model kit here. It's even on a battle diorama with a Tallgeese II." The older sibling spoke out, staring at the model kit at the glass shelf. He had a similar color and hairstyle as his younger brother, ocean blue eyes that goes well in his mysteriously charming mature looks, and a deep cold voice to boot. He wears an inverted attire color of his brother's; ocean blue jacket, white shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes.

"Hahah, Aniki look! An MG Tallgeese Flugel!"

"C'mon, let's go check out if they have HG Victory Dash Gundam stocks left."

"Ah, okay let's go!"

The two blue-haired nearly identical twins then walk towards the counter and approach the store-owner.

"Excuse me, do you have any stocks of the new HGUC Victory Dash Gundam?" The older blue-haired customer asks Zeliel.

"Hmm, check on that lower portion of that shelf beside those two boys. I think I still have a few V-Dash kits left over there." The store-owner replied, "If you ever find them go back here so we can inspect their contents, okay?"

"Ah, okay." The older blue-haired gentleman then shifts his attention to the kit beside the table counter, "Hey, wasn't that the revive version of the HGUC RX-78-2?"

"Yeah, I just ordered it eight days ago. I had 30 of these kits, but now this is the only one that I have. The classic is quite the most popular among avid fans, I guess." Zeliel commented, staring at the remaining model kit beside him.

"Well, it's the one that started it all." Kamui cuts into the conversation, "It was the basis of every single Gundams before it after all. Easy to customize, and its design is well-known to any mecha genre fans."

"I guess you're right." Zeliel said, "Nothing beats the classic, as they say."

Sometime later, the two other Gunpla enthusiast siblings then walk towards the cashier counter, and the young rocker boy comes closer to the two newly arrived customers.

"Hey you guys! Wanna play Gunpla battle now?" The young rocker boy asked, suffusing of excitement.

"Ah no, not really." The blue-haired gentleman calmly answered, "We're just here to buy some kits for our collection."

"Aww, c'mon Aniki!" His identical otouto cried out, "Why do you only build and collect Gunplas? You're really good at Gunpla battles yet you rarely fight with someone..."

"That's because I enjoy collecting and building Gunpla rather than battling with them, Oudine." he replied, "And I don't really like the sight of my own or someone's Gunpla being smashed into pieces just by competing over who had a stronger build."

"Ehh, what a bummer." the young rocker boy whined, "And I was itching for a battle using my new Astray right now..."

"Aniki, you're a real party-pooper..." The younger Oudine puffed his cheeks in disappointment.

"Louie, don't be so pushy on them. You shouldn't bother people like that..." So sooner Louie's older brother approaches the crowd and scolded his little brother, "I'm very sorry about this, he's really annoying when he wants to play Gunpla battle." He then apologizes to the two blue-haired siblings.

"Ah no, it's okay." Oudine's older brother responded, "I should be the one apologizing, I kinda spoiled the fun for your brother."

"Bro, talk to them for me..." Louie pleaded to his older brother, "I really really really want to battle right now, right now, right now..."

"No." The dark brown-haired Louie's Onii-san answered, "And don't repeat your words like that."

"Uuuuhhhmmmmphh..." Louie then shows his pouting face as a protest.

"Hey now, don't throw a tantrum here..."

"But Mara-nii..."

"A no is a no, got it?"

"Uuuuhhhmmmphhh..."

"Aniki..." Oudine kept tugging his older brother's shirt while Louie continues to whine over.

"Louie..." Glancing at his little brother Louie pleading to him with a stare and pouting, the dark brown-haired gentleman thinks deeply for a whole minute. And then after a moment he approached Oudine's older brother and talked to him.

"I guess it's not much of a trouble, right?" Louie's brother thought, "Uhm sir, why don't we let them play Gunpla battle? These boys seemed to be really eager to show off their skills with their Gunplas..." He said to Oudine's brother.

"Huh?"

"I kinda changed my mind. Hope you can let them play for awhile." Louie's older brother said, "You guys still have plenty of free time, right?"

"Mara-nii..." Louie makes a huge smile hearing this from his older brother.

"Uhhmm, yeah but..." But Oudine's brother still has his doubts on letting his brother fight, "Oudine's still an amateur. He doesn't really put much of a challenge, and I'm worried how much he would damage his and your brother's Gunpla."

"You don't have to say something like that so openly!" Oudine scowled the moment his brother said those words.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Louie's brother interjected, "Louie isn't really that skilled in Gunpla battle, either. Besides, we'll help you guys repair your Gunplas after this match."

"Mara-nii!" Louie squealed when his brother mentioned he's also an amateur in Gunpla battling.

Hearing this Oudine's brother is now half-convinced from letting his little brother participate in a Gunpla Battle. But what cemented his judgment is what Zeliel informed afterward.

"Forgive me for butting in, but I have installed the Battle Stadiums with a battle damage moderator. That means you can play Gunpla Battles without worrying about your kits end up being recyclable garbage."

"Playing Gunpla Battles without the worry of having your kits damaged, huh..." Zeliel's announcement had made Louie's brother thinking if he would also play Gunpla battle for a little while too.

"Ohhh, I see..." With that said, Oudine's brother finally gave his final decision.

"Fine. Just this once, I'll let you guys battle."

"Yaay! Yaay! Yaay!"

"Waai! Waai! Waai!"

The two lively boys then began jumping in joy after they manage to convince their older brothers to let them play Gunpla Battle.

"But, it's going to be a two-on-two match." Oudine's brother added, "I still have to teach Oudine here how to fight properly in a Gunpla Battle." He then glanced at Louie's brother, "Hope it's okay if you join in as well."

Smiling faintly Louie's brother replied, "Fine by me. I was kinda tempted for a Gunpla Fight after the store-owner said that we can control the damage taken by our kits."

"Well then, off to the Gunpla Battle Room, shall we?" Zeliel suggested, giving a friendly smile to the four fighters.

The four participants including Zeliel then goes inside the Gunpla Battle Room and picks one of the three booths available. After picking the Booth #1(The one farthest to the Battle Room's door) Zeliel activated the Gunpla Battle Stadium and lets it saturate a good amount of Plavsky Particles on its smooth surface. After he explains the rules of using the Battle Stadiums Zeliel exited himself out while the two pairs of brothers stands to the opposing sides of the Stadium.

_**"Gunpla Battle, Combat Start! Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal."**_

Running an immediate system check the Gunpla Battle Stadium announces the setting of the Battle Damage Controller.

_**"Model damage set to: Level C. Please set your GP base."**_

The four participants then simultaneously brings out their electronic GP Base devices and sets it on the Plavsky Particle generating machine.

_**"Please set your Gunpla."**_

Each of the sibling pair then places their respective Gunplas into the miniature catapult just above their GP Bases. From one gaze of their kits it seems like they're finely assembled straight-builds due to being painted in their original colors, but on closer look they're packed with weapons that their base Gunplas pales out in comparison. They even had the detailed decals commonly found on PG/RG model kits.

"Ready Louie?"

"I should be asking that, Mara-nii!"

Louie's brother 'Mara-nii' reveals a modified 1/144 MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame. While it had parts from several of its HG counterparts, its actual base kit is the RG 1/144 Astray Blue Frame. The Gunpla had little modifications on its overall body frame, such as increased weapon slots, additional thrusters on the side of the legs and rear skirt armor, and a souped up head unit design. But what made it stand out is the arrangement of weaponry it had equipped all over its body. Its handheld weapons include the bazooka included in the RG Kit and a modified Astray shield, strapped with two large yellow blades hidden under it. Also strapped on its shoulders were a pair of solid blades similar to the ones on its shield, two folding knives hidden on the leg compartments, and the compound Tactical Arms II weapon system as its backpack. Lastly it also had the Lohengrin Launcher equipped on both of side skirt armors as its most powerful ranged weapon.

Meanwhile his Otouto Louie Guile takes out his 1/144 MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame with a number of modifications. Just like the Gunpla of his 'Mara-nii' it's also a slightly modified RG 1/144 Astray Red Frame. The only noticeable upgrade on its body frame are the modified 'Ddraig' head unit, installed vernier thrusters on its calves and shoulders, and extra peg connectors on its shoulder armors. For weapons it had the standard handheld beam rifle weapon and the seemingly unmodified Astray shield, with three beam sabers hidden on the underside. Other weapons include the Tactical Arms IIL as its backpack, two 'Caletvwlch' handheld weapons stored on the peg connectors on its shoulder armors, and lastly the Red Frame's signature weapons 'Gerbera Straight' and 'Tiger Pierce' pair of Katanas, stored on the side hip sections.

"Astrays, huh..."

"Don't worry Aniki, I know your Gunplas are strong. We can win this!"

"Haha, you're right, Oudine."

The younger Oudine then boasts out his 1/144 scale OZ-19MASX Gundam Griepe. On the outside it looks like the old HG mold kit, but in actuality its a heavily modified RG 1/144 XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero EW. The old HG Gundam Griepe armor parts were modified and integrated onto the RG Wing Zero's skeletal frame, effectively becoming a kitbash and/or kit conversion of the old and new kits. The kit also had a few Assault Booster parts from the Geminass 01 kit equipped on its legs and front hips, and the slightly modified L.O. Booster's shield/wing binders placed on the wing attachments. The weapons are an assortment of armaments from the Griepe and L.O. Booster's; a modified variable output handheld beam launcher, beam sabers stored on the side skirt armors, the Griepe's beam lance, the beam cannon/grappling claw wing binders and the Griepe's own particle cannon (although usable only in MA mode).

Meanwhile his Aniki presents a 1/144 scale OZ-10VMSX Gundam Aesculapius. Just like his Otouto's this kit is also a modified kitbash of the old HG wing 1/144 Gundam Aesculapius and the new RG 1/144 Wing Zero EW. The huge HG armor parts are skillfully integrated onto the RG inner frame, allowing it to have excellent articulation just like most RG model kits. For weapons it is comparatively modest compared to their opponent's Astrays and Oudine's Griepe, consisting only of a handheld solid spear/beam machinegun, beam sabers stored on its hips, standard Vulcan guns on its head unit and an egg-shaped shield in Standard MS Mode. Even in its Close-Combat Mode its only armed with large claw gauntlets equipped with now three-barreled machineguns. However of the four Gunplas this one had the highest armor quantity integrated into its frame, having the already heavily armored Aesculapius further reinforced with additional armor platings especially on its chest, shoulders, forearms, abdominal area and skirt armors.

All four participants then readies themselves as the Plavsky Particles surrounding them materializes into holographic cockpits, complete with three viewscreen monitors, arm rakers and a number of complex indicators and huge circuit designs.

_**"Field 5, City."**_

The Battlefield then materializes to a famous setting from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam; the midnight HongKong city. With the recreated darkened night sky and sparkling city lights, the playing field becomes the very image of the modern Hongkong where Kamille Bidan engages Four Murasame in a dramatic confrontation.

_**"Battle Start!"**_

"Marakama Guile, Blue Frame Full Loadout, beginning mission!"

"Louie Guile! Red Frame SworDdraig, here we go!"

and on the other side of the Stadium...

"Oudine Barnette, L.O. (Liner-Offense) Griepe Gundam, let's rumble!"

"Oudiel Barnette, Gundam Aesculapius A.K. (Armored Knight), I accept your challenge!"

Launching out from their respective catapults, the two pairs of combatants then rushes towards the heart of the city and positions themselves into the surrounding buildings.

"Oudine!"

"You got it, Aniki!"

Oudine's Griepe then reconfigures its MS frame into its MA mode. The backpack MA cowl flips up, rotates and covers the entire upper body. The wings also rotate and fold halfway (With the shield binders now on either edge of its wings) covering the stretched out arms save for the shoulder armors, and the legs then swings backwards ninety degrees with the feet bent in the same manner. Completing the transformation sequence is the MA nose reveals an olive green square visor, a common feature of most G-Wing grunt units.

"Aniki, hop in!"

Oudiel's Aesculapius then plants its feet firmly onto the Griepe's MA body, effectively riding it like a Base Jabber. Hovering above the city, Oudine and Oudiel were looking for their enemies hiding on the tall buildings.

"So, where are they?" Oudiel scans the city with his radar searching for any oscillating disturbances visible on his screen.

Meanwhile, Marakama and Louie were hiding behind on a cluster of tall skyscrapers and configuring the Lohengrin cannon equipped on the Blue Frame. Setting it up like how soldiers preparing artillery warheads the Lohengrin cannon becomes a fixed turret secured on the gound, with the Blue Frame manning the cannon with a long power cable connected to the Red Frame's shield.

Using a cable that connects the Blue Frame's head unit to the Red Frame's, Marakama sends a message directly to Louie's transceiver, "First we'll distract them with a bazooka, then we'll deliver the finishing blow with this Lohengrin cannon. There's a small chance we can take them down with a single shot, but if we managed to shoot the flying type down I want you to dash to the left side and hide in that small building over there." Marakama's Blue Frame then points to the short building on his left, "We'll lure the Heavy armor type on that space two blocks away from your positon and flank him. Wait for my signal for a simultaneous attack with me, alright?"

"Alright, Mara-nii."

Back to the two Barnette brothers hovering above, they're still clueless as to where the Astray units were hiding and what are they planning.

"No sign of either Astrays...I wonder what are they up to?" Oudine looks to the left and right screen.

"They must've silenced their radio comm. link and using some morse code or something." Oudiel concluded, "Stay alert at all times, Oudine."

"Roger."

In an instant a red warning sign flashes in Oudine's viewscreen. Having little time to react, Oudine panicked a little at the controls.

"WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!"

Several bazooka solid shells races through the air, grazing the Griepe's wing binders and almost threw off Oudiel's machine from his position. The Griepe barely dodges the large solid bullets and regains stability after its tricky evasion maneuver.

"Oudine!" Oudiel cried out, worried of the Griepe's condition.

"I'm fine!" Oudine replied, "More importantly, they're attacking us directly from below!" he then zoomed his camera into the cluster of buildings just 30 degrees in front and below them.

No sooner a battleship-caliber beam shot is heading straight through the G-Unit MSes. The 'Puking Beam' is so large in diameter it can engulf the two mobile suits in a bright dark reddish light three times over. Completely catching them off-guard the Barnette Bros. had little time to respond in this surprise attack.

"Whoah!"

"Aniki!"

"Quick, use the EMF shields!"

"E-Eh!?" Oudine was surprised in his Aniki's decision, "Shouldn't we evade it!?"

"They're expecting us to evade it! We're going to use this chance to surprise them back by turning this fight into a CQC battle, so do it now!"

"Y-Yeah!"

Just like how the 'Planet Defensors' equipped on the Mercurius and Virgo works, using its Shield Binders the Griepe deploys a semi-transparent yellowish energy field in front of it. The Aesculapius then does the same by raising its left arm equipped with a shield that also deploys a yellowish energy field, and braces for the incoming 'Gerobi' attack.

"Here it comes!"

"KhhK!"

The beam shot splashes to the combined defense energy shields generated by the two G-Unit Mses, and sparks of beams and yellow jolts of energy flies around the clashing Plavsky particle weapon effects.

"Damn, It's as powerful as the Archangel's cannons!"

"Just hang on, Oudine! Our combined EMF shields should be able to handle this!"

The beam dissipates after a few seconds, with electromagnetic sparks still scintillating around the Griepe and the Aesculapius. Both machines are completely unharmed from the attack, leaving their opponents shocked in awe.

"I thought they were going to evade it... but they blocked it instead!?" Marakama still couldn't believe his eyes. Their most powerful ranged weapon was easily negated by their opponent's special defense system.

"They managed to... block the Lohengrin cannon's beam!?" Meanwhile Louie is shocked to see the two machines were still intact even after that devastating attack.

"Now, Oudine! Dash towards them!"

"Yeah!"

Throttling up its thrusters Oudine's Gunpla then charges towards the two Astray units at blinding speed. Neglecting the beam bullets and large solid rounds thrown at them with their energy shields active the Griepe continued to accelerate further down to their two enemy units.

In a comm. link with Oudine, "Alright, Oudine! Once we're at almost zero distance at them I'll jump out to destroy that cannon and engage the two of them in a CQC battle!" Oudiel then continued, "After I hop out you dash up and take distance. While you are in mid-air give me support fire as often as you can, understand?"

"Got it!" Oudine replied in a excited tone of voice.

Meanwhile, both Marakama and Louie were trying to shoot down the two charging units with their handheld ranged weapons; Marakama's Blue Frame using the Bazooka and Louie's Red Frame using its beam rifle. Seeing their weapons had no effect on the rushing AC (After Colony) MSes Louie is slowly showing his panting face.

"M-Mara-nii! They're closing in!" Louie shrieked out, "The Lohengrin Cannon won't be charged in time, and our attacks aren't working either! We have to abandon the cannon now!"

However Marakama had something else in mind. Seeing this unexpected development Marakama decided to protect the Lohengrin Cannon and having the Blue Astray throw away its bazooka and draw out its two solid blades from its shoulder armors and readying for a swordfight.

"Change of plans, Louie..."

"Huh?"

"Draw out your blades, Louie. We're going to intercept them here!"

"Eeeh!?"

"Just do it!"

The two Astrays then deploys their respective close-range weapons. The Blue Frame does a crouching stance with two of its yellow blades in a defensive crossing position, while the Red Frame puts its beam rifle and shield onto its special storage at the Tactical Arms IIL and draws out its 'Gerbera Straight' and 'Tiger Pierce' Katanas, donning a 'side-cross' sword stance.

"Wha... they're going to protect the Lohengrin Cannon!?"

"Oudine, I'm going to jump out now!"

In that moment they're on 'dogfight range' Oudiel's Aesculapius jumps out from the Griepe's back and lands on a kneeling position, creating a massive crater on its surrounding ground. The blue and white mini-mobile suit then stands up in a dramatically slow-motion scenario, with matching green-lit optics for that suspense feel.

"Louie, you go chase that flying type! I'll take on this Heavy Armor type!" Marakama ordered his younger brother as he faces off the Aesculapius alone.

"Roger, Mara-nii!"

The Red Frame then ignites its thrusters and levitates in the air. It then dashes upwards and begins to propel itself towards the flying Griepe Gundam. Seeing this Oudiel then radios in Oudine for giving his younger brother further instructions.

"Oudine, that Red Frame's coming after you. Change of plans, I'll engage this Blue Frame, and you go lure that Red Astray away from here."

"Leave it to me, Aniki!"

"Hmph, you seem to be confident facing me alone, not to mention sending your brother chasing the Griepe..." Oudiel stated, with his Gunpla confidently towering over the Blue Frame. "I built Oudine's Griepe with speed and firepower in mind." he taunted.

"You'll see. Our Gunplas weren't just for show." Marakama retorted back, smirking that his younger brother's hand-built Gunplas were underestimated.

True to its canonical specs in the SEED Universe, both the 'Caletvwlch' and the 'Voiture Lumiere' equipped Tactical Arms IIL gives the Red Frame superior flight capabilities that rivals even the famous mobile suits like the Strike Freedom and the Destiny Gundam. With that equipment the Red Frame quickly catches up to the Griepe in a moment's notice.

"W-What the!?" Oudine squealed, "He's already behind me!?"

"That Red Astray can keep up with the Griepe!?" Astonished Oudiel is impressed that the Red Astray is already catching up to his custom-made Griepe.

"Hahahah! Don't underestimate Louie's custom builds! He may be an amateur in battles but the kits he build is clearly world-class!" Marakama arrogantly proclaimed, clutching his fist in excitement.

"Mou, don't shout it out loud that I'm an amateur, Mara-nii!" Louie yelled at his brother, with his Red Frame having comically bulging veins on its head unit.

Back at the counter...

"You mean... That rocker boy's the one who build their kits!?" While watching the ongoing Gunpla Battle, Kamui was amazed to learn that a boy much younger than him have already built excellent Gunplas.

"Don't be surprised now..." Zeliel complied while inspecting for the two model kits that Kamui bought, "In this world there are kids who younger than you have hands that can craft beautiful pieces of art better than any of famous aging artist's work out there. It's just some of them were more into playing games, lazying around or just more interested in Gunpla building."

"I know, but..." Kamui continued, "It's just... when I was in his age my straight-builds weren't that as good as his..."

Back in the Battle Stadium...

In the middle of the ruptured city square, the Aesculapius is engaging the Blue Frame in an enthralling sword fight for five minutes. The Blue Astray skillfully counters the Aesculapius' attacks with its two large blades at hand, scratch-built from the HG 00 Seven Sword's GN Katars. Even with its shield strapped on its left forearm Marakama's Blue Frame had no issue doing complex sword attack patterns, and is capable of countering the Aesculapius' swift thrust attacks with its medium-sized spear.

"Haa~, I did said I'll teach Oudine in a Gunpla Battle, but in the end we ended up enjoying this to ourselves." Oudiel then maneuvers the Aesculapius into a fencing style attack patterns to punch through the Blue Astray's defenses. Doing quick stabs and thrusts he's been giving the Blue Frame very little openings to strike back.

"The feeling's mutual." Marakama responds by having the Blue Frame consecutively parries and deflects its attacks in a corresponding attack and counterattack pattern, using its twin Katars and shield. Even with his highly developed dual-wielding skills he is clearly overwhelmed by his opponent's superb fighting style.

For three minutes the two blue machines exchanges blows like this before ending it in a deadlock, with the Blue frame jamming the Aesculapius' spear into a X-sword lock-down. Oudiel uses this opportunity to use the beam machine-gun function of his spear, which he managed to damage the Blue Frame's left V-fin and its left optics. Marakama's Blue Frame counterattacks by kicking the Aesculapius' right skirt armor propelling it away from its opponent and breaking the deadlock. The heavily armored MS then fires its Vulcans at the Blue Astray along with its beam machine-gun, only to have its bullets being blocked by its shield.

"Hmph, now it's my turn!"

The Blue Astray then fires the two blades on its shield like rocket-propelled darts at the Aesculapius, directly aiming at its chest.

"Hmph!"

Oudiel swiftly responds by parrying the makeshift projectiles away by his Gunpla's handheld spear, having the blades stumble on the ground.

"A wasted effort."

Wasting no time the Blue Frame then stores its handheld right blade on its hip compartment and picks up its discarded bazooka. He then spams the hunking mobile suit with rounds and rounds of large solid projectiles.

"You should know better that won't work."

The Aesculapius then shoots down all the bullets with its Vulcans and beam machine gun in a rapid succession. After the smoke from the explosions cleared out Oudiel's Gunpla can be seen proudly standing at the center of the leveled street.

"Is it over now?" Oudiel haughtily asks, pointing his spear at the Blue Astray.

"Now!"

Seeing the Lohengrin Cannon already charged at maximum levels the Blue Frame then quickly grabs the cannon's trigger and fires a concentrated dark reddish beam at the Aesculapius.

"What the!?"

"Locked on target! Firing now!"

The Aesculapius quickly raises its EMF shield upfront and then generate its electromagnetic field. Knowing that the EMF shield couldn't handle a direct impact from the beam Oudiel dashes his Gunpla backwards to a large crater behind it and he had his machine in a kneeling position. As Oudiel expected the large beam couldn't get past through the energy shield and redirects upward away from his Aesculapius, however little by little the EMF shield is slowly taking damage with cracks showing up on the shield's surface.

"Damn it, it's so powerful...!"

Seconds later the beam died down, leaving a huge trace of collateral damage on the field. The surrounding buildings between the two mini war machines all crumbles down to ground zero, with yellow sparks still dancing about throughout the beam's carved path.

"Khh... so he was stalling me waiting for the Lohengrin to be fully charged..." Oudiel commented as his G-unit model kit still in one piece kneeling, but with its armor paint slightly wasted from the attack. Its EMF shield on the other hand however is already on its last leg, barely holding itself together as one chunk of plastic. "So I can't use this anymore, huh..."

"Haa!"

"Huh!?"

The Blue frame then shield tackles the G-unit model kit, startling Oudiel in the process. Marakama's surprise attack completely shatters the EMF shield, but its small MS frame couldn't pin down the massive G-unit MS itself as it only made it step back a little.

"You damn-!" The Aesculapius then holds its spear in a stabbing stance and attempts to impale the Blue Frame's neck area, but it's intercepted by a quick shield parry and deadlocked again by the two yellow blades in a scissor-like fashion.

"Tch!"

"Eeeih!" Forcing the arm joints of his Gunpla, Marakama used the Blue Frame's two solid blades to cut the spear into two pieces. The attempt was successful, with the main body of the spear falls off from the handle but at the cost of his blades severely damaged and rendered unusable.

"You sacrificed your own weapon to destroy mine!?" Oudiel was stunned from his opponent's daring actions.

"I did it because I have a plan!" Marakama's Blue Frame then throws away its shield and deploys the massive Tactical Arms II in Buster Sword form and charges towards the Aesculapius. "Now you don't have weapons anymore!"

"Commendable effort..." Oudiel then activates a special feature of his Gunpla at the controls, "But, this is not the only form of this mobile suit!"

The Aesculapius then undergoes a quick transformation process. Its backpack flips up that conceals the head and chest unit, at the same time its huge shoulder armors slides down and covers the forearms. In this form it now resembles Zeon's MSM-07 Z'Gok, albeit in a blue and white color scheme and having the OZ grunt mobile suit's trademark square main camera instead of the Zeon's monocle eye design.

"Hmph!"

The large Blue Frame's T.A. II Buster sword swungs down on the oddly shaped mobile suit, only to be quickly grabbed by the now clawed right gauntlet of the Aesculapius, much to Marakama's horror.

"What the..."

"Now let's see if you can still take me down in this form!"

Elsewhere in the battlefield, the Red Frame and the Griepe are still in the game of a speedy race chase. Using the still standing tall buildings as makeshift obstacles the two Gunplas zigzags above the now torn HongKong city.

"Dammit, You can't run away from me!"

"KHhhk!"

Using its 'Caletvwlch' weapons in tandem with its 'Voiture Lumiere' equipped Tactical Arms IIL Louie's Red Astray had no problem keeping up with Oudine's Griepe in an aerial chasing game. It then draws out it beam rifle from its back poised to shoot down the flying MA, however his shots weren't even anywhere near the MA's body.

"His Gunpla is as fast as mine, and at this rate he'll catch up to me in no time... I can't back up Aniki now, so I guess I have to shoot him down here and now!"

Oudine decides to confront the Red Frame by transforming back the Griepe into MS mode, readying its beam lance for a CQC situation. He then lands on a large parking space and awaits for his opponent to do the same.

Seeing this as an act of taunting done by his opponent, "Huh, challenging me to a duel... I accept!" Louie declared.

The Red Frame then lands on the opposite side of the parking lot, intending to battle the Griepe in a one-on-one duel. It then puts away its beam rifle and draws out its two Katanas, at the same time fires up its thrusters for a fast dash.

"I won't hold back!"

Louie' Red Astray then charges at the Griepe with almost blinding speed which surprises Oudine. When he's gotten close enough the Red Frame then do a left, right side and downward slashes followed by a right leg kick. Still cramming what to do Oudine goes on the defensive using the Griepe's shield/wing binders and defends from the attacks, somewhat similar to how the Deathscythe Hell uses its Active Cloak for defense.

"Khhhk!"

"You can defend well, but how long can your shields last?"

Louie's Red Astray then does another attack combination, this time two consecutive downward slashes and a simultaneous slash from both sides. This attack pattern slightly rattled Oudine's Griepe, but nevertheless still kept his guard up and sturdy.

"UUaaghh!"

"C'mon! How long are you going to play defensive!?"

Even with his Gunpla's melee weapon had greater reach, Oudine chose to continue on defending rather than counterattacking. Getting impatient this time Louie's Red Frame does a three consecutive left-right-left Katana stabs up front, rotating its whole body downwards and jerking its right foot with its Katanas slanted down, effectively doing a jumping upward slash.

"Haah!"

"Uugh!"

This combo made the Griepe's shield binders flip upwards, But Oudine's Gunpla instantly regains its original stance after it made a few steps backward, which infuriates Louie even more.

"Ahh mou! You're so irritating!"

Louie then repeats his first combo, followed by the second and finally the third all over again. While he was doing all these attacks the Griepe remains in its defensive position, unyielding from any of his opponent's punishment which made Louie more irked than before. What Louie doesn't know is that Oudine is observing carefully his attacks, particularly the sequences of slashes and pauses the Red Frame does.

"I have to wait a little more..."

"Eeeih, all you're doing is defending! You should've used a Gyan instead!"

While Louie's Red Astray is doing over and over its combos, Oudine steadily memorizes every hack and slash his Griepe receives. And after a few more moments of enduring his repeated attacks...

"Fine! If you're not going to attack then I'll just break through your defenses like this!" The moment the Red Frame lifts its left hand to do its second combo...

"Now!"

"Huh!?"

Finally recognizing the attack pattern he's going to use Oudine quickly made his counterattack. When Louie's Red Frame is about to start his first combo the Griepe's shield binders then swings away and parries its left hand sideways. The Red Frame follows it with a right arm side slash, but the moment he did that Oudine's Griepe quickly swipes his beam lance at the center of the 'Gerbera Straight' hand guard, knocking it off from the Red Frame's grasp. No sooner the 'Tiger Pierce' Katana is also thrown away from the Red Frame's hand, as it futilely makes a straight stab at the Griepe's chest only to be parried upwards by the Griepe's lance.

Aaaghh!"

"Aniki was right! Letting your opponent attack first and observing them gives you an opportunity to read their moves and easily predict them!" Oudine thought to himself, having a small grin on his lips.

Aahh! No way!"

Disarmed of his Katanas Louie had the Red Frame ignite its thrusters to boost away from the Griepe. Despite his quick decision however the Griepe swings again its beam lance at the Red Frame, scarring its black chest panel and slightly damaging its internal red MS frame.

"Eeih, not yet!"

Stretching its arm forward the Red Frame reveals a small hole in its hand that looks like some sort of a muzzle. It then builds up a concentrated energy on the hole in a form of a sherical light. Afterwards the Red Astray grabs the spherical light like a ball and throws it at the Griepe's head unit, severely damaging it and momentarily stopping its movements.

"Aarghh! What the!?" Oudine's Griepe steps back as it holds the damaged head unit and assess the damage it sustained.

While the Griepe was temporarily stunned Louie then have the Red Frame deploys one of its Caletvwlch weapons on its shoulder armors, configuring it into a sword.

"You're mine now!" Louie yelled, while his Astray is going in for a downward slash with its S mode Caletvwlch.

"Khh!" Oudine responds by having the Griepe's beam lance block the bladed weapon, but...

"Here's a move that I came up with!" The S mode Caletvwlch immediately changes into its G mode configuration, "At this range, I won't miss!" and with that he aims the now ranged weapon at the Griepe's chest.

"Haah!" However Oudine reveals a hidden ace as well. One of its Griepe's shield/wing binders then pops out two prongs on its edges and emits beam blades, making it look like a claw pincer. It then grabs the G mode Caletvwlch before it can fire its beam shot, damaging the weapon and cancelling its attack.

"W-What!?"

"I never thought I'd be using this feature right now..." Oudine said to himself, "Well, his weapon is quite troublesome, so it can't be helped.."

While struggling from the grappling claw's grasp, "Nnggrrhhh, if you're not letting go, then..." the young rocker boy then selects on his weapon slot a special ability of his Caletvwlch weapon, "Limiter Release!" Louie shouted.

Suddenly the Red Astray's weapon began glowing in a bright red light and it's giving off several bluish sparks.

"Wh-What's happening!?"

"Full Burst!"

The Caletvwlch creates a gigantic pink ball of energy at its muzzle, ready to burst any minute. No sooner the weapon blows up into bits after the pink ball of light explodes, enveloping the two suits with smoke and dust. The Red Astray jumps out of the cloud of smoke with several body scratch marks especially on its arm, but nevertheless still intact even after the explosion. He knew it was a reckless move, but he believed it was the only way to defeat his foe. What he didn't expect though is that the G-Unit MS is still standing on its two feet.

"H-He didn't blow up!?" Louie couldn't believe his eyes that his opponent is still intact after all what he done, "What happened!?"

"Phew, if I hadn't activated the EMF shield in time I would've been toasted..." Oudine monologued to himself, "But looks like I won't be able to fly from here on." he said while looking at the Griepe's damaged left wing.

"Khh, damn you!" Louie's Red Astray then draws out its other Caletvwlch weapon and the shield on its back, with the shield being held in an inverted position (The broad part is covering the hand manipulators while the narrow part reaches to the shoulders). The seemingly unmodified Astray shield then emits three beam blades from its broad end part, making it look like a large three-clawed gauntlet.

"Eeih!" Drawing out its handheld beam launcher Oudine's Griepe then shoots at the Red Astray with a series of heavy beam shots, but every shots he thrown was blocked by the Red Astray with its shield.

"Ha! You're not the only one with a tough shield!" Louie taunted, as his Gunpla charges toward the Griepe without even doing evasive maneuvers and arrogantly blocks all the beam attacks with his weaponized shield.

"Now!" While the Red Frame is busy blocking off the beam Launcher's attacks, Oudine then activates another function of the Griepe's shield/wing binders. Just like how he deploys it as a grappling claw the right wing binder reveals a two claw-like prongs on its sides. While the barrage of beam launcher's shot keeps the Red Astray busy from blocking, the wing binders kept collecting yellowish energy and compressing it into a more compact form between the prongs.

"Heheh, keep shooting and waste your bullets at my shield!" The Red Frame's fighter cockily declared.

"Yeah, sure. But can you say that after my next attack?"

"Huh?"

"Take this!"

The Griepe's wing binder then releases its compressed energy as a huge beam. Completely caught offguard the Red Frame raises its shield and braces for impact. The released beam attack then hits the Red Astray's shield, barely repeling its overwhelming force. Unable to handle the 'Gerobi' attack the shield is thrown away from the Red Frame's hand moments before it shatters into pieces. Fortunately for Louie the Red Frame's arm is still intact,

"Aargh!" With his shield destroyed, "You'll pay for that!" Louie then deploys the Red Frame's beam rifle/Caletvwlch and starts shooting at the Griepe.

"He's using a different weapon, and he probably changed some of his attacks... but, I've already memorized his attack pattern!" Oudine then commands his Gunpla to exchange fire with the Red Frame using its beam launcher, at the same time evading and blocking his opponent's beam attacks.

"Khhhh, with my Katanas behind him I won't be able to retrieve them easily... But I'm not going to run away from you!" Even losing its shield and Katanas Louie's Red Frame continued to fight back against the Griepe Gundam, doing shoot-and-evade tactics.

"I'm not going to let you win easily!" Oudine yelled back, with the Griepe's beam weapons continously firing at the Red Frame.

Back at the battle between the Blue Frame and Aesculapius...

"Kh..."

"Hmph..."

On a standstill, Marakama's Blue Astray is having a hard time taking down the heavily armored G-Unit MS. Evidences of the gruesome beatdowns can be seen on the scratch marks and damaged thruster parts on both Gunplas. With his huge weapon at hand, The Blue Frame charges at the Z'Gok lookalike at full speed.

"Haah!"

"Hmph!"

Swinging it downwards the large blue sword met the huge blue gauntlet, giving off sparks in contact. Even with its huge Tactical Arms II weapon the Blue Frame couldn't cut through the defenses of the Aesculapius's armor. What's even worse is his opponent is slowly adjusting to his movements.

"Your attack speed is getting slower." Said Oudiel, "You can't keep up with me at this rate." His Aesculapius then punches away the buster sword and scratches the left shoulder armor of the Blue Frame.

"Ghhck! I'm not done yet!"

Backing away a little bit Marakama's Blue Frame then splits open the broad part of his Tactical Arms II, in which the two bladed halves becomes a stand revealing a Gatling Gun at the middle.

"Eat this!"

The Blue Frame then opened fire in an attempt to severely damage his opponent's Gunpla. Smoke fills out the scene where the Aesculapius stands resulting from the Gatling gun's bullets smashes through the surrounding area, while sparks flies where bullets crashes to the G-Unit MS's body.

"Hnnrrgghh!"

A few seconds later the Gatling gun stopped firing its bullets. The smoke slowly settles down, revealing a severely damaged Aesculapius in front of Marakama. He then witness the shedding of the thick plastic parts that covers the heavily armored MS, revealing a shiny grayish material hidden beneath the bulky armor.

"What the... F-Full body metal reinforced armoring!?" Marakama exclaimed, sweating coldly in this revelation.

"That's right." Oudiel confirmed, "This is just like what you would see on those Metal Build Gundam figures."

"No way..." The Blue Frame's fighter argued, "There shouldn't be any Metal Build series that is compatible on giving an exact proportions of the Gundam Aesculapius...!"

Oudiel then answers him with, "If you had the right resources and necessary skills to build one it won't be a problem. Well then, let's finish this!"

"Khh...!"

And with that the Aesculapius boosts towards the Blue Frame in a split second. Surprisingly, even with its body covered in metal it can keep up with the Blue Frame's normal speed. The Blue Astray attempts to fire again its Gatling gun, however it was quickly incapacitated as the G-Unit MS fires its own machine guns equipped on its Python Claws.

"Eeeih!"

Leaving him no choice he then uses the remaining weapon form of the Tactical Arms II available, this time the two bladed halves attached on its forearms.

"Haah!"

Doing swift slashes and stabs the Blue Frame attempts to critically damage his opponent's Gunpla by targeting its possible weakspots. Now more agile than its Buster Sword form the Blue Frame was able to chip away several plastic armor pieces as well as evading the deadly Python claws of the Aesculapius. The Blue Frame even manages to damage the Aesculapius's left elbow joint which slightly reduces its attack interval.

"I knew it! You can't possibly have your Gunpla completely covered in metal! And with all that weight you can only move fast to certain intervals!"

"Hmph..."

Having its movement reduced Oudiel minimizes his Gunpla's attack patterns and goes on a defensive. With the Blue Frame attacking vigorously Oudiel's Gunpla slowly steps back, seemingly inviting the Blue Frame to close in further. Marakama is hesitant at first, but commands the Blue Frame to go further in anyway. After a few moments of evasion and blocking the Aesculapius then grabs the pair of Sword Arms, trapping it with its metal claws. He then fires its machine guns on its surface at point blank, weakening the Blue Frame's weapon. After firing several rounds the Python claws crushes the two halves of the Blue Frame's Tactical Arms with ease.

"No!"

"Now it looks like you're the one who run out of weapons..."

"Tch!" In a last resort The Blue Frame then deploys a concealed weapon on its right foot; an 'Armor Schneider' dagger. Using this foot the Blue Frame kicks the Aesculapius's green square camera, temporarily stunning it. Unfortunately the dagger itself broke off after the Blue Frame pulls it out from the G-Unit's camera unit.

"Argh!" The G-Unit Gunpla slowly backs away as it assess the damage done to its green square visor.

"Now!" The Blue Frame then escapes and boosts away from the Aesculapius, attempting to regroup with his brother Louie.

"You won't get away!" Oudiel's Aesculapius then goes in hot pursuit, transforming his Gunpla back to Normal Mode.

Back at the battle between the Red Frame and the Griepe...

"HHaaahh!"

"EEeeih!"

Oudine and Louie are still in a heated shooting diorama, exchanging beam shots with their handheld weapons.

"Eat this!" The Red Frame lets its beam rifle and G mode Caletvwlch roars out beams shots meant for its opponent.

"That's nothing!" Oudine's Griepe blocks them with its remaining shield binder and shoots back with a beam launcher.

Moments later Marakama's Blue Frame arrives on the battle scene, with its thrusters barely keeping the Gunpla in stable flight. He then saw the Red Frame engaging the Griepe, and sees his brother's Gunpla using its secondary weapons.

"Louie?"

"M-Mara-nii!?"

"Seems like you're having a hard time too, huh... Hm?" Seeing the 'Tiger Pierce' and 'Gerbera Straight' weapons stuck on the ground, "Let me borrow your Katanas for a while, Louie!" Marakama directs the Blue Frame toward the Katanas and picks them up.

No sooner the Aesculapius shows up, still in hot pursuit of the Blue Frame. He then notices his Otouto Oudine locked in a shooting contest with its opponent, and one of its wings had been heavily damaged.

"Aniki!"

"Oudine...?"

"I'm right here." Marakama called out Oudiel while his Gunpla stands just beside his line of sight.

When he adjusts his monitor at his target, "Oh, so Katanas this time?" Oudiel said, seeing the Blue Frame in a two-sword fighting stance. "But it's going to be the same if your weapons aren't sturdy enough!"

"En garde!" And with that the Blue Frame dashes towards the Aesculapius at full boost.

Doing a series of quick and accurate slashes and stabs the Blue Frame was able to have the Aesculapius go again on the defensive. With its joints taking more damage Oudiel's Gunpla couldn't counter or evade all of the attacks thrown at it. While defending, Oudiel then noticed there are dents on the metal armor plating and the large Python Claws of his Gunpla, made from the attacks of 'Tiger Pierce' and 'Gerbera Straight' Katanas. When he examined closely the Katanas he noticed that it also have the same metal platings as his Gunpla armor.

"S-Steel plated Katanas!?"

"I told you before, never underestimate Louie's building skills!"

For five minutes the Blue Astray's Katanas does a horizontal, vertical and diagonal slashes at it's opponent's Gunpla, similar to the combos used by Louie's Red Frame but in a slightly faster pace. Overwhelmed by the swift Katana strikes the Aesculapius slowly backs away from the Blue Frame. The combined strong force applied along with the sturdiness of the Katanas made them a very dangerous weapon against the Aesculapius, which it slowly withers away its remaining plastic armor and damaging the metal parts.

"Tch!"

Finally giving away to the Katana's merciless slashes the Aesculapius's left Python Claw gauntlet falls off from its left arm, but the actual left arm is still intact.

"Aniki!"

Acknowledging he can no longer continue to be on defense, "I often told Oudine he shouldn't use this special system until he finally mastered it, but I ended up doing the very same thing I was preventing to happen..."

Oudiel then opens the weapon slot on his Arm Raker and highlighted the 'Special' option. When he activated the 'Special' option he shouts-

"PX system!"

The Aesculapius then produces a dark bluish aura all over its body and the optics glowed eerily in green light. When the Blue Frame attempts to cut its left arm with a downward slash the heavily armored MS quickly counters it by evading it in a circling motion and punching the Blue Frame's abdominal cavity.

"Ack! What the!?" The sudden counterattack knocks away the Blue Frame a few centimeters from the Aesculapius, "A power-up system!?"

Without even giving it a chance to recover the Aesculapius begins its relentless attack at the Blue Frame. Now with its increased power output the G-Unit MS dashes around the Blue Frame and repeatedly punches and scratches its body using its remaining Python Claw.

"Aagghh!" The sudden increase in speed and power of the Aesculapius completely stunned Marakama's Gunpla, slowly stripping of its little armor equipped in the Blue Frame. Barely able to stand it was repeatedly dragged and knocked airborne by rapid attacks of the Aesculapius.

"This is the end!" Oudiel shouts as his Aesculapius finishes his opponent by driving its large metal claws straight into the Blue Frame's chest. However...

"Khhh, I'm not going to let it end like this!" In a desperate maneuver Marakama commands the Blue Frame to do a quick mid-air somersault flip and land to the ground, then twist its left foot and do a two-sword circling counter slash aiming at one of the Python Claws. Should he be successful he can destroy the Python Claw and create an opening where he can cut clean the Aesculapius's torso.

"Haaaahh!"

"Hnnrgrh!"

Marakama's plan worked, severing the right Python Claw along with its whole right arm. However after it destroys the right Python claw the Aesculapius leans downward, flips down its backpack covering its head and chest panel and uses it to block the two Katanas, preventing it from penetrating further to its body. This all happened in a two-second time bracket after the two Katanas slices through the Python Claw.

"Ah!"

"Take this!"

The Aesculapius's remaining left arm then draws out its beam sword from its waist and activates it. Oudiel's Gunpla then uses the beam sword to pierce through the Blue Frame's abdominal area, and slowly slashing its way up to its chest.

"B-Beam Swords!?" Marakama exclaimed, with his Blue Frame still struggling to prevent the beam sword from going any further.

"Mara-nii!" Witnessing his brother's Gunpla is about to be destroyed Louie's Red Frame disengages and abandons the Griepe in mid-combat. He then rushes to his Aniki's aid, firing its beam rifle and G mode 'Caletvwlch' at the Aesculapius.

"I won't let you!" Oudine tries to stop the Red Frame with its beam launcher, but the handheld beam weapon ran out of power before he could even shoot.

Noticing that the beam rifle and the 'Caletvwlch' G mode's normal output couldn't stop the hunking blue giant, Louie decided to use his 'Caletvwlch' final feature. Despite the risk of losing another 'Caletvwlch' weapon the young Louie Guile still activated the 'SP' option of his handheld beam weapon and shouts, "Limiter Release!"

"Khh!" Oudine then attempts to stop him by throwing one of its beam sabers at the 'Caletvwlch', however he only destroyed the beam rifle as it gets in the way of his intended target.

"Full Burst!"

"Aniki, dodge!"

"Huh?"

The 'Caletvwlch' released its beam shot meant for the Aesculapius, at the cost of it exploding in the process. The beam shot pierces through the heavily armored G-Unit's side abdominal area just centimeters away from the Blue Frame's position.

"Aniki!"

"Mara-nii!"

But Louie was already too late. The beam sword already slashes through the Blue Frame's chest milliseconds after the 'Caletvwlch' beam shot hits the AC (After Colony) MS. With their inner mechanical parts simultaneously destroyed both the Blue Frame and the Aesculapius explode at the same time creating a huge fireball at the scene, followed by a enormous cloud of smoke that covers the entire area.

Sometime after the explosion, "Sorry, I'm already out..." Marakama radios in at Louie's comm. link, "I leave the rest to you, Louie." and with that he goes static.

"Mara-nii..."

At that same timeline Oudiel spoke to Oudine in his comm. link. "Oudine, you can use the PX system now..."

"Aniki...? But, you said-"

"Win this for the both of us, alright?" And with that Oudiel also goes static in his comm. link with Oudine.

"Okay, Aniki!"

Just like any cheesy scene where the side characters where killed off of their screen time with the two remaining main characters still standing, both combatants are now burning in passion and determination to win this battle.

Louie then redirects its focus on the Griepe, "Looks like it's only the two of us now..." The Red Frame finally draws out its Tactical Arms IIL on its back and configures it into Buster Sword form, mimicking Soul Edge/Calibur Siegfried's default stance.

"Yeah..." In the same vain Oudine's Griepe then readies its beam lance, holding it in a two-hand downward striking stance.

"PX system, Activate!"

Just like Aesculapius, the Griepe's body frame is engulfed with a dark bluish aura and its optics glowed in an eerie green shade. Having its V-fin and left faceplate damaged in an earlier attack gives it an even more ghastly and frightening appearance.

"A power-up system?" Louie commented, "But you don't scare me!"

"Let's go!"

Both the Griepe and the Red Frame then charges toward each other and engages into a dramatic final CQC battle. The Griepe does some quick thrusts and swipes with its beam lance while the Red Frame blocks its attacks and counters with its own slashes and strikes of its Tactical Arms IIL Buster Sword form. With every strikes, thrusts and slashes bits of armor parts sheds off from both Gunplas. Even with the PX system active Oudine is still having difficulty taking down the Red Frame due to him unable to fully take advantage of his Gunpla's enhanced capabilities.

"Haah!" The Griepe stabs the chest panel of the Red Astray, damaging the left chest radiator fin.

"Eeeih!" The Red Frame counters with a downward slash, cutting away a large part of the Griepe's left shoulder armor.

"Why you!" The Griepe responds by slashing away the Red Frame's right shoulder armor, destroying its equipped thruster and peg connector.

"Eat this!" The Red Frame does a circling sideway slash, damaging the Griepe's right forearm.

"Damn you!" The Griepe's beam lance then severely damages the head unit of the Red Frame with a swift stab.

"Hiyaah!" Doing a quick upward slash with its T.A. IIL Buster Sword the Red Frame chops off the remaining shield/wing binder of the Griepe in return.

"Tchh!" As a counter the Griepe swings its beam lance sideways, damaging the Red Frame's abdominal area. After this attack the beam lance is now out of energy charge, but it rendered the Red Frame's body movements severely restricted.

"Khh! Let's end it with this!" Dashing away from the Griepe, The Red Frame then reconfigures its Tactical Arms IIL into Arrow form. Rather than a contemporary beam gun this Tactical Arms IIL reveals a third 'Caletvwlch' , modified to fit inside the huge weapon.

"Huh!?"

"Limiter Release! Full Burst!" By Louie's voice command the 'Caletvwlch' then begins to charge its beam shot, with sparks flying around the weapon's body.

"That weapon...!"

Knowing how destructive the weapon can be Oudine's Griepe then transforms its upper half into MA Mode, but its legs still stands firmly on the ground. It then also begins to charge its own particle cannon, gathering light particles on its muzzle.

"What the!?"

"Don't get so surprised! If you stop now you're finished!"

"Khh!"

Both powerful artillery weapons then releases their beams at the same time. The two powerful beams met at the center field, creating a massive sphere of energy at the beam's contact area. Both Oudine and Louie braces for impact as their concentrated beam shots collide with each other.

"Hnnngnnnngh!"

"Nngrrrrrghhh!"

Unable to contain its stored potential energy the huge ball of light explodes and the Gunpla Battle Streamer Screen is engulfed with a blinding white flash. After the blinding light clears out a message appears on the screen.

_12: 25 p.m..._

_**"Battle Ended!"**_

With that announcement the Plavsky Particles dissipates from the battle stadium, with the four Gunplas rendered immobile. All four Gunplas have some of their parts detached, but no serious damage whatsoever. Most of them were lying flat on the stadium, with the exception of one remained standing on its feet. Still in its MA mode the Griepe managed to maintain its balance with its feet in a kneeling position, while his opponent's Red Frame had its back resting on the smooth surface of the battle stadium and its large weapon are in pieces scattered around his Gunpla.

_**"Gunpla Battle Ended. Winner, Oudine Barnette(L.O. Griepe) and Oudiel Barnette(Aesculapius A.K.)!"**_

The four fighters then gets out of the Gunpla Battle Room, sweating and smiling like they went on a sports event.

"Phew, that was intense." Oudiel said with a exhausted tone.

With a sad face, "Aww, we lost." Louie sighed.

"Well, we did our best." Marakama replied, "But it was fun, right?" trying to console his younger brother.

"Hhmm... Losing's suck, but it is fun playing Gunpla battle with you, Mara-nii." Louie then faintly smiled at his brother Marakama.

"Let's play again sometime~" Oudine then proclaimed, facing the Guile siblings.

Louie then answered in an excited tone, "Sure! Next time we're gonna win, I swear!"

"Like I'm going to lose to you!" Oudine then rebutted back with an energetic smile.

Marakama and Oudiel smiled at the two boys who are getting along just fine. Remembering his intention of going to the shop, "Oh, rignt." Oudiel then goes to the store-owner's counter table.

At the cashier counter, "Here, the new HGUC 1/144 V-Dash Gundam and some markers, silver and black paint and custom parts series 04. Including the fee of using the battle stadium that would be 2560 yen." Zeliel was handing over a model kit and other items as per Oudiel's request while he receives payment from the blue-haired gentleman.

A minute or so hearing a loud cheering of a large crowd from a nearby plaza, Zeliel take a peek on the window of his shop.

"Hm? what's happening outside?" The storeowner wondered, trying to have a good angle from his position.

"Hm? Oh, I remember now." Oudiel informed, "I heard that the nearby mall here are hosting a concert for their 10th anniversary."

"A concert?" Marakama added, "I heard that too. They have invited several famous singers here in Akihabara, even the Fraust Brothers are invited there, too."

"Really? Let's go see, Aniki!" Oudine then tugs Oudiel's shirt with a pleading expression.

Unable to win against his Otouto's pleads Oudiel agreed, "Okay, okay, We'll go see the concert. You guys wanna come with us?" he then asks the Guile brothers.

"Mara-nii..." Louie does the same by tugging his Mara-nii's jacket.

"Fine, let's go Louie. But only if you behave well during the concert, alright?" Marakama then gave his conditions to Louie.

"I promise!" Louie happily agrees with a raised pinky finger.

"Well then, let's go." Oudiel then notions the three to follow him.

"Yaay!" The two toddlers happily celebrated in unison, clinging to their respective older brothers.

The four fighters then exited out of the hobby shop, and goes southway to the intersection where the concert is being held.

Getting curious at the event itself, "Hmm, guess I'll take a quick peek, too." Zeliel then takes off his apron and prepares to put away the cash register.

Kamui then interrupts him with, "Eh!? What about your shop!?"

"I'll close it for a while. So if I were you, better pack up your things now." The store-owner is now securing the shop's door as he is about to excuse himself out of the hobby shop.

"But... I want to build my kits here!" Kamui reasoned out, "You can't just close it with your customers still inside!"

Completely ignoring his words, "If you want to you can watch over my shop for awhile." Zeliel then tosses his shop's keys to Kamui, "Bye now..." and in an instant he exits himself and dashes towards the mall districts of Akihabara.

"Ah..."

Left alone in the shop, Kamui was staring at the keys he was given confused what had actually happened.

On Kamui's mind...

_"I'm a customer, but I'm alone in this shop."_

_-Kamui_

Realizing he just made a nonsensical haiku on his mind he kept himself silent for three whole minutes. And then after that few minutes of thinking, he shouts-

**"How irresponsible!**"

In the venue of the concert, the crowd is going wild on the plaza section of a large mall. At the center stage the MC announces the first attraction being performed by a popular band. The two pairs of brothers were on the front seat of the crowd while Zeliel is further back on the sidelines.

The MC begins with, "And now for the opening performance by one of our beloved all-girl bands here in Akihabara!"

Hearing their cue a group of five teenage girls entered the center stage. Judging from their appearances these five were all at ages 15 to 17 years old who wears frilly clothings that resembles the costumes that can be seen on animes like "Love Live! School Idol Project" , "Pretty Rhythm" and "The Idolm ster" franchises.

"Please welcome Hiroko Yui, Dual Maximwell, Trishwa Varlton, Quarte Roberta Weiner and Chen Wumei of Angel's WING!"

The show then starts with a slow tempo and then do an upbeat rhythm. From there they sang a pop-mixed version of 'Just Communication' , 'Rhythm Emotion' , and 'Last Impression' , all of which they sang in smooth succesion.

"Thank you Angel's WING! Please give them a round of applause for their excellent performance!"

After the Angel's WING sound performance the crowd becomes rowdy, whistling and roaring even after they stepped down from the stage.

"And now let's move on to another performance this time by the newly formed group Heaven's SEED, featuring new idols Arturia Zela, Delaika Ermsman, Yzrette Johle, Neicolle Arumafi, and our favorite lead singer Kirara Yamamoto-chan!"

And with that another group of teenage girls then entered the center stage. Just like the previous performers, they were all young teenage girls wearing frilly and colorful outfits that befits their bright and energetic smiles.

Heaven's SEED tunes were somewhat brighter and more cheerful than that of Angel's WING opening music that had a hip-hop and disco feel. They then sang the cuter versions of 'Pride' , 'Realize' and 'Believe'.

"That was a refreshing score coming from Heaven's SEED! Thank you girls!"

Just like how the crowd cheered for Angel's WING, Heaven's SEED received a warm clapping of hands from the audience as they step down from the stage.

"Was it just me, or am I seeing gender-bent SEED and Wing characters just now?" Zeliel pondered, scrambling in his mind the faces of those singers to those characters of G-Wing and G-SEED.

"And now for the last part of our program we have invited a special guest for this special event!"

The crowd then gossips to themselves who is this mysterious guest the MC was talking about.

"A special guest?"

"I wonder who is that?"

After a few minutes of suspense the MC finally introduces the featured artist.

"Please give a warm welcome to... LUUCAASS KLLEIIN!"

"Lucas Klein? Don't you mean Lacus Clyne?" Zeliel inferred in his monologue, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

The 'Special Guest' then appears on the stage, but only her back and hair being illuminated by the spotlight. Zeliel was excited to see that her hair had the same style as Lacus Clyne, one of the most attractive anime characters from Gundam Seed.

"Oooohhhh... that flowing pink hair..." Zeliel fawned, "She must be a hottie, just like her anime counterpart!"

However, when the spotlight shines her upper body it suddenly betrays Zeliel's expectations...

"WAIT. She... HAD MUSCLES!? What the hell...?"

This 'Special Guest' then turns around to face the crowd, with a menacing glare as his greeting.

"No way... It can't be..."

'She' had a physically fit and fully high toned muscle build, and a young but rugged facial structure similar to the character designs of 'Fist of the North Star' franchise. 'Her' outfit is also not so moe; 'she' wears a leather jacket on top of white shirt, black pants and brown leather boots.

"Oh F**k, it's a Lacus Clyne cross-dressing Kenshiro!" Zeliel turns into black and white the moment he saw the special guest's overall appearance.

But that's not the only surprise; he is accompanied by other brawny musicians to his side that have the same mature appearance. The six others were also on the same template drawing as Lucas; one of them is a doppelganger of Lucas except that 'he' wears a shooting star hairpin on his left forehead, the lead guitarist had blonde hair that resembles Cagalli's haircut, the drummer is a brawny seaman Meyrin Hawke, the pianist is a heavyweight boxer Lunamaria Hawke, and the two bass guitarists were Brock Lester versions of Relena Peacecraft and Lucrecia Noin.

"Still have energy, you b**ches!?" Lucas yelled, showcasing a dirty finger to the crowd.

"..." The crowd fell silent from the lead singer's greeting. Seems no one wants to oppose this tyrant.

Not even waiting for a reaction from the crowd Lucas then hand signals his teammates with a rocker gesture, "Hit it, dudes!"

After a beating of two drumsticks their music starts in a rough rock 'n roll theme, beating it in a ear-tearing hi-volume tune.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

No sooner the crowd slowly becomes ecstatic and hyped from the music. They even started shouting Lucas's name cheering and headbanging at the same time.

"Kyaaah! Lucas-sama!"

The song was a very unnatural addition to the selection of music compared to earlier songs, with the lyrics of the song is something on the lines like-

_**"RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDEEE DaAAAAAAAAAAA LIIIGHTNIIIIIINNNGGG!"**_

and like-

_**"LET'S ALL GO TO HEEEEEELL!"**_

The crowd now goes on a rock n' roll rampage, with every single audience seemingly in a state of cocaine-induced hyperactivity.

"LUCAAS! You're the beeeaaassst!

"The blood pressure in my arteries couldn't handle this anymore! I love it!"

"Wow, that was... Hardcore... Ah well, better go back to the shop..." Deciding that the rest of the program isn't interesting anymore Zeliel walks away from the concert, with a traumatized look on his face.

**End Day Log 3A**


	5. Day Log 3B

**Attention!**

The characters Kale Cassel and Leila Cassel along with their Gunplas are Blitzzurger96's characters. They may be slightly different from their original description on what Blitzzurger96's intended, but I tried to describe them as close as possible.

* * *

**Day Log 3B: Fake/Still Knight!? Knight vs Sniper  
**

_Thursday, 3:15 p.m..._

"Ah, here we go. The MG 1/100 00 Gundam Seven Swords/G. That would be 3500 yen."

Zeliel is on his usual routine, sitting on the counter table and doing business with his customers. The usual business that often trolls his customers.

"I'm looking for the P-Bandai Inspection colors version. I heard there's a shortage of those kits, you still have some stock of those?" His customer asks, while inspecting the contents of the model kit box.

"Ah, you've been looking for that version? Wait a moment..."

He then grabs a can of red paint from his under table and shakes it like a pro bartender. Notioning his customer to let him borrow for a while the model kit the customer was inspecting he then picks up the blue sprue frames and places it away from the rest of the parts.

"...What are you trying to do?"

Zeliel then sprays red paint all over the blue sprue frames, coloring them in every nook and cranny he can find. While waiting for the paint to dry he then adds a few custom made parts to the Gunpla box which looked like up-scaled GN condensers from the HG00 1/144 00 Raiser GN condenser type. When he inspected the now red sprue frames to be already dry the store-owner rearranges it back to the box and presents it again to his customer.

"6000 yen."

"Ah..." The customer was speechless at Zeliel's quick Gunpla conversion. He was so astonished and perplexed how easily the store-owner converted a regular Gunpla to its limited edition counterpart.

"C'mon, don't give me that look." Zeliel frowned, "Bandai Gunpla factories would do the same if you buy these directly from them."

"..." The customer just kept himself silent staring at the modified model kit. He felt cheated from the way Zeliel quickly changed a normal Bandai merchandise to a premium exclusive one.

"What?" Zeliel gives another frowning expression, "Believe me, we're going nowhere if you're trying to argue with me on this."

Raising his eyebrow, "Fine, I'll just take this kit... Along with that can of red spray paint." The customer demanded while pointing at the spray paint that he's holding.

Sighing, "Okay, fine..." Zeliel then hands over the spray paint along with the now 'Hastily converted' P-Bandai model kit as the faceless customer offers his 6050 yen payment.

"It was a weird experience, but I'll come by here again." Smiling at Zeliel the customer then leaves the store with a satisfied look on his face.

"Thank you for your patronage~" Said Zeliel, Politely bowing to the customer as he exits to the glass door. And when he looks beside him...

"Hnnhh..."

Sighing, "You're still sleeping, Kamui?" The storeowner asks in an annoyed tone.

"Nhhhnggghhhh..." Getting all cozy and relaxed Kamui continues to doze off at the table beside the cashier counter.

"Getting all comfortable there, are you?" The storeowner sarcastically asks the young boy as he frowns.

"ZZzzzzzz..."

"You know, if you're just gonna sleep here then you should go home instead!" Zeliel then raises his agitated voice, "This place is for hobbyist to buy, build and play with their Gunplas! Not a place to stay and sleep like an inn!"

"...You still owe me for leaving me behind here." Kamui lazily retorted. He really keeps tabs seriously.

"Huh?"

"Leaving me behind here while you were out in a concert... Just how irresponsible you can be?" Kamui further presses his reasoning towards Zeliel. "I didn't like how you abandon me here, but I don't want to run away from a responsibility. Even if I don't look like it, I tend to take things like this seriously."

Ticked off by his behavior, "But I didn't ask you to... haah, Never mind. Here's a Dark Matter Booster. Now we're even, right?" Zeliel then throws a upgrade booster pack to Kamui, which the boy readily accepts. Where he produced the backpack attachment to his hand is somewhat a mystery, as he just pulled it under the cashier counter-table. Just what other things does he hide in there, anyway?

"...Let me build my custom Gunplas here, I want more weapon parts and some paint then we're even." Kamui gave his demands with a grumpy face.

"Seriously, you..." The store-owner scratches his head in frustration.

"Stare..." Kamui just gave him a blank stare seemingly trying to intimidate the store-owner.

Oddly enough, "Alright, alright already. Let me see what I can get for you." Zeliel agreed to his conditions and starts to look for extra parts he could find under his counter-table. Though he didn't like the idea of giving in to his demands, he did feel guilty leaving him alone on the shop out of his whims.

"Here. It's all yours." After handing over (or throwing at him) a few extra weapons and Tamiya paints he could find to Kamui, which the boy promptly catches with his hand. Afterwards the store-owner then goes back to his usual sitting position observing the vicinity of his shop through his window.

"I'll start building my Gunpla now. You don't have to worry, I'll leave before you close the store." The young customer then opens his boxes of Gunpla and starts to cut off several parts from the sprue frames.

"You better do." The store-owner complied before he returns his gaze to the shop's large window. "Hmm, No sign of Radical element. Continuing to survey surrounding vicinity." Zeliel murmured to himself, quietly staring through his window. He thought it's going to be another quiet afternoon...

However, no sooner he then spotted something unusual on his window. It's so unusual that he immediately recognizes that person who will give him another daily dose of quirky scenes.

"Warning. Hostile units detected. Engaging in three, two, one..." He muttered to himself, bracing for whatever surprise she's going to bring. Here we go again...

"Now is the time to hand over your pitiful souls to me, doomed mortals!" Greeted by the Great Akina Himekami, slamming the fragile glass door with tremendous force. Her clothing this time is the most daring so far; wearing a crimson dress with a short skirt length, with matching red boots and black leather gloves. Her hairstyle is also changed a little, as it now sports a slender straightened rebond compared to the usual puffy and wavy look. What the most unusual thing she wears is a leather blindfold that covers her eyes, making her getup more bizarre.

"Ah... It's broken again, my door. And ah... It's you again, Chuunibyou girl. And as usual wearing a Chuunibyou getup as well." Zeliel lazily murmured. "Damn, her clothing is getting more erotic recently..." He thought, obviously staring at the cleavage that's been wiggling at the girl's chest. "So, who are you cosplaying this time?"

"Grr! You dare mock me, mortal!?" The young girl hissed, crouching like a tiger ready to lunge at the store-owner. "Mocking me, The Legendary Medusa, is a grave mistake!"

"U-Um, hello..." Appearing behind Akina is her shy 'megane-girl' schoolmate, Shiele Wulong. While not wearing a flashy attire, her white blouse topped with a mocha-colored coat, below knee-length brown skirt, and a red ribbon tied on the left side of her bangs clearly resembles a certain character in Fate/Stay Night...

"And Shiele, too?" Zeliel stressed out with a sigh, "Don't drag other people to your Chuunibyou sugar-rush, Chuunibyou."

"So-Sorry for the trouble we're causing..." Shiele lowered her head in embarrassment, "I told Himekami-san to stop, but..."

"But she's so enthusiastic that you can't say no to her, right?" Zeliel concluded.

"Yeah..." Shiele just nodded in confirmation.

"Master Sakura, look! It's a lively source of mana for the picking!" Akina continues her self-indulged fantasy skit as she crawls inside the shop. "Let's harvest it while it's still fresh." Whoa, creepy...

"Uhm, but Akina-san..." Shiele tried to inform her, but Akina doesn't have the least intention of listening to her.

"Have no fear, Master." Akina assured her schoolmate, "Even if I am a Servant with middle-tier combat capabilities I have confidence in taking down that vermin right this instant." readying her chained nails weapon at her target, which is actually just a toy jumping rope. "Now, prepare yourself as a sacrifice for my nutrition!"

"...Yeah, right. But make sure you're properly facing your right target, Chuunibyou." Zeliel finally told her error.

"Huh?" The young cos-player was quite stunned from his remark. She was actually facing a glass shelf just beside her and growling at it like an idiot. What a fail...

"Remove that blindfold of yours before you say something like that." The store-owner remarked, "Then you'll know what I meant about properly facing your target."

"Khh!" Akina scowled in frustration, "If it weren't for my petrifying eyes I wouldn't be having trouble locating my prey."

"Petrifying eyes, really now?" Zeliel just sighed in exasperation, "You were supposed to be this super genius in your school, yet you're acting like a middle schooler... Just remove that blindfold of yours already, I don't want you causing problems here while you're playing 'blind games' on me."

"Fufufu~ don't blame me if you ever get turned into stone the moment I gazed at you." The Chuunibyou playfully warned whilst teasingly removing her blindfold. Oohh, sexy...

"Yeah, yeah, Just hurry up and take off that blindfold-"

Minutes later a father-daughter pair came inside the shop. The father is around 7-foot tall, has neck-length flowing black hair and a green-eyed 30-ish year old man. Though his mature composure and medium body built implies he's as old as any middle-aged citizen, his young looks and steady posture says otherwise. He wears a green shirt that has a green Haro on the front, with a black hoodie dark blue jeans and brown shoes. Though vaguely visible, he resembles a certain Gundam Meister in Mobile Suit Gundam 00...

"Haah, we're finally here."

The younger female is an absolute beauty of her own league. She has shoulder-length soft gold-yellow hair tied in a western-style bundle, sky blue eyes, near-pale complexion and an elegant facial structure. She wears a simple white blouse, a long navy blue skirt and black shoes paired with black socks. From her looks and getup she clearly mirrors a certain Heroic Spirit/Servant in Fate/Stay Night...

"Ah, welcome to Zeliel's shop! How can I help you?" Zeliel greets the two new customers with a bow.

Even though they're already inside the shop, the two continued their argument as if they were ignoring Zeliel's greeting.

"Not the grandeur setting that I'm expecting to my sight, but this will suffice our objective." The young blonde girl mused while doing a quick scan on the shop, "Oh well, at least you're the one who's going to pay for all this."

"Now hold on, why do I have to provide the money!? You've been paid early in this vacation, right?" The elder man whined, "Your salary's a lot higher than my profit, you know!"

"Father, you should know that it's your duty to provide to your children whatever the needs they require." Her daughter sternly rebutted, "You yourself should know better than anyone that it's Tom's special day, and you must shoulder the responsibility to make it all perfect."

"We could've just gave him a kit from my shop, wrap it nicely and we're done." Her father retorted, "Give me some slack, will you? My shop's sales are quite on the red zone lately, and you're making this too much of a big deal.."

"That mindset won't do." The young blonde daughter scorned, "A present must be something peculiar, a carefully prepared item as a gift. You cannot use your lack of resources as an excuse to blunder this upcoming special event."

"Aaah, these kind of customers..." Zeliel mused to himself, "Those kind that makes me want to chase them away with a chainsaw..."

"Seriously, you're really getting all too hype for a birthday present..." The parent sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Continuing to probe inside the shop, the two then went looking for anything that would be a good birthday present, until they suddenly bumped into Akina and Shiele. Both Akina and the blonde woman then glanced at each other, as if it was some cliche'd 'Meeting your rival' situation.

In an overreacting voice, "What the... S-Saber!?" Akina blurted out with an exhilirated voice.

"Hm?" The young blonde responded, "What are you saying-Hm!? Y-Your clothing... how can you go outside wearing that!?"

As if they have met their match, the two young women then glared at each other like they were doing a mental battle, with imaginary lightning sparks clashing in midair.

"How vulgar! Wearing something like that in public... Have you no shame!?" Chided the young blonde, whilst raising his index finger at the Chuunibyou.

"Heh! Still an uptight as always, Saber!" Akina retorts back, "That's why you're so old-school when it comes to fashion, you old haggy knight!"

"H-How dare you insult me like that?!" Snarled the young blonde, "And why are you calling me 'Saber'!? I'm Leila Cassel, daughter of the renowned Gunpla fighter Kale Cassel!" while pointing at her older companion.

"You don't have to introduce me and yourself like that..." The elder Kale muttered, with a deadpan face. He wondered why did the girl acted like they knew each other so he asks his daughter, "Anyways Leila, who's this girl-"

But before he could continue asking, "I have no idea what you're talking about!" blurted by his daughter Leila, who's been getting more infuriated by Akina's rambling. "And who the hell are you!? We haven't met before!"

"Ahh..." Kale stopped himself from asking, as Leila already answered his intended question.

"There she goes again, her Chuunibyou mode's gone up to another level." Zeliel then goes over to the commotion and taps the man's shoulder, "Sorry about this, she's always like that whenever that girl's excited. That's just how Akina make friends with anyone, she doesn't really mean any harm."

"Ah, is that so...?" Kale then implied, "Well, it does seem my daughter is having fun interacting with her."

"Hmph, whatever!" Akina just snorted off Leila's statement, "No matter how many incarnations you have done I can still recognize your face as the knight who've slain my Majestic Beasts, Saber!"

"As I said, my name's not Saber! It's Leila! Leila Cassel!" The blonde responded in an agitated voice, "And I have no idea what are you talking about!"

"Hah, whatever!" The Chuunibyou then grabs her best friend and intentionally pushes her down on the floor, "Let's go, my trusted steed Bellerophon! This time we shall slay that barbaric knight once and for all!"

"W-Whoah!? Eh? Eeeh!?" Shiele was caught off guard as Akina forces her to get down in fours while she climbs on her back. "HimeKami-san! What are you doing!?"

"Now, dash forward!" Like a true equestrian Akina commands her now 'Majestic Beast' to gallop like a horse, "We're going to run over that mongrel who mocked us during the last Holy Grail War!"

"H-Himekami-san!" Shiele was parctically panicking and helplessly struggling while her friend Akina forcibly rides on her back.

While looking at the outrageous situation, "I thought you said she's your master..." Zeliel mused, having an unrealistically large sweat drop on his head.

"I don't understand what are you trying to say, but I won't tolerate any of this nonsense!" The young blonde then draws out a bamboo sword seemingly out of thin air and dons a basic two-hand wielding sword stance.

"Oh, so you're going to use your Noble Phantasm right off the bat?" Akina haughtily taunted, "Fine, I'll respond with my own ultimate attack! Bellero-"

"Haaah!" Readying her bamboo sword to anticipate Akina's 'Ultimate Attack', Leila raises her weapon and arches backward to perform a vertical swipe. But before she can fully swing her sword...

"Okay, that's enough, Chuunibyou..."

"Knock it off already, lady knight. You've made your point."

Before they could ever go all out in their clash, the two female warriors were stopped by their respective caretakers. Kale grabs Leila's bamboo sword at the tip of the weapon's main body, preventing her to swing it any further. Zeliel on the other hand grabs Akina on her sides and lifts her away from Shiele's back, much to the latter's relief.

"H-Huh!?" The Chuunibyou squealed, "What are you doing!? Put me down right this instant!" throwing out a tantrum like a ten-year-old girl.

Slowly standing up, "Ugh, my back..." Shiele moaned as she rubs her sides and back.

"I'm really sorry about her earlier behaviour." Zeliel bows down to Kale as an apology, "It's just that she sometimes goes overboard in her fantasies."

"Ah no, it's okay." But Kale states out, "It was also very childish of Leila to give in to her taunting, not to mention trying to hit her with a bamboo sword."

"What are you doing!?" Her daughter Leila protested as wriggles her bamboo sword from the man's grasp, "Let go of my sword!"

Zeliel then tries to change the topic by asking, "So, how can I help you?" and then he throws aside Akina like a ragdoll, knocking her out cold. Whoah, that's mean.

"Whoah!?"

Getting back to the topic, "Oh, right. We've been looking for some rare kits for a birthday present." said Kale, while disarming his daughter of her 'Noble Phantasm'.

"Aah, my sword!"

"Ah, I see." The storeowner then offers Kale to follow him further to the hobby shop's back end and said, "This way. There are some rare kits over that shelf, but do be warned that some of them are Premium Bandai Exclusives, so they're mostly twice the price of the regular merchandises."

"No problem. This girl had her paycheck for this year, and said she will pay up for everything." Kale then does a thumbs up gesture to Zeliel while patting Leila's head, "So throw anything you'll find any kit that is 'Gold Tier' level, this girl will cover all the expenses."

flinging away her father's hand, "I believe we have already agreed that you are the one going to provide the money, father." Leila interrupted, "Didn't we agreed earlier that you're the one who's going to provide a birthday present that he will never forget?"

"No we don't." Kale shook his head in disagreement, "I only said I'll give you a hand for coming up of a present for Tom's birthday. I did told you earlier that I'm on the red zone lately, right?"

"Are you really going to dump your responsibility as a father to me, your daughter? Shame on you..." Leila scolds his father as if she's the older one, with matching hands on her waist.

"Haah, We're not going anywhere with this..." Kale massages his forehead as he knew it's going to be another long debate if he'll continue arguing with his daughter. He was already thinking maybe giving in to her demands would be the quickest and easiest choice...

...Until he notices the Gunpla Battle Room at the Hobby Shop's back end. At that time, Kale thought of something that may solve this problem.

"I got it..."

"Hm?"

"Since we're here, why don't we play a Gunpla Battle?" Kale proposed out of nowhere.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Leila was puzzled from her father's suggestion.

The older Cassel further explains with, "We'll play a Gunpla Battle. Whoever wins between the two of us gets to decide who's going to pay for all the kits we're going to buy. How's that sound to you?"

"So, if I win you're going to provide the money, right?" Leila tries to confirm how she understands Kale's suggestion.

"That is, if you can play on par against me, your father." But Kale taunted her as if his victory is already assured. "Though, I don't think it's a good idea since I already have the upper hand in-"

Quickly interjecting, "Fine! Let's do it!" Leila accepts her father's challenge.

Smirking devilishly, "Oh, I see." Kale uttered in a confident tone, "No backing out from your words, okay?"

And in that moment, "Ah, going for a Gunpla battle? This way, please." Zeliel then guides the father-daughter pair in the Gunpla Battle Room.

When they arrived at the Battle Room they chose Booth #2 and entered it. The store-owner proceeded to activate the Gunpla Battle Stadium and lets it saturate a good amount of Plavsky Particles on its smooth surface. After explaining the rules regarding the use of the Battle Stadium Zeliel exited himself out while the father-daughter pair stands to the opposing sides of the Stadium.

Recovering from her previous knockdown, "Ugh, damn that human, always getting in my way... huh!? Where are they?" Akina pondered whilst massaging the bump on her head.

"I think they already went to the Battle Room, Himekami-san." Shiele complied, pointing at the Gunpla Battle Room.

Gunpla Battle Room, Booth #2...

_**"Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal!"**_

"Better prepare that budget of yours, we'll be buying lots with your money."

"Too bad though my pocket money doesn't have enough room for unnecessary expenses, so I guess it's all going down to your items-to-buy list."

_**"Please set your GP Base."**_

The father and daughter pair then simultaneously put their GP bases on the Gunpla Battle Stadium's GP slot, making a mechanical click as it fits into the machine.

_**"Model Damage Level set to: C. Please set your Gunpla."**_

Both fighters then places their Gunplas just above where the GP Bases are, in a terminal similar to a miniature catapult which they are scanned by the sensors of the machine. Meanwhile at the counter, Zeliel and Kamui are commenting aloud about both of the contender's Gunplas.

"Wow, both of these kits are extreme customizations... one looks like that Gundam fanart version of Saber from Fate/Stay Night, and the other is a literal veiled western gunman look..."

"Never thought those customizations are possible..."

Leila's Gunpla is a customized kit-bash of the HG SEED 1/144 MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame and the HGFC 1/144 GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam. While it is a kitbash of both kits, its actual resemblance is more of the famous character named Saber(Arturia) of Fate/stay Night. The head unit is a custom-made Red Astray Ddraig head with a 'Golden Hair' beam hair effect part, possibly a modified version of either Nobel Gundam's or Denial Gundam's hair part. The rest of the main body frame is a culmination of the Red Frame and Nobel's parts, covered by a carefully tailored real cloth that makes it look like a 'Battle Dress' of the Gunpla. This 'Battle Dress' is actually an Anti-beam Cloak similar to the one found on a MG 1/100 Crossbone Gundam kit, altered to replicate Saber's battle outfit in Fate/Stay Night. The silver armor on the chest area resembles the Red Frame's chest plate having a couple of parts from the HGUC Sazabi's chest armor, while on the sides of the cloth's skirt are a series of silver-colored quadrilateral plates arranged similarly to a chain mail. Its forearms and legs also have additional silver armor on them, all of which were modified Red Frame's original forearm/leg armor parts.

Unlike most custom build Gunplas, it doesn't have a backpack unit; rather its back had the same silver armor plating as its chest plate. Its vernier thrusters were instead hidden on its skirt, legs and foot for propulsion.

The only weapons equipped that can be seen on this Gunpla is a pair of swords that is mounted on the left side of the Gunpla's waist. One of them is a modified 'Caletvwlch' weapon, an item exclusively available to few hobby shops, and another is a sword-type weapon based on the Gerbera Straight Katana. The 'Caletvwlch' weapon had been made to resemble a medieval knight's sword, with beam emitters on either side of the blade. The Gerbera Straight Katana was also been modified to make it look like a 16th century European sword, complete with a golden guard and small beam emitters on the hilt.

Its color scheme accurately replicates Saber's color scheme; the most eyecatching is the royal blue color of the Anti-Beam Cloak. Patterned after Saber's (Arturia) outfit, the 'ABC Battle Dress' had golden accents on its trimmings as well as white sections on the skirt. The silver chestplate had purple drawings that resembles medieval-era insignia designs. Other than that the head unit and the hair effect are colored in white and yellow hue respectively, with green optics to replicate Saber's facial color.

While looking at Leila's Gunpla, "You really admire her, huh..." Kale mused to himself.

Meanwhile on Kale's hands is a downright heavily armed version of the HG00 1/144 GN-010 Gundam Zabanya. Judging from the overall MS frame silhouette it's still uses the Zabanya's body, equipped with various weapons all over its body frame with pointy shoulder armors. Just like Leila's Gunpla, a charcoal black cloth covers most of the Gunpla's body but in a style similar to the Crossbone Gundams. Its head unit had a custom visor similar to the one on the RX-80PR Pale Rider's head unit, but other than that it still retains all of the features of Zabanya's sensors.

While barely visible, the customized Zabanya had a bulkload of weapons integrated on its frame. For handheld weaponry it had a customized chainsaw/beam rifle weapon on its right hand derived from the AHSMB-005 Red 5's main weapon, A mecha from Ginga Kikoutai Majestic Prince. The rest of its weapons were concealed under the cloak, but the silhouette gives it an impression that most of them were beam guns, GN bits and large swords.

Its Color scheme is similar to its base Gunpla; dark-green on the visor, chin and sides, light green optics while clean white on the rest of the head unit. While barely visible due to the equipped ABC, the main body and its weapons follow the same color code of the original Zabanya, as evidenced on its noticeable head and foot unit.

After setting up their GP Bases and Gunpla to the machine a holographic console appears before the two fighters, creating a pseudo-cockpit surrounding them. They then familiarize to the controls as a warm-up for the upcoming battle.

_**"Field 10: Military Base"**_

The playing field then materializes into a familiar scenario in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, the ORB Naval base. The Plavsky particles faithfully recreated the island base before it was destroyed during the attack of ZAFT/Earth Alliance, where the Freedom and Justice Gundam along with the three EA Gundams first saw combat.

_**"Gunpla Battle, Combat Start!"**_

In a proud Ay*ko Kawa***mi voice, "Leila Cassel, Nobel Saber Gundam, marching forward!"

And in a cool Shi***chiro M*ki voice, "Kale Cassel, Gundam ANOXYA, sniping targets!"

After blasting out of the catapults, the two Gunplas then soars above the watery battlefield, racing towards the heart of ORB's military facility.

"Well then, how about we start with this..."

As it dashes towards the base, the ANOXYA then raises its right arm and starts to fire at its opponent from afar with the handheld beam weapon. Even at a distance that is out of range from the specs of his Gunpla Kale manages to graze the Nobel Saber's V-fin antenna.

"Khh!"

Meanwhile at the Counter...

While working on his Gunpla, "He can shoot so accurately from that distance!?" Kamui exclaimed as he watches the battle through the Gunpla Battle Streamer.

"That guy, has good senses..." Zeliel commented, "He doesn't rely too much on what he sees, rather he uses his intuition to pinpoint his enemy's location..."

"So he's that skilled, huh..." Kamui mused in his breath.

Back at the Battle Stadium...

"Rifle Bits!"

And with Kale's command two GN Rifle Bits came out under the ANOXYA's cloak and charges towards its target. Dashing faster than the Gunpla itself, the GN Rifle Bits began their attack on the Nobel Saber with deadly barrage of beam shots.

"How rough of a greeting... Just like his style!"

Despite the odd configuration of its thrusters the Nobel Saber had no issue maneuvering itself in 1G environment, easily dodging all of the ANOXYA's attacking Rifle bits by a series of dives, side thrusts and sudden air jumps. While continously dodging enemy fire Leila's Gunpla steadily closes the distance between itself and the ANOXYA.

"Haah!"

"Like I'll let you! Go, Sliders!"

Already guessed her next move would be dashing towards him and making it a close-range battle Kale commands his ANOXYA to unleash more of its remote weapons against the Nobel Saber. Deploying a couple of GN Sword Bits the ANOXYA commands them to rush towards the target, fending the Nobel Saber away.

"GN Sword Bits!? Khh!"

The Nobel Saber had itself overwhelmed by the combined attacking GN Rifle and GN sword bits, and is forced to air jump backwards and defend itself with its modified 'Caliburn' Gerbera Straight Katana.

"Got you!"

"Huh!?"

As Leila's Gunpla is busy blocking and evading the random beam shots, the ANOXYA fires a high output beam shot using its handheld GN Chaingun on the water surface just below its target, creating a towering water splash that momentarily distracts the Nobel Saber. Sending another pair of GN Rifle Bits and GN Sword Bits at the resulting giant water splash and together with the already deployed GN Rifle Bits, they then fire simultaneously at the Nobel Saber.

"Curses!"

Multiple beam shots punches through the water spout and seemingly hits the Nobel Saber's critical parts, particularly the chest area. After receiving too much damage Leila's Gunpla seemingly drops itself to the vast ocean below.

"..."

Two and a half minutes have passed after it fell down to the ocean and still no signs of movement from the Nobel Saber. Satisfied from the outcome Kale's ANOXYA then retrieve all of its remote weapons and goes towards the spot where the Nobel Saber fell down. As the ANOXYA closes in to confirm his victory...

"Well, that's the end of the story. Now pay up-"

However much to his surprise, the Nobel Saber bursts out of the water surface, still intact and functioning. The ABC Battle Dress had burns all over and some of the silver armor platings had parts been chipped away, but is still nevertheless capable of shielding the Gunpla from fatal damage. Its handheld weapon also suffered minor burns as well, but is still intact despite the fierce beam attacks hitting it.

"Surprise attacks? That isn't quite chivalrous..."

"They're basic combat tactics! Haah!"

With a single upward jump the Nobel Saber then lunges at the ANOXYA with instantenous speed. With the 'Caliburn' Gerbera Straight Katana at ready back grip stance the Nobel Saber does a semicircle downward slash at the ANOXYA.

"Khh!"

Parrying the Nobel Saber's slash attack sideways with its GN Chaingun the ANOXYA followed it by a kick in the torso of the Nobel Saber. Afterwards the ANOXYA tries to shoot its opponent with the same weapon while it falls again towards the water surface, however...

"What the..."

The moment it was about to go into another dive, the Nobel Saber re-orients itself upright by lighting up its thrusters and quickly flicking its body joints, as if it was landing on the water surface and side-stepping to evade the beam shot. After the evasive maneuvers Leila's Gunpla is now sprinting just above the water surface towards the ANOXYA.

"It's running above the water surface!?"

"Haah!"

The moment it had on its ideal range, the Nobel Saber lunges towards its target in a backward sword hold stance. The ANOXYA then unleashes a number of missiles hidden on its armor to slow down the Nobel Saber's rush attack, but to no avail as it easily cuts through most of them in an instant. Unable to deploy its shield bits on time Kale's Gunpla uses instead its ABC to block the incoming slash attack. Even though it easily blocks the beam blade produced by the weapon, the anti-beam cloak couldn't defend well against the 'Caliburn's' sharpened solid side.

"I guess it's really useless against physical attacks, huh..."

Slashing away the Anti-beam cloak of the ANOXYA, the Nobel Saber finally reveals ANOXYA's overall armoring; most of its configuration is identical to the original Zabanya, with the exception of its shoulder armors outsourced from a HG SEED 1/144 Legend Gundam. Several other weapons are also revealed; stored on its left waist armor is another GN Chaingun, the infamous Skull Gloves used by the Crossbone Gundam Skull heart latched on its shoulders, and two Beam Zanbers/guns also from the Skull Heart mounted on the backpack peg connectors. The GN Rifle Bit IIIs are altogether stored on the GN Holster Bit IIs in a similar manner as the original Zabanya, while the GN Sword Bit IIs (or Sliders) are mounted on the dark-green armor sections of the Gunpla; four each on the forearms, another four on the lower legs, two on the back beside the GN Drive (Adjacent to the Beam Zanbers) and two more on the back skirt armor.

"Haah~, guess my secret arsenal's been revealed..."

"Huh, as expected of my father's work... taking speed and firepower into full consideration while having its close-combat capabilities to be on top-tier..." Leila is impressed at the same time threatened by her father's Gunpla, as she knew it's going to be a tough opponent.

After the ANOXYA's Anti-Beam Cloak has torn apart, it uses its GN Chaingun to counter slash against its opponent. As a defensive the Nobel Saber's 'Caliburn' clashes with the ANOXYA's GN Chaingun, with sparks flying on the contact point. The two weapons grinded at their edges, trying to overpower each other. For a few seconds it was battle of endurance and strength until Kale said...

"Oh, I forgot to tell you one thing; this is no ordinary bladed weapon, kiddo!"

Just as its name implies, the GN Chaingun's jagged beam edges then started to spin rapidly similar to a real chainsaw. The ANOXYA then began to have the upper hand as it pushes the Nobel Saber while its GN Chaingun slowly cuts through the 'Caliburn' weapon.

"A Chainsaw!? Tchh!"

Maneuvering it like a true swordsman, Leila had her Gunpla break away from the ANOXYA by suddenly pushing away its weapon, circling sideways, and does another downward sword swing. However the ANOXYA is just as nimble as her Gunpla, blocking her attack and is capable of keeping up with its agility. The fight quickly escalates to a deadly swordplay, with the two Gunplas seemingly dancing in midair.

"Khh! What excellent maneuvering!" Leila exclaimed while trying to outsmart her opponent.

Smirking like a devil, "You see, this is how Bio-computer System aided piloting works..." Kale confidently remarked, "You can't beat me if you merely control your Gunpla like a puppet!"

Slightly taken aback, "I see..." Leila then declared, "Then I will make myself and my Nobel Saber become one!"

For a few minutes they kept this sword fight in a stalemate, until the Nobel Saber's optics then glowed in an instant. Seemingly having its movement slightly faster than before it started to dominate its opponent in attack speed. When it finally had its opponent on the defensive, the Nobel Saber then kicks the ANOXYA's hand manipulator, knocking away its handheld weapon.

"Khh!"

While the ANOXYA is a high mobility unit due to being a GN-Drive equipped machine, the Nobel Saber is more adept at high speed close-range battles. Now overwhelming the ANOXYA, The Nobel Saber gave three slash marks on its chest, right lower leg and left forearm. After wounding its armor the ANOXYA dashes away as fast as it could and using its GN Holster Bit IIs as shields and a few Rifle Bits as covering fire, retreats to a safer distance.

"Ghhk! I need to get some distance from her...!"

The ANOXYA then fires another batch of GN Missiles at the Nobel Saber to distract it for a while. Using this moment the ANOXYA then draws out its other GN Chaingun. Lowering its dark green visor and deploying the rest of its GN remote weapons, Kale prepares for a counterattack.

"You almost got me a moment ago, but it won't happen again!"

And with that the ANOXYA begins its merciless barrage of beam shots at the Nobel Saber. The ANOXYA itself is firing its GN Chaingun while in Delta formation with its GN Rifle Bits, with the GN Sword Bits lashing out at its target. The GN Holster bits, on the other hand, surrounds the Nobel Saber and seemingly trying to intimidate Leila. The firing sequences of the Rifle Bits forces Leila's machine to constantly block and/or dodge, the Holster Bits blocks its escape route while the Sword bits cuts out a piece of its armor little by little.

"Khh, this is bad...!"

With all the weapons flying around it and attacking in every possible angle and direction, the blue-clothed Gunpla had itself cornered and unable to escape from its dire situation. Even though with its high mobility and almost 'God-like' agility it can only evade and block most of the attacks thrown at it. However, even in this hopeless situation Leila's still composed and already devising a way of getting her Gunpla out of the pinch.

"It's quite risky, but if I don't do something now I'll be destroyed at this rate..."

"What's wrong? Already out of breath?" Kale taunted as his ANOXYA continously bombards his daughter's machine with beam shots.

"Well, here goes nothing...!" Leila had her Nobel Saber to dash away sideways, luring the Holster Bits to an ideal position.

"Like I'll let you! Holster Bits, Sliders!" Kale commanded the GN Holster Bits to block her escape route and have the Sliders chase after it at the same time. He thought he prevented her from escaping, but unbeknownst to him...

"Now!"

"Huh!? T-That's-!?"

Just as she planned, using the Holster Bits as a jumping platform as well as a makeshift decoy/shield, the Nobel Saber hops its way out of the attacking Sliders. Parrying them one by one the Sliders fell on the ocean as it met the Caliburn's edge skillfully wielded by the Nobel Saber. The Rifle Bits attempted to shoot the jumping Gunpla down, but it uses a few more Holster Bits and Sliders as a leverage to jump over them. Using this method Leila's Gunpla closes in at its target with tremendous speed.

"Heh, as expected from my daughter..." Kale thought, "But, I'm going to finish this before you can gain another chance of closing in!"

Activating a special option on his console, the ANOXYA's frame then glows on a bright glow. Kale then shouts-

"TRANS-AM!"

"Huh!?"

At that time, both the ANOXYA and its remote weapons becomes faster and more agile. Using its increased speed and firepower it evaded the impending slash attack by the Nobel Saber and forcing it to back down.

"Ghh, I won't let you!"

Seeing her opponent had already used its power-up system, the Nobel Saber then throws its 'Caliburn' weapon at the ANOXYA. Kale's Gunpla evaded the weapon, but its GN Chaingun is destroyed in the process during an evasive maneuver.

"TRANS-AM RAISER!"

Holding two of the Rifle Bit IIIs, the ANOXYA commands the Trans-Am enhanced 'Sliders' to gather in formation and combine with the handheld Rifle Bits to form two GN Sword X. Right after forming into a new weapon it emits a gigantic beam blade and then hurls it at the Nobel Saber in a similar way the 00 Raiser uses its 'Raiser Sword' technique.

"You really don't hold back against anyone in a Gunpla Battle, even if it's your own daughter, do you?" Leila blurted out, with her Gunpla once again in a dire pinch.

"It's because of the fact that I'm the one who taught you Gunpla Battling is enough reason not to hold back!" Kale retorted back, determined to finish the match with its grand attack.

But before it can fully smash the Nobel Saber into pieces, he notices that the ANOXYA couldn't fully swing down its 'Trans-Am Raiser Sword'...

"I'm glad you also think the same way!" Leila complied, "Now let me show you my resolve as well!"

The Nobel Saber had drawn out its modified 'Caletvwlch' weapon, BLOCKING the impossibly gigantic beam blade with equal force.

"W-What the-!?"

While her Gunpla is blocking the 'Raiser Sword', Leila then activates a special option on her console. Gathering the surrounding bluish Plavsky Particles on a steady rate, the 'Caletvwlch' slowly glows in a faint yellowish light until it turns into a highly luminous object.

"Khh! Rifle Bits!" In response Kale commands again the remaining GN Rifle Bit IIIs to aim and fire at the Nobel Saber, however it was already too late...

_**"EX..."**_

"Huh!?"

_**"CALIBUUURRNNN!"**_

"Aah!?"

Absorbing enough Plavsky Particles the Nobel Saber's 'Caletvwlch' releases a high-output beam blade on its beam emitters. The resulting beam surge is so large that it dwarfs the ANOXYA's 'Raiser Sword' by three-fold, dispersing the ANOXYA's 'Raiser Sword' as well as destroying all of its GN Bit remote weaponry.

Still confused, "It diffused... my TRANS-AM Raiser Sword!?" Kale couldn't believe his eyes what had just happened.

"EX-Caliburn, my original technique." His daughter Leila interjected.

"EX-Caliburn...?"

"It's the product of my extensive training and knowledge in Gunpla." Activating again its special technique, "You're not the only one who knows how to manipulate Plavsky Particles at its full concentration, father." Leila's Nobel Saber then charges again its 'Caletvwlch' weapon for another 'EX-Caliburn' strike.

"Ghhk! Why does it have a short charging time!?"

With only seconds to defend itself the ANOXYA draws out its two Skull Gloves to block the incoming giant beam blade, however it was too powerful to be blocked entirely by the I-field equipped weapon. Just like how its opponent attempted earlier the Nobel Saber smashes its gigantic beam blade at the Military facility along with the ANOXYA. No sooner the beam dissipates after it made contact to solid ground, with the ORB base and the ANOXYA severely damaged by the attack.

"Aaargh..." Barely standing still the ANOXYA lets go of its Skull Glove weapons and kneels to the ground before the Nobel Saber. While its limbs are still attached the dark green armor parts had cracks all over the surface and is slowly crumbling away.

"Now, admit defeat." Leila proclaimed, "If you surrender now I'll stop this and spare you from further humiliation." as her Nobel Saber points its sword at the ANOXYA.

As his Gunpla struggles to stand up, "Heh, getting arrogant are we?" Kale slipped a remark, "But really, coming up with a unique technique like this... You probably had more talent in this thing than I do..."

Smirking, "Hmph. I'm honored that you acknowledge my strengths to that extent." Leila accepted his compliments with a haughty expression.

"But, you still have ways to go to defeat me..."

"Huh?"

"Plavsky Trans-AM!"

Reactivating its Trans-AM mode in conjunction with another system the ANOXYA flew towards the Nobel Saber at tremendous speed, this time its frame glows in a dark violet color.

"No way... Using Trans-Am twice in a row with that condition!? It should've run out of particles by now..." Leila exclaimed, "And what's with that color of the particles it emit?"

"You should always save your trump card at the very last minute. Didn't I taught you that before?" Kale then maneuvers his ANOXYA similar to how Setsuna controls his Exia during Trans-AM.

"Khh! EX-Calibu-huh!?" Leila was about to unleash her Gunpla's ultimate move again...

However the ANOXYA doesn't give her a chance charging her weapon. While the Nobel Saber is charging its 'Caletvwlch' weapon the ANOXYA throws a Beam Zanber at the middle of its blade, destroying it. Both the Beam Zanber and the Nobel Saber was thrown away from the Caletvwlch's destruction in two different directions.

"I see! The weapon itself had many semi-transparent parts inside so it can store large amounts of Plavsky Particles, and they are placed adjacent to the beam emitters so it can absorb the particles rather quick and discharge it at high output..."

"Dammit...!"

Catching the Beam Zanber in mid-air and drawing out another from its back the ANOXYA then lunges at high speed towards its target. Kale's ANOXYA relentlessly slashes its opponent in a rapid succession, effectively doing a dual blade 'Omnislash' attack pattern at the Nobel Saber. After the vicious attacks Leila's Gunpla explodes in a brilliant radiance illuminating the whole battlefield. The ANOXYA on the other hand lands on the destroyed ORB Military Base, kneeling while both its arms raised like an eagle soaring in the sky.

_3:45 P.M..._

_**"Battle Ended!"**_

At the Gunpla Battle Streamer, the result is displayed colorfully on the LCD screen.

_**"Gunpla Battle Ended. Winner, Kale Cassel and Gundam ANOXYA!"**_

-Cashier Counter-

"Aahh, Get me out of here!"

"S-Sorry, Himekami-san. Zeliel told me I should keep an eye on you for a while.."

After inspecting for any defects, "So, An HGUC 1/144 RX-80PR Pale Rider Heavy Armament Type, MG 1/100 Wing Gundam (TV Ver.), HG SEED 1/144 ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam, HG 00 1/144 GN-002 Gundam Dynames+GN Arms Type D, Red &amp; Blue Tamiya paints and an HG 1/144 Gundam Barbatos, right? That would be 19,765 yen." Zeliel, at the counter, is calculating the total amount for the bought items. Earlier he tied up Akina to a large mattress sheet so that she won't be interfering in his business, with Shiele guarding her as a countermeasure.

As Leila pays up for the kits, "As promised, I will pay for all of this. You don't have to worry, I keep my word as a kni-"

"Here, this is my share..." Her father hands over a few more thousand yen at the storeowner.

"Hm? What is this?" Leila asked in confusion, "I thought you don't have enough funds for this..."

"Sorry, I lied earlier." Kale apologized, "Boss gave me an earlier bonus before you came here in Japan."

"Seriously, you..." Leila raises her eyebrow in exasperation, "We should've done this from the start. And to think that you suggested for a Gunpla Battle."

"Well, it's been a while since we played Gunpla Battle." the elder Cassel wryly smiled, "I kinda miss those days that you and I fought together."

Thinking deeply, "Come to think of it, it's been a while..." Leila thought to herself.

"Let's stop by on a coffee shop before we go home." Kale suggested as he picks up the kits, "Tom won't be home until 7:00 PM, so we can still rest before his birthday party."

"Yeah, let's." Leila happily agreed. "Your treat, right?"

The two customers then exited the shop, with Kale patting Leila's head.

After wiping clean the counter table, "Haah, another satisfied customer." Zeliel then turns his attention to his other customer, "Yo Kamui, how's your end?"

Meanwhile, Kamui is already applying finishing touches on his newest Gunpla. Cleaning up the excess paint and marker mistakes a white and red colored Gunpla stands proudly in front of him.

"At last, it's complete."

_**End Day Log 3B**_


	6. Day Log 4 Christmas Special (Part 1)

**Attention!**

The character Kamui Sendo and his Gunpla GNT-BB011B Build Burning Quanta are KentLinuxStadfelt 's original creations. For Kamui's description refer to chapter 2A: EXAM VS NITRO

* * *

**Day Log 4:** _Christmas Special_; The Pet Cat-Girl of Zeliel's Shop

Wednesday, December 23rd, 7:05 A.M. Two days before Christmas, at Akihabara intersection...

"..."

"Ahhh, Christmas season... Snowy roads, busy streets ... another morning at work..."

"..."

"Iron-Blooded Orphans MS designs is getting more special to me... Especially that Graze's design... maybe I should make my own customized version of it..."

"..."

"Ah, Thunderbolt... That art design, that characters, dat Jazz... For some reason it reminds me of Cowboy Bebop..."

"..."

It was a daily routine for Sasaki Furukawa, known as Zeliel, to check the surroundings of his shop as he prepares for another day for his small business. Even during christmas season he always make himself busy managing his store and arranging his goods in perfect order.

"Hah! Who needs a Christmas tree if you had three PG Unicorn Gundams as a display!" He proudly declared, while looking at his painted PG 1/60 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, PG 1/60 RX-0 Banshee, and a custom-painted build PG 1/60 RX-0 Phenex in battle diorama displayed at the window base. All three kits have glowing LED Psycoframe effect set parts, which make the kits look like miniature Christmas Trees.

"Now all that's left is-hm? Oh no, that's not good."

Noticing the snow buildup surrounding his shop, he decided to go shovel away any bulging snow piles that blocks his shop's vicinity.

"Hmm, better get those snow beds out of the way. It's hard to walk with slippery snow on the pathway."

With pale and shovel in hand, Zeliel then starts by digging around the perimeter of his shop and works his way to the main road. The dug up snow are placed on a wheelbarrow where he would transport it to a corner near some trash bins.

"Clearing of snow-pile 60% complete. Continuing mission."

While clearing up the snow buildup he momentarily took a break and glance at the city streets, where people come and go around. He notices that most people that passes by are in pairs; either young dating high schoolers, teenage sweethearts or married couples.

"Ahh... These people are turning Santa's busiest day into something like a second Valentine's day..." The lonely store-owner muttered to himself, "Even these Otaku regulars here have their own dates... Hold on, is that a Lamia with him? What's with that caped baldy, walking around holding hands with a middle-schooler? Seriously, high school girls these days tend to hang around with the oddest guys, sharing scarfs with a penniless guy wearing a run-down track suit... And what's with those three BOYS HAVING AN ARMY OF GIRLS FOLLOWING THEM!? ARE THEY TRYING TO SHOW OFF THEIR HAREM OR JUST PISSING OFF LONELY GUYS!?"

Setting aside what he just saw, he continued to observe the people who passed by in front of him.

"..." 1 minute have passed.

"..." 3 minutes have passed.

"..." 5 minutes have passed.

He fell silent for a moment, as if he realized something is missing. And after a few seconds...

"**AAaaaghhh! Goddammit it all! I'm so envious!**"

After his outburst that took the attention of a few people, Zeliel lets himself fall down on the snow covered ground. He lie down there for a few seconds before he mumbled-

"Oh well, better get back to work..."

Getting back up to his feet the store-owner continued to shovel up more bulking snow on the vicinity of his shop. As Zeliel had leveled down most of the white snow he then finds something odd in one of the bulging snow-piles adjacent to the shop's window. A hastily built igloo of sorts had been setup on the corner of his shop. One can tell it was poorly built due to the crumbling entrance walls and uneven hand-molded outer structure.

"What the heck...?" is Zeliel's first reaction and a comically large sweat droplet when he saw the makeshift snow igloo. With curiosity getting the better of him...

"Well, I wonder what kind of an idiot who would actually make that and live inside there?"

When he peek inside the igloo he saw an even stranger thing; a young girl is resting inside, using a large carton box as a bed, with the box had a written sign 'Please take me home, nya!'. The girl sleeps in a curled up position, almost similar to an actual street cat.

Seeing this Zeliel immediately thought, "What is this? Some kind of a 'You got Punk'd, Japanese Cos-player' edition?"

The 'Street Eskimo Girl' is a raven-haired beauty, about average teenage girl in body built. Based on her looks and physique she's a Japanese-British descent, of which she seemed gotten the best of both genes; well-developed body curves, creamy white complexion and a attractive young facial structure. Though the girl is quite voluptuous for her age she is slightly malnourished, as evidenced by her mild bony appearance and is shivering from the cold weather.

But what catches Zeliel's attention the most is her clothing. She only wears a dark-brown bra for top and a spat-like clothing with frilly skirt for her lower body part. She also wears some accessories like paw-themed fluffy gloves and boots, a tail on her rear and a cat-ear headband.

"She's probably the same age as Akina, or maybe older. And a foreign beggar to boot." Zeliel thought to himself, "I wonder how did she end up here without anyone noticing?"

Moments later the girl woke up in lazy manner, rubbing her eyes and staring at Zeliel with her elegant ruby pupils.

"Whoah..." Feeling enchanted by her tantalizing stare Zeliel couldn't help but to blush a little, not to mention that the girl is quite attractive.

"Me-ow..."

"Ah..." Zeliel couldn't find any words to describe this awkwardness. A young black-haired girl wearing a cat-themed costume is staring at him, 'Meowing' like a true feline.

"Nyaaa..."

"Uhh..."

"Hnyaaahhh... Purr..." The young girl began licking her 'paws' over and over again as if she was trying to impress the store-owner by acting like a real cat.

Ignoring her cute gestures, "I don't know what are you doing right now, but could you please go somewhere else?" Zeliel ordered the girl, "It's kinda depressing to see that you're in front of my shop."

"..." Although he said that, The girl just continued to innocently stare at him like she was waiting for him to do something.

"Uhm, do you understand me?" Zeliel tried to do some hand gestures to at least make her understand his message. "You. Get. Out. Of. Here."

"..." But the girl showed no reaction whatsoever.

Scratching his forehead, "Haah, come on. At least say something..." Zeliel groaned in frustration.

"Hn...ry..." the girl faintly uttered.

Unable to hear what she just said Zeliel asked, "Huh? What did you say?"

"Hun...gry..." Looking at him with pleading eyes the girl attempts a 'hungry poor soul act' to make him pity her.

"Oh, I see. Ah, no. No, no, no. **NO**." But the store-owner strongly denied her, "**NO**, don't give me that look. I'm not as nice as what you think..."

"Stare..."

"Look. I know you're cute, but that's not enough to convince me to take you home. Go away."

"Stare..."

"I said, **NO**."

"...Stare..."

"Ai heb no mahneh, so ai kent be yor hahneh..." (I have no money, so I can't be your honey...)

"Stare..."

Zeliel is getting more irritated by the minute as he continues to convince her to leave, while the girl was about to have her tears spill out from her glittering eyes. As an entrepreneur he knows the right answer in this situation...

However, "Ugh fine, come in. I've got some crackers and biscuits begging to be chewed on. You can have some hot chocolate drink too if you want..." Zeliel then clenches his fist and points his thumb towards the shop. He is inviting her to enter his shop, a thing that most business owners won't do.

"Hnnyaah~" The poor girl rushed inside the shop without missing a beat, readily accepting the kind store-owner's offer.

Scratching his head, "Well, she was fast in her feet when it comes to food..." Zeliel followed her inside in a calm stride and closes the door behind him.

Inside the shop, the girl is waiting in one of the workshop tables Zeliel prepared as a makeshift dinner table. Meanwhile the store-owner is preparing an assortment of steaming instant cup Ramen, several cookies and biscuits, plain crackers, dozens of candies and chocolate sweets, and of course piping hot chocolate for a warm drink. The two then sits on the table, with the girl sitting on the left side where the convenience store provisions are prepared while Zeliel closely watches her on the opposite side.

"Sorry I only have instant goods in here, I don't really cook in this hobby shop..."

"Nyaah~!"

In spite of that though the raven-haired girl doesn't seem to mind, already digging down to the jumble of junk foods scrambled right in front of her. Using her cute paw mittens to grab her food, she consecutively gulps down every single biscuit, candy and chocolate while she slurps up some instant noodles.

"Gobble, gobble... Munch, munch..."

"Wow, you really are hungry... A hungry Velociraptor..." Zeliel is quite overwhelmed at the rate of food she consumes in a short time period. In his eyes it was like a single chipmunk attempting to chew down a mountain of chestnuts within 5 minutes.

"Nom, nom, nom... Slurp, Slurp... Gulp..."

"Sweet merciful Neptune, slow down. The food's not going anywhere..." The perplexed store-owner voiced out, having a large sweat drop on his head as he watches the girl eat vigorously.

Slowly looking at him, "..." the girl then places a few sweets on his side of the table, as if she was implying he should have something to eat as well.

Despite that, "Huh? Ah, no, no. They're all yours. I've already eaten before I came here." Zeliel declines her offer, "You can have them all."

"..." Understanding his gesture the girl continued to stuff herself more with Ramen and biscuits after she take back the candies and chocolate she offered earlier.

"So, mind if you tell me your name?"

"Munch, munch..." While chewing on some salted crackers, "Nyaaaow?" was the only response of the girl to the store-owner.

"Your name, please?" Zeliel repeated, "And if possible the name of your guardian. Your parents or siblings must be worried sick about you by now."

"Nya, Nya Nyaow~" The girl just kept doing her cat language to Zeliel as a reply.

"...Well, that is if you have a reliable one." The store-owner quickly interjected, "I understand if you don't want to talk about them by nya-ing. Just tell me your real name already and I'm good."

"...Nya, nya nyahn..."

Getting more exasperated by her nya-ing, "Please stop that. You reminded me of someone who could do more crazy shit like that." Zeliel requested.

"Meow~..." The girl just kept her cute feline voice, seemingly wanted to impress the store-owner.

"Get out. If you're not willing to talk normally then I can't help you." Zeliel warned the girl in behest, "Right now I'm willing to help you because you seemed alone and helpless, but if you're not willing to cooperate with me then I don't see any reason for you to stay here."

Threatened being thrown out of the shop, the girl froze in fear on her seat as she glanced at the store-owner. In a fidgeting voice the girl finally spoke another genuine human language.

"...H-Hana... ko..."

"Hm?"

"My... name... it's Hanako..."

"Hanako, huh?" Zeliel narrowed his eyes while assessing the girl's answer, "That's your real name, right?"

"..." As an assurance the girl continued to stare at him with sincere eyes.

"So, that's it?" Apparently the store-owner isn't satisfied with only her given name, "No surnames?"

"Mana." The young girl added, "Mana... Hanako."

"I see." Zeliel then further inquires about her, "So Hanako-chan, how did you-" but before he can fully asks,

"A-Achoo!" The girl sneezes, with running nose and shivering body after it. With her current attire and previous condition no wonder she's shaking like a poor kitten abandoned in the cold streets.

"Hmm? Oh, right. Hold on, I think I have something more appropriate for you to wear in here..." And with that, the store-owner runs off to the stockroom looking for anything that can be used as a proper clothing.

"Come on, there should be something here like some thick jacket or Gundam military uniforms... ah, found one!" A few minutes of rummaging through the unsorted scrap cloths and costumes, he finally manages to pull out a decent female dress. Though reluctant to make her wear it, the store-owner comes back with a French maid outfit costume in hand.

Sighing, "I can't believe this is the only decent thing you can wear right now..." Zeliel mentally face-palmed, "Or more accurately, I can't believe Akina's costumes that she left behind here would be useful one day." He then turns his attention to the girl and tosses it to her, "Well, here. This will keep you warm a bit."

"Ah..."

The maid outfit slowly lands on Hanako's arms, which the girl examines it closely. Surprisingly enough the girl manages to wear it properly even with her paw mittens still on her hands, immediately wearing it over her previous garment.

"Wait, you're going to wear it over your old clothing?" Zeliel immediately reprimanded her, "Weren't your cat costume dirty or wet or something?"

Ignoring the store-owner's reminder the young girl continued sliding in the buttons and fastening the strings of her maid outfit. When she's done adjusting it to her size she then does some cute poses and expressions to showcase her new look to Zeliel. The pinkish background makes her moe image even more vibrant.

"Ghhk, too cute. It suits her so well..." The store-owner covers his nose, exaggeratedly overflowing with his own blood.

"Teeheheh~" The raven-haired girl is quite delighted by her new outfit as she dances about over and over again, "Hnyaah~, Nyaahhnnn~"

Seeing the girl happily circling around with her new attire, "Well, she does seem like it..." Zeliel thought. He then continued his question, "So, Hanako-chan. Tell me about how did you-"

But before he could say anything...

"GO! COLONY BATTERING RAM!"

A sudden loud bang hits his fragile glass door and an ever familiar voice interrupted him. This scenario again. A scenario so familiar that he doesn't have to guess hard who could it be.

Having a dull look on his face, "Oh dear King Neptune, please help us. She's here again..." Zeliel murmured to himself.

"MERI KURISIMASU, ZERIERU!" Greeted by a young Lapis Lazuli-haired girl in an energetic voice, wearing a full red female Santa-themed costume.

Sighing as he turns around to greet her usual destructive visitor, "Barnacles, my door..." Zeliel lazily scratches his head and faces this familiar character. "Akina, is there any other way that you can enter my shop without breaking anything?"

"Teehee~, What do you think? I won't ask you to hold back but, please be gentle with-huh!?"

Akina's self-indulged narcissistic monologue was cut short as she turns her attention to the raven-haired girl, who is staring at her out of curiosity.

"Wh-Wh-What is this!?"

"Hnnnhh..." Hanako just stood silently and stares at Akina, seemingly readying for combat and having her guard up.

"Wh-Wh-Who are you!? And WHY are you wearing my maid costume!?" The Chuunibyou angrily exclaimed whilst pointing her small index finger at the raven-haired girl.

"I made her wear it." Zeliel intervened, "She was shaking like a poor cat outside of my shop, so..."

However it seems that Akina isn't interested listening to him, focusing only at the girl beside her.

"You Bitch, how dare you seducing him with my costume!" Akina blurted out, "I'm the one who should be doing that!"

"Glare..."

"Uhhmm, Akina, you listening to me...?" Zeliel calls out to the Chuunibyou, but to no avail. Deciding it was futile to convince her the store-owner then redirects his attention to Hanako, "Ah, right. Sorry about this. Akina's kinda a bit, uh, immature, so..."

However, "Myeerrwww! Hisss!" Hanako seems to have the least intention to heed on his words, either.

"Uhhh..." Zeliel was speechless at this current situation. A Chuunibyou and a beggar cos-player are now in a heated showdown trying to intimidate each other.

"You've just dug your own grave!" Akina roared in anger, "I have defeated most of the strongest champions of the cat tribe people! And you'll be the last one going down!" she then pounces at Hanako in a moment's notice.

"NGIIYAAOOWWW!" Hanako's trademark cat voice rattled, who was already holding the Santa Chuunibyou's arms to a lock down.

"I really don't know if these girls are either having sugar-rush induced hyperactivity, or I just really felt out of place..." Zeliel thought to himself, still speechless at this weird 'Mortal Kombat x Dragonball' scenario.

The two combatants then breaks the lock down and now exchanging quick punches in an exaggeratingly rapid succession. From the viewer's focal point their fists are like flashes of light being thrown at each other with extreme speed and overwhelming force, much like how the traditional fist fights shown in Dragonball Z.

"Haaahh!"

"HnnnggyyAaaaaaoohhw!"

After about three minutes of intense fist fight the two jumps away from each other. Still in their battle stances Akina and Hanako are panting and sweating, each anticipating what the other's next move, having their faces drawn in an old-school shounen-style manga.

"Hmph, you're a pretty good combatant. Never expected someone from the cat tribe who can fight on par against me..." The Chuunibyou complimented Hanako's strength as she's finished panting, "You're pretty interesting, Neko-Onna(Cat Girl). Name's Akina, what's yours?"

"Mana... Hanako..." Hanako responded with a compliment of her own, "You...Nyot bad... You're strong, nya..."

"What the hell is this, some kind of a Shounen Manga?" The store-owner cuts in with comically bulging veins, "You two cut it out, or else I'll kick both of you out of here!" He ordered while hands on his waist.

"Ghhk..!"

"Nyaa..."

The two then stands down in unison almost immediately, extinguishing out their burning battle auras and sits in a traditional Seiza position on the floor.

"Ahem... Well, let me explain the situation here..."

The store-owner and the two girls then sits in a circular formation on the previously prepared snack table. Zeliel then narrates Hanako's situation to Akina, who had a twitching eyebrow as she listens at the store-owner's explanation.

"You mean, you saw her just outside of your shop and took her in, literally just like a stray cat?" Akina asks with a raised eyebrow while pointing at the Neko Maid.

"Yeah." Zeliel confirmed how Akina interprets Hanako's situation, "I plan to let her stay here until she recovered a bit of her strength and-"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Akina squealed in a high-pitched voice, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

"Huh?"

Then the Santa Chuunibyou declared out of spite, "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO STAY HERE ANY LONGER!"

"Nyaow?"

"I said I'm not going to let you stay here, Neko-Onna." Akina scowled at Hanako, giving a fierce glare at the Neko Maid. "You'll have to go through me before you can do that."

"Myeeerrww! Hisss!" snarled Hanako, hiding behind the store-owner's back growling like a real feline.

"Whoah, whoah, wait!" Zeliel cuts in an instant, "You suddenly barged in here and picked a fight with her all of a sudden, and now you're saying she can't stay here? I know you're an oddball through and through but what's with the immediate hostility against her? And why are YOU the one who's going to decide whether or not she's going to stay here? This is my shop, and I'll decide which is the best course of action for her as long as she's here."

"Because I want to be the only one who's going to accompany you for Christmas Day!" Akina confessed in a rather fast and honest manner, "I was planning to make you close the shop for the whole Christmas season and spend my time with you. Look, I even wear my favorite underwear right now if you ever had the urge to savor me!" she then slightly unbuttons her red Santa dress allowing him to see her black and blue lingerie, which made the store-owner cover his water falls-like nose-bleeding.

Face-palming, "This girl... needs a brain surgery..." Zeliel thought to himself. He then told Akina, "As I'm saying, you can't just chase her away after I went all the trouble making her comfortable here." while patting Hanako's head.

delighted by her keeper's head patting, "Nyaahhnnn~ purr..." Hanako affectionately purred and snuggle up to him.

Ticked off by their sweet moments and his reasoning, "THEN LET'S SETTLE THIS IN A GUNPLA BATTLE!" Akina proclaimed in haste.

"...Well that escalated quickly, in a random way..." The store-owner was dumbfounded by her declaration, "And what do you mean, settling this in a Gunpla Battle?"

"If she wins against me in a Gunpla Battle that stray cat can stay here, if not then she's out, wandering into the streets. That's simple to understand, right?" Akina stated out her conditions.

"But, why a Gunpla Battle?" The store-owner questioned, "You could've just told us how are we going to arrange this in a more formal way, where the two of you won't be butting heads again."

"Well, duh! This is a Gundam Build Fighters Fanfic, so everything should be settled in a Gunpla Battle, no?" Akina replied as if it was an obvious answer.

"Ah, right..." Realizing this Zeliel nodded his head, agreeing to this fact.

"Nyaa...?"

"But, Let this be clear to you..." Zeliel stated with a clear and authoritative voice, "I'm the owner of this shop, and I'm the one who picked her up from the streets, so she's my responsibility. I'll make the decisions whether or not she's going to stay here, so you have no right to tell her where she's going or where she would take refuge."

"...So you're going to pick her side, huh?" Akina makes a bitter face after she heard Zeliel's proclamation.

"huh...?"

"You were always irritated whenever I show up here, but you're inviting that stray cat to stay here!?" Akina's voice is trembling as she's getting more emotional in her words, "So you prefer someone like her than me!? Tell me, what exactly did you see within her that you don't see in me!?"

"Listen, you... I think you're getting a bit out of the line here..."

"You've always ignored every one of my advances but you let that Neko Maid snuggle up to you like she's your lover! That's not fair!"

"What the hell are you saying!? Do you know that I'll get in trouble if I ever had a serious romantic relationship with you? Your parents would kill me!" Zeliel reasoned out, "And this is not what you think it is! She's just trying to warm herself up!"

"Nyahn~"

"And now you're covering it up with excuses now!? You really are the worst!"

"That's not it! Why do you always have to misunderstand and complicate simple things around you!"

"Sasaki, you idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

"You're the idiot here, Chuunibyou!"

"..." Hanako's facial expression slightly dulls out as she sees the argument between her keeper and the Santa cos-player is getting more off topic.

"Listen to me, Chuunibyou! I'm the master of this place, and only my rules are followed as long as you're here!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You're mine, now and forever! And I mean no one, not even that Neko Maid would be able to take you away from me!"

"You don't own me, Chuunibyou! And stop copying R*e Ku****ya's voice!"

While she didn't mind Zeliel and Akina's nonsense bickering, Hanako was quite irked from one of Akina's lines. She didn't like Akina's possessiveness to the store-owner. In that moment she stands up and said...

"I accept... Your challenge, nya." Hanako suddenly chimed into their conversation, "He is... my Master..." looking down at Akina with a fierce glare.

"Eh, What did you say!?" Zeliel swiftly pivots his head towards Hanako, "Wait, why're you calling me master?"

"The winner... will stay with master, nya... The loser... will not see master again, nya..."

"Eh? What? Eh!?"

"Oh? So you accept my challenge, and even adding another condition?" The Chuunibyou confidently taunted, "You've got guts, I like that. But just so you know, I'm pretty talented as a Gunpla fighter, so don't hold it against me when you lose pretty badly, okay?" She also stands from her seat and met Hanako's glare as well, albeit still looking upward due to Hanako being taller than her.

Rolling his eyes, "Yeah, right..." Was Zeliel's thoughts when Akina said those lines.

"Nyot a problem..." Hanako then swiftly clings tightly onto Zeliel's arms, "Master is on my side, nya."

"Huh!?"

Glancing at Zeliel with glittering eyes, "You'll help me right, master?" Hanako begged to him.

"H-Hey! I haven't agreed in this setup!" The store-owner interjected, trying to ignore Hanako and enforces his neutrality on the situation.

Seeing this Akina then squealed, "Kiiiihh! Let go of him right this instant!"

"Nyah~?" Using her feline charms to convince her Master, Hanako kept rubbing her face on his bosom.

"Uhh, wait. N-Nobody's going to tend the shop..." Zeliel tries to dodge her irresistible cuteness, but...

"Master..." Hanako uses her pleading eyes to make her Master's resolve waver a bit, "You want me to stay here, right? Nyahn~"

"We-Well, okay. I'll consent that you guys will be having a free Gunpla Battle here. And just ignore that Chuunibyou's words, I'm the one who'll decide if you're going to stay here or not anyway. But if you want to compete with Akina for fun I can teach you the basics, okay?" The store-owner just can't help it but to soften a little to Hanako whilst patting her head.

"Nyahn~"

"SASAKI YOU IDIOT!" Akina is furious as Zeliel comforts her opponent, "I can't believe you're really siding with that sly feline!"

The store-owner then becomes passive in his words, "Y-You're just too overreacting, you know. But more importantly, you should stop this already, Akina. You can't change my mind after I decided to help her for a while."

"Fufufu, Master's on my side..." As a counter insult Hanako taunted Akina with a smug face, "Now you have no one else to help you now, nya..."

"And you should stop provoking her, Hanako." Zeliel to refrain the Neko Maid, "You're just making this a lot more troublesome than it should be."

"Yes, Master." responded humbly by Hanako.

"KIIIHH! YOU DAMN NEKO-ONNA!" Akina screeches in frustration, "Fine! I'll fight the two of you in a Gunpla Battle, even if it means I alone would be your opponent!"

Scratching again his scalp, "Give it a rest will you, Akina." Zeliel reprimanded Akina, "It's still early in the morning, and your voice is cracking my eardrums. If you just want an excuse to play Gunpla Battle then-"

In the right timing, cutting short Zeliel's phrase another familiar face entered Zeliel's shop. It was Kamui, in his casual outfit, and with his new Gunpla on hand.

The boy then greeted the store-owner with, "Hey there, Zeliel. I was thinking..."

All three then looked at the first customer of the day with a dumbfounded face, each with their own thoughts about what would be his role later on.

"Uhh, what?" Kamui asks with a confused face, clueless as to why three pairs of eyes are staring blankly at him.

"Perfect timing, Kamui. I'll be needing you." Akina slowly smirked, seeing this as a perfect chance turn the tables to her favor.

"Huh?"

The Santa Chuunibyou then drags Kamui to the makeshift dining table, which the boy hesitantly followed. Zeliel then explains the bet between Akina and Hanako the same way the Chuunibyou states out her demand.

"What do you mean, settling this in a Gunpla Battle?" Just like the store-owner's earlier expression, Kamui frowns at the moment he was told of the situation.

"If this girl wins against Akina in a Gunpla Battle she can stay here, if not she'll be kicked out of here." Zeliel repeated Akina's challenge conditions, "I don't really have anything against Hanako staying here for a while, it's this Chuunibyou who's making the ruckus about it."

"So, this affects me how?" Kamui asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Change of players. Kamui here will play in my stead." Akina declared in a heartbeat. And just as expected everyone is having a hard time keeping up with her random antiques and sudden proclamations.

"Ah."

"Eh?"

"Eeh!?"

"Hey! You're the one who brought out the challenge, but you'll use a proxy instead!?" Zeliel blurted out in response, "What the hell is that!?"

"You're going to help her, right?" Akina replied, "Wouldn't it be unfair on my part if I don't request assistance from another experienced fighter against the two of you?"

"Uhhh, but you said earlier you'll face us alone..."

"This is stupid. Why are you guys involving me into this?" Kamui suddenly cuts in an exasperated tone, "More importantly, why did you agree on this setup, Zeliel? If you're going to be the one who'll decide where she would stay then what's the point of doing a Gunpla Battle?"

"Because the whole point of this chapter is to introduce Hanako Mana in this Fanfic and demonstrate her capabilities as a Gunpla fighter." The store-owner answered with a deadpan face. "We need an excuse to showcase her."

"...That's a pretty straightforward answer." Kamui sighed with a large anime-style sweat drop on his head, "Breaking the 4th wall to explain all of this to me..."

"Well, it's easier that way and straight to the point, right?" Zeliel makes a thumbs up at Kamui.

"...Seriously?" Kamui's already enormous sweat drop becomes more prominent as it gets bigger after hearing the store-owner's answer.

"And..." Akina then further added, "You do want a test run of that new Gunpla of yours, right?"

"Well, yeah..." Kamui answered with a doubtful face.

"Then it's a win-win situation for you, right?" Akina grinned in anticipation to agree with her.

"So, what am I gonna get if I do battle with her?" Kamui asks again with a raised eyebrow.

With a thumbs up Akina complied with, "Zeliel would give you a free kit if you win against her. He said it's almost Christmas day, and as a celebration he'll be giving away freebies for that~"

"WHAT THE HELL AKINA!?" the store-owner shrieked out, "I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"I see. My choice of kit, right Santa-san?" Kamui slips in a comment and with his arms crossed, "But the question is does she know how to play Gunpla battle..."

"H-Hey wait! I didn't agree on giving out a free Gunpla!" Zeliel roared in frustration, "AND DON'T CALL ME SANTA-SAN!"

"Uhm..." Hanako just looked down as her answer. She then uttered in a soft voice, "I've only seen... people playing Gunpla... I think I can play... "

"Hmm..." Seeing this Kamui take it as a sign that she had no idea how to play a Gunpla Battle, "Is this really okay? Maybe I should give her a handicap.." He thought.

"Khh, ah fine!" Hearing this Zeliel then stands up from his seat and goes over to the counter table. Rummaging through the hidden items on the table drawers he then draws out a model kit box and opens it.

"Master...?"

Walking towards Hanako, "Here, use this. At least it would be a fair fight." The store-owner then hands over a unique Gunpla to Hanako.

Wondering about the Gunpla, "Hey, I've never seen that in your collection. A new build?" Kamui asks in excitement.

"Not really. This is the Gunpla that I've built to fight on par with that old guy Iori..." Replied Zeliel, "The same kit I've used when I participated in the 4th Gunpla Battle World Champion 5 years ago."

"Oh..."

What Zeliel gave to Hanako is the vague Gunpla version of the Amakusa, one of Jupiter Empire's Hi-spec mobile suit. Though barely visible, its actual base Gunpla is the RG 1/144 RX-78-2 Gundam. The head unit is a heavily modified RX-78's, with the dual-eye cameras being replaced by a mono-eye version covered by a goggle-like protective visor, a larger and spikier V-fin antenna, and both the face-plate and helmet had been reinforced with thicker plastic. The main body's outer armor is a modified HGUC 1/144 Crossbone Gundam X1's torso, replacing the large yellow vent parts with a pair of smaller square ones and adding a pair of Vulcan guns on the bulging central chest area. The armoring on both arms and shoulders are a modified version of the HGUC 1/144 Gelgoog, with exaggerated grooves on the shoulder armors, while the waist down to the legs came from a HG Wing EW 1/144 Tallgeese III's legs, modified to have additional thrusters and weapon compartments on the side thighs. Lastly the backpack is a modified version of the HGUC Crossbone Gundam's, modifying the single rocket boosters into large thruster clusters on each of its four 'limbs', similar in fashion to the Xm-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X2 Kai.

Its armaments and accessories are a mixture of modified RX-78-2 weapons and a few custom-made ones. One of the most unusual is the handheld Beam Rifle/Launcher, which is a standard beam rifle modified to have a muzzle similar to a beam cannon. The other handheld weaponry is a weapon composite shield, which consists of a pincer claw at the lower end and a beam emitter at the center of two dome-shaped like protrusions on the shield. Other weapons include a pair of beam sabers stored on the backpack(just in front of the two upper backpack thruster limbs), the RX-78's Bazooka stored on its back waist, the RGM-79 GM's Submachinegun stored on the left side thigh with a spare magazine stored on the other, and lastly two pairs of Vulcan guns on its head and central chest unit.

The color itself vaguely reminiscents the RX-78-2's color scheme; a combination of dark gray, midnight blue, ruby red and gold color. The majority of its body armor such as the head, shouder armors, arms and legs are colored in dark gray shade. The chest panels are colored in midnight blue while the torso and foot soles are in ruby red tint. The V-fin and the new square vents on the chest are in gold while the joints, thruster linings, visible inner frame and weaponry(Except the bazooka, which is colored gray) are Gunmetal black in color.

Much like most of Zeliel's custom-build Gunplas, Zeliel's Amakusa had detailed markings similar to the decals found on Real Grade series of model kits. The stickers used on Zeliel's Amakusa are actually from the RG 1/144 RX-78-2 Gundam kit, with some of the decals that is written "EARTH FEDERATION SPACE FORCE", "EFSF", "WHITE BASE" and the Earth Federation logo are replaced with custom-made ones with words written "JUPITER EMPIRE", "JOVIAN MOBILE SUIT", "AMAKUSA" and the Jupiter Empire's Logo.

"Impressive build, looks like it's not really a waste of time to accept Akina's challenge..." Kamui mused, "So, how do we do this? How much handicap I'll give to her?"

"Follow me." Notioned the store-owner, pointing at the Gunpla Battle Room behind him.

With Zeliel guiding the three they went inside the Gunpla Battle Room, entering booth #2. Activating the Battle Stadium Zeliel and Kamui prepares their respective equipment for the Gunpla Battle.

_**"Gunpla Battle, Combat Start! Model Damage Level set to: C."**_

"Okay. Come here, Hanako." Waiting for the Plavsky Particles to soak into the smooth surface Zeliel orders Hanako to get into the Battle Stadium's blue terminal.

Hanako responded with, "Yes, Master..."

_**"Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal."**_

"Pretty..." Hanako muttered while staring at the glittering bluish particles.

_**"Please set your GP Base."**_

While Kamui uses his own GP base and sets it onto the machine, on Hanako's side Zeliel prepares an old GP base for her. Judging from the GP Base's appearance it's an older version of the current GP Base, relatively well-maintained despite having multiple scribbles on its sides.

_**"Please set your Gunpla."**_

Seeing Kamui places his Gunpla into the machine, "So that's your new Gunpla, huh?" Zeliel said, looking at the boy's newest custom-built Gunpla.

"Yeah" Kamui replied, "And I've been doing extensive training just to bring out the full capabilities of this Gunpla!"

"Special training, you say?"

Kamui's Gunpla is an obvious kitbash of the HGBF 1/144 Build Burning Gundam and HG00 1/144 00 Qan(T). Its head unit and main body are from the HG 00 Qan(T) with arms and waist down to the legs from the HG Build Burning Gundam. The Qan(T) backpack had been replaced by the Dark Matter Booster backpack add-on, modified to fit two folding Anti-Ship swords from the HG 1/144 Destiny Gundam. Aside from a different color scheme and weapon configuration nothing much is changed to its main body armor parts.

Its weapons consists mostly of melee-type weaponry; its only ranged weapon is the handheld enhanced beam rifle from the HGBF 1/144 Star Build Strike Gundam. On its left hand is the beam-emitting shield, from the HGBF 1/144 Gundam Amazing Exia. Other weapons include are the aforementioned two Anti-Ship swords from the HG Destiny Gundam, and the solid blades from the Dark Matter Booster backpack add-on.

The color marking is identical to the Build Burning's; mostly clean white and bright red with gold accents. The whole arms, waist and the rest of the legs retains their respective color separations from its base Gunpla, with the exception of the bluish clear parts painted into clear violet color. On the other hand the Dark Matter Booster, 00 Qan(T) head and main body had a slightly modified paintjob; the blue headpiece surrounding the green forehead GN condenser and the blue chest panels are now colored in bright red color, and the abdominal area is now painted in pure white. The Dark Matter Booster backpack still retains most of the red coloring, with the black parts repainted into white tint. The visible inner frame/joints are still in charcoal black, the head/central chest GN condensers are now in clear violet while the V-fin antenna, thruster linings and exhaust vents are in light yellow color. Also the weapons themselves have their initial colors remain unchanged, with the exception of the shield now had red accents instead of blue.

As the Battle Stadium conjures up the holographic cockpits surrounding Kamui and Zeliel/Hanako, both participants then ready themselves for the upcoming Gunpla Battle.

_**"Field 6: Lunar Surface"**_

The field then materializes into one of the famous locations in Universal Century, The lunar city of Von Braun. Every single buildings and facilities on the city is faithfully recreated by the Plavsky Particles, along with the surrounding empty lunar plains, mountains and craters.

"Hey Kamui." Zeliel called out, "I'll go ahead and teach Hanako the basics of Gunpla Battle. Until I said she's ready then we can start the battle."

"Okay." Kamui replied in an upbeat tone.

Launching the Amakusa Gunpla alone into the battlefield Zeliel then moves it towards a city-block sized crater near Von Braun city to begin Hanako's quick tutorial.

"Now then, let me show you how to move a Gunpla. Observe and listen carefully to me, okay?"

"Yes Master, nya."

Zeliel then demonstrates the basic movements and attacks of his Gunpla to Hanako, which the girl quietly observe from his side. In response the Gunpla circles around and destroys the surrounding rocks scattered all over the crater impressing the Neko Maid.

"Whoah..."

After his exhibition Zeliel instructs Hanako to remove her paw mittens and then gives the controls to her.

"Okay Hanako, now it's your turn on the controls. Just relax, focus and remember every single move that I made."

"Y-Yes, Master."

With Hanako holding the arm rakers, Zeliel guides her to control the Amakusa. She replicated Zeliel's maneuvering, with quite the commendable accuracy for a total beginner.

"Ha-Hahah, this is fun~" The girl laughed wholeheartedly, evidently enjoying herself at the controls.

"Okay, good." Zeliel noted, "Now switch to a beam saber and slash that rock in front of you."

As instructed Hanako did what she was asked, however she exerted too much tilt on the left arm raker, which made the Amakusa misses its target and stumble on its feet.

"Ah!"

"You press this option and hold it in like this..." Holding the arm raker along with the girl's hand Zeliel then corrects her how to properly use the Amakusa's beam saber attacks.

"A-Ah!" With cheeks blushing in bright pink tone Hanako averts her eyes from the Arm Rakers, unable to focus on Zeliel's lessons.

Seeing the girl being unattentive, "Hey, you listening?" Zeliel scolded, "You can't lose your concentration now."

"..." She nodded as a response, trying to hide her flustered face from the store-owner.

"Haa, fine. Next I'll show you how to chain consecutive attacks and evade an incoming attack on any given direction, so pay attention..." The store-owner then continued his lecture to Hanako.

"Yes..." Hanako replied in a faint tone, "His hands... so warm..." she thought.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Battle Stadium...

Akina is on the other side of the terminal, "Grr, flirting with him while pretending she's an amateur..." gritting her teeth while glaring at her two opponents, "That girl's gone too far!"

"Seriously, you shouldn't be too concerned about that. Zeliel's just trying to help her." Kamui addressed nonchalantly, "And besides, you and him didn't have any kind of romantic relationship, right?"

"Listen, Sena Arata. Never give that girl a handicap." The Santa Cos-player demanded, "Destroy her just like how you destroyed your opponents before!"

However her ally rebutted with, "You know, she's just a beginner. To be honest I don't really like playing against her, but I agreed to this setup only because you told me I'll get a free kit after this." Kamui reminded Akina, "And, Sena Arata's not my name. It's Kamui, Kamui Sendo."

"The one who's teaching her right now is the 4th World Gunpla Battle Champion. And that Gunpla they're using is the same machine he used to win that title." Akina informed as a warning.

"Eh!? Seriously!?" Startled, Kamui glanced at the store-owner with a dubious look. "But he doesn't seem like a world-class competitor..."

"Anyway! Just don't hold back against her, okay!?" The Chuunibyou warned again, "We maybe lucky that he's not the one who's going to play, but she's going to use the same Gunpla that he tuned up specifically for world tournament competitions. You can't let your guard down."

"Hmph, fine. Let's get this over already." Kamui complied with an annoyed tone.

After a few minutes of practice shots and evasion maneuvers the store-owner concludes that Hanako is now ready to face Kamui in a Gunpla Battle.

"Well, I guess you're all set." Zeliel told Hanako, "I'll be waiting at the counter. Have fun playing, alright?" and pats her head.

"Nyah~" responded Hanako, smiling rather vividly.

"Anytime now, Kamui." Zeliel announced afterwards.

"Finally done, huh?" Kamui then slipped in a somewhat taunting remark, "I was hoping that you would be my opponent, Mr. 4th Gunpla Battle World Champion."

Chuckling, as a response Zeliel just faintly smiled and said, "Maybe next time. I'm gonna go arrange something for now. And that title of mine is so many years ago." he then exited the room along with Akina.

With the two players now set to play, they begin the match after a robotic voice announces...

_**"Battle Start!"**_

In a mellow A* Ka**no voice, "H-Here I go...!" Hanako cried out.

"Build Burning Quanta, I'm going all out!" Kamui also cried out, with his red Gunpla cruising out of the miniature MS catapult.

Deciding he would engage his opponent in a terrain he had an advantage, the Build Burning Quanta then head towards the lunar city, landing on a tall building at the city's central area. Seeing this Hanako had the Amakusa follow it on the lunar city, readying its weapons for any second-fast attacks later on.

"Now then, show me how much did you learn from the 4th World Champ!" Kamui yelled as a taunt, with his Burning Quanta pointing its rifle at the Amakusa.

Taking it as a signal to attack the Amakusa aimed its beam rifle at the red Gunpla's chest and fires a random shot, by which Kamui had his Gunpla's shield block it as a response.

"Beam rifle shots first..." Kamui murmured, "Accuracy's not too bad, if I say so myself..." And then his Burning Quanta started to boost away from its opponent.

"Hit!"

With the Amakusa continously firing medium-powered beam shots Hanako doesn't give the Burning Quanta a chance to close in at her machine, keeping a fairly good distance to avoid close-range attacks.

"I think it's about time I fight back..."

Jumping on building to building to evade the Amakusa's attacks the Burning Quanta then begins its counterattack with firing its own beam rifle aiming at the Amakusa's head unit. The Burning Quanta's beam shot splashes to the Amakusa's central chest armor, bruising the gray paintjob and ruining the fine decals on it.

"Kyaah!"

Without taking a break the Burning Quanta continues to fire its beam rifle at the gray mobile suit, forcing Hanako to have the Amakusa land on Von Braun city and hide among the buildings.

"Khh..."

"I don't know how much did he taught you, but you sure have quick wits, using the terrain as a cover."

The battle becomes a hide and seek scenario, where the two Gunplas hovering around the city tries to find and shoot down each other. It was a minute and a half of hi-speed seek-and-shoot showdown, until the Burning Quanta finally caught up with the Amakusa from behind.

"Got you!"

"Ah!?"

Taking advantage that he's behind the enemy machine the Red Gunpla shoots first with its beam rifle, and is about to blow up the Amakusa's head unit.

"First Blood, Head Shot!"

"Khh!"

However in the last second the Jovian MS tilted its head unit left sideways, saving itself from a fatal damage.

"Huh!?"

"Eeih!"

In a swift counterattack the Amakusa immediately turns around to face its opponent and also fires its own beam rifle aiming at its torso. Completely caught off-guard the Burning Quanta is unable to react quickly to evade it and ends up having a small burn shot on its white torso.

"Aagghh!"

"Yes, I got him!"

With his Gunpla recovering from the counterattack, "Hmph, nice reflexes there. I'm impressed!" Kamui praises his female opponent.

"Khh..."

Meanwhile at the counter...

"No way, she evaded that?" Akina shrieked, "It's like she can sense his attacks, something only a Newtype can do!"

"Ugh, this pressure..."

Zeliel is getting uneasy on his seat at the cashier counter, seemingly in pain with a dark cloudy background to emphasize it.

"No way, you mean you can sense her Newtype abilities!?" Akina squealed in amazement.

"No Dammit!" Zeliel exclaimed, "Akina, you're stepping on my foot! Get off me!"

"Ah, sorry. My bad, hahahah..."

Back at the Battle...

It's been 5 minutes since the exchange of beam bullets between the Build Burning Quanta and the Amakusa, with the latter slowly getting more proficient in hi-speed shooting/dodging battles. On the other hand Kamui is getting more annoyed by the fact that he can no longer secure a precise aim at his target due to her unusual dodging skills.

"Dammit, I missed again..." Kamui cursed under his breath as his last beam shot was easily evaded by the Amakusa, "I can't hit her!"

"You can't... hit me!"

The Build Burning Quanta's beam attacks are so far only hitting random parts of the city, mostly blowing up building walls and road tracks. With every beam shot he throws at the Amakusa, it dodges them in a last-second moment just before it reaches the Gunpla's plastic armor. While most of the time it evades like this the gray Gunpla counterattacks with a beam shot of its own, by which it was blocked by the Burning Quanta's shield.

"Then how about this?"

While raining more beam barrage at his opponent the Build Burning Quanta lands on the lunar city's main road and takes a secure stand on it. Holding the two-barreled Enhanced Beam rifle with two hands its three LED indicator lits up one by one and slowly gathers light-yellow particles on its other barrel, slowly halting the beam barrage to focus on charging its next powerful attack.

"He stopped attacking...?" Hanako pondered, staring at her opponent's machine. She then decides to charge straightforward at the red Gunpla, but in the last second...

"Take this! Full Discharge!"

"!?"

_To be Continued..._


	7. Day Log 4 Christmas Special (Part 2)

Part 2...

"Take this! Full Discharge!"

"Huh!?"

The Enhanced rifle then unleashes tremendous amount of Gerobi-type beam at its opponent, engulfing half of the city with reddish-pink light of destruction. After the beam attack subsides the once tall buildings and road tracks are now reduced into lunar debris, leaving only a large half cylindrical crater in place. The Amakusa is nowhere to be found, seemingly perished from the powerful energy blast.

"Heh, that should finish her by now..." With the presence of his opponent unconfirmed Kamui's Gunpla lowers down its beam weapon to let it cool down for a while, but a warning signal appears on his screen, alerting an incoming attack from above.

"Haah!"

Bursting out of the lunar sky the Amakusa rapidly descends toward the Build Burning Quanta as it aims its beam rifle and fires away multiple beam rounds.

"Right, scenes like this often have surprises in the end..."

Exhausting its energy reserves the Burning Quanta is rendered immobile for a moment, resulting it to receive a few burns from the Amakusa's beam rifle shots. Kamui was able to minimize the damage to his Gunpla by having its shield block most of the beam shots, but unfortunately its Enhanced Beam Rifle was severely damaged from the attack so he ends up discarding the weapon before it explodes.

"Ghh, My Beam Rifle!"

Using the beam rifle's explosion as a distraction the Burning Quanta dashes backwards to safety, but the gray Gunpla gives chase whilst firing away its own rifle.

"You're not getting away!" Hanako shouted, with the Amakusa slowly catching up to the Burning Quanta's speed.

"Tch!" With its opponent closing in the Burning Quanta then draws out one of its Anti-ship swords to intercept the charging Amakusa. "Come on!" Taunted Kamui, inviting the Amakusa for a CQC showdown, "You're not that dependent on your guns, are you?"

"Umph!"

As a response to his taunts the Amakusa then stores its beam rifle to its right forearm and draws out its own beam saber, pointing it at the Build Burning Quanta. Similar to a fencer's attack style the Amakusa then attempts to stab the red Gunpla's chest, however...

"Haah!"

"Hah! Got you!"

As a last second surprise attack the Burning Quanta then boosts toward the Amakusa and deflected its beam saber sideways with the Anti-ship sword, leaving the gray Gunpla open for a point-blank shield slam. The red Gunpla then points its shield's edge at its opponent's chest and activates a beam emitting muzzle at the tip, intending to pierce the Amakusa's central chest armor.

"Ahh!"

But just like how Hanako evaded his beam shots earlier she commands the Amakusa to dive in the last jiffy, having the Burning Quanta's shield just get past beside its head unit.

"N-No way, she evaded that!?"

"I won't... be beaten!"

Using the solid pincer claw on its shield the Amakusa catches the Burning Quanta's own shield and prevents it from moving any further. While holding it like this the pincer claw further tightens its grip on it, until it shatters the Burning Quanta's shield into pieces. And then after a barrage of Vulcan guns to distract its adversary the mini Jovian MS kicks away the red Gunpla in the torso.

"Shit! And now my shield too!?" The boy exclaimed in disbelief, "What the heck is she!?"

Drawing out the shell-firing bazooka from its back waist and re-arming itself with a beam rifle the Amakusa begins a volley of solid and beam projectiles against the Build Burning Quanta, forcing it to back away in an instant. While backing away the red Gunpla on the other hand draws out its other Anti-Ship Sword after losing its shield, performing a dual-wield style of blocking and deflecting the incoming bullets.

"Eeih!"

Using stylish twin-bladed swordplay Kamui's Burning Quanta slashes and blocks any approaching beam and solid shell rounds. His Gunpla's attack pattern is very much like a rough version of SAO Kirito's Starburst Stream technique. At one glance the Burning Quanta is doing well defending itself from the attacks, however at the back of Kamui's mind...

"Khh! At this rate..."

Even by dual-wielding using two Anti-Ship Swords the Build Burning Quanta could only minimize the damage it received from the Amakusa's seemingly unending bullet barrage and Hanako's almost super-human accuracy, and the Sword-type weapons could only endure a set amount of damage, as they steadily chips away on the red Gunpla's hand manipulators.

"Tch, If it's going to be like this, then...!"

Braving the violent torrent of bullets the Build Burning Quanta then pushes forward against the gray Gunpla, ignoring the worsening conditions of its handheld weaponry. The more he gets close to the Amakusa, the more intense the insane barrage of solid/beam bullets.

"Krrhhk...Hrrraaaahhh!"

No sooner the Anti-Ship Swords finally shatters into pieces, leaving the Build Burning Quanta stunned and unarmed. But just before the bullets could reach and destroy the red Gunpla, Kamui shouts-

**"Jigen Haoh Ryuu! Senpuu Tatsumaki Geri!"**

"Huh!?"

The Build Burning Quanta then rapidly spins its body in a ballerina-like pose, creating a gigantic whirlwind that deflects both beam and solid projectiles in every direction. Even with the almost nonexistent atmosphere of the Moon it was able to create a simulated lunar tornado using a specialized Plavsky Particle emitter built inside the clear armor parts.

"What the!? He can use Sekai's movelist!? And they're outside Earth's atmosphere!" Akina blurted out, "How did he do that!?"

Observing carefully the red Gunpla, "His Gunpla had parts taken from the Build Burning, and those clear armor parts emits some kind of special particles to produce that lunar wind." The store-owner spoke out his speculation, "But the fighter must require some knowledge in martial arts to pull that off. I guess that's what he meant by training to bring out the full capabilities of his Gunpla."

With the rain of bullets deflected by the Plavsky Particle generated whirlwind the spinning red Gunpla immediately closes in on the Amakusa, with the violent particle wind preventing the gray Gunpla from attacking. When its already gotten too close the whirlwind subsides and the Burning Quanta does a round house kick at its opponent, only to be evaded by the gray Gunpla itself by ducking.

"Hmph, then how about this!?"

The red Gunpla then continues to press forward by doing a straight punch at the gray Gunpla's head unit. Seeing this the Amakusa responds by blocking the attack by its shield, however Hanako realized too late that it's only an afterglow mirage generated by the clear violet parts of the Burning Quanta.

"Eat this!"

The red Gunpla then follows it with an sharp upper cut at its opponent's torso, stunning the Amakusa and sends it flying in an instant.

"Ah!"

Doing a crouching position while floating in the lunar surface the Burning Quanta began absorbing bluish Plavsky particles through its clear armor parts and concentrates all of it on the right arm, making its hand glow in a faint bluish glow.

_"Sai... Sho... Wo... Guu..."_

After saying these lines Kamui's Build Burning Quanta's right hand manipulator now glowed brighter in a dark bluish glow, preparing to unleash its powerful attack.

**"Jan... KEN GUU!"**

With the Amakusa still in a stunned state the Burning Quanta then activates its thrusters at full throttle, darting itself towards the Jovian MS. When it's already at zero distance the Burning Quanta unleashes a straight punch at its opponent's chest armor, releasing an extreme amount of dark bluish energy as the red Gunpla extends its glowing right fist.

"Kyaah!"

"Forcing me to use my newest secret techniques to the very end... you're good!" Kamui complimented his opponent thinking that he already won the battle, however...

"Haah!" Seconds after the Burning Quanta's attack the Amakusa retaliated with a kick in the red Gunpla's groin area, abruptly disrupting its attack.

"Aaagh! What the!?"

When looked into another angle the Amakusa actually leaned over at an extreme angle at the last moments to evade the incoming charged attack, with the enormous energy blast just barely melting the left chest exhaust vent and the V-fin Antenna's left horn.

"I see, I missed..." Kamui mumbled to himself, "Heh, you're really talented, I like that!"

"Huff... Huff... Nyah!"

Sweating and panting on the Controls Hanako's hands were shaking, seemingly unable to properly secure a grip on the Arm Rakers. However she isn't trembling because of her opponent's superior strength or exhaustion but rather of excitement, as evidenced by her energetic smile and vibrant aura.

"Hmm, she's enjoying the battle that much, huh..." Zeliel noted as he glanced at the raven-haired girl having fun in the Gunpla battle. For some reason her brilliant innocent smile made him warm inside a little, relieved that she's only battling a strong opponent for fun.

"Haaah!"

The next scene shown is the Amakusa ramming the Burning Quanta with its shield and following it with several consecutive rounds of beam rifle shots. The red Gunpla then reacts with a defensive stature to reduce the damage it would take and endure it for a while.

"Khh! Plavsky field!"

Deploying a special energy barrier around its clear parts the beam rounds dissipated before it reaches the red Gunpla's armor. While defending from the beam attacks the Burning Quanta draws out a huge solid blade from its backpack and lunges toward the Amakusa in a piercing position. when it's gotten on an ideal distance the red Gunpla attempts a horizontal, vertical and diagonal slashes at the gray machine, however all of his attacks were easily evaded by the Jovian MS and ends up being slammed on the lunar plains by the Amakusa's shield.

"Gaahh!"

At the cashier counter...

"What's with this situation!?" With a confused expression Akina was furious as the situation isn't favorable to her plans, "That girl is getting the upper hand against him?"

"Aagh, Ugh! this feeling...!" Suddenly, the store-owner experienced another sharp pain, where it is illustrated as a lightning flash appearing on his forehead.

"Wha-What is it!?" Worried Akina checked on Zeliel's condition.

"This pain..." The store-owner softly muttered under his breath.

Akina then implied, "It can't be, that sensation you've felt just now... So you really can sense her Newtype powers!?"

"No!" Zeliel retorted back, "I've hit my fingers with a door, and it hurts so much! Owww!"

"..." The Chuunibyou is speechless from Zeliel's exaggerated whining, looking at him with an exasperated facial expression.

Back at the Battle Arena...

With the loss of its main weapons Kamui's Build Burning Quanta now resorts to punches and kicks as attacks against the Amakusa. As he avoids the fatal shots from the beam rifle and bazooka Kamui's Gunpla closes in to the Jovian MS and assumes a boxer-style stance.

"Think you can handle this?"

Trying a new attack pattern, the GN Drive-powered MS then moves into the gray Gunpla's grappling range and its upper body portion performs a swift double circular motion similar to a horizontally drawn number '8'.

"Haah!"

Copying the exaggerated Ippo Makunochi's 'Dempsy roll' rather than the original Jack Dempsy's version, the Burning Quanta unleashes a series of punches at the Amakusa, forcing the gray Gunpla to be on defensive stance with its shield.

"Heh, I knew you'd do something like that! Dark Matter Booster!"

Activating a special weapon slot on Kamui's left Arm Raker the red Gunpla's backpack detaches itself and transforms into a bird-like form, turning into a separate attack unit.

"My Gunpla is different from the Exia Dark Matter; both the Booster and the Quanta had their own GN Drives, so these two can function as two different machines when separated!"

While the Amakusa is busy defending itself from the Burning Quanta's Dempsy roll attack the Dark Matter Booster flies around it and charges straight at the gray Gunpla's back.

"Let's see if you can still dodge this!"

"Khhh!"

In that last moment before impact Hanako activates the SP option on the Arm Raker's weapon slot, which is a switch for the special weapon on her gray Gunpla's shield. The Amakusa's beam shield emitter then shines brightly enough to momentarily blind Kamui in his screen panel and halts his attack.

"Ghhck!"

In a split second Hanako's Amakusa then kicks away the red Gunpla and rams the attacking Dark Matter booster with its shield. While Burning Quanta and the Dark Matter Booster stil disoriented Hanako activates another weapon slot on the left Arm Raker, having the Amakusa's shield jettisons its two dome-shaped parts along with the beam emitter, revealing a metal chain that connects it to the shield's center. Flicking the chain upwards the two detached domes combined, sandwiching the beam emitter and forms a relatively large gray sphere of plastic and metal. The marble-sized ball then emits short beam spikes all over its surface, and with this newly deployed weapon the Amakusa slugs Kamui's Gunpla at its chest unit. The impact cracks up the Burning Quanta's large chest GN Condenser and slams it down the lunar surface again.

"Aaargh!"

After downing the Burning Quanta itself Hanako then sets her eyes on the Dark Matter Booster unit, intending to deliver the same attack. With its bird-like head unit opening its mouth the remote-controlled backpack attachment fires a beam at the Amakusa, however just like always the gray Gunpla skillfully sidesteps to evade the beam shot fired and retaliates with a spike ball smash attack up front severely damaging the independent attack unit.

At the shop's counter...

"I was right." the store-owner mused, "That girl had talent in Gunpla battles."

"This is way beyond logical." Stated Akina with a startled look, "That girl only learned how to move your Gunpla a little while ago, and now she's already making Kamui's Gunpla lying on the ground."

The store-owner then complied, "In all honesty I didn't expect her to be that good in using my personal-use Amakusa Gunpla. I expected her to lose sooner or later so I set the damage level to C, should she carelessly cripple my machine beyond repair."

"By the way, why did you gave her your own World-Class Gunpla?" The Lapis Lazuli-haired girl asked the store-owner, "I've never imagined you would let anyone use your Amakusa, the Gunpla that you poured all your heart and soul building it."

He stayed silent for a while and after a whole minute of thinking, "...I don't know. Out of personal whim, I guess." Zeliel just scratches the back of his head, "I kinda wanted to see if the Amakusa can live up to its legacy with a different fighter."

"That's a strange answer, coming from someone like you." Akina bluntly replied.

Back at the Battle Stadium, both the Build Burning Quanta and the Dark Matter Booster is down for the count after being smacked around by the Amakusa's crude weapon. While the red Gunpla slowly attempts to get up on its feet, the clear parts on its right arm started to glow and focusing its energy reserves in that single limb. The Amakusa on the other hand retracts its spike ball weapon and readies its beam rifle for a straight forward attack.

"...!" Noticing that her opponent is recovering from its previous injuries Hanako commands the Amakusa to rush towards the Burning Quanta to finish it off.

Experiencing this current development first hand Kamui thought to himself, "Khh... Seriously, this girl is just a beginner? I can understand that she already had a grasp of the basic maneuvers, but that Gunpla's movement just now is no amateur level. I can't believe I'm struggling in this battle..."

Gathering enough particles on its right hand manipulator the red Gunpla then encloses its right fist and Kamui shouts-

**"Jigen Haoh Ryuu! Seiken Zuki!"**

Slamming its fist on the lunar ground the Burning Quanta creates a huge smokescreen that halts the Amakusa's advances and gives the red Gunpla a chance to hide itself. When the lunar dust clears out only a huge crater can be seen on Hanako's field monitor, with neither the Burning Quanta nor its backpack visible to the screen.

"!? Wh-Where is he?"

"I'm right here!"

A high-toned alert sign then warns Hanako of a nearby enemy, but she still can't get visual of it. It was later revealed that the Burning Quanta, with the damaged backpack equipped, is already on the Amakusa's lower chest blind-spot doing a full crouching position, preparing to unleash an uppercut. And with a moment's notice the red Gunpla attacks the Amakusa with a swift uppercut, in which the Jovian Mobile suit suffers a slight paralysis due to the lightning effect from the Burning Quanta's right arm manipulator.

"Aah!?"

"How do you like my God Fist Shotgun? I had to play Tekken as Jin Kazama 60 times just memorize his attack pattern-huh?"

Despite his efforts however the gray Gunpla barely dodged that fatal strike by letting its fist slide just beside its abdomen, making Kamui's Gunpla vulnerable for a counter-strike. The Amakusa then countered with its own shield bash at the Burning Quanta's chest unit, sending once again the red Gunpla to the lunar crater.

"Ghaack!... Goddammit all... Goddammit all... Goddammit all!"

Quickly reorienting itself and doing another crouching position while floating in the lunar surface the Burning Quanta began absorbing bluish Plavsky particles through its clear armor parts and concentrates most of its energy reserves on the right arm, making its hand manipulator glow in a faint bluish glow.

_"Sai... Sho... Wo... Guu..."_

Chanting the same lines again Kamui's Build Burning Quanta's right hand manipulator glowed again in a dark bluish glow, preparing to unleash its powerful attack.

"Khh...!"

**"Jan... KEN GUU!"**

The Burning Quanta then activates its thrusters at full throttle, darting itself towards the Jovian MS. When it's already at zero distance the Burning Quanta unleashes a straight punch at its opponent's chest armor, releasing an extreme amount of dark bluish energy as the red Gunpla extends its glowing right fist. But just like his last attempt to use this technique...

"Ahh!"

"Haaah!"

The Amakusa parries the Build Burning Quanta's fist left sideways using its shield, redirecting the violet energy blast away and leaving the red Gunpla open from an attack.

"Now!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Putting away its beam rifle the Jovian MS then draws out its beam saber and slices through the Burning Quanta's right knee joint, effectively severing the red Gunpla of its right lower leg.

"Ghaaah!"

Continuing this attack as a combo the Amakusa then draws out its other beam saber, with the two expands in length and combines to form a beam javelin. The beam javelin's appearance is similar to the original RX-78-2's own beam javelin, with the exception that the javelin's body is colored gray.

"Haah!"

The Amakusa then unleashes a series of swift thrusts and stabs at the Build Burning Quanta, chipping away the red and white armor parts of Kamui's Gunpla. Meanwhile the Build Burning Quanta distances itself and parries/evades the quick attacks, however he could only do much to prevent his Gunpla from being skewered by the javelin due to the loss of its leg which greatly affects its AMBAC capabilities.

"Khh! I won't end it like this!"

Drawing out the two solid blades on the Dark Matter add-on backpack the Burning Quanta attempts a counter block on the Amakusa's beam javelin. Both weapons interlocked with each other, with the two solid blades trapping the javelin in a cross-edge position, preventing one another from moving at all.

"Ah!?"

"Here goes nothing...!"

In that short notice the Build Burning Quanta rotates its body in a top-to-bottom circular motion, disarming both itself and the Amakusa with its handheld weaponry. This maneuver is Kamui's plan to relieve the gray Gunpla of its weapons and leaves it open from a fatal attack.

**_"Take this! Eight Trigrams Dividing Sky Combo!"_**

Controlling its hand manipulators to take on pointing halberd-like shapes the Build Burning Quanta boosts towards its opponent at great speeds, attempting to copy Neji Hyuuga's attack in the anime Naruto. Despite this however the Amakusa quickly redeploys its spike ball mounted shield and smacks the red Gunpla's head unit, preventing the Build Burning Quanta from delivering its fatal strikes.

"Ghhack!"

As a follow-up attack Hanako commanded the Amakusa to draw out its beam rifle and bazooka and simultaneously fires them at the struggling red Gunpla, further damaging it. To its defense Kamui's uses a pinpoint defense technique to deflect away the incoming bullets, but this is only effective against the solid bazooka rounds and not the beam shots, finally succumbing to the bullet barrage and losing its left forearm in the process.

"AAaarrghh!"

The red Gunpla crash-lands on the lunar ground again, with a missing left arm and right lower leg. With his Gunpla severely damaged and his opponent seemingly unscathed from his attacks Kamui somewhat felt pity to himself as he looks at his machine motionless at the lunar crater.

"Fuck this, I got rekt by a newbie..."

However this situation didn't made the boy's resolve waver a bit. Rather, this just made him more fired up to defeat his opponent, now brimming with excitement that he can finally use his ultimate trump card.

**"TRANS-RG!"**

Activating an 'SP' option on his Arm Raker console the Build Burning Quanta's inner frame shimmers in a light bluish hue, with some blue light particles escaping rapidly on the damaged sections of the red Gundam. The Build Burning Quanta's body frame then engulfs itself with violet flames emanating from the clear violet parts, and as if responding directly to his will it then jumps from its position with tremendous force, creating a huge sand blast on the lunar surface and darting itself towards the Amakusa.

"HERE... I... GOOO!"

While charging towards its opponent the Burning Quanta projects several illusions of itself that terrified and disoriented Hanako. The illusions began attacking the Amakusa, but they dissipate immediately right after getting in contact with the gray Gunpla.

"Wh-What is this!?"

"You've made yourself worthy seeing this technique! Prepare yourself!"

Now concentrating all of its energy reserves on the right arm, the red Gunpla steadily gathers more particles and its hand manipulator glow in a bright bluish color.

_**"Sai...!"**_

_**"Sho...!"**_

_**"Wo...!"**_

_**"Guu...!"**_

Chanting slowly these lines again Kamui's Build Burning Quanta's right hand manipulator shines brighter in a dark bluish glow, this time its fist is like a burning comet that is overflowing with blue flames.

**"Jan..."**

**"KEN GUU!**"

The Burning Quanta then finally unleashes its ultimate punch attack at the Amakusa, releasing an extreme amount of dark bluish energy as it extends its glowing right fist towards its opponent. Several plastic and metal pieces fly away from the scene as Kamui's final technique lands a direct hit on the Amakusa...

"Heh, looks like you didn't manage to dodge this time around. I worried a while back, but I-"

But much to his horror the only thing the Burning Quanta actually destroyed is its opponent's beam rifle, shield and its bazooka. The Amakusa managed yet again to redirect its attack upwards just in the nick of time, but at the cost of its main weapons being destroyed.

"No way...!"

"Yaaah!"

She uses this chance to have the Amakusa draw out its machinegun, firing upon the Burning Quanta relentlessly and further damaging its body armor. With the right arm heavily damaged and overloaded with so much energy it literally disintegrates into plastic shards, along with the Burning Quanta's power-up system shuts down as well. Having little energy reserves left the red Gunpla slowly falls down toward the lunar crater once again, heavily crippled and unable to move on its own.

"Khhk, dammit..."

After emptying the machinegun's initial ammo Hanako had the Amakusa loads up its spare magazine, continuing to rain down a hail of bullets at the red Gundam as it falls hard on the lunar surface. The machine-gun's remaining ammo finally dries up, and her machine had run out of usable weapons. Worried that her Gunpla had no more weaponry available Hanako desperately looks for any weapons she could find in the Amakusa's vicinity, but notices that her opponent is in no condition to fight back.

"Ahh..."

"Huff... Huff..."

Although both combatants are no longer moving and deprived of their weapons it is already clear who won the match.

_7:55 a.m..._

_**"Battle Ended!"**_

On the Gunpla Battle Streamer the result is displayed colorfully on the LCD screen.

**"Gunpla Battle Ended. Winner, Mana Hanako and Amakusa(Zeliel Custom)!"**

"No... No way..."

After the battle the two participants then exited the Battle Room, with Hanako having a gloomy and exhausted look on her face.

"Haah, I'm beat..." Kamui is massaging his neck as the two walk outside the room, "...Well, good game. Zeliel said he'll take care of you, right?"

Slowly turning her head to Zeliel, "Master..." Hanako called out in a mellow voice, "Now I can still stay here, right?"

"..." At first Zeliel isn't saying anything, which made the young girl a bit nervous.

"Master...?"

Then the store-owner spoke, "Well, for one thing you won the match, and I did said I'll be the one responsible for you..."

"Nyah~" Hanako rejoiced, thinking that she can stay in his shop.

However Zeliel added, "But I did the right thing; I've already contacted the local authorities and told them about you, so for now just wait for them to pick you up."

"Huh?"

In that cue a police officer then enters the hobby shop. He's an average built black-haired young man carrying a few papers on his hand.

"Ah, you're here already." Zeliel said, "This here is officer Takayama, and he'll be taking you to your would-be guardians."

"M-Master..."

"I see. Mana Hanako, age 12, highschooler-like physique, black hair, and red eyes. Putting aside the maid outfit that you gave to her, she do wear a cat-themed costume. Yup, that's her." Takayama confirms the identity of the girl, cross-referencing her appearance from the written records on his hand.

Stunned by this revelation, "S-She's younger than me!?" Akina exclaimed on her mind, "But she already looks like a high-schooler..."

"So? Are there any close relatives that would take her in?" The store-owner asks in a mild tone.

"Unfortunately..." Officer Takayama then pulls out a paper record and said, "Her mother, Dorothy Anderson, had already passed away two years ago in a mining accident, and leaving both her husband and daughter in a financial crisis. Her parents had claimed that Hanako is not their legal granddaughter, as they had already disowned Mrs. Anderson prior to her marriage."

"Hrmmm, I see..." Zeliel scratches his head in frustration, "Then what about his father?"

"Well, that..." The police officer then summarizes the information about Hanako's father, "Much like Ms. Anderson herself, Mr. Mana Kouji's relatives aren't exactly on good terms with him and his daughter, so Hanako's pretty much discriminated by most of her relatives. Shortly after his wife's death he fell into extreme depression and began abusing his own daughter. Apparently there are reports of repeated acts of sexual harassment by her father, by which she always escaped with the help of a few concerned neighbors. The last reported attempt was Hanako wearing an embarrassing outfit while walking around the streets of Shibuya and her father almost succeeded raping her in a public restroom, if not for the intervention by one of the concerned bystanders at that time. He was arrested and is now serving a life sentence imprisonment in jail, but shortly after that incident Hanako ran away from us and disappeared without a trace, until ten days later we received your call about a stray cos-player staying in your shop."

"So that explains the erotic cat costume she's wearing..." The store-owner then further inquired, "So, what's gonna happen to her after this?"

"I'll be taking her to Samidare Rehabilitation Center." Takayama answered, "Until there's someone who would adopt her, she will remain there for a few years for recuperation."

"I see." The store-owner then shifts his attention to Hanako, "You heard him, Hanako. Get ready to pack up, you're going with him."

"Don't worry, Hanako-chan. It's a fun place at Samidare's." The police officer reassured her with a thumbs up, "There'll be lots of kids at your age whom you can make friends with."

"No... I'll stay... with Master..." In spite of what Takayama said the girl is still hesitant on going with Takayama, still hiding behind Zeliel's arm. "Master... will take care of me..."

Bringing the girl face to face with him, "Listen, Hanako. He'll be taking you to a place where people would properly look after you." Zeliel then grabs Hanako by her shoulders. "I can't just let you running around here without giving any notice to your relatives or the local police. That's not how things work here."

"Master... " Still Hanako adamantly defended her decision, grabbing firmly the store-owner's hand.

"Don't worry, It's all right. I'm sure you'll be in good hands." The store-owner reassured her with a faint smile, "They serve much more delicious food there, and it would put me at ease if you were with them."

"..." Being convinced by Zeliel's sincere smile the young girl finally let go of her Master's hand, and walk up to the police officer.

"Okay, let's go." Officer Takayama then offers his hand to Hanako, "I'm sure Ms. Director would be delighted the moment she sees you."

Albeit still hesitating, "Yes..." Hanako slowly reaches out to the police officer's hand.

With the two now heading to the shop's door, both Kamui and Akina gave their final messages to her.

"Let's go play again sometime." Said Kamui, showing a thumbs up at Hanako.

"Don't even think of going back here." Akina contemptly warned, with her hands on her waist.

"Hey, give it a rest already." Zeliel scolded the Chuunibyou, putting his hand on her head.

But before he step outside, "Oh, right." The police officer suggested to the store-owner, "You do know where Samidare Rehab Center is, right? If you can spare some time you should come visit this girl."

"Well, I'll think about it." Zeliel nonchalantly answered, scratching the back of his head.

After some chit-chatting both Hanako and Takayama then continued on their way exiting the shop, and went inside the police car parked just outside the shop. Staring back at the shop through the car's side window as the police mobile moves away Hanako makes a sad face, by which Zeliel took notice from where he stand.

"She stopped smiling..."

_December 31, 7:00 p.m. Samidare Orphanage/Rehabilitation Center..._

"Hey, Hanako-chan! Come play with us!"

"Hanako-chi! Come here, there are more toys over here!"

On a rehabilitation center where battered and/or abandoned children are taken in, a group of kids are playing around on a large room decorated as a playground. While most of them are having fun with the Christmas gifts given to them, a girl sits alone in one corner of the room, secluded from the rest of the kids who are playing with their toys. The lone girl sitting on the corner is Hanako, still somewhat unsociable to the other kids. It maybe because of the past trauma she had, her personality or that her body built is different from most kids of her age is the reason she tends to avoid contact with them.

"..." Curling up on the corner Hanako intends to spend her whole day doing nothing other than staring at the floor until...

"You know, it really helps if you're a bit more friendly to kids at your age. Smile a little, it's going to be one of your greatest assets when you grow up..."

"...!?"

A male voice then snatches her attention from the back, turning her head around. The voice is quite familiar to her, as she'd known that particular masculine tone just recently.

"Yo, been a while, I guess."

"..." Staring at him with a surprised look the girl was about to say something, however she returned to her gloomy expression after she saw his face and turns the other way around.

"Hm? Why the meek look? You don't want to see me anymore?"

"Why... did you come here...?" Hanako uttered in a weak tone, "I thought... you didn't like me..."

A minute and a half later a staff member then goes over the two. She was holding a brown envelope with a stamped title "Copy of Adoption Papers" on her left hand.

"Good for you, Hanako-chan. Mr. Furukawa came all the way here to pick you up." After talking to Hanako the orphanage attendant then hands over the envelope to Zeliel, "I heard he's the one who found you on the streets, and send you in here. I didn't actually thought he'll be adopting you shortly after you were admitted."

"What do you mean...?"

"Go pack your belongings now, Hanako." Zeliel then instructs her, "We'll be leaving here soon."

"...eh?"

Akihabara, street borders...

Walking on the busy streets of Akihabara, both Zeliel and Hanako are now carrying bags of groceries after they drop by to a supermarket just a block away from his Hobby Shop. In an attempt to lighten up the mood around them the store-owner started a conversation.

"Say, you're fine eating spicy Mabo Tofu and Katsudon? Those were the only things that I can cook for now, so..."

"Why?

"Hm?"

"Why did you adopted me?"

"Huh?"

"... I thought I'm a bother to you... So you sent me there to have someone else to look after me..."

"Oh, that..."

"I really want to know... Why did you took me in again..."

Zeliel kept himself silent for a couple of seconds before answering Hanako's question. And after a brief sigh...

"Say, you were having fun when you've played with Kamui back then, right?"

"Uhm, Y-Yeah..."

"That's the first time you enjoyed doing something, isn't it?"

"Ah...!"

"Guess I was right, huh..."

"..."

"Well, it's pretty much written on your face that you're enjoying the Gunpla battle with Kamui, with that bright smile and overflowing joy. That innocent smile people would only show if they're really happy."

"...I don't know, but for some reason it made me happy playing with those toy robots. It's like I'm actually inside them, fighting with my life at stake, but at the same time I can go all out because it's just a game of small plastic toys shooting at each other."

"Hahah, you pretty much summarized the gist of all Gunpla Battles."

"...You still haven't answered my question. Why did you adopted me?"

"Ah, right. Let's see..."

"..."

"Hmmm... I really like your smile."

"...Huh? What's with that answer?"

"Hmm, how do I put it... When I saw you enjoying that Gunpla Battle, I felt kinda happy. I saw your face when you're at the police car and during that time, for some reason I felt really depressed. It's like I want to always see you smiling and laughing, with that vibrant energy emanating from you. It's such a waste not to smile with that beautiful face of yours."

"Ah..."

Seemingly puzzled from the store-owner's answer Hanako can't help it but to gave him a cold toned...

"You're weird."

"Ha!? I don't want to hear that from someone who's acting like a cat begging for me to feed her two days ago!"

"Then you're a pervert."

"Seriously!? C'mon, it's not like that!"

"..."

"..."

"Pfft...Hmhmhm..."

"Huh?"

"Heheheh..."

"You're laughing at me?"

"Ahahaahahaahahhaha!"

"Haah~, this is what I always get whenever I give an honest answer.."

After some time Hanako slowly calms down and returns to her normal breathing pace.

"Ahh, that was a good laugh."

"Well, good for you."

"Hey, uhm..."

"Hm? What?"

"Thank you, for everything that you've done for me. If it weren't for you who knows what would've happened to me..."

"Ah, don't mind it, I did it because I want to help you. Just consider it as my token of good will."

"Oh, okay. And..."

"And?"

"Since you've adopted me... can I still... call you Master, nya?"

Faintly smiling, "Still with the nya-ing, huh? Well then..." Zeliel then proclaimed, "From here on, you will rever me as your only true Master, got it?"

"Nyes~!"Hanako delightfully answered him.

"Good girl." He then pats her head as a show of affection.

"Myeerrrwww... purr..." Like a true feline Hanako happily purred as he massages her head.

On their way to the Hobby Shop they heard a huge bang from afar, seeing fireworks coloring the sky with magnificent arrangement of colors. Zeliel and Hanako look up to check out the beautiful explosions occuring in the sky.

"Happy New Year, Hanako."

"Happy Nyeow Year too, Master~"

End Day Log 4


	8. Day Log 5

_**Attention!**_

The Characters Taijin Sakamoto and Kosetsu Yukimura are from the Fanfic story Gundam Build Fighters: Ash and Snow by Sou 'Ryuga' Norken. The Sapphire Exia's design is also from Norken himself, which I attempted to faithfully recreated in this chapter. GBF Ash and Snow is a good read, but I think everyone already knew that fact :p

* * *

Day Log 5: Zeliel's Re-Battle

_Saturday, 12:00 noon..._

\- Zeliel's Hobby Shop, Akiba Intersection -

**"Gunpla Battle, Combat Startup! Model Damage Level Set to: C."**

A Gunpla Battle is about to begin in Battle Stadium #2, with the three participants standing on either side of the Plavsky Particle generating machine eagerly waiting for the upcoming match.

**"Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal!"**

Outside the Battle Room...

It's another day in Zeliel's hobby shop, buzzing with new and regular customers that come and go every hour. However in this particular day it is rather crowded and rowdy compared to the usual scenery. While its merchandises remain the same, everyone's getting excited about the new attraction inside the shop.

"Yes, that would be 4500 yen all in all, nya."

"Here you go, Hanako-chan~"

"Thank you very much, nya!"

Mana Hanako, the new face working in Zeliel Hobby Shop's cashier counter, is now one of the most popular non-idol personality in Akiba intersection and steadily garnering fans all over the district. With her cute gestures and lovely face, many resident Akiba otakus have their hearts captivated by this Cat Maid cos-player and in turn become regular customers in Zeliel's shop. Random passers-by who notices the crowd are also drawn inside the store to check out what's the fuss was all about, only to fell victim too by Hanako's charms.

"Aah~ You're so adorable, Hanako-chan! I want you in my life so much that I'm willing to pay billions just to take you home right now~" A faceless customer squirms as he hands over his payment to the cos-playing Cat Maid cashier, whilst holding her hand at that moment.

"Hey, back off!" Another aggressive male customer interjected as he shoves him away, "I've already decided to give my soul to her!"

"Ufufu~" In response to the two rowdy Otakus, "Oh, you can't do that misters, nya~" Hanako playfully denied their requests, "Because... I've already given myself to Master, nya~" ending her sentence with a wink.

"EEEEeeehhhHHHH!?"

Every single one of the male customers become somewhat weakened after hearing her response. Then they go voicing out their inner thoughts about her relationship with him.

"Awww, that's a shame." Another Gunpla buyer muttered with a disappointed look, "Dammit, why Zeliel..."

"Oh no, she'll be ruined by him...!"

"I... I-I'll still love you Hanako-chan, so..."

"Dammit, how can such a pure girl be so loyal to him..."

"He always gets the good stuff..."

"Wait, maybe I had a chance now that he's not here... I can kidnap her right now..."

"By the way," one of the customers noted, "Where's that master of yours? Usually he's the one who should be sitting there..."

Hanako answered with, "Right now Master's inside one of the Battle Stadiums. He's going to play with that female customer he met earlier." And then she added, "Mou, what's with that girl, anyway? After seeing her eye to eye Master suddenly gets excited and challenges her to a Gunpla Battle on the spot..."

"Eh?"

All of the regular customers who heard her reacted in a deep long silence, as if they heard something inconceivable.

"...Is there something that I've said, nya?" Hanako innocently asks, and then suddenly...

"ZELIEL'S BATTLING RIGHT NOW!? LIKE, RIGHT THIS MOMENT!?"

"Hold on, THAT ZELIEL!? Seriously!?"

"Which booth is it? Which booth is it!?"

"Who was his opponent!? WHO WAS HIS OPPONENT!?"

"Hnyah!? Ah, eh, w-wait, one by one..."

All of the customers began darting their questions at the panicking cat maid cos-player, unable to comply to every single asks thrown at her.

Meanwhile at the Battle Stadium #2...

**"Please Set Your GP Base."**

Setting their electronic devices on the Plavsky Particle generating machine as prompted, each player's surroundings materializes to a holographic cockpit complete with three monitors, energy gauges and a pair of glowing orb controllers called Arm Rakers.

**"Please Set Your Gunpla."**

Both players then simultaneously place their custom built model kits on the Gunpla battle stadium, at the miniature catapult just above their GP Bases.

Zeliel's Gunpla is a modified grunt MS of the After Colony, the HG Wing FAEW (Fighting Action Endless Waltz) 1/144 MMS-01 Serpent. Its overall appearance is identical to the original Mariemaria's Army MS, albeit with slight cosmetic changes and a different arrangement of weapons strapped throughout its body. It still had the OZ grunt mobile suit's trademark green square main camera, however at the back of its head unit is a hole with a silver rim on it. The original body design had become taller and massive due to the installation of an inner frame to match the articulation of newer RG Gunpla kits and additional gray armor plating on the forearms, thighs, lower legs, chest and torso. Its shoulder armors are now asymmetrical as a result of the new configurations of built-in weaponry and its main handheld guns while the top wrists had a gray button-like plastic that can be seen on the HG 1/144 Unicorn Gundam's shield(Destroy Mode). Lastly the backpack have been revised to store up more handheld and built-in weaponry, as well as mounting another pair of large thrusters (and in smaller scales on the forearms, side thighs, knees and calves) resulting in an X-shaped four Vernier Thruster configuration.

The handheld weapons equipped on Zeliel's Serpent consists of a Mega Beam Launcher from the HG 1/144 FAEW Tallgeese III, rendering the right shoulder armor smaller in order to make room. On the left hand is a modified Double Gatling Gun, now with three Gatling barrels for greater firepower and a solid built-in shield for protection. Other weapons include a large missile pod mounted on the left shoulder, two smaller missile pods hidden on the knee armors, A pair of Vulcan guns on the chest panels, two grenade racks on either side of lower legs, two beam pistols on the side thighs and two heat daggers stored on the back waist section. The backpack also stores optional handheld equipment; two beam sabers at the top vernier thrusters, a pair of machine guns(Gundam Ground type use) beside the beam sabers, a beam cannon on the left side while a shell-firing bazooka on the right, a Heat Tomahawk on the thruster's underside and the GM Striker's Twin Beam Spear at the middle of the backpack.

The color palette of Zeliel's Serpent remains almost the same as its base Gunpla; a mocha brown paint on most of the Gunpla's surface, dark gray on the additional armor plating, chest panel, weapons and visible MS inner frame, silver tint on the exhaust vents and dark brown on foot soles. And just like most of Zeliel's Gunpla builds this machine has detailed caution markings scribbled all over its body surface and weaponry, giving it a highly realistic military weapon vibe.

"A grunt suit from Endless Waltz..."

"And a heavily armed one to boot."

On his opponent's side, the cream-haired girl's Gunpla of choice is the ever-popular Setsuna F. Seiei's mobile suit, the HG Gundam 00 1/144 GN-001 Gundam Exia, though it closely resembles more the HGBF 1/144 PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia. The legs and arms are taken from the HG 1/144 Destiny Gundam, but with added design aesthetics from the GN-00 series of mobile suits such as the GN condensers on the joints and the purple cables that runs throughout the limbs. Though slightly visible the joints have been revamped to make the Destiny's limbs compatible with the Exia's body as well as increasing its overall articulation, a critical factor in close quarters combat. The backpack assembly is only the cone-shaped GN Drive itself, however there appears to be slots and pegs for mounting additional equipment.

Like the original Exia this Gunpla is mostly equipped with bladed armaments. These consists of two GN swords, one on each hand with the miniature forearm shields omitted so that the beam shields on the wrists can be used effectively. There are a total of four Beam Sabers that this Exia can use; two on the shoulders and the other two on the back waist panel. And since it has the Destiny's arm this Gunpla can also use the Palm Beam Cannons, and a forearm mounted Beam Vulcans as a back-up weapon system.

The paint scheme of this Exia has a pearl, half-titanium blue paint job which gives it a metallic shine when illuminated by direct lighting. Other than its shiny look it still follows its base Gunpla's color pattern; Titanium Blue Finish on the chest panel, shoulder armors and forearm guards, ruby red on its chin, abdominal area and foot soles, gunmetal black on the joints and exposed inner frame, emerald green on the main eye cameras/GN Condensers and pearly white on the rest of its surface such as the head, arms, waists and legs.

"I've made some adjustments. Here, let me attach this at the back."

The boy beside the girl is her operator, holding in his hand is a support machine that resembles the Build Booster add-on backpack for the HGBF 1/144 Build strike Gundam or a modified HGAW 1/144 GX-9901 DX Gundam Double X's backpack. The support fighter's configuration had 2 sets of wings that has forward-facing particle cannons mounted on its sides adjacent to the fighter nose making it look like the Build Booster, but the wing's design and particle cannons resemble more of the DX's panels and Satellite Cannons, respectively. Its color also corresponds to the main machine's; a full body Titanium Blue finish with pearly white stripes on the wings.

"Now we're ready."

With the Flight Booster equipped, the Gunpla now resembles the Gundam Amazing Exia, albeit with an alternate weapon configuration; the ones on the Amazing Exia are two solid blades while this model kit had two particle cannons hanging on its back.

**"Field 8: Sky"**

Rather than the typical real-world setting common in all Gundam shows the Plavsky Particle Machine Generator this time presents fantasy-type world to both players; a seemingly endless blue sky with thick clouds obscuring the lower levels of the field. The floating pieces of land, green forestation and the weird technological ruins within them suggests that this field were modeled after the setting from Bandai Namco's 'Tales of' series of RPG games, with most elements from previously released titles all mixed up into one giant stadium.

At the blue terminal of the battle stadium, the cream-haired girl and her operator discusses their strategy against the store-owner in secret.

"Taijin, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"You know the plan; Observe, Separate, Cripple, Dock, Finish. We'll use our Ace in the hole only in the end, if necessary. His machine is quite bulky, so I think we don't have to worry if it's a speedy battle."

"Got it."

"Alright, let's do this."

After a few more preparations and control checks the two sides are now ready to battle.

**"Battle Start!"**

"Zeliel, Jormungardr, heading out."

"Taijin Sakamoto!"

"And Kosetsu Yukimura, Sapphire Exia(Flight Booster), launching!"

A few seconds after launching the two machines cruise through the battlefield in a swift and cautious manner. The Sapphire Exia and Jormungardr goes into directions that they would face off above the huge floating landmass at the center of the field.

"By the way, I don't do classic 'good guy's resolve will convince my opponent's belief are wrong' and yelling in diarrhea-like trance. I fight with guns, blades, stealth, decoys, brains, glory and guts." Said by Zeliel, seemingly facing the camera that's focusing on his face.

The Jormungardr starts off an attack with its Triple Gatling Shield, testing the capabilities of his opponent in terms of reflexes and defense. The Sapphire Exia responds by evading them in an elegant butterfly-like gliding maneuver while continuously dashing towards its opponent.

"Heh, sweet-looking moves."

After about a minute of dodging bullets the Sapphire Exia finally manages to close in to the Jormungardr and attempts to slash off the gatling barrels, but the right GN Sword's attack was met with a mean left kick followed by a counter-slash with a beam saber. Kosetsu's Sapphire Exia managed to block the counter with the same GN Sword, and is now in a deadlock stance against the Jormungardr.

"Forward charging followed by a downward slash? Classic." The store-owner commented casually with a deadpan face.

"Even with all that armor it can still move like a melee-type Gunpla?" Kosetsu noted to herself, "Guess I gotta be extra cautious if I want to close in."

With the Sapphire Exia breaking the deadlock the two mobile suits began exchanging attacks in a mid-to-close range distance. Whenever the Sapphire Exia closes in for a critical hit GN Sword slash the customized Serpent would always either evade it or block with its shield and counterattacks by a beam saber.

Meanwhile at the Hobby Shop's Counter...

"Heh... So that Zeliel's battling right now, huh? I missed my chance challenging him in a one-on-one battle."

A blue-haired gentleman wearing an all-white business suit had just entered the shop, and had his attention directed at the second monitor panel. He immediately recognized Zeliel's machine as he is familiar to the build and fighting style of the store-owner itself.

"I wonder who was his opponent? That Exia's build and movement are truly noteworthy. Guess he ends up challenging the fighter right off the bat after seeing that customized Exia."

"The fighter's name is Kosetsu Yukimura, from Raizen High." Hanako answered, "She's also accompanied by her operator, Taijin Sakamoto, of the same school."

Redirecting his attention to the girl, "Raizen High, huh?" the gentleman replied, "Oh right, you're Sasaki's new assistant? Looks like that virgin finally finds himself a cute girl..."

"Uhm, who would you be? You seem to know a lot about Master..." Hanako asked with a curious expression.

"Master?" He pondered to himself and answered, "Ah, my apologies. I'm Satoshi Kanda, your Master's friendly rival."

At the Battle Stadium #2...

"Our machine's power output the same, huh? No, ours are a bit higher." Taijin thought to himself as he observes Zeliel's Gunpla, "Though he uses his machine's power reserves more efficiently. Aside from not using those two large beam weapons, he only plays defensively. There's something hidden in that Gunpla, and this guy won't reveal it to us easily."

"Then how about this?"

Deploying the two GN Sword's rifle mode the Custom Exia fires off multiple beam shots at the Jormungardr in a dual-pistol fashion while circling around its opponent. As a response Zeliel's Gunpla momentarily retreats until it planted itself to the floating landmass and begin its counterattack to the flying blue machine, hovering above the rocky terrain while firing its Triple Gatling Shield.

"He's using the terrain as a cover. If that's the case-"

The Sapphire Exia then flew into the thick clouds and disappeared from the Jormungardr's sensors. Narrowing his eyes Zeliel kept silent for awhile and had his Gunpla stood still in place, as if he was expecting an attack the least he's prepared.

"Hmph."

The customized Serpent quickly drew one of its Heat Daggers and throws it in a seemingly random direction, where it flew inside a thick fog of sorts just at the boundary of the floating landmass. A sudden disturbance occurred within the thick fog which clears it out, revealing the Sapphire Exia being hit by the dagger.

"Ah!?"

Though no severe damage whatsoever as the dagger pierces through the Sapphire Exia's left shoulder armor, this attack astonishes both Kosetsu and Taijin.

"Guess my luck didn't diminish all this time." Said Zeliel in a calm voice, "Heh, if Satoshi sees this he'd be laughing like an idiot right now..." he further added.

"Luck? More like he managed to detect my position through intuition." Kosetsu pondered as she commands her Gunpla to charge in, "Is he also a...?

Back at the Main Shop...

"AHahahahahah! Still haven't lost his damn luck even after all these years." Satoshi heartily laughed as he witness again one of Zeliel's trademark moves in Gunpla battle. "ZeliLuck sure is something else."

"ZeliLuck?" Said Hanako with a puzzled face.

"Yeah. He's known to be extremely lucky when it comes to these kind of situations. Even with the most complicated traps cornering him he always manage to escape, hence the Zeliluck nickname."

"Nyeehhh..."

At the Battle Stadium #2...

Pulling out the dagger stuck on its shoulder and throws it back at its opponent, the Sapphire Exia then dashes towards the Jormungardr, with two GN Swords deployed in Blade mode and arms raised like an eagle soaring in the sky. Zeliel's Serpent swats away the thrown dagger by its shield and draws out its Heat Tomahawk in preparation.

"Come at me!"

The Sapphire Exia starts off with a diagonal right GN Sword slash, which it was blocked by the Jormungardr's shield. It then followed by a left GN Sword straight stab, only to be parried away by a Heat Tomahawk. At that moment the Gundam kicks away the Serpent's chest to gain distance for a quick full circle left backslash, however it was quickly evaded as its opponent ducks at the very last second.

"There's more of that coming at you!"

Re-configuring its right GN Sword into rifle mode Kosetsu's Exia then fires a beam in an attempt to blow off Serpent's head unit, but it was easily dodged by the heavily armored Gunpla again and responds with a shield ram, throwing the blue machine off-balance in the air.

"Tch!"

Getting back up to its feet the Sapphire Exia was greeted with another round of Gatling fire from the Jormungardr. With her excellent reflexes Kosetsu had her Exia deploy its beam shields to defend from the attack as she retreats to a safe distance.

"Damn, when is he going to run out of bullets?" Taijin cursed under his breath while their Gunpla is taking heavy fire.

While blocking and dodging the gatling rounds, "Taijin, Phase 2." told Kosetsu in his comm. link.

"Yeah."

Firing simultaneously both its GN Sword rifle mode and particle cannons the Jormungardr is forced to take cover while keeping his barrage in check. After a few seconds the Sapphire Exia then disengages from exchanging deadly shots and flies off to the battlefield's lower regions.

"She's running away?" Zeliel said to himself, "No, she's luring me..."

"You probably knew this is a trap. What's your next move?" Kosetsu calmly taunted as her Exia returned fire until it disappears from Zeliel's monitor.

As if replying in her mind, "Of course go through it." Zeliel mentally said to himself.

After retrieving its thrown dagger Zeliel's Jormungardr followed Sapphire Exia's trajectory and ends up in a vicinity where the clouds obscure the surrounding area. The area was too quiet and had almost zero visibility, a perfect setting for an ambush or surprise attacks.

"Now where is she...?"

A few seconds later a warning signal alerted the store-owner from an object that's closing on him from above. When his Serpent looks up a GN Sword's glowing blade is the next thing Zeliel saw that causes him to slightly show a serious look.

"Surprise attacks from above, I see." The store-owner uttered as the Jormungardr's free hand grabs Sapphire Exia's right wrist, "Wait. It's missing the Backpack..." he noted to himself.

"His reaction time is clearly top-notch, way faster than Elisa's. Who in the world is this guy?" Kosetsu becomes more suspicious about Zeliel's identity as her Gunpla grapples against his.

-Flashback-

_10:30 A.M._

_Somewhere in a certain dormitory..._

_"Hnnnnnggnnnhhh...Huuunnnhh..."_

_A black-haired brown-eyed male youth is sound asleep on his working desk with a nipper at his hand. His physical features were genuinely a male Japanese boy; common Japanese facial structure, fair skin complexion and slim but physically fit body structure. He wears a simple black T-shirt with brown shorts and white indoor-use sandals. From the looks of it he's been working non-stop on a self-assigned project that what it seems to be a series of backpack add-ons for HG 1/144 Gundam kits._

_"Taijin." A soft and sweet voice calls out to him. It was a girl around his age, standing beside him. Her appearance is rather a good definition of a young female westerner; silky cream shoulder-length hair, sapphire blue eyes, a doll-like face and a white complexion. Her clothing composes of a red shirt, jean shorts and a pink and white themed sneakers._

_"Taijin, wake up."_

_"...Hhhnnnh...Zzzzzz..."_

_"Taijin." The girl continued to rock and throttle the boy to wake him up from his slumber._

_"...Hhhhnnnhhh..." Ignoring her the boy just simply shrugged her away with a snore._

_"Taijin."_

_"...Hmmm..."_

_"Taijin."_

_"Hhnnggnnnkk..."_

_The girl persisted shaking his shoulders for a while, until she decided to slightly raise her voice tone and spoke his name on his ear._

_"Taijin!"_

_"Hmm?" The boy slightly opens his eyes, blinking and wondering who was calling out to him._

_Seeing his reaction the girl brings her face in front of his and said, "Hey."_

_"Huh? Whoah!" With her beautiful face the first thing he saw after waking up, the boy panicked and fell from his seat. After regaining his composure he then looked at the girl and asked, "K-Kosetsu!? Wh-What are you doing in my room!?"_

_"You told me yesterday we're going to Akihabara today." The girl replied with a stern look, "You said we're going to buy some parts for your new boosters, as well as new parts for my Sapphire Exia."_

_"Eh? O-Oh, right. I did said that." He groggily remarked, "Damn, I overslept again..."_

_"So, you're ready?" The blonde girl asks with a deadpan face._

_"Huh!? Uhm, give me five minutes." The boy responded, "Wait for me outside, alright?"_

_"Okay." The girl then nodded and silently leaves his room, and goes somewhere at the dorm corridors._

_"Well then, better get ready for the day.."_

_11:45 A.M._

_Zeliel's Hobby Shop, Akihabara Intersection..._

_As soon as the two students of Raizen High entered the shop..._

_"Welcome to Zeliel's Hobby Shop! How can we help you?" Greeted by Zeliel and Hanako, with the store-owner at the counter and his assistant sweeping the floor._

_"We would like some Builders Parts 04, three sets of basic joint polycaps and custom peg connectors." Taijin requested the store-owner standing at the cashier counter._

_"Builders Parts 04, three polycap sets and peg connectors... So that would be 2300 yen."_

_"Is there no one using the Battle Rooms?" Kosetsu interjected with a stern look, pointing at the Gunpla Battle Room at the store's opposite end._

_"They're vacant at the moment." The store-owner answered, "30 yen per play. Would you like to rent now?"_

_"Yes, please." Kosetsu then pulls out her shiny blue Gunpla and glances at it, "I need to practice some maneuvers that I come up with anyway."_

_"Ooohh..."_

_The moment Zeliel saw Kosetsu's Sapphire Exia his eyes glittered in curiosity and excitement._

_"Hey, little miss."_

_Evidently irritated by how she was addressed, "What?" Kosetsu replied in a cold tone._

_"Want a round against me?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"You wanna play Gunpla Battle with me? Free of charge, and those items you purchased would be also be freebies. How 'bout it?"_

_Confused by the sudden turn of events, "Master?" Hanako interjected with a puzzled expression._

_"Hanako will be here to tend the shop, so you don't have to worry about us being interrupted in the Battle Stadium."_

_Not wanting to waste such an offer despite having doubts, "...Fine_ _then, when do we start?" Kosetsu accepted the deal._

-Flashback End-

As his Jormungardr is grappling with the Sapphire Exia, "They separated as main machine and support fighter, huh? I think I know what's gonna happen..."

Remembering what Taijin told her...

"You'll fight him toe-to-toe while I'll try to damage him from afar as much as I can. Then after that we'll dock in a safe place and finish him off with Overclock and Trans-Am. Got it?"

"Got it."

"He should be here anytime now." The young girl murmured, waiting for his partner to come as her Exia now had its two arms being pinned by the Serpent.

"You can fire those Palm Beam Cannons anytime soon, you know." Taunted Zeliel with a smirk.

"And if I do that you'll block it with those tough hands." Kosetsu retorted, "Even I can tell that those hand manipulators are made from high-density metal, heavily treated with special clear paint coating to negate Plavsky Particle beam effects - which also explains why I'm having trouble escaping from your grip."

"Hahah, I've been found out."

"Get clear, Kosetsu!"

Moments later the Flight Booster appears in the scene bursting out of the thick clouds, with its cannons already at maximum charge.

"But I doubt you'll be able to defend yourself from our next attack!"

"Hm!?"

"Take this!"

Aiming its particle cannons at their heavily armored opponent the Flight Booster fires away a huge reddish beam shot that rivals a Lohengrin cannon's firepower. Seeing this the Sapphire Exia then kicks away the Jormungardr, with the latter temporarily wobbling before raising its shield to block the attack.

"Not so fast!"

Before it leaves the particle cannon's blast range Kosetsu's Sapphire Exia knocks away the Triple Gatling Shield by wedging its GN Sword between the peg connectors and yanks it out of the Jormungardr's left arm. With the loss of its shield the Jormungardr had no other option but to guard itself with its arms and brace for impact.

"Tsk!"

"Got you!"

The beam blast engulfs the whole Jormungardr in its rage, with the machine seemingly disintegrated in it. The impressive firepower itself clears out the thick clouds from the beam's path, but the brown Gunpla itself is...

"That was some intense firepower. I never thought that output would be possible without the two of you docking." Zeliel commented, having the Jormungardr reorient itself in a standing position.

"Without even a scratch?" Kosetsu gasped in the sight of this hidden weapon.

"That beam-negating effect... an I-field!?" Taijin concluded as he saw the shining parts on the enemy Gunpla.

While guarding by its arms the two button-shaped plastic parts on the Jormungardr's wrists emits some sort of light bubble that surrounds the whole Gunpla. The beam dissipates after making contact with the light bubble, just inches from the Gunpla's thick armor.

"I was kinda iffy when attempting to install these parts on my machine because they use too much energy, but I guess it's worth the trouble to equip them after a few modifications."

"Khh..."

"Now then, my turn."

Drawing out a beam pistol with its now free left hand the Jormungardr fires at the Flight Booster with precise damaging shots to distract it. Meanwhile its right knee armor opens up and sends eight missiles straight at Kosetsu's Sapphire Exia, prompting her to dash away at high speed and deploys her GN Sword rifle mode.

"Missiles!?"

"What accuracy...!" Taijin thought whilst struggling to minimize the damage of his Flight Booster, "I'm confident at my piloting skills, but this guy just keep hitting me no matter how much I dodge his attacks!"

"Tch! These missiles have anti-beam clear paint coating as well!" The cream-haired girl exclaimed in frustration as the Sapphire Exia's beam attacks just bounce off from the tracking explosives, "Guess I'll just have to cut all of them in half, huh?"

During the time Kosetsu's Gunpla is preoccupied shooting down the missiles, unbeknownst to her the Jormungardr jettisons a pill-like object from its right leg and kicks it towards the Sapphire Exia. Just as she's done dodging and slicing the missiles Kosetsu didn't notice the thrown object that's hurling towards her machine.

"Watch out, Grenade!" Screamed by the black-haired operator, but Kosetsu responds too late to act.

"Ah!?"

The small Grenade explodes in a bright yellow light, creating a huge lump of black smoke that swallows up the blue Gunpla. Sometime later the black smoke clears out, revealing the Sapphire Exia with several scratches and discolorations on its head, chest and left arm.

"Darn it!"

"Here's a large one."

Adjusting his crosshair pointing at its opponent, the Jormungardr unleashes a ferocious Gerobi(literally means 'puking beam') attack at the Sapphire Exia using its Mega Beam Launcher.

"Aagh!"

"Kosetsu! Khh!"

The cannon's bright yellow beam blast races through the battlefield and vaporizes anything that gets in its way. However its intended target, the Sapphire Exia, is still intact. Kosetsu managed to deploy her Gunpla's Beam Shield and push itself away from the blast, but at the cost of having sparks scintiliating around the left forearm.

"Impressive. Most world league regulars ends up dead with that tactic." Praised mockingly by Zeliel, having a sinister grin on his face.

"Tch! Retreat, Taijin!" Kosetsu ordered immediately, commanding her Exia to fly into the upper levels of the field.

Responding to her command, "Darn!" Taijin had the Flight Booster disappear to the cloudy lower levels escaping the Jormungardr's firing range.

Seeing the two machines flee, "Now then, what to do next..." The storeowner spoke nonchalantly.

Back at the Main Shop...

"He's distracting the support fighter while heavily damaging the main machine at same time? That's some high-level skill."

Kamui Sendo, who just arrived at the Hobby Shop, is impressed by the Serpent's fighting style and movement.

"I wonder who's that Serpent's fighter?" The boy openly asked, "That's clearly high-tier piloting skills."

"Hey, been a while, Kamui." Satoshi greeted Kamui.

"Oh, hello Mr. Kanda." Kamui replied, "Do you know who's the fighter of that Serpent?"

"Isn't that obvious?" the white-attired gentleman answered with another question, "Who do you think that's missing in this setup?" referring to the cashier counter.

He then looks around, trying to figure out whom Satoshi was referring to. He then realize that the store-owner itself is missing in his usual spot.

"Huh? Eeeh!? E-Eeehh?!"

Meanwhile at Battle Stadium 2...

Having the two escaped in separate directions both the Flight Booster and Sapphire Exia are now circling through the endless stratosphere with extreme caution. Both machines are slightly damaged but are still functional nonetheless.

"Damn, he got us good." Taijin commented, "How's the Sapphire Exia's left arm?" he then asked Kosetsu in his comm link.

"It's still usable, but I'm not sure about the beam shields. My weapons are getting unstable, too." Kosetsu reported whilst testing the Sapphire Exia's left arm, "How about yours?"

"The right wing's severely chipped and the left thruster's getting wobbly, but I can still manage to fly without problems. I'm still good." Her operator answered.

"I see." The cream-haired girl then asked, "You still have his location?"

Checking his holographic radar, "I had him on the radar a while ago after we retreated, but he's gone ten seconds later." Taijin replied. "He's probably cautious about our pincer attack so I think he's laying low for now."

"Let's dock while he haven't spotted us." Kosetsu strongly suggested, "We don't stand a chance against him if we attack separately."

Typing on his console Taijin responded with, "Roger that. Let me send these coordinates where we can rendezvous-"

"You guys were attempting to dock now, right?"

"Huh!?"

Just then Zeliel cuts into their conversation, with his Jormungardr appearing behind the Flight Booster.

"Shit! He's chasing me!"

Drawing out its back-mounted beam cannon Zeliel's Gunpla began firing at the Flight Booster. The shots barely grazes its target, but Zeliel is steadily adjusting his accuracy on the support machine's movement.

"Khhhkk!" Trying to evade the deadly beam shots Taijin had the Flight Booster go into a wild and rocky maneuver in high speed, by which the blue support machine could barely handle the stress and incurred damage it received earlier.

"Hold out a little longer, I'll be at your position in a minute!" Kosetsu yelled in her comm link at the same time forcing her Sapphire Exia to throttle up its thrusters to the limit.

"Arghh!" Taijin groaned in Kosetsu's monitor, signifying that the Flight Booster had taken a critical hit.

In Kosetsu's mind, "The Mega Beam Launcher's cool-down is at least 12 seconds after a Full Burst. I won't make it if I'll only rely on Sapphire Exia's own speed, unless..."

Using the scattered large floating rocks as stepping stone the Sapphire Exia goes into a jumping boost frenzy, a technique where her Gunpla lands on a rock she would fire up the thrusters until she's in midair and waits for a landing to another rock and then thrust jump again.

"There they are!"

The Sapphire Exia finally arrives on the scene, witnessing the deadly chase between her ally and their opponent. It then draws out a beam saber from its back waist and throws it like a boomerang at the Jormungardr, but the attack was intercepted by a beam cannon blast that temporarily halts the customized grunt Gunpla's assault against the Flight Booster.

"She's already here?" Zeliel uttered, now setting his sights on the customized Exia.

At the sight of the Sapphire Exia in his rescue, "K-Kosetsu!" Taijin exclaimed in relief.

"Taijin, dive!" Kosetsu instructed Taijin, "We'll start Phase 3!" And the Sapphire Exia fires away beams with its two GN Swords in Rifle mode to distract the Jormungardr.

"O-Okay!" Taijin replied and followed her instructions.

"Sorry, but not on my watch!" Unfazed by the beams Zeliel had the Jormungardr's right hand draw out its Beam Pistol and fires away beams at the Flight Booster and simultaneously attacking the Gundam using its Beam Cannon in front of it.

Maneuvering the blue Gunpla evading the beams and charging towards its source, "I won't let you!" Shouted Kosetsu, throwing another Beam Saber at the modified Serpent.

The Jormungardr itself dodges the Beam Saber but the Beam Pistol it was holding had been hit, causing a small explosion on its right hand manipulator. However Zeliel's focus didn't waver as the Sapphire Exia is closing in at any moment. His Gunpla was about to reach out for its Beam Sabers, however...

"Eih!"

The Sapphire Exia kicks away the mini AC(After Colony) mobile suit and dashes below the thick clouds. The kick was so sudden that it didn't manage to retaliate against it.

"They're using the clouds as a cover, huh?" The storeowner commented, "Well, it'd be a bad idea if I chase them too far."

"Kosetsu, over here!"

"Okay!"

Signaling the incoming blue Gundam Taijin guides Kosetsu to his direction, having the main machine in front of the support unit. Initiating the docking sequence the nose of the Flight Booster then folds down revealing a cone-shaped cavity for the GN Drive to fit in. Both machines then emits a laser (The Sapphire Exia from its back while the Flight Booster's on its front section) perfectly aligning them to position. The Sapphire Exia slows down as the Flight Booster approaches from behind until both machines are now physically connected, with the peg connectors and mounting slots automatically attaching themselves to each other.

The Sapphire Exia's green eye camera then glows into a bright light, and huge amount of light particles emits from the Gunpla's exhaust and thruster vents. From the viewer's focal point it's like 00 Gundam and 0 Raiser's docking stock footage but it features the Sapphire Exia and Flight Booster instead.

"Docking complete. It's all yours, Kosetsu."

"Roger."

Finally prepped up to face its opponent head-on again the Sapphire Exia bursts out of the thick clouds, floating in midair and the sun radiating from its background. from the Jormungardr's viewpoint it has an intimidating angelic appearance with the light particle effects emitting from the thrusters gives a more majestic feel.

Zeliel then nonchalantly quoted, "And thus an angel descends upon thyself..." before the Jormungardr deploys again several more of its missiles, "Ah well, whatever."

"This tactic again, huh?" Kosetsu braces herself for another missile barrage that she experienced during their ambush against him.

Instead of running away the Sapphire Exia then boosts forward to intercept the missiles by slicing them up by its GN Swords. Dancing about and cutting down the homing missiles like a flying ballet dancer armed with a blade the Sapphire Exia neutralizes all of the tracking projectiles in mere 3 minutes.

"Now where's that Grenade...?" Kosetsu said to herself, looking for that surprise attack that caught her off-guard.

"That's good. Stay still."

But when she glanced at the Jormungardr, it's already aiming its Mega Beam Launcher and ready to unleash its devastating amounts of energy.

"So you skipped that part, huh...!"

"You managed to escape a fatal shot once. How're you going to survive this time?"

Unable to escape quickly the Gundam took on a defensive position and braved the blunt of the beam blast. While it does seem the blue Gunpla had succumbed to the Gerobi attack, the Sapphire Exia actually produces a bright orange force field that protects it from the large-scale beam shot.

"GN field, huh? Nice one." Zeliel slyly remarked with a smirk, "Looks like, this match is going to take a while..." and then he had the Jormungardr discard its Mega Beam Launcher and Left shoulder Missile Pack before suddenly boost charge towards the Sapphire Exia.

"He's coming towards us." Taijin noted, "What should we do?"

Reassuring her operator with a confident smirk of her own, "It's alright. Now we're on even terms." Kosetsu told him, "We'll face him head-on from this moment!" and the Sapphire Exia also kicks up its GN Drive with two GN Swords deployed in Sword Mode stabbing stance.

In response to this the Jormungardr draws out its Heat Tomahawk and Beam Saber with the storeowner saying, "En Garde!"

The two Gunplas then crashes at full speed with their melee weapons pitted against each other. From that point the battle becomes a slash-and-hack action scene, starting in horizontal, vertical and diagonal slashing patterns of each melee weapons paired with evasion and countering of the Gunplas themselves. The Jormungardr lunges at the Sapphire Exia in a downward diagonal fashion with its Heat Tomahawk in downswing action, however the GN-type Gundam spun around leftwards and tries to puncture the heavily armored Gunpla's back thrusters by its right GN Sword. Sapphire Exia's counterattack was foiled by a Beam Saber parry and a kick in the torso which made it stumble midair in the process. Regaining her composure Kosetsu then goes on the offensive, having the Sapphire Exia somersault and alternately slashing with its GN Swords diagonally from both left and right sides of the Jormungardr. The Serpent responds by zigzagingly dodge the two glistening GN blades and attempts to counter with its Beam Saber's high output mode, only to be kicked in the abdomen by the blue Gunpla. This CQC exhibition lasts for a whopping 10 minutes of continous action with neither combatants taking a break in their combos and counters.

"A-Awesome..." Was all Taijin could sum up his reactions to this intense melee battle.

"Glad to see that you're keeping up with me. That's good."

"Kh... You let your guard down I'll cut you clean in half, mister...!"

"You're right. So I guess it's time to break the stalemate." Zeliel announced as the Jormungardr's Tomahawk parries Sapphire Exia's right GN sword and attempts to puncture its head by a Beam Saber.

"It won't be that easy!" The Sapphire Exia then spun around to evade it and reconfigures its left GN Sword to rifle mode and fires away at the Serpent's head unit, but the wrist-mounted I-Field Generators nullify the beam shot before it could even do any damage.

"Tch!"

The blue Gunpla chains another strike by flicking the same GN Sword into Blade mode and attempts to slice the I-Field Generator in half.

"Disabling my I-Fields..."

Anticipating this pattern Zeliel quickly readjusts the Jormungardr's left arm leading the Sapphire Exia's left GN Sword to swung down against the gray armor plating.

"Won't be that easy!"

Moments later the Jormungardr's left forearm armor plating blows up in a pink explosion, and the left GN Sword's tip falls off before the whole blade crumbles to shards. Seeing this Kosetsu steers the Sapphire Exia away from the modified Serpent.

"What the!?"

"Explosives are handy if you want to make Michael Bay-style films, but they can also be useful as armor like this." And the Store-owner further added, "Now that's one less weapon for you."

"Reactive armor." Taijin remarked, analyzing and narrowing his eyes on the Jormungardr's left forearm.

"Reactive armor...?" Kosetsu asks in a puzzled expression.

"An armor made of explosives; in this case a highly compressed powder mixture sandwiched by two hardened plaster cement and then reinforced with soft plastic frame. When certain attacks such as bullet rounds or high-heat/beam blades hit them they explode and deflect these attacks. Making one takes quite an effort, even for a pro builder... But a highly effective countermeasure to most weaponry."

"So you're telling me that there's no way we can get through his defenses!?"

"At this rate we can't... But we have the Overclock System!"

"I see!"

Selecting an 'SP' option on her console Kosetsu shouts-

**"Overclock system, activate!"**

The Sapphire Exia's frame gives off a white glow after activation, almost similar to the TRANS-AM system or F91's MEPE but in a whitish color tone.

"A white TRANS-AM!?"

Readying its remaining GN Sword in Blade mode the Sapphire Exia does a swift horizontal half-circle slash against the Jormungardr, in which Zeliel responds with a combined Tomahawk and Beam Saber blockig stance.

"A speed enhancer!? Power boost!? Or a heat-inducing special system!?"

In a single GN Sword strike the Tomahawk smashes to pieces that left Zeliel shocked for a moment. The temperature generated by the GN Sword is so high that it also detonates the remaining Reactive Armor on the Jormungardr's left forearm.

"I get it, all of the above, huh?"

Zeliel then activates a weapon option on his right Arm Raker that launches a gray pill from Jormungardr's left lower leg. Out of reflex the Sapphire Exia quickly shoots it down with a Forearm Vulcan, and the gray pill explodes into a black smoke.

"Shit! Smokescreen!"

The huge smoke cloud engulfs the two Gunplas in an instant. Using this distraction the Jormungardr's free hand draws out its Twin Beam Spear and stabs through the thick clouds, trapping the Sapphire Exia's left arm. While it did disarm the blue Gunpla of its broken left GN Sword the Twin Beam Spear melted like butter due to the high temperature produced by the Sapphire Exia's body, forcing Zeliel to discard the weapon. Both machines then emerge from the thick smoke cloud, and the Jormungardr fires up its Vulcans to fend off the Sapphire Exia.

"I should've reinforced the spear's frame with more durable plastic..."

"I have to finish this quickly, or we'll be the ones in trouble...!"

Doing high-speed slash dash at its opponent the Sapphire Exia flies around and about consecutively shredding the Jormungardr's Reactive Armor. Even with Zeliel's excellent response speed and skill in dual-wielding Beam Sabers his Gunpla just couldn't keep up with the Sapphire Exia's Overclock System and ends up being tossed around by the GN-Type Gundam.

"Eih! Enough already!"

Throwing its Beam Sabers as a distraction the Jormungardr deploys its handheld Beam Cannon and Bazooka and aims at the charging Exia. The blue Gunpla swats away the two Beam Sabers only to be grazed on the legs by two Beam Cannon shots and a Bazooka round. Before the Beam Cannon could fire a third shot it got slashed in half by the Sapphire Exia's right GN Sword and the Bazooka destroyed with a left Palm Beam Cannon, followed by a kick in the Serpent's chest panel.

"Tch!"

"With this... we'll win!"

"Not... so fast!"

Activating a special option on his Arm Raker Zeliel aimed his crosshair at the Sapphire Exia's remaining GN Sword. As the GN Sword descends right through the Jormungardr's torso a solid round disrupts the blade's trajectory from above, missing his target just inches away. Using this chance Zeliel's Jormungardr closes in and manage to punch the Sapphire Exia's head unit. He wasn't worried that this punch will severely damage the Hand Manipulator, as he had the whole inner frame and hand joints reinforced with heat-resistant steel.

"Khhk!?"

In response the Sapphire Exia pulls back and activates its Beam Shield to block more incoming bullets but a Heat Dagger darting through the beam barrier's unprotected side damages the Beam Shield Generator along with the GN Sword.

"Argh!"

Four extra arm manipulators sprout out of the Jormungardr's backpack, two at the top thrusters and two at the sides. The two top arms each are holding a machinegun while the lower two draws out the Beam Pistols from the back waist.

"Dammit, Sub-arms!"

Now with four limbs armed with ranged weapons and chest Vulcans attacking simultaneously the Jormungardr rains down a combination of beam and solid bullets at the Sapphire Exia damaging the head, chest, right arm, wings, particle cannons and main thrusters. Even with its superior speed Zeliel was able to corner the blue Gunpla to a nearby floating island by making use of his intuition, correctly guessing where his opponent's next position for every second. With the Exia pinned down on a solid bedrock the Jormungardr launches its remaining missiles to finish off the disoriented blue Gunpla.

"Here's the rest of them!"

As the missiles closes in to the blue Gunpla Kosetsu selected an 'SP' option on her Arm Raker. After that she then shouts-

**"TRANS-AM!"**

Red circuit lines glow all over the blue Gunpla's body, mixing in with the already white aura effect of the Overclock System makes the Sapphire Exia even more intimidating in appearance. Swiftly drawing out its remaining pair of Beam Sabers the Sapphire Exia cuts down all the homing missiles in an instant, creating a blinding smoke that masks the Gundam's location.

"Multiple Power-up systems, huh?" Zeliel mused to himself, "Everyone's getting on the trend of these gimmicks lately..."

The combined effect of the Trans-Am and Overclock system increases the particle output of the Sapphire Exia, giving it an almost unfathomable speed and power. Darting at blinding speeds the Sapphire Exia then proceed to boost toward its opponent braving the solid and beam projectiles thrown at it.

"Tch, it's way too fast!"

When its already at zero distance the Sapphire Exia slashes down the four Sub-arms in a two-sword vertical half swing motion, kicks the Serpent upwards and then does an Omnislash style attack that drags it around like a rag doll in midair. Every vicious swing of the Beam Sabers tears up Serpent's armor parts and thrashes it in a violent hurl. Tattered and seemingly unable to fight back Kosetsu decides to have the Sapphire Exia to deliver a finishing blow from the back...

"Got you...!"

"... Nope!"

A beam blast blows off the Sapphire Exia's head unit, stumbling on its flight path and losing its balance before it could even reach the Jormungardr.

"A-Aaagh!"

"Wh-What happened!?"

As soon as the Sapphire Exia's backup cameras became active, Kosetsu began searching where did the attack came from. Her attention then shifted to the Jormungardr's head unit, where she notice residual particles sizzling out of the head unit's back hole.

"A back head beam cannon!?" Kosetsu muttered in surprise.

And with that the store-owner began reciting his monologue to himself, "Anyone who uses a machine that have Speed advantage against his/her opponent tends to attack from behind. That's a minimal rule you guys unconsciously created ever since the implementation of mobility-enhancing systems in Gunpla Battles. And also..."

Pulling both Grenade Racks from its legs the Jormungardr deploys them as makeshift Chain Mines, with the remaining Grenades tied to a thin wire hidden inside the rack compartments. Using the chance that the Sapphire Exia momentarily stopped in its movements the light brown Gunpla swings the two whip explosives and wraps it around Kosetsu's blue Gunpla.

"Th-This is!?"

"Having a machine utilize multiple performance-enhancing systems puts incredible strain on a Gunpla's body structure. A well-placed shot could stop it in its tracks, regardless of how much joint/inner frame/armor material strengthening or remodeling you would do. In this case, that Exia's literally melting by its own heat waste."

As Zeliel ends the monologue in his mind the Jormungardr pulls a trigger on the whip's handle causing the grenades to explode. Succumbing to the negative effects of the Overclock system as well as overwhelmed from the grenade's explosion had the Sapphire Exia's frame to wither away, powering down its systems and rendering it unable to continue the fight as it falls to the bottomless field.

"Damn it...!"

_Saturday, 12:51 p.m..._

**"Battle Ended!"**

After that machine's announcement most of the spectators began giving their comments about the match.

"Well looks like he's back in action, that 'Ze Luck of Akiba'."

"Well, that guy didn't became the 4th World Gunpla Battle Champion if he wasn't that good."

"I know this is just a friendly match, but I never imagined it would be this intense..."

"Gotta thank that girl with the Exia. She gave us one damn good Gunpla Battle during her fight with Zeliel."

On the Gunpla Battle Streamer the result is displayed colorfully on the LCD screen.

_**"Gunpla Battle Ended. Winner, Zeliel and Jormungardr!"**_

The three combatants then leaves the Battle Room, with the two Raizen High students panting and catching their breaths. Whilst handing over the items he promised as freebies to the two kids Zeliel then randomly blurted-

"You guys... are Gunpla Pilot Espers, aren't you?"

The Fighter-Operator pair were caught by surprise in his comment. The cream-haired girl then retorted with a question.

"...You knew about us?"

"Your sensitivity to Plavsky Particles, the movement of your Gunpla... It's all written there."

"I see."

"By the way..."

"Hm?"

"You guys knew a girl named Kirami Hatake?"

The two fell silent again after the store-owner mentioned her name. This time it's Taijin who asks-

"Why did you know that name!?"

"Well, I did met her once, in a Gunpla Battle."

"...You fought against her?"

"Yeah, shortly after the 4th GBWC event. It's unofficial, though."

Out of curiosity, "So, Who won that battle?" Kosetsu dared to interrogate.

"Neither of us. I ran out of weapons to use while she totally squeeze her Energy levels completely dry before we can settle it. And then before we could even start round two, some MIB guys came rushing into the PPSE Stadium and tried to subdue her. Gotta hand it to her though, for a Lolita that small she could take on as many tough guys as I can."

Kosetsu then intervened with, "You have proof on this?"

The Store-owner then gave them a snapshot photo of the God Esper and him playing Gunpla Battle. It wasn't in a perfect angle, but it definitely shows Kirami Hatake's face and the store-owner having serious glares at the terminals of Plavsky Particle Machine.

"The whole video of us battling at that time had been confiscated by PPSE, so I snuck in this photo on my pocket as a souvenir of that epic moment."

"I see..."

"Uhm, Mr. Zeliel, can you tell us-"

"By the way, if you're asking about her whereabouts then you've got the wrong guy. I'm just as clueless as those guys who are chasing after her. That's also why PPSE didn't bother asking me, either."

"Is that so..."

"But let me tell you this..."

"Huh?"

"Whenever there are events that involves massive quantities of Plavsky Particles or huge gatherings of special people, look closely around you. She may not be easy to find but she's definitely there, just waiting for those special people to see her. And by 'special people', I mean Pilot Espers like you."

"When you said events that involves large amounts of Plavsky Particles and Pilot Esper gatherings, you mean..."

"Gunpla Battles, yes. And I believe she's going to appear on that newly built Stadium twelve days from now..."

"The National Championship..."

"So there you have it. That's all I know about her."

Both Kosetsu and Taijin seemed satisfied in Zeliel's infomation, but the cream-haired girl slips in another question.

"Oh, right... I forgot to ask..."

"Yes?"

"Are you also a...Pilot Esper?"

"Ah, right. It's a no. I'm no Pilot Esper. I'm just a guy who likes to play with small toy robots and capitalizes in selling them."

"But the way you fought us..."

"I told you before, that was my luck."

"..." seemingly unconvinced by his statement the young Raizen Highshcool girl kept her deep stare at him.

"Come on now, I'm not some suspicious guy..."

"Miss, you're done shopping for today, right? Master is a busy man, please don't bother him." Hanako then interferes with the two interrogators, seemingly acting as a security detail for the store-owner.

"Move over, catwoman. I'm not yet finished."

"W-What did you just say, nyah!?"

Before the black and blonde young women could go on a comical Yin-Yang showdown Taijin interrupts them by saying...

"Ah well, we'll be leaving by now. Thank you for all this, Zeliel-san."

"See ya." Zeliel gestured with a raised left hand.

"Thank you for doing business with us~" Addressed Hanako with a bow.

The two Raizen High students then left the shop second later, with Kosetsu being pushed by Taijin from the back.

"Nyewwrr..." Even though they're already outside of the shop Hanako still continues her glare at Kosetsu, growling and hissing like a housecat.

"Even if she's angry Hanako-chan's still so adorable..." One of the customers remarked with a giggling expression.

"That was an awesome battle!" Was Kamui's greeting to the store-owner.

"Meh, I mellowed out a little compared to when I was competing for the World Championship." Zeliel humbly gestured, "I'm not as sharp as what I used to be."

"Really, now. " Satoshi chimed in, "You really think anyone would believe that after seeing your battle? Right now I'm itching for a rematch against you. Wanna go again, this time with me?"

"Gimme a break, will you..."

"I found you."

"Huh!?"

A young woman the same age as Kamui shows up behind Satoshi, staring intently at the boy who is dumbfounded by her look.

"At last, I found you."

"Ugh, it's you again, Aina Alexander."

**End Day Log 5**

Nadeshiko Academy...

Meanwhile, a Lapis-lazuli haired girl is sitting on her desk, silently scribbling on her notebook. Then she suddenly spoke..

"Why is it that I've felt someone have replaced my role... Oh well, after this I'll be seeing my Zeliel really soon~"


	9. Day Log 6 A

**Attention!**

The characters Aina Alexander, Eiji Alexander and Kamui Sendo are KentlinusXStadfelt's characters and their Gunplas Burning Quanta(later on the Burning Emfreet) and GN Archer Divider. Riley Mikoto and his Stark Jesta are Vendra-kun's characters and Gunpla designs.

* * *

**Day Log 6A: New Gameplay; Fleet Battle!**

A few days Ago...

Akihabara intersection, Zeliel's Hobby Shop...

"Okay, keep it going..."

The store-owner, Zeliel, and his assistant, Hanako, are playing Gunpla Battle in a newly released Plavsky Particle Machine that was delivered to the shop earlier this morning. They are currently using a newly implemented system for the refined particle generator.

"Particle density at 3500-3800. Looking good, Zeliel."

The Delivery Man, whilst monitoring the conditions of the machine, watches the epic battle between the Amakusa(with Hanako as its fighter) and Zeliel's Jormungardr. The two machines exchanges rounds after rounds of beam shots and solid projectiles exhibiting a significant usage of Plavsky Particles.

"Artillery, coordinates set! Begin bombardment!"

"Vanguard team, covering fire!"

Moments later multiple beam shot effects appear at the background of the two fighting machines, lighting up the empty vacuum of interstellar space. At the source of these barrages are obscured figures of mechas that looked like multiple robots blasting their hand-held guns, along with a huge weapon platform that continuously produces large amounts of firepower.

"Particle Reaction Time Speed: 0.05~0.03 seconds. Let it rip!"

"Keep up the barrage!"

"All units, advance!"

The intense battle accumulated into a screen white out as the multiple beam's radiance swallowed out the whole battlefield. After that a robotic voice echoed into the store saying-

"Battle Ended!"

As soon as the machine announces this, Zeliel and Hanako steps out of the Battle Stadium and does some stretches and yawns before going over to the Delivery Man.

"Okay, that's it for the test today." Said by the Bandai Employee/Delivery Man, "Now we're ready to open this new Battle system to the public."

"So this is the new Plavsky Particle Machine that you were talking about, huh?" Zeliel throws a glance at the Delivery Man, "The one that uses the Mk. II crystal provided by Dr. Nils?"

"Yeah." The Delivery Man complied with a thumb up, "The refined crystal unit produces far more output and finer particles than all the previous models, so the battle effects and environment factors would be much more defined compared to older PPSE's machines. Also, control systems on the Arm Rakers are now expanded and more responsive, so even a beginner can pull out quick maneuvers with ease or their commands over Bit/Funnel/Bit Mobile Suit functions are greatly enhanced."

"I see." The store-owner replies while holding his chin, "With all these improvements I can now implement these new add-ons without much trouble."

"I'm guessing we would be seeing this new game-play very soon then?" The Delivery Man then points out the new additional peripherals Zeliel attached earlier. It was these new features that produced those ballistic effects during the Gunpla Battle test run.

"Yeah." Zeliel replied with a smirk, "I think it's about time we introduce RTS-style gameplay in Gunpla Battles."

Behind the two leading Gunplas are large sets of 100 identical grunt-type Gunplas on either side of the terminal, arranged to a triangular formation and each having a large battleship at the formation's center.

"Excuse me, Master..." Hanako then tugged the store-owner's shirt that interfered the two men in their conversation.

In a calm response, "Hm, what?" Zeliel replied.

Hanging her head with a puzzled face, "Who's that man over there?" The female assistant asks in a timid manner.

"Ah, right. This is your first time seeing him, no? Let me introduce you, he's-"

Meanwhile...

-Kirigaoka High-

If there is one famous art school that lies beyond Akihabara's border, that would be Kirigaoka Senior High School. Known for its mixture of traditional and modern art to pop culture, they have produced renowned art expressionists over the past years. And with the introduction of Gunpla Artistry, another rising star is destined to become one of Kirigaoka's VIP this year.

"Kamui! Never thought you'd be here so early in school, you sleepyhead!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Kamui Sendo, a promising student in this particular school, is a known eccentric prodigy. While his talent in art expertise is pro-level and having top-notch grades in exams, he tends to be a little bit lazy when it comes to attending classes and other extra-curricular activities. However, if anything about Gunpla is involved, he becomes somewhat excited and serious on every detail about the topic.

But right now, it seems it's going to be another boring day for him, as Kamui immediately lay his head over his desk right after he seated. Or maybe not...

"By the way Kamui, did you know?" Kamui's neighboring seat-mate then calls out his name, as if he was trying to get the lazy boy hyped from what news he'll share.

"Huh?" Kamui lazily murmured while his face is covered by his arms.

"There's a new transfer student who's going to attend this class. Rumor has it that she's a hottie." The neighboring seat-mate enthusiastically reported, "Even for a Gunpla freak like you it's quite exciting, doesn't it?"

With a confused expression, "A hottie? Exciting? What?" Kamui nonchalantly stated.

"C'mon, what's with you?"

A few moments later their room adviser walks in the classroom, with the typical lecture books on his hand and a formal attire to suit his mature physique.

"Okay kids, on your seats. We'll be starting class now."

On the other hand at Kamui's seat, "Today's topic would be about History, on Renaissance Period. Ah well, I'll be doing some Gunpla arrangements for awhile."

All of the students then rearranges their seats in their proper positions, stands up and perform a typical Japanese-style bowing as an opening response. After that they all sat down simultaneously and readies for today's lecture.

"But before we start, let me introduce you to Miss Aina Alexander here. From now on she's going to attend this class for the rest of this year."

The Room Adviser then notions someone outside the room to enter the premise. In response, a girl wearing Kirigaoka's female uniform enters the room, and the students are curious to see who will be their new classmate.

"Miss Aina, if you may?"

"Yes, Teacher."

The girl is a mysterious beauty, to say the least. Her long black hair tied in an Arianna Grande style pony tail outlines her slick necklines and shoulder, and her slender figure is more than enough to make Kirigaoka's sailor uniform a much more arousing costume rather than formal wear. The girl's overall character design heavily resembles Cagalli Yula Atha from Gundam Seed, sharing similar physical features and body measurements.

"Hello, I'm Aina Alexander." The girl softly spoke after she wrote her name on the blackboard behind her, "I'll be in your care."

And with that intro the whole class goes into a loud rampage, at least on the boy's side. The remaining female population of the class just sighed in embarrassment as to how the boys misbehave towards the new student, not to mention at the presence of their strict room advisor.

"Okay, okay, simmer down. We're starting our lesson."

"Kampfer Kai's speed is a true advantage, but I'm lacking in power if I made this my initial machine. I can also just power my way with Burning Quanta through the finals, but if they found out early in the tournament about the new configuration it'd be meaningless to hide it as a trump card."

While the male students continously goes wild ogling over the new transferee, Kamui kept himself busy re-assigning his Gunplas that he would use for the next National Gunpla Battle Championships. Both his Kampfer Kai and Build Burning Quanta are just right in front of him, concealed behind the history book that stands on his desk.

"I can't decide. There's too many factors to consider, and all of them are pretty good fighters. If I can just swap parts in mid-battle then it would be a different situation but-ah!"

Kamui's Gunpla then falls from his desk, as a result of him trying to reach out his pen. The sound of plastic slamming on the wooden floor echoes through the room which grabs the attention of the whole class. The transfer student, in particular, had her sights focused on the Buld Burning Quanta that fell beside Kamui's foot and slowly shifts her focus to its owner.

"...Ah."

Unable to come up with any excuses Kamui just stayed silent staring back at the crowd who had their eyes on him as he cautiously picks up his Gunpla.

"...Err, uhhh...Ahahahahah..."

In an attempt to scold Kamui, "Sendo, we all know you're a renowned Gunpla artist that helped this art school being recognized by our sponsors, but there's a time and place to do that..." The room adviser frowns at this incident, citing displeasure from Kamui ignoring the whole class' situation and busying himself with his Gunpla.

"A-Ahahahahah... S-Sorry, teacher..." Kamui then puts away his Gunplas to his bag as he smiles like an idiot hoping to dismiss the teacher's obvious disappointment towards him.

"Aina, your seat assignment will be on further back. At the central column."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. Now that's settled, let's continue on to our lesson."

As the Room Adviser announced this the whole class goes back to their seats and to their usual routine, taking out their books and notes for the lesson. Kamui also does the same, but while he's preparing his textbooks...

"..."

"Eh?"

Quiet yet intently staring at the boy who made that ruckus, Aina didn't took off her eyes from Kamui ever since her introduction. Her intense glare unnerves Kamui to the point that he couldn't concentrate on his things.

"Uh..."

"Stare..."

"Urgh..."

"Stare..."

"...What the heck... WHY IS SHE STARING AT ME!?"

From that point on Kamui's bizarre encounters with the female transfer student began and their awkward situations that involves the two ensues afterwards. Welcome to your new life, Kamui.

-The Next Day-

Kirigaoka Senior High School, Building Corridors..

Kamui is on his way to deliver some worksheets to the faculty office, carefully preventing any of the paper to fly away from the stack. From the looks of his face he seems tired and frustrated.

"Haah~ I'm totally messed up yesterday, getting chewed and all by teacher..." Sighing in discomfort Kamui felt exhausted as he remembers that embarrassing day, "Seriously, what's with that girl anyway? I didn't do anything to offend her, did I...?"

"Hello."

"Whoah!?"

The said girl suddenly appears and ambushes the boy on the hallway, startling him and almost stumbled on his feet if not for his quick reflexes. Aina's nearly unemotional expression somewhat contrasts her charming stare at him, something Kamui finds attractive and mysterious in his mind.

"Wh-What the!?"

"Hello."

"Uhh, Hello?"

"Stare..."

"Stare..."

"Uhh..."

"Stare..."

A rather uneasy silence followed as the two momentarily make eye contact to each other. The girl continues to stare at him like she was in a trance, as if trying to see through his soul or something more, which made Kamui even more uncomfortable.

"Stare..."

Fidgeting as he asks, "Uhm, d-do you need something?" Kamui's psyche can barely keep his eyes on a standstill against this girl, much less hold a straight conversation with her.

"Stare..."

"Ghhkk..."

"..."

What makes it all more difficult for Kamui is Aina's unresponsiveness to his clumsy remarks. He was already at his wit's end to deal with this awkward encounter until...

"Uhh...UUhhm, Miss Aina-"

"Your red Gunpla."

"Eh?"

"Your red Gunpla." Aina repeats herself, "It's beautiful." and then she added out of the blue.

"H-Huh? Oh..." He was caught off guard what topic she brought up; his Gunpla. "A-Ah, thank you, thank you. Ahahahah..."

"..." Aina then responds with a faint smile that's a bit too much for the flustered boy to handle.

"A-Aahhh..." Kamui then said to himself, "C-Cute..." as his facial image becomes ripe as a tomato the moment he saw her cute smile. Everything in their exchange seems to be going well until...

"Kamui!"

"Eh!?"

A low toned angry voice then called out to the boy's name. When he looked at the source of the voice he spotted one of the teachers from afar at the Faculty room, staring back at him. The said teacher was the one who send Kamui on the errand of delivering the workpapers, and he's not happy seeing the cause of his delay.

"What are you doing!? When are you going to give me those!?"

"A-Ah, yes sir! On my way!"

"Ah, wait-"

"I'll talk to you later, bye!"

"Ahh..."

In his rush he abruptly ended his conversation with the new student and hurried out to do his assigned simple task. This left Aina seemingly reaching out to him, wanting to talk more but never get the chance.

-The Next Day-

Cafeteria...

Kamui, still exhausted from a penalty earlier due to his inattentiveness during Physics class, is lying down on the dining table and lazily playing with his steak and egg salad. He pretty much blames his misfortune to the new student, who had been giving him deep blank stares ever since.

"Damn, she kept staring at me the whole time. I can't concentrate at all." The boy cursed under his breath, "What does she want with me, anyway?"

"Hello."

"Again!?"

In the middle of his muttering, he didn't notice that Aina was already beside her. Staring intently at the boy while hiding on the desk Aina looks like a shy animal that saw a human for the first time.

"..."

"A-Ah..."

While Kamui doesn't really mind being close to a beautiful girl, Aina's consistent awkward moments had a negative effect on his daily life. Her unusual behavior towards him causes trouble for both of them, yet she simply outright ignores all the commotion she caused and continues to do her eccentric deeds; something that Kamui wouldn't ask for.

"..."

"Ughh, this pattern again... what is it this time?" At the back of his mind Kamui had some doubts as to whether this girl had some screw loose in her head or a dangerous stalker at the tip of her sanity, "H-Hello..."

"..."

Aina herself kept silent after he called out his attention, carefully observing his face and not moving from her position.

"..."

"Ahh... Why are you so quiet now?" Kamui is feeling nervous now as Aina gives her a deep silent glare once again, "W-What is it?"

"..."

"Aina Alexander-san? Aina Alexander-san? Your brother's looking for you."

"Huh?"

"Ugh..."

A faculty staff then called out Aina's name, in which she responds by quickly standing up. She initially displayed a depressed look after hearing this but a few seconds later she immediately left Kamui's side and joins the female teacher outside the cafeteria, which left Kamui wandering what had just happened.

"...Wh-What was that all about?"

-And The Next Day-

Outside the Boy's Restroom...

"Haah... What the heck..." Cleaning his hands with tissue paper Kamui has just finished his business with the restroom, "That new transferee is way too weird. What does she really want from me?"

He was actually expecting a peaceful moment right now as he thought Aina wouldn't come in a place near the men's restroom until...

"Hello."

"Ghaack!"

...But it seems like fate and logic has betrayed him. Just like his past encounters with her, Aina greets him in the most awkward and surprising way, popping in front of his face right after he gets out of the restroom's door. And just like what always happens it boils down to a staring showdown with her.

"Will you cut it out already!?" Kamui finally spoke out in an enraged voice, "Can't you take a hint!?"

"...!?"

Astonished Aina was taken aback from the boy's sudden outrage but she remained to be somewhat composed and retains her stern expression.

"...Why are you so mad?" The girl innocently asks, tilting her head and eyes widened.

Twitching in a vexed response, "Isn't that obvious!?" And then Kamui added, "You're too damn annoying!"

"..."

"Tch..."

"..."

In spite of Kamui's frustrated venting Aina doesn't seem to be afraid... or concerned of his rants, at all. While she really doesn't mean any insult to Kamui, her eccentric way of communicating is something that pisses him off more.

"..."

"Dammit, why are you so-"

"So this is where you are."

"!?"

Breaking down the tension is a young man in his 20's appearing behind the two students. He has the same drawing template as his sister which made him somewhat a matured version of Kazuki Makabe of Fafner series. His outfit consists of black t-shirt under a red hoodie, skinny black pants, low cut Chuck Taylor shoes and wears reading glasses.

"Mou, don't go leaving your Onii-chan like that. You made me walk for three hours looking for you."

"Ugh..." Aina displays an upset expression the moment she saw the man itself. It's like she instinctively backed away from the guy before he could pat her head. "Why are you here?"

"Don't say that. Why are you always avoiding me?"

"..."

The next thing happens is a series of comedic scenarios that involve the siblings, such as the new guy chasing her around and doing hide and seek.

"U-Uhh..." With all the sudden developments going on Kamui's temper had gone down to levels that he could contain it. In fact Kamui had began wondering why all of this ruckus is happening now.

"Uuuhmm..."

No sooner the man had realized that the boy whom Aina had been pestering for a while is just right in front of him. After catching his sister in a headlock...

"Huh? Oh right. You there."

"Eh?"

Not even waiting for the boy to say something, "I'm Eiji Alexander." the man introduced himself to Kamui, "I'm this little oddball's big brother. She's a bit of a handful and troublesome, but she's a good girl. I'm really sorry for all the trouble that she caused~"

The boy then returned the favor with a greeting of his own, "O-Oh, I'm Kamui Sendo. Pleased to meet you."

"Oh. I see, I see. So this is the boy you had your eyes on, huh? I guess my little Aina is a girl after all..."

"You're annoyingly loud. Get lost."

"Ah..."

"What a cold way to talk to your brother..." Kamui remarked silently, watching over the silly situation of this brother-sister pair.

"I said, get lost." Aina repeated coldy, "You're ruining my day."

Hearing this from his little sister he suddenly grabs her collar and drags her to somewhere on the hallway. Even with Aina desperately struggling to get away from his big brother she's easily overwhelmed by Eiji's arm strength.

"Oh my, It seems like you'll need some lessons to respect your elder brother, Aina-chan. I'll have you accompany me for a while."

"Hey, let me go..."

"So after all that introductions, we'll be in our way. See ya later, Kamui!"

"Y-Yeah..."

After a few minutes the siblings are gone from Kamui's sight, but he can still hear their arguing voices from afar.

Present Day...

Thursday, 1:51 P.M...

Zeliel's Shop...

"So, how much for these kits?"

It's another usual scene in Zeliel's shop. There are three boys as customers at the Cashier Counter, negotiating to the store-owner about the goods he's selling.

"3000, 3500, and 4000 yen." The store-owner answered one of the three customers. They are talking about the three pre-built model kits that are previously displayed at the glass boxes. These model kits are now on the counter table, packed neatly in a custom-made carton box along with their accessories.

"Hmph, a fine price. They're now sold, to me."

"Thank you for your patronage~"

While their leader paid for the three Gunplas, two of his friends gets a bit too close with the cos-playing assistant and the resident Chuunibyou.

"So you're Hanako-chan, huh?" The long-haired rocker boy becomes a bit excited as he approaches Hanako, "You're pretty cute, alright~ "

"Akina-chan, you don't have to be so reserved~" The other boy with a Mohawk-styled hair does a smooth 'slamming your hand to a wall' to Akina, "A little private chat won't hurt a bit, right?"

"Know your place, scoundrel." Akina vehemently denied Mohawk boy's obvious attempt at making a pass on her, "I did not came all the way here just to entertain a scum like you." and then she nonchalantly swat the boy's hand and walks away.

"..." Meanwhile Hanako showed a faint gesture of discomfort to the rocker boy who tries to hit on her as she ignores him and continued cleaning the shelves and glass boxes.

Even though the two girls have clearly hinted their answers, the two boys weren't about to give up on them and pushes further their flirts to break through their stubbornness. Picking up girls while looking like delinquents aren't that easy, you see.

"Aw, so mean~ We like you even more~"

"Aw, C'mon. Don't be shy, girls. We're nice and kind to cuties like you."

"Such persistent pests..."

"Tch..."

'CRAASSHH!'

A loud cracking sound was then heard from the cashier counter, startling both the two girls and the boys. It was caused by an impact of a fist crushing through the counter's wooden table and almost tearing it in half. The boy's leader on the counter table barely managed to escape the store-owner's raging death blow just centimeters away from where he jumped away from his seat.

Calmly but in a dark tone he said, "I believe you have completely rattled my assistants, sirs." Zeliel intensely glared at the two boys who had been pestering Hanako and Akina, "Would you mind calming yourselves down, SIRS?"

Dark menacing aura accumulates from the cashier counter, evidently emanating from Zeliel himself. The aura itself took form of a demon's face that became the store-owner's visage, frightening the already trembling three boys even more. Demon Lord Mode, ON!

"Holy mother of..."

"H-He's dangerous..."

"W-We'll be on our way..." Their leader who's still on the floor quickly stood up, handsignals his two henchmen and said, "H-Hey, quit fooling around. Let's go!"

"R-Right!"

"Tch, kids these days..."

Just moments after the three boys left the shop running for their lives (And Zeliel extinguishing his evil aura) Kamui shows up on the scene. He's seemingly tired, weakened and overly depressed like he had 30 bottles of beer after a sudden divorce.

"...Uugh, yo..."

"Yo, Kamui. What's up?" The store-owner wanted to greet him in a cheerful manner but instead asks, "Uh, You look wasted man. What happened to you?"

Like an average salary-man who had just finished his working hours, "Haah, having bad vibes in school lately." Kamui crash-landed onto the now sunken counter table, "Some transfer student girl started following me around literally everywhere. She's a mysteriously quiet type, and also quite the athletic beauty. It's not like I hate her, but she annoys the hell out of me. Hold on, what happened to this desk?"

"Oh, so you're referring to that beauty over there?" Both Akina and Hanako had their index fingers pointing at the girl who just standing at the glass door.

"Huh!?"

"..."

"Err..."

With the two girls casually pointing behind him, Kamui literally had himself sweating in bullets as he slowly turns his head to look at his back. He never wanted to see or believe she would be in this place, but nevertheless she's actually standing just behind the glass door.

"..."

"Ah... Not again..."

Kamui had his smile distorted as he reluctantly faces the girl who's stalking him ever since her transfer.

"Seriously, even here!?" The boy thought to himself, "What does she really want with me!?"

"Welcome to Zeliel's shop. May I help you, Miss?" The store-owner greeted with a smile to welcome the new face in his shop.

"It's useless. She's just going to stare at me for no particular reason and then she'll run off somewhere, again." Kamui interjected as he'd already saw this pattern of events several times.

"..."

"Ugh..."

Several minutes of silence later, "Kamui Sendo." Called out by Aina in a soft yet clear tone. From the looks of her face it seems like it's going to be an important discussion.

"Wha-What!?" Kamui answered clumsily, "What is it?"

"Let's be friends."

"...eh?"

A rather awkward silence envelopes the whole shop, as if Aina have said something strange. This line had finally answered Kamui's million-dollar question as to why she's always messing around with him.

"...Uhh, what?"

"Please be friends with me. I've been meaning to tell you that ever since I talked to you."

"...Ah."

For something so simple and trivial Kamui had to go all the trouble understanding the reasons behind her bizaare actions. After hearing this and unable to contain his temper, the boy finally snaps and lashes out at Aina.

"You... You did all that just for this!? Seriously, what is wrong with yo-"

"Outta my way, Dipshits!"

"You be careful what you are saying, punk!"

"Don't mess with us or end up being destroyed, I'm telling you!"

"What's going on over there?"

Interrupting Kamui and Aina's conversation are some yells and cursings just outside the shop. The store-owner and his assistants then rushes outside, only to find the same three teens who were his customers earlier are surrounding a single young man who's picking a fight with them. There was a girl running away from the scene, but they missed her just seconds after Zeliel opens the glass door.

"You've got guts, picking a fight the three of us at once."

"Punks! You think you ugly shits can take me on!?"

The young man's appearance had Blonde hair but with evidences of underlying black color beneath it similar to common modern-day Japanese delinquents, sinisterly obsidian black eyes and grinning mouth. For clothing he wears a simple white t-shirt, Black Jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers.

"Don't you ever touch my little sister again!"

"What's with you, man?" One of the thugs mockingly reasoned out, "Your cute imouto (younger sister) bumps right into us and push us down. She apologized and offered compensation so of course we're obliged to accept-"

"The fuck!? You guys were the ones who push her down!" The blonde man angrily retorted, "I ain't gonna let turds like you touching Hina anymore!"

"The fuck did ya just call us, bastard!?"

"You wanna get yourself killed, boy!?"

"Stand down, boys." Zeliel calmly attempts to intervene into the fray, "This isn't the appropriate way to do this."

"Stay out of this, old man." The leader of the trio retorted, "Imma bit violent when it comes to crush'n punk's faces. Don't interrupt us."

"You better go bag those two Lolis and go hide in your shop if you guys don't want to get hurt. I ain't the type who had self-control when I cut loose." The blond man also told off the store-owner as a warning, "And that means you ugly turds will be in a world of pain after I'm done."

Ticked off by the blond man's arrogant taunt the three thugs readies their arms and starts trash talking back at him. But little they did know that someone's about to teach them what true fear is like...

"C'mon, punk!"

"I'm gonna break your ass!"

"You asked for it!"

"Come at me, bastards!"

"Ah... I see..."

Suddenly the whole vicinity engulfs into a dark haze of air swirling around the storeowner, as if he's summoning a malevolent spirit into his body. The surrounding aura molds itself again into a demonic face, this time with eerie glowing eyes. Zeliel's normal physique has become that of a human figure burning in dark flames, like a true demon lord. He then stomps the ground as an intimidation, cracking the cemented pathwalk/roadway and then spoke in a low and grim voice.

_**"OH, I SEE. YOU MONGRELS DON'T KNOW HOW TO RESPECT PEOPLE LIKE ME. AND NO ONE KNOWS THAT I DON'T TOLERATE VIOLENCE IN THE VICINITY OF MY SHOP, RIGHT?"**_ The now terrifying store-owner then slowly walks at the middle of the supposedly royal rumble, _**"NOW THAT IT COMES DOWN TO THIS, WHY DON'T WE FIND OUT WHO CAN MAKE THE MOST CASUALTIES RIGHT THIS INSTANT?"**_

The four young men who were wild and feisty just moments ago suddenly froze in awe and terror at the sight of Zeliel's fierce image. Looking at each other they all mentally agreed not to continue fighting and simultaneously said-

"W-We're sorry. I-It won't h-happen again..."

"Gulp..."

Meanwhile...

"Awesome..." Is the only thing that comes into mind to both Akina and Hanako after seeing Zeliel's hidden 'Demon King' mode.

Hearing this from the boys the mist dissipates, Zeliel returns to his normal self and the whole sky becomes a normal sunny day like nothing had actually happened. However, the huge fissure that the store-owner had created remains the same, as well as the expression of the four boys who still had themselves frightened to their very cores.

"This guy's dangerous... He must be a Yakuza leader..."

"He's a monster..."

"Demon..."

"Holy shit... I just met one of the Dukes of Hell..."

In spite of everything what he did earlier, "There's a Plavsky Particle Machine over my shop. If you want to settle things then do it in a Gunpla Battle. It's just as simple as that, isn't it?" Zeliel offered them with a seemingly OOC(Out Of Character) friendly smile, something that the boys felt really awkward.

"...Huh!?"

"That damn smile doesn't suit you at all..."

"Is he trying to make money from this situation?"

The four men had themselves thinking if they should accept the store-owner's suggestion. It took them about several minutes to reply, until...

"Fine. We'll do this in a Gunpla Battle. The three of you against me." The blond man announced his decision, "I just happen to be on my way here for a little exercise."

"We accept the challenge." The thug leader seconded their opponent's answer, "We wanted to test these new toys that I bought anyway."

Satisfied by their answer Zeliel said, "Now that's all settled, let's go inside-"

"Wait."

And just as they were about to enter the shop Aina stops them at the glass door, with Kamui reluctantly being tagged along with her.

"And what are these clowns want!?" The rocker boy groaned at the appearance of two more nuisances who would interrupt their fight.

"We heard the situation from the shop. Three Vs. one isn't fair." Aina interjected with a stern voice, "We'll be playing as well."

"Aina!" Kamui exclaimed in surprise, "What are you saying!?"

"Huh!?" The blonde man violently responded, "Listen, Missy. I don't need anyone's help. And if anything you're just outright insulting me for that offer, so back off."

"Why not? She does have a point." Zeliel fully supported Aina's suggestion, "The more the merrier, right?"

"..." Not wanting to oppose the store-owner idea everyone just fell silent and lets out a groan before nodding in unison.

"Butting in to other people's business ain't funny, Missy." The Mohawk guy then approaches Aina the same way as he did with Akina, "But if you're willing to compensate us the moment you lose against me then...Ow! Ow! Ow!"

But before the thug can do anything further a hand stops him from touching her at the last minute. And that hand belonged to someone whom Aina recognizes very well.

"So you are here." Eiji called out to his little sister whilst twisting the Mohawk guy's arm, "Seriously, don't go walking on your own like that."

"Another nuisance?" The blonde man cringed as more bothersome people kept interfering in his fight, "Ughh, when can we start this battle?" he intentionally whined.

"E-Eiji-san?!" Astounded in this new turn of events Kamui exclaimed again, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh? It's really nice we meet again, Kamui-kun." The elder Alexander sibling nonchalantly wave at the boy as he let go of the Mohawk's arm, "By the way Aina-chan, Why did you run away from me this time?" and then was about to grabs Aina's head...

"Seriously, disappear right this instant." Aina just swats off his arm and retorted, "You're ruining my day."

Cringing in her rude attitude Eiji murmured, "You little..."

"So cold..." All of the other guys just stayed quiet after seeing Aina's interaction with her brother.

"Ah, well. It doesn't matter if you add a few more of these losers anyway, right boys?" The thug leader taunted, "That ragtag team of yours won't win against us in a Gunpla Battle anyway."

"You betcha, boss!" His two minions agreed in unison.

"A Gunpla Battle, you say?" Hearing this Eiji excitingly shouts, "Let me join! Let me join!"

Ignoring her annoying brother, "Then it's settled then." Aina quickly declared, "A Gunpla Battle, three on three. You and your thugs against us."

"...Uhh, so in the end no one's going to listen to my opinion on this?" Surrendering to the majority's decision Kamui lets himself go along with Aina's plan in the process.

"Haah, I don't care anymore." The blonde man sighed, "Let's get this over with already."

"Oh? You have guts, I like that." The Gang Leader smirked with overflowing confidence, "Then shall we get started?"

"Yes. We're ready anytime."

"Finally..."

On their way to the Hobby Shop Zeliel casually mentioned a new attraction that he had installed recently.

"By the way, I happen to have a new machine. It has a new game-play system that I came up with. Wanna do a first-hand experience?"

Amused by this news, "Heh, Sounds pretty interesting. Where's that new machine?" Asks Kamui.

"Just over there."

The store-owner then leads the way to his shop and make their way to the new conjoined Battle Stadiums #4 and #5, just adjacent to the Gunpla Battle Room.

"Now then, let me explain this new gameplay."

Prepping up the Plavsky Particle generator machine Zeliel started dictating out the rules and game mechanics of the new Battle System.

"Each team is provided with exactly 100 Grunt Gunpla units and a single Mother-ship. The controls/commands issued to them can be controlled by either the Gunpla fighter or his/her operator. The goal of this game is simple; Destroy your opponent's Mother-ship while protecting your own. Main units such as your own Gunplas can be repaired/re-supplied when they're docked into their Mother-ships in the middle of combat. Repairs and re-supply can also be issued to the Grunt units as well, but only twenty units at a time can be docked to the mother-ship. For realistic replication and reasonable challenge, any Gunplas, grunts or main machine, cannot re-spawn to the field after they are completely destroyed. However, the damage incurred to the Gunplas themselves still comply to the Damage Moderator's selected level."

"A real-time strategy game, huh..."

"Hey Aina, let me join in this game." The older Alexander sibling comically pleaded to his sister, "I've never seen this kind of system before, and it seems fun. Please Please Pretty Please~"

"...Fine. Don't mess this up, alright?"

"Don't worry. I'll handle the whole fleet like a true veteran commander." Eiji then shows a two thumbs up to assure his sister.

"Hmph, Whatever."

**"Gunpla Battle, Combat Startup! Model Damage Level Set to: C. Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal."**

The Plavsky particle generator then lits up and begins emitting bluish glowing fine crystals that illuminates the whole room.

**"Please Set Your GP Base."**

All six participants then sets their electronic devices in unison into the respective slots onto the machine. Each one of them had themselves swarmed by the blue particles that transforms into a pseudo-cockpit with three monitors and a pair of glowing yellowish white Arm Raker control orbs.

**"Please Set Your Gunpla"**

Following the machine's instructions Kamui, Aina, the blonde man and the three thugs placed their Gunplas that corresponds to the miniature catapult of their GP Bases. All of the players noticed the alterations done on the Plavsky Particle Machine, as the locations of the GP Base slots have been moved further back in order to make room for the darkened figures in front of them and a small circular pod containing what it seems to be a space Battleship placed just beside the central player's Gunpla catapult.

"Heheheh, now let's see how you guys can fare against us..."

"With these Gunplas we bought from here you guys don't stand a chance!"

The three thugs who are now getting excited to this fight then takes out their recently bought Gunplas and let the machine scan them. These kits looked somewhat like straight builds of their Cosmic Era MS counterparts at first, but they are all customized kits of existing models with detailed markings made by the store-owner itself.

The first one to present his machine is the thug leader, who uses a 1/144 ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam. Though slightly visible, much of its base Gunpla's characteristics is still present on the kit; the HGCE 1/144 GAT-X105 Strike Gundam. The Strike's external armor had been modified to the point that it no longer resembles the original design, but retains most of its traits such as the ability to use the Striker packs.

The primary weapons equipped on this Testament is the Strike's handheld beam rifle on its right hand and a modified Trikeros shield system on its left. Most of its side armanents are carried over from the Strike such as the head-mounted CIWS, Anti-Armor Knives now hidden on its knee armors and two beam sabers on the side skirt armor. The backpack is a modified Aile Striker pack but its design has been flattened out similar in shape to the Justice Gundam's Fathum pack, beam sabers missing and is colored in all metalllic black.

The color scheme of this Testament copies its base Gunpla; pure white on the majority of its armors with the exception of its chest that is colored teal blue, abdominal area and foot soles in dark red, and lastly carbon black on the exposed joints and inner frame.

"Heheheh, time to slaughter..."

The Second one uses a 1/144 GAT-01A1 Dagger, or more commonly known as 105 Dagger. Like their leader's Gunpla it is also based on the HGCE 1/144 Strike Gundam, but had fewer modifications compared to the Testament Gunpla. The only notable differences between its base Gunpla are the head unit is replaced by that of a Strike Dagger's, the side skirt armors are modified to hold beam sabers instead and two additional sensors on the forearms.

The weapons included on the Dagger's arsenal is the handheld bazooka and shield of the Strike, head-mounted CIWS pods and two beam sabers stored on its side skirt armors. Its backpack and shoulder armor mounts the Launcher Striker pack now with double the firepower; two large beam launchers on the backpack, Gatling gun and six-missile pods on both shoulder armors.

Its color resembles another Strike variant; the GAT-X105E Strike Noir. A dark gray on mostly of its armor parts with the exception of the forehead plating, shoulder armors, forearms, chest panel, skirt armors, kneecaps and foot soles which is painted pure black along with the exposed joints/inner frame. This paint scheme made it look like the existing HG 1/144 Slaughter Dagger kits, but the colors are much more vibrant and in higher contrast.

"No one would stand in our way!"

The Third one uses a 1/144 GAT-FJ108 Raigo Gundam, which also based on the HGCE 1/144 Strike Gundam. Similar to the previous Testament it too had armor modifications that made it a totally different unit from the Strike, but nevertheless its basic functions and features is still the same as its base Gunpla. The widened shoulder armors and a semi-transparent central chest piece made it more similar to the GX9901 DX Gundam Double X, but it is still compatible with the Striker pack weapon systems and other add-ons developed for the Strike.

Weapons wise the Raigo had a pair of standard hand-held beam rifles on each hand, similar to the one carried by the Strike. The CIWS and Anti-Armor knives are also the same, unaltered and retains their original location. The backpack however is a modified Sword Striker pack called Caliburn Striker, with a larger Anti-ship sword and a newly added large beam sword stored on the Striker pack's opposite side. Both the beam boomerang and rocket anchor are mounted on the forearms for easier use and quick deployment.

The color scheme somewhat resembles the Sword Impulse; mostly white on the head, arms and waist down to the legs with the shoulder armors, foot soles and abdominal area are in deep black, bright red on the chest panels and knee armors, yellow chest exhaust vents and grayish black on the joints and exposed inner frame.

"They bought those kits from here? Then that means they're all Zeliel's own creation..."

For Kamui he'll use his previous unit that he fought against the Amakusa, the Build Burning Quanta. Most of its features remained the same but with the head unit replaced with the Gaeon's (from Gundam; G no Reconquista) and the whole arms and legs are also replaced with the Try Burning Gundam's limbs. Other than the change of parts and weapons its overall role in combat is basically unchanged from the original version.

Its armaments also have been revised from its past configuration; the beam rifle and shield have been swapped for a pair of folding blades that also functions as beam guns. The blades have been given the same green plastic trimming as the GN Sword Kai to increase its cutting power while a pair of beam pistols have been added at the hips for backup weaponry. The Dark Matter Booster is left as it was before, having two Anti-ship swords and the large GN wing blades intact.

Color remains exactly the same from its previous version; a mixture of fiery red and white tint with violet glow on the clear parts. Clean white dominates the head unit, arms and legs while bright red on the chest panels, shoulder armors and foot soles. There is metallic black on the abdominal area and joints/exposed inner frame and crystal violet on the clear plastic parts.

"Tch, guess I'll have to work with all of you..."

Riley's Gunpla is a modified HGUC 1/144 RGM-96X Jesta. From afar it does look like a recolored Stark Jegan due to the weapon configurations on its backpack and additional thrusters on its body. The added Amazing Booster add-on, two spare magazines at the shoulders and two rocket launchers on its back gives it a more bulky design and high mobility similar to the Zaku Amazing and Stark Jegan.

For weapons this Jesta had two beam pistols taken from the Strike Noir kit, held one on each hand. There are also two Heat Nata(Japanese Knives) stored on the wrist as its hidden melee weapons. As optional weapons it had the aforementioned two Rocket Launchers taken from the Stark Jegan kit and a crude metal baseball bat littered with spikes that is stored on the rear waist armor.

Its paint pattern still follow the base Gunpla; Grayish-black on its majority of its surface with a midnight blue on the biceps, torso and hips. The camera visor is painted in clear green while its joints and inner frame are painted dull black very much like carbon fiber.

"...And now it's my turn for my Gunpla's debut..."

The last to be featured is Aina's Gunpla, a customized HG00 1/144 GNR-010 GN Archer. The model kit remains largely the same as its base Gunpla with an added equipment such as a GN Drive cone on its back (Similar to Kyrios' configuration) and three pairs of GN thrusters on its waist and lower legs making it reminiscent of Arios and Harute's leg design. Aina had it prepared in MA mode to attach a support unit on its back that was labeled Tail Unit, which both serves as a weapons container and a speed booster for her or her ally's Gunpla.

Its standard armaments consist a pair of modified GN Archer's beam rifles that have enlarged muzzles for greater firepower and output, Vulcan guns on the nose for dogfighting in MA mode, and 16 GN missiles stored on the wing binder's hatches. Aside from this the attached Tail Unit also houses several weapons; a pair of GN Swords(Exia Dark Matter Ver.) on the underside, two GN Long Beam Rifles at top compartments and four GN Beam pistols at the sides.

There is little difference in color pattern compared to its base Gunpla; pure white on the head, arms, hips and and legs, ruby red on the wing binders and feet, the torso is now repainted to dark blue while the clear camera visor and joints/inner frame are still colored to clear green and gunmetal black, respectively.

**"Field 1: Space"**

The field materializes into a pitch black darkness of interstellar space dotted with stars of different sizes and color. At first it looks like it doesn't resemble any memorable places in Gundam Universe, however the planet Mars can be seen on the horizon, a Martian orbital station and a few dozen ship wreckages suggested that this field is modeled after the setting from Mobile Suit Gundam; Iron-Blooded Orphans.

**"Materializing Flagship"**

All of the player's screen then shifted to the view of their ship's catapult deck, with the runway just in front of them. Kamui's Mothership resembles the AEUG's Argama, but it doesn't have the rotating platform at its center but instead a slightly larger bridge tower was in place for it. It also had numerous CIWS such as missiles and gun pods all over its forward section and a unique back thruster design.

**"Battle Start!"**

Launching from the still unknown class space warship's runway...

"Kamui Sendo, Build Burning Quanta, launching!"

"This is GN Archer Divider, Aina Alexander heading out in battle!"

"Riley Mikoto!" The blonde man roared in anger, "That's the name of the guy who'll beat yer sorry asses real good! Stark Jesta, let's go!"

And in their opponent's ship catapult deck...

"I dare you to do that, bastard!" And the 105 Dagger slings out of the catapult, "Iruka Saito doesn't know the word defeat!"

"I'll rip you all to shreds!" The Raigo followed right after the 105 Dagger, "And my name's Ouma Jumonji, remember that!"

The thug leader's Testament is the last machine to be deployed with its fighter saying, "Let's see what you're really made of then, Riley! I, Banjo Tanuki, will personally deliver painful punishment to you!"

Right after the player's Gunplas are launched from the catapults of their battleships one hundred grunt mobile suits followed them one by one. On Kamui's group are 100 ReZEL units that launches from their ship's runway while on Banjo's side are the Earth Alliance's Windams of the same number.

Having his machine in front of the formation, "You guys go ahead and wait for them at their flanks." Banjo ordered his two lackeys in his comm. link, "Take 15 each of these grunts and wait for my signal. I'll take command of the ship and the remaining Windams to attack them up front."

"Roger!"

"Leave it to us~!"

Meanwhile in Kamui's side...

"Can you see them?"

"They aren't showing on my radar..."

Scanning through the empty space with radar and infrared sensors Kamui's team are frantically searching for their opponents with extreme caution.

"They couldn't be too far away. Let's exercise defensive positions from here on." Kamui warned his teammates for any attacks coming at them unnoticed.

"So this is the new gameplay..." Not paying attention to his warning Aina just gazed at the sight of the new Plavsky Particle machine's feature, "It really feels like I'm fighting a real war..."

"Me too~!" Her brother Eiji agreed with high enthusiasm, "All hands, assume level 1 battle Stations! Maintain formation and break through their defenses!"

"Shut the hell up!" Riley intervened at their astounded moments, "I can't concentrate here!"

"Jeez, you don't have to be so worked up, you know." Eiji pouted like a kid, "And my sister's just gave you a helping hand..."

"I didn't ask for it!"

"By the way..." Kamui speaks up, "In this kind of game-play we really need a solid strategy. Anyone had an idea?"

"Well then... let me be the strategist, I'll handle our troop's movement and formation. I have a plan." Eiji proposed whilst adjusting his glasses, "I'm pretty good at this kind of strategy-themed games."

"So you're saying you can lead these grunts for us?" Kamui inquires with a serious expression.

"No problem~." With a two thumbs up Eiji assures his teammates to trust on his word, "Aina knows how skilled I am when it comes to strategies. Right, Aina-chan?"

"I guess that's fine..." Aina scoffed her brother's claim with a dull face, "Aside from building Gunplas that's the only thing he's useful..."

"Ugh, why the underhanded remarks..."

"Well, I'll entrust it to you then." Kamui agreed to his proposed setup, "From here on we'll be relying on your directions, Eiji-san."

"Just so you know, I don't take orders from anyone." Riley proclaimed in haste, "Whenever I'm Gunpla Battling, I do everything as I please."

"So Riley-kun, can you scout ahead for us?" Eiji opened a comm. link to Riley's Stark Jesta, "to effectively execute my plan I need you to eye-spy our enemies before we attack."

"Didn't I just-"

"Whining like that makes you sound weak and useless. At least scout for us before you die." Aina cuts in with a nasty remark.

"Why you...!"

"Your machine had a detachable reconnaissance equipment, right?" The older Alexander sibling further pressed on his request, "Isn't it the best time to use that now?"

"H-How did you know that? Wait, why would I? I said already no one would get to order me around!"

"Don't you think you're wasting your machine's capabilities for a little show of 'lone wolf, tough guy' act?"

"Ghh...!"

"It's okay if you don't want to cooperate with us. However, aren't your chances of winning against them would be much higher if you use a little bit of your wits? Don't you want to take advantage of the fact that we can see them from afar and plan in advance a counter-offensive against them?"

"..."

Eiji's words had Riley think deeply for a moment. He did announced that he had no intention of working along with his teammmates beforehand, but Riley understood that his Stark Jesta's Recon Booster can give them the upper hand to win this match.

"...Fine. I'll do it."

Finally agreeing Riley then activates a special optional weapon on his Arm Raker that detaches the Stark Jesta's backpack and flew ahead of their army. With multiple thrusters the Recon Booster quickly arrive somewhere near their enemy's location, just ten klicks away on a debris-littered section.

"Amazing, you can see this much with just a scout drone." Transmitted by the Recon Booster's surveillance equipment Kamui can see clearly the GAT-04 Windams in front of their flagship and the leading Testament Gundam in front, "Looks like these Windams have either the Doppelhorn or the Jet Striker packs. Guess it's safe to assume that none of them carries any nuclear warheads..."

"But that doesn't mean it's going to be easy." Riley warns the trio, "They're coming towards us. The Testament and some of his troops are going straight at us, but I don't see the other two." the Stark Jesta's Recon Booster steadily monitors Banjo's army, carefully controlled by Riley not to be discovered by having it mimick a ship wreckage's movements.

"His two goons are missing while he's doing a frontal attack with their ship and most of their forces, huh?" Having this information in mind Eiji had the 100 grunt mobile suits arranged into four groups; 40 units at the front of their warship, 15 each at the sides and 10 more positioned behind the back thrusters.

"So? Want me to continue spying on them?"

Typing in his holographic keyboard, "No. You can retrieve your backpack now, Riley. Thank you." Eiji Readjusts his glasses and begins giving his order to Kamui and Aina, "Okay... Kamui, get in front of the assault formation. You'll lead the counterattack against that Testament and his troops."

"Understood."

"And Aina, take 10 or 20 ReZELs with you and head towards these coordinates. I'm pretty sure in these locations you can find the other two, but don't attack them directly. Just reduce their numbers as much as you can and then return back here as fast as you can."

"Roger."

Aina's GN Archer Divider then zooms away with 20 ReZEL escorts tailing her from behind. At the time Aina's team has left the Stark Jesta's Recon Booster came back, docking with the main machine and instantly giving off a sudden loud warning signal.

"Watch out, Lohengrin blasts!"

"Eh!?"

A pair of dark reddish light rays races through at the Burning Quanta's flanks, just centimeters away from its arms. Fortunately none of their units were destroyed by the blast, but its more than enough to make Kamui and his teammates to be wary and intimidated.

"Well, that's one heck of a greeting from them. Though it shouldn't be that surprising, since they're using that as their warship."

Their opponent's warship is then revealed, the Archangel-class that was the flagship of the Earth Alliance during the latter moments of First Alliance-PLANT War captained by Natarle Badgiruel. It's a total replica of its sister ship, but having grayish black as its main color theme.

"The Dominion..."

"Damn! I missed!" Silently cursed by Banjo under his breath, "Tch, whatever. I'll just reduce their numbers before my men arrive here and trap them into a pincer attack."

"All units, commence attack!"

And with that voice command both forces then exchanges fire with each other. The ReZELs under Eiji's command began engaging their opponent's Windams in an all-out shooting battle, with either side taking casualties. The warships too had started engaging their respective enemy units, shooting down Grunt Gunplas one after another that gets too close to their defences.

"Go feed 'em your lazers! Go! Go! Go!"

"Hmph, they're pouring everything in this attack. However...!"

While the ReZELs and Windams are built and programmed to fight at the same level of specs, it's pretty obvious that Kamui's side is winning due to the skillful handling of commands by Eiji. The complex formations and unpredictable attack patterns of the ReZELs gave Banjo a hard time keeping his army of Windams to protect his ship.

"Khh, I didn't expect someone in their team is a good strategist... All units, concentrate fire at the center!"

"All main guns focus on the enemy's central formation! Group A frontliners retreat! Middle Group C take Group A's place! Rear guards F and G maintain barrage and then resupply after Group A!"

With the ReZELs alternating positions and regularly returning to their spaceship Eiji efficiently utilize their ship's ability to repair damaged units, maintain their frontlines intact and overwhelm the 60+ Jet/Doppelhorn Windams that's attacking them en masse.

"Get those CIWS and Anti-MS missiles swarm the attacking enemy squad! Group B, spread out and pick them one by one! Groups D and E provide covering fire!"

Opening a communication channel to his two lackeys, "Hey! What's taking you two idiots too long to rendezvous with me!?" Banjo yells at the holographic screen that freaks out both Ouma and Iruka, "Stop dilly-dallying and get your asses here real quick!"

However despite their leader's outburst Ouma just answers him with, "Well, uh, the thing is..."

Somewhere away from the main battle...

"Go down!"

Iruka's 105 Dagger is having a hard time scoring a hit against the GN Archer Divider and its escorts. Even with a combination barrage of solid projectiles and large beam blasts doesn't even slow down Aina's Gunpla squadron from zooming and circling around both Iruka and Ouma's detachment unit.

"Tch! Damn annoying flies!"

Adapting a snake-like flight formation Aina's GN Archer Divider and the ReZELs trailing behind it circles around between the two companies of Jet and Doppelhorn Windams and continues to harass them with hit-and-run tactics.

"Heh, looks like I don't have to waste ammo against these guys..."

Back to the main battle...

"Tch, so they knew about the pincer attack, huh?"

"Okay, everyone. We'll concentrate our firepower at the front and breach their formation! We're going to take out their ship!"

However, unbeknownst to them a blinking notification icon popped out of Banjo's screen that reads 'Outfitting Complete'.

"Oh? looks like the replacement of equipment is complete. Time to show them what real power is..."

Inside the Dominion are 10 Windams that have backpacks outfitted with two large missile launchers, each containing a single warhead. There's a symbol painted on each of the backpacks to what it seems to be a black circle divided into six parts, with three of the pies colored in yellow shade.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	10. Day Log 6B

**Day Log 6B**

A three-unit squad of ReZELs in their MA mode cruising forward are then attacked by two Jet Windams and a Doppelhorn Windam with their beam rifles and cannons. Simultaneously transforming into MS mode the ReZELs began exchanging heavy fire against the Windams, resulting to a mutual destruction of two units on both groups. The remaining one-armed ReZEL then draws out its beam saber and dashes towards the damaged Jet windam that is also only having a left arm functioning with beam saber in hand. The two briefly engages to a swordfight, until the ReZEL won by stabbing the Windam's chest unit and explodes. However, more battles like this one can be seen on the whole Plavsky Particle field with different situations and results, as the war between Kamui and Banjo's team isn't over yet...

"Looks like the battle's going well for us, thanks to Eiji-san's directions. He really is good at handling our force's movements."

Kamui's Burning Quanta shots down three Jet Windams in a quick slash and shoot combo, creating a chain of triple pink explosions. Aiding him are 3 ReZELs giving support fire from behind, weakening any enemy units that dared coming towards the red Gunpla.

"Okay... Now all that's left were the ones guarding their ship-huh?"

"Wait, Riley! You're too far ahead! Come back!"

"Mind your own business!"

Overhearing Eiji's command to Riley through comm. link Kamui had himself confused by the flow of their conversation. He then saw the Stark Jesta flying solo and leaving behind his own ReZEL escorts.

"What are you doing!? You're getting too far away from our forces, come back! This isn't the time to be fooling around!", Eiji's voice rattles as he scolds Riley from acting the lone wolf again.

"I'm done doing reconaissance, right?" But Riley just scoffed out Eiji's demand, "I'll get rid of those three stooges. You take care of the weaklings."

"T-That's reckless!" The older Alexander sibling shouted out yet again to convince him, "There's still more-"

"Shut it!" but before he can complete his sentence Riley retorted with, "From here on out don't bother me anymore!" And his Stark Jesta dashes toward the enemy swarms without hesitation, despite the torrent of gunfire that's raining at it.

"Come on, don't be so unreasonable!" Sighing, all Eiji can do now is watch Riley go wild and at least send 3 ReZELs to back him up, just like what he did to Kamui. "Tch, what is that boy's thinking?

"Riley-san..."

"Oh? looks like one of your guys really lack team spirit, huh?"

"Huh!?"

When Kamui heard this voice he then looks around, only to find nothing but ReZELs and Windams engaging in dogfights. He did notice one thing, that the Testament is nowhere to be found in this chaotic battlefield. He knew it should be here somewhere on the frontlines, leading the Windams and his warship to attack them, yet there is no trace of it in his visual nor radar.

"Did he gone back to his ship?" The boy pondered, "I guess that's the reason his forces are in total disarray."

"Actually I'm right here."

A clawed gauntlet then suddenly grabs the Burning Quanta's left arm and crushes its left bladed gun tonfa, causing the red Gunpla to stammer a little and loses one of its main weapon. But this is just the beginning of Kamui's sudden beatdown...

"Ah!?"

"I-It changed colors in mid-fight?! But how..." Meanwhile in their Battleship's viewscreen, Eiji witnessed how the Testament's color scheme changes from the standard white, blue and red into a red, black and yellow pattern the moment it engages the Burning Quanta in close combat.

"Khh!"

In the midst of Kamui's confusion, Banjo's Testament began shredding the Burning Quanta's chest and shoulder armors. The ReZELs assigned to assist him are being surrounded and outnumbered by squads of Jet Windams commanded by Banjo. However the Windam's numbers and the Testament's color change isn't the only thing Eiji had himself concerned...

Opening a comm. channel to the Burning Quanta, "What's wrong, Kamui?" Eiji asks in a worried tone, "Why aren't you fighting back!? The enemy's right in front of you!"

"B-But Where!? I can't see him! I couldn't see his attacks coming at me!"

Eiji was baffled from Kamui's answer, "He couldn't see the Testament?" and then he began fiddling on his holo-keyboard to look for the cause, "There's no jamming nor damage to our sensors, so why..?"

"Arrgh!"

After a few seconds in deep thought the older Alexander sibling then realizes what was going on. Banjo's Gunpla faithfully emulates the capabilities of its original MS counterpart, and Eiji remembers exactly what are those mobile suit's capabilities.

"The horn antennas, Kamui!" Eiji shouted on his comm. link, "That Testament screws up your sensors, and its horns are the ones that causes them! Destroy its head unit!"

"Easy for you to say!" All the while his Gunpla's struggling to fight back Kamui replied, "I told you I can't even see him!"

"Do a diagonal slash, then open fire at 30 degrees!"

"Eh!? Uh, okay!"

Without hesitation Kamui followed Eiji's directions by deploying its right switch blade-gun to sword mode and executes a downward diagonal slash at his opponent. The Testament easily evaded his initial attack, but was caught off guard after the Burning Quanta's weapon swiftly changes into a gun and directly fires a beam blast on its head crest.

"Urgh!"

With the source of the optical illusion severely damaged, Kamui's vision of the Testament becomes more distinct and discern albeit still a little bit obscure to his viewscreen.

"Alright! looks like I can see him a little bit!"

Quickly giving Kamui some back up, "Kamui, fall back! Main cannons, ready! Set target at the enemy commander, and then... Fire!" Eiji commanded in a loud voice.

Eiji's ship then open fire at the red Testament Gunpla with missiles and CIWS that forces Banjo to retreat on his own ship. However due to the unique construction of the Testament's armor it only took neglectable damage and slowly changes back to its White-Blue-Red color scheme.

"Tch!" Banjo, driven back by the enemy ship's gunfire, also ordered a retaliation against the Argama-lookalike, "Dominion, return fire with Valiants and Gottfrieds!"

Eiji then thought to himself, "Changing colors right after he engages at melee, and also a visual-jamming device on its head unit... That kit's one crazy build, replicating the actual Variable Phase-Shift Armor and Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader of the Testament Gundam. Whoever build this kit is a true genius, I'd like to recruit him in Cyber Lance..."

Meanwhile on the other side of the field...

"Hmmm... I think it's about time I go back..."

With the number of her escort units reduced to eight ReZELs and her Gunpla low on energy and ammo Aina decides to come back to their ship for resupply. However, it's not going to be an easy escape...

"Come back here!"

"Like hell we're going to let you escape after all that!"

Both the Raigo and the 105 Dagger along with their remaining grunt machines gave chase to the fleeing Aina and her ReZELs with their guns blazing. While the enemy detachment unit's combined numbers have been reduced to 13 machines they still pose a threat to Aina's forces.

"Tsk, persistent pests..."

Back on the main battlefield...

Deploying its Nata Knives hidden on its wrists, a Jesta slices through a Jet Windam's shield and into its chest armor, puncturing its internal structure and exploding afterwards. Three Doppelhorn Windams intercepted the enemy unit with their backpack cannons and handheld beam rifle, but a single warhead is launched from the HGUC custom Gunpla that disperses the bullets after detonating in mid-flight. The explosion was followed by six beam shots that bores two holes on each Windam's torso, which causes them to explode afterwards.

"Outta the way!"

After tearing apart several functional Doppelhorn Windams that protects the enemy warship Riley's Stark Jesta is now wrecking most of the Dominion's sub-weapon systems, severely weakening the enemy unit's combat capabilities. As he was busy messing up the Dominion he encounters the retreating Testament, and no sooner Riley decides to engage it in close combat.

"Tsk, now it's you this time?"

"C'mon, punk!" Riley yelled in high vigor, "Pop your claws on me!" and then his Gunpla dashes towards the Testament.

"Khh!"

The Stark Jesta starts an attack with a missile barrage and beam shot spam that made the Testament dance through these bullets. on the other hand Banjo reluctantly accepted Riley's invitation to a one on one match, shooting down the missiles that's coming at his way and evading the beam pistol shots.

"Here I go!"

When the Stark Jesta have gotten close enough for a melee attack it then reaches out to its metal bat stored on its back waist and swings it at the Testament's head unit. Banjo's Testament turns into red color again and blocks the metal bat with the Trikeros shield, and due to the damage caused by the Burning Quanta it cannot made itself invisible to Riley's monitor.

"Hggk...!"

"I ain't done yet!"

The Stark Jesta kept bashing the Trikeros over and over again to break through its defense. The Testament then deploys a solid blade at its Trikeros front section to counter slash against the modified Jesta from attacking, but it just continued swinging its metal bat like a madman. As a last ditch effort Banjo sacrifices his Gunpla's beam rifle as a shield to distract Riley and readies his secret weapon on the arm raker.

"I ain't done yet!" After smashing the The Testament's beam rifle Riley had the Stark Jesta arches backward for another full swing, "Here's another one-"

"Surprise motherfucker~"

"Huh?"

While the explosion temporarily distracts the Stark Jesta from attacking, the Testament's backpack then flips sideways and reconfigure into a three clawed glove-like weapon that covers the now free right hand. Given the size of its backpack Banjo's Testament easily grabs the Stark Jesta like a huge glove catching a baseball. Riley attempted to free his machine by wedging the equipped metal bat between the huge claws, but due to the Divine Strike's strong grip it just won't bulge and the bat slips away from the Jesta's hands.

"Let me go! Let me go, dammit!"

"Heheh..."

And using this huge claw weapon the Testament began crushing the Stark Jesta by tightening its grip to its body frame. For every inch the claw moves a cracking sound of torn plastic can be heard from the Jesta's body, and multiple warning signs spontaniously appear on Riley's viewscreen.

"Ghh!"

"Heheheh... How do you like my Divine Striker claw, bitch?" Banjo taunted, enjoying the view of the struggling Stark Jesta being crushed by his weapon.

"Aaarrgh!"

"Heheheh... Perish!"

"Not on my watch!"

"Hm!?"

Seconds later the Testament Gunpla had its chest burned by five beam shots, interrupting its moment of glory and go on a defensive. Tracing out who was attacking him Banjo saw the approaching Burning Quanta, borrowing a beam rifle from a ReZEL and firing it against his machine.

"Khh! He already recovered!?"

Throwing away the Stark Jesta at the Burning Quanta, Banjo's Testament narrowly evades the incoming beam shots and hurriedly retreats to the Dominion.

"Here, you can have your friend back!"

"AAAaarrghh!"

Still having trouble moving around the Stark Jesta hurls towards the Burning Quanta like a rag doll being thrown on the streets.

"Riley!"

"Khh..."

Right after catching Riley's Stark Jesta, Kamui had three ReZELs under his command to chase the Testament and prevent it from returning to its ship.

"Tch! He's already halfway to his mothership!"

With his Stark Jesta severely damaged, "Let go of me!" Riley's composure finally goes haywire and forces his Gunpla to break free from the Burning Quanta's grasp, "I'll make that bastard pay for what he did to my machine!"

"Riley-san, wait!" Kamui attempted to stop him in his tracks, "I don't think your machine can continue fight-" However...

"I'll make their asses red swollen like pink cherries!" But the Stark Jesta just dashes away to his intended target, ignoring the Windams that kept shooting at him endlessly.

"Missile barrage on coordinates C012, X023 and G508! Ready... begin!"

As the Stark Jesta comes closer to the retreating Testament, at Banjo's command multiple missiles came charging towards the HGUC Gunpla. Three ReZELs came after him to give covering fire, but they've all been shot down by the Dominion's Valiants.

"Tch! How annoying!"

While busy shooting down the missiles the Dominion initiates for fire support, Banjo uses this opportunity to have the Testament deploy its Trikeros Kai's solid blade and slashes the distracted Stark Jesta at its chest panel.

"Ghh!"

"That all you got!?"

"Fuck you!"

Irritated that his Gunpla got damaged under his notice the Stark Jesta then rampages like a madman shooting anything that he sees moving, whether it was a missile or just a large chunk of metal shards flying at his direction until he ran out of ammunition. And because of this he didn't see the Testament is about to attack him with a hidden weapon.

"Here's a surprise~"

A Gunpla-sized beam pistol pops out of the Trikeros Kai and after grabbing it the Testament fires a couple of beam rounds at the Stark Jesta's head unit, stunning Riley's Gunpla and further crippling its sensors. After that using the five claws of the Trikeros Kai Banjo had his Gunpla grab the Stark Jesta's abdomen and gradually tightens its grip.

"Ghhaaahh!"

"Riley!" Kamui's Burning Quanta later arrives on the scene as Riley's reinforcement, throwing a volley of beam shots at the defending Testament. However Banjo didn't flinch at all from his attacks.

"And here's for you~"

"Ah!?"

Unable to predict the Divine Striker's capabilities Kamui had himself caught in its huge claws with little resistance. Extending from its initial position at the left forearm the Testament's Divine Striker easily captures the Burning Quanta with its three large claws and now proceeds to crush it by sheer force.

"Aarghh!"

"Well, looks like you want more beating from me, huh?"

"Ghhh...!"

"Kamui!"

Moments later multiple beam shots interrupt the Testament's dominance over its two opponents. The attack didn't do much damage on the Testament, but the next thing happened is a small attack sub-unit tackles Banjo's Gunpla at the chest that gave both the Burning Quanta and Stark Jesta a chance to escape.

"Khh!"

The source of these attacks later reveals itself to be the GN Archer Divider, along with its several surviving escort units. While the ReZEL escorts fend off the Jet Windams at bay they also provide covering fire for the three main Gunplas that battles the Testament.

"The customized GN Archer?" Banjo was quite irritated seeing that there is little evidence of battle damage taken by Aina's Gunpla, "Even with the two of them taking her on this one's still intact!? What the heck are those two idiots doing!?"

"Aina!?"

Having Banjo's full attention Aina decides to confront the Testament head-on, transforming her Gunpla from MA mode to MS mode. With the Tail unit already detached all the GN Archer Divider have to do is flip up its nose and spread out its backpack binders and legs revealing a humanoid shape with a huge backpack binder, raising its handheld beam rifles it unleashes a volley of hi-powered beam shots at its intended target.

"Riley, Kamui! Use those weapons attached on the Tail Unit!" Yelled by Aina, who is already exchanging gunfire at the Jet Windams that's protecting the Testament, "Hurry before he can run away!"

"A-Ah, Right!"

Now surrounded by the three main enemy Gunplas, the Testament had itself cornered and his escape route towards his ship are blocked by a number of ReZELs that's circling around the battlefield. The Dominion and the remaining Jet and Doppelhorn Windams constantly gives fire support to their commander, but it's not enough to turn the situation to Banjo's favor.

"Alright! One more push and we can take out their leader!" Shouted Kamui, with his Burning Quanta wielding the two GN Swords that he picked up earlier from the Archer Divider's Tail Unit.

"Shut up! He's mine to kill!" Rebutted by Riley, who also uses a pair of beam pistols that he took from the same support unit.

"Tch! Every single one of you are useless! Ouma, Iruka, Where the fuck are you shitheads!?"

"Leader!"

No sooner the 105 Dagger arrives on the scene along with the Raigo Gunpla, firing their beam weapons and closing in to the ongoing skirmish of Banjo's forces and Kamui's team.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you two!?" Banjo yelled once more, "I only gave you guys one job, and you screwed it up big time!"

"W-We're sorry!"

"Yeah, whatever!" Shrugging off his temper the thug leader then gave his two lackeys another tall command in a loud voice, "Get those three busy while I'm heading back to the ship! I'll send out the 'Spears' afterwards, so hold them out here until then!" and his Testament continued to get close to the Dominion.

"Y-Yes, Boss!"

"Spears?" Kamui pondered for a while in the midst of battle, "What does he mean by that?"

Aided by the 105 Dagger's long-range weapons and after a few exchange of gunfire Banjo's Testament finally managed to leave the combat zone and get inside the Dominion, just in time to have his Gunpla resupplied and repaired while at the same time issue another command to his remaining Windams.

As his Stark Jesta is blocking the Raigo's Anti-ship sword with its two Nata Knives, "Tch! He managed to get away..." Riley cursed under his breath.

"Looks like boss safely retreated, huh..." Iruka softly muttered as his 105 Dagger continuously fires away solid and hi-energy beams at the Burning Quanta and the Archer Divider, "You hear me, Ouma? We'll mess with these guys a little longer until Boss sends out the Spears to blast them away!"

"I know!"

As the three main units are engaging the 105 Dagger and Raigo, the Dominion's MS catapult opens again its hatch. Visible from the outside is a silhouette of a Windam that had its eye cameras lit in a green shade, but the equipment strapped onto its back is different from the Jet or Doppelhorn Striker packs.  
"What are those? More Windams?"

10 GAT-04 Windams launches out of the Dominion's launching catapult, jump-thrusting out of the ship one by one and lining up in front of their flagship. Once in position the Windams had their large missile launchers adjusted to aim at Eiji's battleship, precisely targeting every critical parts.

"Their equipment's a bit different, anti-ship missiles?... Wait, aren't those..."

Realizing that the equipped backpacks are armed with two large anti-ship missiles with a familiar logo on its launcher's casing, Kamui finally figured it out what are they referring to when their opponents said 'Spears'. He then immediately opened a comm. link to all of his teammates and relay this information.

"He said 'Spears', right? Then that means... Nuclear missiles!? They're going to use nukes!"

"N-Nuclear missiles!?" Hearing this through his comm. link, a panicked Eiji then immediately orders their ship to take emergency defensive measures and reorganize their AI-controlled grunt MSes into seven squads to defend their warship and at the same time shoot down the incoming Nuclear warheads one by one, "All rear guard and middle units, advance toward the enemy formation and shoot down the 10 Windams in front of their ship! Activate all CIWS and begin emergency dive maneuvers! Anti-missile barrage, stand by and ready!"

Meanwhile at the Dominion, Banjo is now prepping up his troops for a full force counterattack, gathering the remaining 6 Jet and 3 Doppelhorn Windams that's protecting their ship. And as for the 10 Windams that have lined up in front of the Dominion...

"Dominion, fire Lohengrin at the advancing ReZELs! Nuclear Windams, aim carefully at their warship, and then... fire!"

A large dark red beam blast annihilated the attacking ReZELs in a single salvo, reducing their numbers to just around 18 functioning units. These remaining units are the ones that had their ammo reserves exhausted after a lengthy battle with a few frontline Windams that was destroyed earlier, and several of them are still docked on the warship.

"Ghh! The ReZELs! Khh..."

Now that the Nuclear Windams have a clear shot at the Argama-like warship, they all simultaneously releases their payload at their intended target. Eiji's warship then attempts to gun down the 20 nuclear warheads launched against them while trying to get away from their trajectory, but these missiles have been modified to be controlled remotely from the Dominion's command system that allows them to evade and navigate through enemy fire.

"R-Remote Control!?"

Though a good number of these powerful explosives have been shot down by anti-missile CIWS barrage, Eiji's warship first took a direct hit on its right catapult deck by a lone nuclear missile. The explosion it caused is enough to engulf the ship's whole front section with a big fireball and melt the anti-missile guns, but nevertheless the ship still remains intact even with that intense damage.

"Tsk, they got our right runway...!"

"That's one tough warship, huh? I wonder how many more you can take?"

Several more nuclear warheads made contact to the Argama lookalike warship, repeatedly desecrating and denting its surface. A few ReZELs sacrificed themselves to protect the ship, but it proved to be futile as the overall effect of the warhead's explosion still ravages a few sensors and cannons on Eiji's ship.  
"Tch, no helping it... Better use this system now..." And then Eiji began typing a command in his holo-keyboard for the mother-ship.

On the other side of the battlefield, Riley is having a hard time defending himself as both the 105 Dagger and the Raigo ganging up on him. With the ReZELs aiding the Stark Jesta have been wiped out, Riley is forced to take on the two Gunplas alone.

"Eat my shit, bastards!"

Without even thinking that he's outnumbered Riley kept his Gung-ho attitude high enough to intimidate Iruka and Ouma from recklessly fighting him one-on-one. The Raigo overwhelms the Stark Jesta by brute force while the 105 Dagger keeps it from either escaping the battle or closing in on the duo with high-end firepower.

"Fire! Fire! Pour everything on that punk!"

"Don't get into my line of fire! I can't aim properly at him!"

Separated by a squad of Jet and Doppelhorn Windams, both the GN Archer Divider and Burning Quanta had their hands full dealing with the grunt units that had all of a sudden become more excited and aggressive in their movements.

"Tch, they suddenly become feisty for some reason!"

In the midst of their chaotic gunfight, a blurry comm. link contacted the two fighters coming from their own warship.

"He-Hello...? Can anyone read me...?"

"Huh!?"

"Kamui, Aina, Riley, can you hear me!? Hey!"

"Eiji-san! What's wrong?"

"Where are you guys right now?"

"Somewhere near the Martian Station.", Kamui answered while his Burning Quanta is busy evading enemy gunfire, "Right now we're fighting against the remaining enemy front-liners." then he added, "...And Riley is separated from us, again."

"Kamui, Aina, ignore those grunts and go pick up Riley. We'll retreat immediately after you guys retrieve the Stark Jesta, so please hurry!"

"Retreat? Why?"

"You should already know!" Eiji yelled as a reply, "They're now using nukes to wipe us out in an instant! You guys are their intended targets too, get out of there now!"

"Wh-What!?"

"Most of our grunts have been wiped out by enemy fire, and the ship's been taking heavy damage lately. I never thought they would actually use that weapon configuration on their grunts, we were completely caught off-guard... our ship won't last another wave of attack like that... "

"Tch, those damn bastards...!" While Kamui is cursing under his breath...

"Roger! Extreme Mode!"

Aina acknowledges the situation and quickly decides to activate a power-up system on her Gunpla, making the GN Archer Divider emit a golden aura and proceeds to mow down the Jet Windams that's surrounding them. With its speed and beam firepower greatly increased in output, the Windam squad stood no chance against the Archer Divider as it zooms over the battlefield and swiftly shot down the enemy units. Both Kamui and Eiji simultaneously spoke out loud their reaction after seeing this feat.

"A-Amazing..."

"H-HEY! That system's still unstable, be careful when you're using it!"

After the GN Archer Divider finishes off the Windams it suddenly goes in front of the Burning Quanta, grabs its left hand, and dashes away from the scene.

"We don't have much time, right? C'mon let's go!"

"Huh? W-Whoah!"

Everything ended almost too sudden that Kamui had little time to process in his mind asking himself, 'what the heck did just happened?'

Meanwhile...

"Go down in flames, punk!"

"Like hell I will!"

Riley is now getting more desperate in defending himself as he's running out of bullets and stamina to continue fighting. Even his Stark Jesta could barely hold itself up in one piece due to the battle damage it received earlier, as evidenced that it's having a hard time evading and blocking the Raigo's Anti-Ship sword and large beam saber.

"Eat this!"

While blocking the Raigo's giant beam sword and Anti-ship sword using only its Nata knives, "What's wrong? That's everything you got?" Riley taunts his opponent despite he himself is on a tight spot. However his opponents are about to show him how wrong he was for being too arrogant.

"Heheheh..."

"Huh?"

A sudden barrage of gatling rounds and missiles severely damages the Stark Jesta's backpack, disabling the main thrusters and forcing it to jettison its damaged parts.

"Ghh, what the hell!?"

As Riley's Gunpla turns around to face the 105 Dagger to attack it the Raigo uses the opportunity to unleash two diagonal slashes, cutting off the Stark Jesta's right forearm and left lower leg.

"Ghaaaahh!"

"Hahahah!" Gloated by Ouma, "What's wrong, punk? Can't move anymore?"

"Bastard..!"

"Now then, let's wrap this up with a-Argh!"

Before the Raigo could even stab the Stark Jesta's chest unit a Hi-energy beam shot destroys its anti-ship sword and forces it to step back from his opponent. When Ouma looked up to the source of the attack he saw a Gunpla that's glowing in hot golden aura coming at their location.

"Tch, going out on your own and ending up like this..."

"Wait, Aina! You're still clamping down on me!"

"You again!?"

Just like earlier, using its enhanced speed the GN Archer Divider zooms throughout the battlefield and shoots away high-energy beam shots at the 105 Dagger Gunpla that's ganging up on Riley's Stark Jesta.

"Aaarrgh!"

After spamming with beam bullets in its MA mode the GN Archer Divider quickly switches to MS mode and attacks the Raigo Gundam with beam rifles activated in beam saber mode. Having beam output three times higher than its normal settings Ouma was caught off-guard by the GN beam blade and had his Raigo loses its right forearm that wields the large beam sword.

"Ghhh!"

"I'm pretty sure this isn't going to be an easy fight. But if I can take out one of them we can-Ghhaaah!"

"Aina!"

"It's not gonna be easy, that indeed is true!"

Interfering the GN Archer Divider's rampage is a dark reddish beam that destroys its GN Drive and left backpack wing binder, shutting down its Extreme mode system. The source of this attack is the Testament, fully repaired and now using a Launcher Striker pack to fend off Aina and Kamui's Gunplas.

"Iruka, Ouma, go back to the Dominion now! I've already set the 'Spears' coordinate targets in this area!" Banjo ordered his two henchmen as his Gunpla fires away high-energy beams at their opponents, "Don't cross the warhead's trajectory line, got it?"

"R-Roger!"

Assisted by the Testament's covering fire the Raigo and 105 Dagger reaches to safety of their ship. Aina wanted to give chase but her Gunpla's thrusters had been severely damaged by Banjo's Testament earlier attack. Riley also wants to pursue the trio but like Aina's Gunpla condition it's also in no shape to continue the fight.

"W-Wait..."

"Tch.. Come back... here!"

Just then, "What are you guys doing!? Come back to the ship now!" Eiji contacted his sister and the two boys who were struggling to move their Gunpla.

"Not yet! I'm not done yet!" Riley stubbornly retorted, "Not before I pay them back for what they did to me!"

Shrugging off Riley's demand Eiji yelled, "They've already sent nuclear missiles into that coordinates! ETA 3 minutes! Run away now!"

"W-What!?"

But as things are getting more difficult by the moment, "Eiji-san, both the Archer Divider and Stark Jesta had their main thrusters damaged! We won't make it in time even if I use my full boost to tow them!" Kamui reported in a worried tone.

Hearing this he muttered under his breath, "Dammit, why now...! ...Tch, no helping it..." Eiji then gave instructions, "You guys stay right where you are! Try to stick together as much as you can!"

"W-What!? But you said..."

"Just do it!"

Following Eiji's instructions Kamui's Burning Quanta reaches out to both Aina and Riley's Gunplas and pulls the two towards himself.

"You guys okay?" Kamui asks both of them, checking on their machine's condition.

"I'm fine." Aina answered calmly, "But we really need to get out of here fast. I really wish my boosters weren't torn right now. I also lost signal on my Tail Unit, which is quite unfortunate."

"GN Drives can be rather sensitive to even small damages, and with enough interference remote-controlled sub-units tend to lose signal from its main unit, so it can't be helped." Kamui replied to her comment, "You also fought those 105 and Raigo alone earlier, so no wonder you'll be having a hard time right now."

"Ah, yeah... you're right..."

"Well, at this rate we'll all be pulverized by those nukes..." Riley intervened, "...Are you sure that brother of yours didn't run away on his own?"

"Let's trust Eiji-san. I'm sure he had something in mind making us do this."

Convinced by Kamui's words the two of his damaged allies holds on to Burning Quanta's arms and await for further instructions.

"So what, we just wait here holding hands together until meltdown?" Riley makes another random rant, "I'm not gonna throw the towel to them like this."

After he said that a huge bright light shines behind the three stranded Gunplas, which looked like a gigantic warp portal. After the bright light died out the space surrounding it somewhat looked deformed and rippling like water waves until it stabilizes with their mother-ship appearing at its center.

"What the..."

"Before that, you should at least trust my instructions for once. That's fine, right?" Eiji remarked with a smug face.

"T-The mother-ship!?" Kamui exclaimed, "H-How the hell did it get in here so fast!?"

"Okay, now grab on! Let's get out of here!"

"Too late for that, we're so fucked right now...!" Riley's Stark Jesta then points to the southeast of their field of vision and the boy shouts, "The nukes! THEY'RE ALREADY HERE!"

With that cue a number of nuclear warheads arrive on the scene, cruising straight at the three Gunplas.

"W-We have to break through! We'll have to use every guns available!" Exclaimed Aina with a bit of trembling in her voice.

"I got this!" still with a smug face Eiji commanded, "Nano-Chaff grenades and flares, fire!"

The remaining missile launchers of the ship fires away a bunch of colorful pill-like objects that explodes into a beautiful fireworks display. The combined explosion of the Nano-chaff and flares creates a bright dust cloud that somewhat disrupts the incoming warhead's trajectory, and during that time Eiji shouts again with...

"Now's your chance! Everyone secure a tight grip onto the ship!"

Doing what they're told all of them landed on the left catapult deck and grabs on to anything that is secure to hold on.

Seeing that his allies are now ready, "Fold Drives fully charged! Commence Emergency Dimensional Fold!" Eiji yelled his order to the mothership.

Responding to that order their mother-ship glowed in a bright bluish light again, similar how it appeared suddenly in the first place. Afterwards the bright glow Eiji's mothership disappears before any more nukes hit its surface.

While looking at his radar, "...What. The. Fuck." is the only thing Banjo can say after witnessing this feat.

Kamui's team and mothership found themselves somewhere in orbit with one of Mars' moons, just on the Martian planet's opposite hemisphere where Banjo's army is located. Using this chance of quick break a company of tiny 1/144 crew member figures of Eiji's warship began repairs on their Gunplas and the ship itself. Equipped with glue guns, quick-drying putty and Gunpla spare parts they quickly work on restoring the Burning Quanta, Stark Jesta and GN Archer Divider along with the remaining ReZELs docked on their ship.

"...#Whatthehelljusthappened..." Quoted by Aina, who had a puzzled face after experiencing first hand an instant time-space travel.

"How did we end up here...?

"Never-mind that." However Eiji shrugged off their concerns as trivial and informed them with, "Gunpla repairs and the ship's maintenance have already started, and it will be done in a few minutes, so I think now's the best time to discuss our new strategy against them. We don't have to worry about spare parts either, since this ship seems to have every part of your Gunplas prepped up."

"Damn, They really get the better of us..." Aina sighed in a defeated tone of voice, "We weren't prepared for the nukes..."

"We need something to counter those weapons." Kamui strongly suggested, "We can coordinate our attacks with the grunts to preemptively destroy them. Then using this ship's guns we can finish off those Windams with a bang."

However, "Unfortunately that would be difficult." Eiji cuts in with bad news, "As you can see, the ship itself have lost most of its weaponry during the earlier nuclear bombardment by the Windams, we're quite lucky that this thing's still intact. And as for the grunts looks like we're down to 10 ReZELs remaining. That'll leave us with 6 units guarding the ship, and at most assign 2 escorts to each of you."

"Is that so..."

"I don't need any escorts, I can do things on my own." Still acting tough Riley insisted on fighting alone, "They're just nuisance to me anyway."

Hearing this from Riley, "It's because of that personality of yours that we almost got wipe out!" Aina scolded him aggressively, "You kept acting you're tough enough to beat all of them but in reality you're just an idiot who could do nothing but cause trouble to all of us!"

"What did you just say, bitch!?" Before Riley could step out of his controls and beat the girl nonsensically...

"Wait, this is not the time for the blame games." Eiji stopped the two from making the argument to pointlessly continue, "What we need to do now is think of a plan to turn the tides to our favor."

After Eiji voices out his reasoning, his younger sister and Riley stands down and began having deep thoughts about their situation.

"Tch..."

"Kh..."

"But even so..." Kamui then tells about his concerns, "We have to do something about those Nuclear Windams. Either we neutralize them before they can launch it, or use something like a decoy to divert their attention. I'm pretty sure Banjo won't let those units left unguarded by his friends."

"Hmm..."

"A decoy, huh..."

In the middle of their silence a wreckage of an Isaribi-class warship pass by in front of their ship, distracting the team for a moment. Eiji's mind then began processing and formulate a plan as he stares at the Isaribi's wreckage.  
"Everyone listen to me. I have a plan."

On the other side of the Martian planet...

"Any sign of enemy activity yet?" Banjo, on the control bridge of the Dominion, is monitoring the surrounding area looking for enemy units that would dare attack them unattended by his sensors, "Keep your eyes peeled. We don't know when and where are they going to strike at us."

"None on my sensors, sir." Ouma answered as he is also scanning his surroundings in search of any suspicious activity nearby.

Readying his new Sumbullet Raigo Gundam's equipment Ouma makes sure that he doesn't caught off-guard by his opponents this time. The Raigo Gunpla now had a dark green/deep black color in correspondence with its new equipment; a hand-held bazooka, Gatling shield and a modified Launcher Striker pack called Sumbullet pack. The Sumbullet backpack is an upgraded Launcher Striker with an enhanced version of the Agni impulse beam cannon, additional hand-held bazooka and a single 8-missile launcher pack on the Agni cannon's opposite side. The shoulder-mounted Gatling gun and cannons are now mounted as a shield on its left hand.

"Sir, something's coming in front of us head-on at cruising speeds." Iruka's 105 Sword Strike Dagger then detected a huge object that's coming up front, "I believe this is the enemy fleet."

"What?"

Banjo then magnifies his view on the pointed coordinates where Iruka spotted the said unknown object. The image shows of a huge ship-like object surrounded by smaller clumps of black spots. The interstellar dust and smoke surrounding it made the object's image on the Dominion's screen a bit blurry and vague.

"Is that their mother-ship?"

"Looks like it... And its surrounded by that thick cloud again..."

"Oh? These guys still want more beating from us, huh?"

"But, why aren't they firing at us?"

Thinking back what happened earlier, "Oh, I see... You guys can't use your weapons inside that cloud, huh? Iruka, go ahead and smash their ship's bridge tower! That way they won't be able to communicate with each other!" Banjo ordered in response, "I'll ready the Nuclear Windams to finish this with a bang so take out their ship's control now!"

"Roger!" Iruka happily replied with an evil grin on his face, as well as his Gunpla's optics glowed brightly as a response.

Now equipped with a Sword Striker pack Iruka's 105 Dagger then draws out its two anti-ship swords as it dashes inside the dust cloud and finds its way to the enemy ship's bridge tower. The 105 Dagger's Sword Striker pack is arranged the same way as its Launcher pack; a pair of Anti-ship swords attached on its backpack with also two sets of beam boomerangs and rocket anchors mounted on either arms.

"Wraaaahhh!"

While his subordinate is busy messing up the enemy ship, Banjo then dispatches his 10-unit Nuclear Windam team and sets them up to form a line in front of the Dominion. Later on he ordered Ouma and rest of his Jet/Doppelhorn Windams on standby just outside the dust cloud should any enemy units attempt to escape from their position. And after a few minutes of preparations...

"Iruka, get out of there now!" In his comm. link Banjo yelled, "Targets set! Deploy the warheads now!"

And with that the 10 Windams fires away their payload, sending 20+ nuclear warheads toward the target ship. Even after the warheads have entered the clouded zone they didn't suffer any malfunctions in their guiding devices unlike what happened in their earlier confrontation.

"Heheheh... I've modified the targeting systems of those nukes before launching them, now they won't be going haywire even with jamming chaff bombs that you used. You guys can't hide in there for too long..."

While Banjo is already celebrating his victory in his mind, one of his subordinate then notices something odd about their enemy ship. This target is of different design from what they previously saw last time.

"What in the...?" Iruka just then realizes it after leaving the supposedly enemy flagship, "That's not their ship! I repeat, the target's not their ship!" he reported.

"W-What!?"

Moments later a swarm of colorful missiles came raining down on Banjo's troops that came from the Isaribi's wreckage, hidden at its intact hull. These multi-colored explosives then make their way to the Jet/Doppelhorn Windams and explodes either by being shot down or making contact with their intended target.

"It's firing missiles!?"

"Shit, the target's a decoy! Spread out and shoot down those missiles!"

A single beam shot from above destroys a Jet Windam that stole the attention of Ouma and the rest of Banjo's forces. The source of this attack is a ReZEL, accompanied by 9 more identical units simultaneously launching an attack above the Windam troops. The two forces once again engage in classic gun-to-gun combat, but Kamui's main group still hasn't launched from their ship.

Meanwhile inside Eiji's ship...

"Remember guys, I need you to create an opening in their formation for five minutes!" Eiji partially review their strategy, "During that time, use everything on your arsenal to annihilate those enemy machines and pave a way for our warship, is that clear?"

"ROGER!"

Eiji's ship then appears behind their ReZEL forces, using the same smoke cloud that surrounds the decoy ship. Doing what they discussed earlier the three Gunplas launches out of their warship's remaining catapult, with their power-up systems activated right off the bat.

"Trans-RG!"

"Extreme Mode!"

"B.E.R.S.E.R.K. System!"

The three main Gunplas then glowed in unison by the effect of their special systems, leaving a trail of brightly-colored after-images as they flung out of their ship. Each of Kamui's main unit picks their own intended target and proceeds to rush towards them recklessly.

"They all have their own power-up systems!?

The Burning Quanta, at full speed, crashes down into the Nuclear Windam team and one by one shreds them into pieces. Now equipped with the Gaeon's backpack and Trans-RG active, The Nuclear Windams stood no chance in melee combat against the red Gunpla armed with eight beam swords swinging in perfect harmony.

"Take this! Vishnu's Sword Dance!" And Kamui's Burning Quanta (Emfreet) majestically swings its eight beam swords to horizontal, diagonal and vertical slashes in every diretion.

"Shit! The Nuclear Windams!" Banjo screamed in panic, "That bastard's targeting the Nuclear Windams! Stop him!"

"You damn-!?"

But before the 105 Dagger engages the Burning Quanta the Stark Jesta intercepted him by a beam shot and blocks his path.

"Tch, you again!?" With the 105 Dagger brandishing its pair of Anti-Ship Swords, "Fine, come at me, you little bastard! I ain't scared of you!" Iruka taunted.

Despite his gloating Iruka had his Sword Strike 105 Dagger beaten up badly by his opponent. This is of no surprise, as the Stark Jesta's B.E.R.S.E.R.K. System is a combination of Trans-Am and EXAM, allowing Riley's Gunpla to counter the 105 Dagger's sword swing with three Nata stabs and three metal bat slugs.

"One Strike! Two Strikes! Three Strikes! Change! You're dead, punk!"

"Ghaaah!"

Ending his combo attack with a baseball catchphrase Riley destroys the 105 Dagger's chest unit until the whole Gunpla explodes into a huge pink fireball, arrogantly showing who had the better skills in this battle.

Muttering under his breath, "Tch, useless pawn..." Banjo sighed, and then he orders another of his subordinate to subjugate the Burning Quanta, "Ouma, get that red punk!"

However just like his comrade he is stopped in his tracks by the GN Archer Divider, glowing in bright golden aura that gives out an intimidating appearance.

"Heh... It's payback time, bitch!"

Try as he might the Sumbullet Raigo had itself overwhelmed by the GN Archer Divider's supreme capabilities. Much like their earlier confrontation, the GN-Type MS repeatedly circles around and about the Raigo like she's toying with him, spamming high-powered beam rifle shots at its opponent. Even with the firepower and defensive capabilities of the Sumbullet Raigo Gunpla it too succumbs to heavy damage and ends up exploding in a giant pink fireball.

"Aaarrgh!"

"Target eliminated..."

"Tch, even Ouma too!?"

Things are getting worse for Banjo's end. He witnesses the remaining Jet/Doppelhorn Windams shot down one by one by the ReZELs lead by Aina's GN Archer Divider. His Nuclear Windams have also been wiped out too by the Burning Quanta, along with Riley spamming bullets at his warship's Lohengrin cannons. With his forces annihilated and the Dominion taking more damage as time passes by Banjo decides to make a last stand.

"I ain't going to lose this fight! I refuse to lose to the likes of you!"

Launching from the Dominion's catapult deck, the Testament appears before the three Gunplas, acting as the sole vanguard of his ship. It's now equipped with the IWSP Striker Pack and a repaired Trikeros Kai weapons system, replacing the shell-firing rail cannons and solid blades with beam launchers and beam swords. And despite being outnumbered...

"Come at me, punks! This is your final moment!" Banjo proudly declared, "I, Banjo Tanuki, will take on all of you at once!"

"So he finally showed up, huh?"

"Banjo...!"

"Be careful, he can make himself invisible to his opponent. Let's attack him simultaneously."

"There's no need for that."

"Huh?"

Banjo then realizes that Eiji's ship kept its course and speed towards the Dominion. It doesn't seem to be slowing or changing its direction even with all the firepower poured in by the Dominion.

"What in the!?" Banjo had himself frozen in fear after seeing this, "WHAT'S IT DOING!?"

But before Eiji's ship crashes into the Dominion it suddenly stopped moving after it's directly on top of the enemy ship. The attacking ship then slowly rotates downward with the front section pointing away from the Dominion.

"No way... No way in hell..."

Eiji's ship then gradually changes in shape and orientation. The front section runway splits into two and swings back to the sides, exposing the stern's inner machineries and making it look like a humanoid torso. The back thrusters also swings down and extends which made it look like robotic legs. After a few more adjustments Eiji's warship now looks like a giant robot; the two halves of its runways are its arms, the back thrusters are its legs, and the stern and its bridge tower serves as the main body and head unit respectively.

"You've gotta be shitting me... _**A FUCKING MACROSS**_!?"

And in that moment, the now humanoid ship grabs the Testament with its 'hands' and smashes it onto the Dominion's hull, and at the same time deploying a huge cannon on its 'hands' and begins gathering light particles on its barrel.

"Here comes a big one! Macross Cannon!"

"Aaaahhh!"

A gigantic explosion illuminates the whole battlefield that creates a screen whiteout on the Gunpla Battle Streamer. A few moments later the aftermath was shown; The Gunplas Burning Quanta Emfreet, GN Archer Divider and Stark Jesta are all intact, and Eiji's Macross towering over behind the three.

**"Battle Ended!"**

As a mechanical voice announces that, the Gunpla Battle Streamer displays the results colorfully on the LCD screen.

_**"Gunpla Battle Ended. Winner, Kamui Sendo(Burning Quanta Emfreet), Riley Mikoto(Stark Jesta), Aina Alexander(GN Archer Divider) and Eiji Alexander(Macross Elysium)!"**_

"Grrr! I'll remember this, you punks!" Banjo cursed their opponents as soon as the three of them left the Battle Stadium, "The next time you'll face us is on the Nationals, and I'll make sure you bastards are going to pay for this humiliation!"

And then the three thugs stormed out of the store and ran away to safety. Kamui and company shows up later, having deadpan faces as they see Banjo and his lackeys run away.

"Seriously, those guys..."

"Heh, what a bunch of wimps..." Riley arrogantly spoke in public, arms crossed. But one person isn't happy in their victory.

"Hey." Kamui called out to him.

"Huh?"

"That fighting style... You should quit doing that."

"Huh!?"

"Your recklessness almost resulted in a total wipe-out of our forces. Wasting too much ammunition, making too many unnecessary movements and ignoring commands of your leader or teammates... You should really work on your teamwork-"

"Hell do I care!?" Riley blurted out, "I'm only concerned about beating those punks and you guys barged into my fight for stupid reasons! Don't give me a lecture on those things!"

After saying whatever he wanted to say Riley stormed out of the shop leaving behind Kamui and the Alexander siblings.

"...And he's gone. After all the trouble we went to help him..."

"Stare..."

Meanwhile, it's still business for Aina, staring intently at Kamui for no particular reason. The boy notices this as well as Eiji, in which the latter decides to leave the two youngsters to have their private chat.

"Ah, right. You kids go play around for a while, I'll be with the store-owner at the moment. See ya!"

"E-Eiji-san!"

"Stare..."

"Uhh yeah, you really helped us out there. thank you."

"Stare..."

Despite Kamui's attempt at talking to her it seems that it's not getting through her ears.

"...(Why did you go quiet all of a sudden!? Don't just stare at me like that!)..."

"So, about I'm saying earlier..."

"H-Huh?"

"Let's be friends."

"Y-You're still at it?

"Stare..."

At first Kamui is still hesitating to reply to her, still quite unsure of her intentions. But in the end he replied-

"You don't really have to ask. We already are."

A small cute grin can be seen from Aina's lips, giving the blushing Kamui a hard time looking straight at her attractive face.

Spying at the two from afar, "Aww, she's really becoming a real girl..." Eiji thought to himself, "Better tell this to Mum and Dad..."

...And it seems like Aina has more surprise for him than he ever imagined...

"Now that we're friends, let's be a couple~"

"...HAAH!?"

After the first proper introduction of the Fleet Battle System in Akihabara Gunpla Battle Exhibition by Zeliel and his assistant Hanako and Akina, it became an instant hit among veteran Gunpla battlers, Particularly Takeshi Iori, his son Sei Iori, Mr. Ral and the Third Meijin Kawaguchi. Eiji Alexander invites Zeliel to work for his company Cyber Lance industries as a Gunpla engineer, but apparently the store-owner refused due to personal reasons. Nils Nilsen on the other hand scolds Zeliel for modifying the new Plavsky Particle machine without the professor's permission, but forgives him in the end as the new gameplay proved to be a successful venture, and is now slated to be implemented for the next Gunpla Battle World Championship.

End Log


End file.
